Memories of Midnight
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Another supernatural force has come to light in bon temps-witchcraft and for its residents they will never be the same. Robyn finds herself entangled in her past and dealing with Eric, who's not the former viking he was. Led by a charismatic witch named Marine, who threatens to let no one living or dead stand in her way results in Robyn to react in ways she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Today I watched a man die._

_It was an unexpected event, and I still marvel at the fact that this drama unfolded at my very feet. So much of what passes for excitement in our lives cannot be anticipated, and we must learn to savor the spectacles as they come, and appreciate the rare thrills that punctuate the otherwise monotonous passage of time. And my days do pass slowly here, in this world behind walls, where men are merely numbers, distinguished not by our names, nor by our God-given talents, but by the nature of our trespasses. We dress alike; eat the same meals, read the same worn books from the same prison cart. Everyday is like another. And then some startling incident reminds us that life can turn on a dime. _

_So happened today, August second, which ripened gloriously hot and sunny, just the way I like it. While the other men sweat and shuffle about like lethargic cattle, I stand in the center of the exercise yard, my face turned to the sun like a lizard soaking up warmth. My eyes are closed, so I do not see the knife's thrust, nor do I see the man stumble backward and fall. But I hear the rumble of agitated vices, and I open my eyes. _

_In a corner of the yard, a man lies bleeding. Everyone else backs away and assumes their usual see-nothing know-nothing masks of indifference. _

_I alone walk towards the fallen man._

_For a moment I stand looking down at him. His eyes are open and sentient; to him, I must be merely a black cutout against the glaring sky. He is young, with white-blond hair, his beard scarcely thicker than down. He opens his mouth and pink froth bubbles out. A red stain is spreading across his chest._

_I kneel beside him and tear open his shirt, baring the wound, which is just to the left of the sternum. The blade has slid in nearly between ribs, and has certainly punctured the lung, and perhaps nicked the pericardium. It is a mortal wound, and he knows it. He tried to speak to me, his lips moving without sound, his eyes struggling to focus. He wants e to bend closer, perhaps to hear some deathbed confession, but I am not in the least bit interested in anything he had to say._

_I focus, instead, on his wound. On his blood. _

_I am well acquainted with blood. I know it down to its elements. I have handled countless tubes of it, admired its many different shades of red. I have spun it in centrifuges into tricolored columns of packed cells and straw-colored serum. I know its floss, its silken texture. I have seen it flow in satiny streams out of freshly incised skin, or spitting from gorged and eaten flesh._

_The blood pours from his chest like holy water from a sacred spring. I press my palm to the wound, bathing my skin in that liquid warmth, and blood coats my hand like a scarlet glove. He believed I am trying to help him, and a brief spark of gratitude lights his eyes. Mostly like this man has not received much charity in his short life; how ironic that I should be mistaken as the face of mercy. _

_Behind me, boots shuffle and voices bark commands:_

"_Back! Everyone get back!" _

_Someone grasps my shirt and hauls me to my feet. I am shoved backward, away from the dying man. Dust swirls and the air is thick with shouts and curses as we are herded into a corner. This instrument of death, the shiv, lies abandoned on the ground. The guards demand answers, but not one saw anything, no one knows anything. _

_No one ever does._

_In the chaos of that yard, I stand slightly apart from the other prisoners, who have always shunned me. I raise my hand, still dripping with the dead man's blood and inhale its smooth and metallic fragrance. Just by its scent, I know it is young blood drawn from young flesh._

_The other prisoners stare at me, and edge even farther away. They know I am different; they have always sensed it. As brutal as these men are, they are leery of me, because they understand who and what I am. I search their faces, seeking my blood brother among them. One of my kind. I do not see him, not here, even in this house of monstrous men. _

_But he does exist. I know I am not the only one of my kind who walks this earth. Somewhere, there is another. And he waits for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

It was an unexpected turn of events, and she still marveled at the fact that her manager was giving this the go ahead. So much excitement had exhibited her life in recent months and she was marveling in the fact she was allowed to do something so special. She was learning to savor the spectacles as they come, appreciating the rare thrills of her manic existence.

But, as her excitement coursed around her body the underlining feeling of anxiety and dread were clouding her mind. The time passing slowly as she sat in the large uncomfortable seat, this was her world, where so many people can disappear or go off the rails from fame, distinguished for what they do, for how they accept their lives in the limelight.

People forcing themselves into the celebrity lifestyle of the rich and famous. Smooching with the directors or record dealers. People desperate for fame and glory. Sometimes she wished she did not have the talent. To live a normal life, not having to hide who she was from the people desperate to find out more about her, not having to hide her private life to retain her sense of independence and security.

So happened today, the final weeks of her hectic schedule, the gloriously hot and sunny day had drifted into the humid and sticky night. As the tree's drifted past, her mind wondering subconsciously as she looked into the darkness, her hand pressed comfortingly into the cold hand of her lover.

From her enhanced hearing, she could hear the driver humming to himself, enjoying the music on the radio. She could feel the cool air from the air conditioning, attempting to cool the woman from the hot summer night; she could do nothing but look over at the large blonde haired man who reflected her movements to look at her.

He simply smiled at her, flashing her a small smirk of comfort as the grip he had on her hand intensified as he supported her. For a moment she could only stare at him. His eyes open with a stunning blue; studying her as she looked at him, ignoring the blur of motion from the blacked out windows. He was fairly young, his features displaying a handsome 30-year-old man. His sandy-blonde hair shaped and styled so his fringe joined the rest of his hair. His beard scarcely thicker than stubble. A man that attracted her in ways he could never understand.

She returned his smile, looking down at their hands, feeling his perfect skin resting against her, his thumb rubbing over her warm skin before she lifted her eyes back towards him, pressing her free hand to his sternum, feeling his toned muscles of his chest as she adjusted her posture and pressed a delicate kiss to him, her eyes focused deeply into his eyes, watching him as she removed her lips from his.

"You didn't have to agree to this." Her soft voice sounded as she pulled away a little so she could read his reaction. The man simply smiled at her, lifting his own hand as he rested his palm delicately to her scarred cheek, feeling the imperfect scar underneath his perfect skin.

"I know you feel awkward and self conscious when you have to do these. I've been to most of yours recently to support you. What better way to increase your confidence if I am right beside you." He expressed, adjusting her face so her head was angled towards the base of the seats, the man lifting his own face so he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Your far to good to me Eric." The woman expressed, her eyes still firmly pressed together as she rested her forehead against his as she rejoiced in her lovers attentions. However, they were pulled from their conversation when the pair of them felt the breaks of the car withdrawing their speed, the breaks squealing to a stop as the couple arrived at their destination.

She shoved her head towards the window of the car. Someone boomed their hands to the window, hauling her from her conversation with Eric. She simply lets out a sigh from her lungs, composing herself as she prepared herself. Dust was swirling around the car tires and the people, the air is thick with shouts and screams as they encase themselves around her door. Their cameras in their hands.

They always know. Always.

The young woman looked towards Eric again, noticing how his own eyes were showing exasperation as he grasped hold of the door handle and evacuated the vehicle. As the woman watched him go she turned her eyes back out of the window, seeing her stylist, her wardrobe, everyone who she needed for this job were shoving themselves through the crowd, the paparazzi not even recognizing them as they walked into the building.

Eric's figure pushed through the mob of people, dropping his tall 6ft 4 frame dramatically as he reached down for the door handle and pushed the people back to allow him room to exposed her figure to the press. The noise overpowered her. Camera's flashing, the sound of camera shutters deafening her as she raised her arm to the back of the vehicle, adjusting her feet, placing them to the ground as she took Eric's offered hand and lifted herself from the limo.

As soon as she had removed herself from the car the horde of people plunged themselves towards her. She had to take a step back, bewildered by their power and enthusiasm, her hand never letting go of Eric. She was pulled from her reprieve when her security guards flanked her, lifting their bulky arms to shove the people in front of her back. The woman felt Eric's large palm pressing the centre of her back, curling her body around his as he drew her closer towards him, his other hand propelling the people back as the woman finally sauntered into the fray of cameras and microphones.

"Miss Herveaux, we hear you're going to be performing at a charity concert, can you tell us anything about it?"

"Miss Robyn, we hear you have been invited to a catwalk show for Ralph Lauren's Summer collection, is there a possibility that you will be modeling his new dress line?"

"Robyn Herveaux, is it true that you bathe yourself in pineapple juice?"

"How did Rapunzel's role come along? What was it like working for Disney?"

"Miss Herveaux, how do you plan to juggle music, acting and modeling?"

"Miss Robyn Herveaux, we hear you're giving exclusives on the history of your scars, who will you be talking too?"

All of her thoughts that were swimming around her mind vanished. The woman as well as Eric turn to face the reporter who stood in front of them, constantly being bashed or shoved by other reporters. Robyn looked up towards Eric who had an emotionless expression on his features, his eyes hard and dark as he looked at the reporter who stood his ground underneath Eric's gaze before Robyn's guards encouraged them forward.

Eric knew how Robyn was feeling; he could feel and see it as she seemed to walk into the dark studio in a daze. He flashed a concerned look towards her agent. The sandy blonde haired man who had grey eyes swiftly bolted towards them, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows as concern was sparkling in his eyes as he looked at Robyn, a frown swiftly taking over his features.

"What is it?"

"Something, something the press said." Robyn managed to voice weakly, her statement pulling her from her daze as she raised her eyes to meet the alarmed gaze of her manager

"What did they say?"

"That Robyn was to tell the world about her scars." Eric interrupted, obviously struggling to control his fury as he looked from the ground and up to Robyn's manager Steve. Understanding suddenly washed over him before he snapped his hand to his phone and was dialing a number as he walked away from them. Eric had pressed his hand to Robyn's back once again, noticing that Robyn was not listening to anything going on around her; he was focused on her face. His Robyn. Wishing he could take her pain. But before the pair of them could recover different people pulled them in different directions.

0-0-0

Robyn has been sitting in the chair for far to long. She could only sit through her sister's torture as she spent hours and hours on her make-up. Her eyes closed as she remembered the feel of the moisturizer that Janice rubbed into her skin blabbering on about how this product would minimize her uneven or artificial looking make-up, stating that she was promoting healthy and glowing skin.

Next, Robyn could feel the concealer pressed to the darker areas of her skin. A lighter shade embedded underneath her eyes, in various different crevices and expression lines. Robyn simply smiled to her sister when she placed the layer of foundation onto her skin and lips, trying to blend in the makeup at the edges.

The young celebrity seemed to be coming out of her somber mood as she allowed her sister to do her job. Her excitement bubbling as she watched her transformation. Her eagerness to get on with the shoot, to get the pictures she was hoping to produce was visible in her eyes. She could not even find the words to say when her sister moved aside after the darker shade lipstick had been pressed to her lips and the smoky colored eyeliner enhanced her eyes. She looked incredible.

"I must say." Janice expressed as she placed the lid back to the top of her eyeliner pencil. "That has got to be my best work." She smiled as she fluffed up Robyn's natural wavy hair and took a step back to admire her beautiful sister.

"I can only agree with you." Robyn smiled, motioning her head towards her family. "What is the first outfit?"

"It looks like the little black dress." Janice read, leaning over to look at the paper taped to the surface by the mirror. Robyn simply nodded as she heaved herself from the chair, shaking out the numbness of her limbs before headed over to the clothing rakes, noticing how there was enough clothes to fill over 3 walk-in wardrobes.

0-0-0

Eric had his hands pressed into the pockets of his suit as the vampire waited for Robyn and the shoot to begin. People were milling around, setting up lights, unraveling the backdrop that was to be used, setting up or removing props and sets from larger crates, as everyone seemed to have a job to do.

Eric didn't really know what to expect. He had seen Robyn do this many times, watching how easily it came to her, how photogenic she was. He just hoped he could live up to everyone's exceptions. As he stood there, the white brick walls radiating with artificial light. He noticed his makeup woman walking towards him, her shoes clicking loudly against the dark wooden floor as she moved around the pillars. She smiled before re-touching his make-up, knowing that he didn't want to look to pale underneath the lights.

He was pulled from his thoughts at that moment when Steve walked to his side, his phone still in his hands, and a frustrated air around him as Eric's large form towered over him.

"I got in contact with some contacts I have within the police and detective department asking how the Paparazzi have come to think Robyn is to give an interview about her scars." Steve voiced, knowing that it was in Eric's best wishes to protect and keep Robyn safe.

"What are they going to do about it?"

"They have opened an investigation. But I don't know how long that will take."

"You could find it would be quicker if I did it myself."

"What are you implying?"

"What I am implying Mr Greeves is that before the great revelation Vampire's had to deal with any problems that arose if their secret became threatened. Unfortunately, I am unable to do the same now. It is due to my position within the vampire authority that I must remain a model to other vampires that may struggle to compose their anger."

"You and your kind have come a long way over the last few years. The reason I asked for you for this shoot was not just for Robyn's benefit but for yours as well."

"What is it that you are implying?"

"What I am trying to say Eric is that vampire's sometimes have a bad reputation. As it is Katy Perry's breakup from her vampire is all over the press. It seems that you and Robyn have made your relationship work, even when the pair of you are in the limelight. Doing this job enhances Vampire's popularity, showing your face supporting your girlfriend raises people's opinions on your kind. I bet whatever authority vampires have adore you." Steve expressed with a smile, noticing how the understanding washed into Eric's features just for the pair of them to fall from their conversation when Robyn and her sister walked from the changing room and into the studio.

Eric could only smile at the vision that was his girlfriend. Her long brown curls shaping the front of her face before falling to the middle of her back. Her dress clinging to her figure like a second skin, enhancing her feminine body, the sleeves encasing the tops of her shoulders, the low cut circling her chest and dropping slightly around her back, Robyn consciously aware to hide the 3 large scars that dominate the skin on her back. She was exquisite.

Eric lifted his hand, signaling her to him as he wrapped his arm affectionately around her waist, her curves extenuated by the dress she was wearing and he could do nothing but admire her. The pair ignoring the blaring noises of people setting up the props, ignoring the yelling from the photographer, his only thoughts were about another exciting celebrity wanting him to take their picture. His mind not even registering how he was to take photo's for Ralph Lauren.

Only moments later, the photographer announced everything was ready, the people climbing to their posts, shoes clanging against the wooden flooring. Each one eager to impress. Obedient yet excited to be in the presence of Robyn Herveaux and her handsome boyfriend.

"Right, you two, save that love and continue it in front of the camera!" The photographer yelled, his enormous lens weighing down his camera as he beckoned them towards him. Robyn simply looked up at him through her made up eyelashes before they headed towards the area designated for the photos.

This gave Robyn the chance to study the set that she knew would dominate the world's media for a few weeks, making her the focus point to various press mediums. Her face, her pictures dictating the TV, magazines and radio.

She could not hold the inward smile that took over her as she looked at the backdrop. It was almost identical to the forest that she runs through when she is pressed into her wolf form. The tree's canopying over the paths, engulfing the path and encasing the traveller with their large tendril branches, allowing very little light into the dense forest. The dark greens, browns and blues creating a very dark, secretive and passionate background. A backdrop that enhanced everything that Robyn knew explained her relationship with Eric.

"Ok babe, I want the pair of you to stand in the middle for me." The photographer stated again, motioning his hands, enhancing what he was trying to say. Robyn curled forward, adjusting her dress as she prepared herself for her job. She was with him now. Sharing another part of her life with him. "Right my darling do you think you could turn you back to me please while you the gorgeous Mr Northman can wrap her closer towards you? Just watch your blazer and tie"

The pair of them moved clumsily in the directions they had been ordered, piecing themselves together, melding together as they became a single entity.

"Can the pair of you turn towards me so your square? Make sure you arm does not hide her shoulders Eric. That's right; place one of your hands to the middle of her back. That's it, to the curve of her beautiful bottom. And then splay your fingers with you other hand and cling onto her bottom. Nice and together, Eric lean your top half towards her please" Eric did as he was told, His eyes dark with concentration. He didn't know why he cared so much, why the thought of holding Robyn closer to him in front of people made his dead heart race. Maybe it's because he wanted the pictures to be perfect.

As he stood in the same room, he could see that Robyn was being directed into her own position. How he wished the pair of them could be in their own quite home instead of being bossed by a very gay photographer. The 2-hour make up session had just about done him in. He felt Robyn place her own arm so it was delicately resting on his large arm that was wrapped around her, her other hand pressed to his pectoral muscle while she rested her forehead on his cheek, looking back towards the camera, hiding her scared cheek as the pair of them shuffled closer together after they had been ordered.

The photographer fluttered around them, his camera clicking as photo after photo was taken. He muttered something about light, wanting to enhance Eric's eyes, making the pair of them remain in the same position as his colleagues went about adjusting the light.

"Serious expressions guys, show how you're feeling via your eyes. That's it. Perfect." He exclaimed as he continued to snap his pictures.

0-0-0

4 costume changes later, with the time falling to 2 am in the morning Robyn was beginning to tire. Light, Camera and smile. 4 hours of the same thing and the boredom was setting in. The first few hours of hair and make up were tolerable, the fist few outfit changes were fine but now it was getting ridiculous.

Poses that consisted of Robyn leaning into Eric, his arms wrapped around her as the pair held hands. His lips resting to her hair as he gave her a gentle kiss. Sitting next to each other as Eric rested his forehead and the bridge of his nose to Robyn's forehead, the pair smiling, eyes closed as her hair fluttered in the artificial wind.

However, Robyn had her arms folded across her chest, the newly redressed celebrity folding down the red material, her breasts enhanced by the belt resting around her middle while Eric was standing next to her, suited and booted while his top few buttons were undone. She simply leaned into him a little.

"You know this would have been done hours ago if Gaspard had been the one to take these photo's."

"He said himself that he was busy. He's obviously got a lot on his plate."

"If he calls me babe one more time and hits on you again I'm gunna throttle him." Robyn voiced, hearing Eric chuckle from next to her. She knew she should be happier. This was her first photo-shoot with Eric, and she was just glad he was here with her.

"Right babe, hop up onto the tree branch for me. That's it. Turn slightly this way for me. Right lovely Eric can you sit right next to her. Robyn baby rest your legs over Eric's leg closest to you. Put your hands slightly like this, a bit more relaxed, relax sweetie, that's it, just lean slightly towards me, turn a little more, back my way a little."

Robyn has closed her eyes, ignored everything the photographer was saying and let the photo come naturally. As she rested her cheek on Eric's shoulder, curling her body around him she could smell nothing but him as she sat there. Eric mirrored her by placed his hand to her back, his other holding onto her bare knees as her hands rested gently on his stomach. He just moved his head so he was looking down at her and the pair sat. Hearing the chuckles and laughs of Steve who was finding the humour in the situation as the photographer kept barking orders before he stopped and took the pictures.

"Maybe Robyn you could face away from the camera, to hide that scar of yours."

"Why would she want to do that?" Eric voiced, moving his head away from her as the couple turned to look at him. "She may not be perfect compared to some of the models that you deal with but she's beautiful to me."

"I meant no offense."

"Then get on with it."

0-0-0

She could hear the cheers from the audience. She could see the muttering of camera crews as she stood with her face angled towards the ground. She could feel the darkness lapping at her skin as she waited, anticipation swimming around her veins as she lingered. Wanting to feel Eric's hand in hers but knowing he was deep within the maze of artificial walls as he watched her from a TV screen.

"Hello and Welcome. Paul O'Grady will be here soon, first though, her most recent album is called 'The Darkness'. Something to do with that's clearly her lifestyle now, acting like a vampire because otherwise her boyfriend would be having conversations with her in her sleep and getting the response of "mmmmpftnnkks'" The presenter Alan Carr started, cocking his head to the left so it was resting on his other shoulder "gffmm'" A cry of laughter resounded, Robyn chewing at her fingernail, her leg twitching out of nervousness as she continued to listen to the man she was to meet. "It's Robyn Herveaux." He sounded before the large cheer that resounded and echoes around the room drowned the laughter.

Robyn heaved a lungful of air into her body, hearing the chorus to 'Ignorance' as she walked around the room, down a few steps and into the studio. She pressed a large smile onto her features, smiling as she walked around the room but as she looked past the lights, seeing how the crowd were reacting to her, standing on their feet she couldn't help but give them a large, rather appreciative smile as she stood at the top of the steps. She laughed to herself, rubbing the hair from her features as she waved at them.

"Ah thank you!" Robyn replied, continuing down the steps, heading towards Alan Carr. "They stood up!" Robyn breathed once again, motioning towards the people, turning around to give them a few more waves, winking and smiling at the audience before she headed over to the rather short, a little chubby man with large black-rimmed glasses. She pulled him into a hug, the crowd still cheering, the music still playing over the speakers.

"They love you!"

"I can't believe it!" Robyn breathed again, taking his hand as he guided her towards the chair, the celebrity still waving and interacting with the crowd as she basked in their appreciation. "Oh I love it!"

"Help yourself to drinks, we have tea or coffee."

"Tea! Oh I am ever so fond of a cuppa tea."

"You sounded very British just then." Alan laughed, his voice high pitched, leaning over to rub against her leg as Robyn curled her hair around her ear and helped herself to her beverage.

"I know! Ever since I've been travelling here more often it's a sin by just how much I love it! But I must say, I have no words to express how honored I was for the standing ovation. That was so lovely."

"They love you!"

"Thank you"

"So, you just got back from your world tour."

"I have indeed, the busiest 10 months of my life. I've never felt so exhausted."

"You were travelling for quite some time. If I remember rightly you rank 3rd in the longest, completely sold out tour across the globe, next to Michael Jackson and Queen."

"Really, I did not know that." Robyn said with a smile, nodding her head enthusiastically as she spoke towards him.

"But it seems that you're working over time because that wasn't the only thing you were doing. You obviously voiced the new Disney character Rapunzel from Tangled. How did you find acting?"

"Oh, it felt so nice to do something else. I mean, I was still singing and the musicians have all done an amazing job on the soundtrack for the movie, but for my introduction into film and acting was so graceful. I can't thank Disney enough for giving me this opportunity."

"And your also working on something else now aren't you?"

"Erm, not quite, I've been approached by someone to play a character in a new film that involves cowboys and aliens and the first parts of the script that I have read are pretty decent so how knows, anything can happen."

"But, that's not the only thing you have been doing?" The presenter expressed before the more photo's turned up on the screen "You have also done various shoots in support of Anti-discrimination for vampires." He expressed

"I have indeed, it was actually my idea." She explained with a smile "I called in a favor with a very good friend of mine who is a terrific photographer, resulting in these perfect pictures. He did remarkably well, I'm very pleased with how they turned out."

"However, there were some problems with them."

"Doesn't everyone when things like this spark an opinion? I expected some people to lash out in anger over them. But this is the first step for people to accept Vampires. I will willingly and openly say that they have my support, and hopefully this will influence other people to stand up for their kind."

"And your most recent shoots were for Ralph Lauren and everyone finally gets a good look at the man in your life instead of blurry pictures of him. You've combined a new job with your personal life, something very little celebrity's have done."

"Eric is a major part of my life now, and has for the last 3 years or so. I want him to be involved with my career and considering I'm taking my first steps into this part of the industry what better way to include him."

"So is there a newer album on the horizon?"

"Well, obviously I'm keeping myself busy at the moment and I'm not leaving the music industry any time soon. But with how much work I'm being offered, I'm waiting for the inspiration to flow through my once again. After all that's how my last album was written."

"You mean you take events from your life and write them to music? As you were falling in love with Eric effect your song writing?"

"Oh yes of course. It must have been over a year ago now when we split for about a week and I found myself pouring my heart out to music sheets; another reason why I think 'Darkness' has done so well. I write how I feel, what I want to express I do via music. I have also encouraged Eric to do the same as he can be a rather mysterious man when he wants to. 'Follow me' was actually written by him and I just provided the music and the voice."

"That's amazing. He obviously supports you."

"He is my rock, without him I don't think I would have stayed as level headed as I have. Cheesy as hell I know, but I'm just stating it how it is."

"You also have some very romantic pictures taken with him as you were on your tour like this one." He voiced before turning towards the screen that was showing Robyn standing just behind Eric who was leaning down to whisper something in her ear as she greeted a rather enthusiastic fan that was crying in front of her. "What was he whispering at that point? Sweet nothings?"

"Ah yeah, not so good with my German" Robyn said with a laugh. "With Eric being as old as he is and considering he originates from Sweden I was getting a discreet translation. She was a bit eccentric not gunna lie."

"So the fangs don't put you off then?"

"Come on have you looked at him? He's even sexier when I see his fangs!" Robyn replied with a smile, hearing the crowd laughing and whopping her as she turned to smile at them and Alan Carr.

"Haha, well thank you so much Robyn, ill let you get yourself ready as you prepare to sing "Ignorance" for us. So after the break Paul O'grady will be joining us, but first, its Robyn Herveaux!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

He reached to the other side of the bed. His long arm collapsing onto the soft pale sheets beside him; he was expecting, or rather hoping, to feel the warm and loving figure of Robyn. His eyes still closed as he pictured and remembered the events from last night.

They had arrived home by 4 o'clock, the snooty photographer at the studio refused to hurry as he took their pictures. His long manicured fingers, clicking at his camera; wanting the pictures perfect as he captured the image of yet another celebrity. It had taken him too long to gain the results he was happy with. Complaining how Robyn was not very photogenic, how her scar was tarnishing the photos he hoped to gain. It seemed his idea of beauty was very different to the rest of the world.

He flicked his eyes open. His eyes exploring the well-furnished building he shared with Robyn. The large windows covered with blinds, the whole home light tight making it safer for the vampire to live. The oak framed bed he was resting on was bulbous, bulging with various scatter cushions that Robyn had positioned on the bed for decoration. A perfectly benign but rather bizarre thing that she had done to decorate their home.

As Eric heaved his large form into a sitting position a frown engulfed his features as he noticed the empty armchair at the end of the bed. He lifted his palm to his face, ignoring the smell of tarnished wood as he tried to regain some sense of recognition as he looked around the wood-beamed and vaulted ceiling master bedroom, ignoring the vacant romantic like fireplace, the golden mirror and chandelier that was surrounding him.

The vampire, noticing how the sun had fallen, the dark sky enhancing the sheer intensity of the moon as the blinds removed themselves from their perches. He heaved himself from the bed, feeling the coldness and emptiness of the room as his feet came into contact with the wooden floors. His chest was bare, his legs cladded in pajama trousers, ignoring the bathroom to his left, noting how the free standing stone bathtub was empty, the crystal chandelier was off enhancing the shadows of the tree tops that fell onto the cream walls of the unoccupied bathroom.

He frowned when he heard the forlorn and heartbreaking notes admitted from various strings and the bow as someone played the violin. He looked down the hallway, into the other bedroom at the end of the corridor. It is empty; so are the other 3 rooms on the second level. His anticipation of finding the violin player, his need to find her becoming unbearable; his body promenading down the gracefully curving and prom dress worthy staircase, feeling the moonlight shining on his back, shadows from the elvish patterned banisters the elegant spirals and twists of the iron vibrating onto the floor below.

He continued to walk. Walking past the living room and kitchen before he headed into the dining room, the towering stonewalls engulfing his form as the row of windows were open into the property's gardens. The music from the violin was growing louder and louder, a sense of familiarity in the emotion behind the notes gnawing at his heart as he listened, a backing track joining the violin as he climbed up the hillside that were paved with lavishly but comfortably done stone pathways. The potted plants, inviting terraces, and an 'L' shaped fire bit surrounded by a stone bench with comfy cushions and a half moon spa were enchased by verdant vegetation came into view.

However, the luxurious garden was not able to distract him from the vision in front of him. Robyn had her back to him, her hair falling from the clip that she had placed into her hair as she felt the light breeze from the summer night cling to her skin. A white dress with ruffed sleeves, a netted pattern travelling down and around her arms, moving into the low cut and to her other side as she played.

The violin was constrained by her hand and her neck. The bow moving elegantly and emotionally across the strings with concise and beautiful movements and she played her instrument with such ease and grace. Eric recognized the track almost immediately. Identifying the violin solo that she had written, his mind fogged with the memory and inspiration behind the sorrowful notes.

He could picture it, quite vividly, the sequence of events that had led to the writing of this track. The first notes enhancing his breakdown as he collapsed to the floor of the hotel Carmella. His blood tears falling from his eyes as the musician watched the first emotional breakdown he had shown her. The ancient vampire begging his Maker to rethink his actions, beseeching him to remain his sense of vampirism. Robyn had captured his emotions perfectly, the way the notes complimented his memory of how Godric had asked him to let him go, to stop worshipping him as a god.

Yet this remarkable woman had provided him the biggest comfort. She had stayed with Godric right till the end of his long existence. Providing him the comfort, the support he needed as he met the sun. Eric was thankful to her, knowing that Godric had not passed on his own.

Eric could hear the change in emotions by the music. A guitar was added to the backing track, adding more depth to the music, more meaning as the sun rose into the sky of Dallas. How Robyn had felt at the prospect of watching her boyfriend's vampire father meet the sun. The way she spoke of pain, her fear of his suffering portrayed and leaking into the music as she continued to play, as her tears fell on the high rooftop, Godric had never been more proud of him as he found this extraordinary young woman. Her final goodbye as she watched him burn, providing him the immortality he deserved, his memory, everything Godric stood for was embedded into the music she had written for him; and as Eric listened he couldn't help but watch her, couldn't help his dead heart from swelling with pride. The death of his maker had happened 3 years ago to the day and Robyn was still able to mourn him like it happened only yesterday.

Robyn readjusted the grip she had on her instrument, removing the wood from her neck and jaw as she placed it in the stand just by the stone steps as she continued to turn the stereo off. But, she was pulled from her thoughts and emotions when she felt long arms wrap around her middle, pulling her closer as they continued to rest their chin onto her shoulders and pull her closer. Robyn melted into Eric's strong figure, the vampire holding her weight as they embraced.

"I know you still miss him." Robyn whispered to him gently as she moved her eyes to look at him, her hands enclosing his as he placed his lips gently to the skin on her neck.

"3 years to the day. Feels like a life time."

"It will get easier."

"I know." He replied as he amended the hold he had on her, curling her around to face him, her hands lifting to his forearms as he held her, her eyes sparkling with emotion as she looked up at him. "You still have no idea how much appreciation I hold in my heart that you were with him on that rooftop. He spoke of me, his pride. I just hope I continue to make him proud of what we have. I know now that our relationship was his aim. To make me more human."

"You show more humanity to me than anyone else I know. You love me more than any human could even dream of. Your immortality had made you realize just how special. Just how important it is to hold on to the good things you have, and to fight for them no matter how hard the world fights against it. I know that you will never leave me on purpose, even when there are hundreds of reasons to give up, you will find one reason to hold on to me." Robyn stated passionately, watching the red tears swell in Eric's eyes as he leant down and placed a very loving kiss to her lips. However, the pair pulled away when they heard the bell of their front door sound.

0-0-0

A police cruiser from Bon Temps Louisiana pulled up in front of the house that was embedded into the hillside, engulfed by various trees and plants. The 1.33 hillside acres that climbed up the canyon including the main house were built in the 1940's measuring 2,274 feet.

"Wow, she really has gone up market." One of the police officers expressed as he hung out of the window, his mouth dangling open as he stared at the building in front of him. He took in the rustic, elegant and ancient looking Mediterranean sand coloured stone walls. The wide planked stone pathway that paved the long gated celebrity stone driveway that gently climbed the hillside to make a hairpin turn before terminating in a large motor court and two-car garage.

As the police car came to a stop the young lad could not help but turn towards his Sherriff with a look of awe on his face, taking in every detail of the magnificent house that blended and became part of the landscape. As the pair of them walked up the pathway, lined up with lush landscaping the Sherriff stopped and took his time to study the antique wooden front door before he lifted his hand and heard the doorbell ringing on the other side.

The bold haired, rather portly Sherriff was beginning to doubt the occupant's inhabitants of the beautiful lot. He was about to turn and leave before a rather flustered and out of breath young woman pulled open the door. The Sherriff noticed the general happiness and surprise being emitted through her smile as she pulled the door further into the house as she allowed the police to have a better look at her hallway. Her partner was coming from another part of the house, pulling his long arm into a sleeve of a t-shirt, and hiding his bare chest as he also welcomed them into his home.

"Sherriff Bellfluer, this is a surprise." Miss Herveaux sounded, "Would you like to come in." She offered, moving herself to the side, still holding onto the side of the door allowing them access into her home. She studied him as he strode into her home. Andy Bellfluer seemed older and wearier than she had ever seen him. Ever since he had been promotes to Sherriff. Robyn watched as Andy shook Eric's cold hand, the firm grip of a man clinging onto his career that was hanging in the balance.

The modestly sized house was well furnished and decorated as Robyn directed them into her living room. Two French doors that opened into a terrace flanked the fireplace, heavy wood-beamed and wonderfully vaulted ceilings were able to hold and support the large blinds that seemed to be positioned at the top of the door. The Sherriff came to realize that this precaution to protect one of its inhabitants.

The comfortable beige upholstered furniture and knick-knacks looked like they might have come out of some remote and rusty Italian villa. In his opinion the decoration was all a little fussy and reminiscent of what a decorator might think a modern day castle ought to look like, but it was also well conceived with lots of beige and muted shades of red. He also noticed the antique objects that seemed to be linked with the Vikings. Was this vampire really that ancient?

"Can I get you a drink or anything Sherriff? Jason?" Robyn asked politely, standing by the large archway that led to her lounge while Jason and Andy had perched on the edge of their cream 'L' shaped sofa that was adjourned with cushions for comfort.

"I think we are ok Robyn." Jason said with a smile. Robyn simply continued to study him. The young man had not been the same since his sister Sookie had disappeared over a year ago. He had stayed strong throughout the whole thing. Not losing it, not showing any moments of weakness as he continued with his Police training. But, with a town as small as Bon Temps he knew that the pitiless spotlight was always trained on him. Every mistake, every triumph, would be noted by all. Always rumors about how he had failed his sister.

He looked younger than his 27-year-old self. His handsome good looks had gotten him into trouble in his younger days but as he tried to make a better life for himself he was self-conscious about maintaining his air of authority. What he lacked in brains he compensated with his charm and good looks, an air that Andy seemed to encourage, sometimes it seemed that Jason was able to flirt the information out of suspects or witnesses. It seemed that he had just as much on his plate as Robyn did when it came to unwanted attention. However, a gentle voice drew her attention. Eric had sat himself next to her, resting his hand in hers as the pair of them faced the law enforcement.

"Any news about the location of your sister?"

"None as of yet."

"Any idea if she was abducted or she left on her own accord?"

"We haven't determined that yet."

"It was over a year ago."

"Which is why I'm still trying." Jason expressed. Robyn just handled the situation by changing the subject, taking in Andy's face that was glazed with sweat. It was only eight in the evening, the sun having set but left Louisiana with the sticky humidity that was possibly worse than the sun that shone down like a glaring eye.

"What was it that you wanted?" She asked, Andy just turned to face her

"We were informed about a case that was opened concerning you and your rights for privacy."

"You mean with the press."

"Yes. The detectives involved have instructed us to gain as much information about the certain arrangements you have concerning the press. We are to gather as much evidence into the leaked reserved information about your private life for it to be passed over to the higher authorities involved."

"Wow, seems like this has been handled with as much seriousness that it deserves."

"Every paper and magazine, even television know how private you are when it comes to people close to you. Everyone deserves the right to keep themselves to themselves and we are prepared to send people to court to prevent any information you don't want public to remain out of the public eye."

"Thank you." Robyn said with a smile, a swell of pride engulfing her heart as she looked at the comforting expression that was pressed to the Sherriff's features as Robyn looked over at him. She was delighted to know that people were prepared to help her in these kinds of matters. It seemed that she had fallen into a situation that other's had got into. It was the same story, repeated half a dozen times by other celebrity's requesting their private lives to remain that way.

But, as Eric looked towards Robyn the pair of them snapped their faces to the sound of a car pulling up their driveway, picking up on the intruder before Andy or Jason had time to even register the new event. The two Supernaturals obviously accustomed to reacting this way due to their enhanced senses.

A key was placed into the lock of their front door, Robyn getting to her feet as the door opened, revealing the large figure of her brother Alcide. Alcide's long brown hair was the same shade as his sister, the parting down the middle so his hair waved and curled around his features, moving into a stubbly beard that moved over his jaw and around his lips. His large roman nose was a prominent feature on his features while his dark brown eyes contrasted his sisters light blue ones.

"Alcide, what's the rush?" Robyn questioned, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the urgency shining in his eyes. Alcide just reached out for her, his large hand encasing her arm as he guided her back into the living room, a magazine in his hand as he spread it out to the relevant page.

Eric as well as Robyn leaned over the page, their eyes studying the glossy pages as they took in the images of Robyn sitting out side a café with her brother, sharing the weekly lunch that the pair of them enjoyed. As Robyn's eyes read the words lifting to her eyes the blood in her body ran cold.

"What is it? Robyn?" Jason asked, taking in the seriousness in her eyes.

"You can add the first incident on to that list gentleman. Alcide's identity has been enclosed into this article." Robyn expressed as she looked up at them and noticed the seriousness shining in their eyes, as they understood the severity of the situation.

0-0-0

Up in her room, Robyn let out a deep shuddering sigh. Part of her screamed that she had gone crazy. The prospect of falling asleep without Eric was driving her insane and she felt ridiculous by how dependent she had become, her heart yearning to be with him pretty much every hour of the day. She was a Packmaster for goodness sake and he was a Sheriff, both of them had their responsibilities and that was why she found herself locking her home before preparing herself for bed.

A rap on the balcony door. A look to the clock; 4am. Eric stood there, shielding his eyes to see past the light reflecting off the glass. Robyn could only smile over at him. Noticing how Eric was leaning against the railing of the balcony. He looked as sexy as he had every other night, hair styled in its combed over way, feet bare as he had not wanted his shoes to wake her, lips curved in a smile, long fingers tapping the railings with just a touch of impatience, eager to get inside.

A spark of heat flickered. Robyn remembered another situation, him leaning into the gap, that hunger, that desire- and the spark exploded into a flame that licked through her, burning all the hotter as she remembered what had brought him here the last time. How they found themselves in this situation once again.

As she walked to the door, she realised her nipples were already hard, pressing against her shirt. She tugged it looser to hide them. She was going to tease him, she barely had the upper hand and now she was going to make this last.

She cracked open the door. "Honey, what are you doing up here?" His brows shot up.

"I may have misplaced my key."

"You mean the key that is on your bedside table?"

"The very same. I was surprised to find the doors locked. You don't normally take that precaution."

"Yes, but you know what I'm like. After that incident with the wolfs bane last year when I get a headache, I'm just not so good with defending myself."

"You have a headache?"

"No – yes. A bad headache. So sorry." She started to close the door, but Eric wedged his fingers in the gap. A tug and it opened a little further. Then, one hand still on the door, he reached the other in, fingers brushing her cheek, hand going behind her head to pull her closer towards him. For a second she hung there, straining for his touch, aching for his kiss…. And knowing if she let him get her closer to him, she wasn't going to make it as far as the bed. And as delicious as that thought was, it wasn't quite what she had in mind. So she stepped back and snapped the lock down, stopping it at a six-inch gap.

"Headache, hmm?" His expression went serious "Do you know what's the best cure for that?"

"What?"

"Orgasm." He said it so matter-of-factly Robyn had to splutter a laugh. "Multiple, if possible," He continued "It's a proven medical fact that one physiological event, like orgasm, can cancel out the effects of another physiological process, such as a headache."

His expression remained perfectly serious, but she said "Your full of shit."

"Perhaps. If so, you should call my bluff. Just open the door and we'll test it out." He gave her a look that was almost enough to let her test it without so much as a touch. Which gave her an idea.

"You're right. Maybe I should." She backed up to the bed, and then settled onto the edge. "But I think I can manage by myself. I'm a strong believer in self-reliance."

"I see."

She smiled "Not yet." As she eased back onto the bed, her skirt hiked up until it was bunched at her hips. She ran her fingers along the hem, then under, to the inside of her thigh.

"You wouldn't dare," He said

"That's what you said last night and, as you may have noticed, I'm not the sort of woman to let a challenge pass." She leaned back and brought her feet up to give him a better view. She stroked the inside of her thigh, fingers climbing higher. A surreptitious look his way. He was pressed against the gap, his nostrils flaring, eyes glinting. His lips parted, fangs exposed, tongue slipping between his fangs.

She shuddered and pulled her gaze away. She was already so wet she'd need to peel these panties off. She slipped her fingertip under her panty leg, running it along the edge, tugging it up just enough to give him a peek at what lay beneath. Then, holding the panties aside with one hand, she teased herself with the other gasping and arching her hips.

Eric gripped the edge of the doorframe, fingers flexing as if readying for that lock-breaking yank. But he didn't do it, just stood there, watching her, nostrils flaring, holding back, controlling it and drawing it out until the last possible moment.

She stopped herself before she hit her last possible moment. She let go of her panties. But kept her fingers under them, where he couldn't watch.

"You could open that door, Eric." Robyn said. "But that would break it, and then you'd have to explain things, and well, that just wouldn't be proper, would it?" Robyn leaned back on the bed, fingers still teasing them both. His hand tightened on the doorframe, but he only said

"Open the door, Robyn."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She slid a finger inside herself and gasped. "I'm doing just fine on my own."

"I can do better."

"Think so? I'm pretty sure I have more practice."

A laugh. Then a roll of his shoulders, as if trying to snap out of the mood. He glanced over his shoulder.

"You really should let me in, Robyn. We don't want the press to see me locked out. That is if they are following you."

"Oh, so now you're getting all responsible on me. I thought you said it was safe."

"I didn't expect to lock myself out." Robyn sauntered to the door, stopped at the opposite end, out of his reach and peered into the night.

"All anyone can see from this angle, in the darkness, is a very big tree."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes, so you're not using that as an excuse to come inside."

"I wasn't thinking of excuses. I was thinking of a little show you promised me yesterday before we were interrupted by our responsibilities. "

"I never promised…"

"An implied promise, cut short by the photographer calling our focus, which I never complained about."

"You know, sometimes your such a gentlemen." He simply stepped back, leaning against the railing.

"I have my moments"

"Please," She said rolling her eyes. "You expect me to strip in front of a patio door? What kind of woman do you take me for?" His lips twitched in that sexy, crooked smile, gaze locking on her.

"I dare you."

"Bastard."

"Keep calling me that and I might get offended and leave." She mouthed the word, checked the lock on the door, then back up and started tugging the blouse from her skirt, slow and deliberate. Then the unbuttoning. She shrugged and the blouse slid down her shoulder, but no further. Reaching behind, she unzipped the skirt. And shimmied and it went down to her waist and caught at her hips. She gave a halfhearted tug. It fell a half-inch. Another shrug and her blouse slid to her breasts and stopped. Another half-inch. The lace on her panties showed over the waistline. She plucked at it with one hand and ran the fingers of the other under her bra.

"Seems I could use a hand."

"I believe I already offered that." Robyn laughed, then tugged off the shirt and let it float to the ground. Revealing the large scars on her back. The skirt followed, pooling at her feet.

"Is this okay?" She asked "Or do you prefer au naturel?"

"I didn't get much of a look at au naturel last night. You turned away before the dress came off, if you recall."

"Did I. Nasty." She stepped out of the skirt and moved closer to the door. "I suppose you want to do a comparison." He nodded, but his gaze kept travelling over the sheer lace bra and matching G-string panties. Robyn backed up, then bent, picked up her discarded clothing and headed for the bed. As she turned, he made a low noise deep in his throat.

She leaned over the bed to lay her clothing on the far side. Then, still bent over she glanced over her shoulder at him. His expression was enough to make her lean over farther, feet spreading a little wider. She never had the upper hand, she never had control. He always took the leading role, a dominance thing, but right now, looking at him, she had all the cards in her hands.

"See something you like?" She smiled "A position maybe? Judging by that look you're giving me, I think you're more of a wolf than a vampire." A low chuckle.

"Normally, I wouldn't say it's a preference, but at the moment I believe I could be persuaded." She stretched farther, arching to enhanced his view and an invitation. Robyn's hand glided between her legs, pushing the fabric aside, then slid a fingertip in again. "Robyn…" She pushed the finger the rest of the way in. Eric grabbed the doorframe. Robyn smiled.

"One tug, that's all it'll take. I'll be right here. Waiting and…" She slid her wet finger out for him to see. "Ready." His grip tightened on the door and she braced herself. Then he stopped short, nostrils flaring as he glanced over his shoulder. Robyn backed off the bed and hurried over.

"Is someone down?" He lifted his finger to his lips and stepped to the edge for a better look. He frowned; then, gaze still riveted to something below, eased back to the door. His lips moved, but she caught only a murmur. A short tug on her panties. Robyn gasped and pulled back, but he had the front of them wrapped around his hand. "That was a very bad distraction Mr Northman." A yank on the front of her bra and she smacked into the doorframe, the curse cut short as his lips found hers. She gave a token struggle, but hated to ruin very expensive lingerie set, so she gave up and kissed him back. The doorframe pressed against her face and sides, cold and hard. Robyn wiggled to get away from it, to only feel him.

As his fingers crept into her panties, she tried to arch back, to give him better access, but the door was in the way. His fingers grazed her and her hands clenched, wanting to grab him, to dig her fingers into him, but all she could feel was that damned door.

It was his turn to tease her, his fingertip slipping inside, but the angle was wrong and awkward and, after a moment, he pulled back.

"Don't stop," She said, voice ragged

"Sorry, I'm a perfectionist. I'd hate to leave a bad impression. Perhaps if you opened the door."

"You open it."

"The door lock is on your side. True, I could break it, but that, as you pointed out, would be wrong. Irresponsible. Just reach over, flick the switch-"

"Never." He yanked on her bra, pulling her into another kiss that sent her brain reeling, nails clawing at the doorframe. Okay enough was enough. Time to tip the balance.

Robyn reached through the gap and unbuttoned his pants, slid her hand into his shorts and wrapped her fingers-He groaned and pressed against the gap, as if he could shoulder his way through. This was more like it Robyn thought.

She stroked him, her grip tight, and his groan turned to growls that made her eyelids flutter and her panties flood. She arched her hips towards the door and pulled him between her legs. A sharper growl, frustrated now as he tried to get closer.

Robyn let go and backed up, then slid her panties down. She looked at him, caught that flare of the nostrils, that dark lust in his eyes as he pressed into the gap, his erection. Robyn pulled her gaze away before she gave in.

As Robyn walked away, she unclasped her bra and let it fall, then stepped from her panties and moved to the door. Fingers wrapped around him, she arched onto her tiptoes, guiding him between her legs.

He chuckled. "I don't think that will work."

"Is that a dare?"

Robyn slid him between her legs and thrusted her hips forward. She couldn't get much more than a couple of inched, just enough to tease. She slid down, eyes closed, arching back, gasping.

The door slammed open, lock breaking. His arm went around her waist, lifting her up and dropping them both to the floor. His arm broke her fall, but they hit with such force that they slid across the hardwood. His hand flew to the top of her head a split-second before it crashed into the bed leg.

She smiled up at him. "Always the gentleman."

"Not always." He said and with one hard thrust, he was inside her. Robyn pressed her lips to his neck, tickling her tongue along it, feeling him swallow as he continued to thrust. She moved her fingers down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, digging her fingers into his bare back as he continued to fill her.

His large body almost crushed her, making it hard to breath, and even harder not to respond to his closeness, to the hard and ready feel of him, especially when he continued to delve deeper inside of her. Having him fill her so completely was a truly amazing sensation and she couldn't help but cling onto him, pressing herself closer to him. Pleasure rippled through her, sharpened by the passion she felt for him.

He was there, ramming himself hard and deep. Robyn groaned, and wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him deeper still, using the floor to support her back as he thrust and thrust until it felt as if the rigid heat of him was trying to spear right through her spine.

Pleasure spiraled quickly and her climax hit, the convulsions stealing her breath and tearing a strangled sound from her throat. He came a heartbeat later, his body slamming into her, the force of it rocking the pair of them.

When the tremors eased. He leaning his forehead against her, his breathing harsh, grey eyes alive with amusement and surprise. Eric simply adjusted the hold he had on her as he moved the pair of them to the bed and pressed a lovingly delicate kiss to her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_It is noisy in the day room, where men pace like the caged beasts they are. The TV blares, and the metal stairs leading to the upper tier of cells clang with every footfall. We are never out of our watcher's sight. Surveillance cameras are everywhere, in the shower room, even in the toilet area. From the windows of the guard station, our keepers look down on us as we mingle here in the well, they can see every move we make. Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center is a level-six facility, the newest in the Massachusetts Correctional Institute system, and it is a technical marvel. The locks are keyless, operated by computer terminals in the guard tower. Commands are issued to us by bodiless voices over intercoms. The door to every cell in this pod can be opened or closed by remote access, without any human being ever appearing. There are days when I wonder if any of our guards are flesh and blood or if the silhouettes we see, standing behind glass, are merely animatronic robots, torso swiveling, heads nodding. Whether by man or by machine, I am being watched, yet it does not bother me, as they cannot see into my mind; they cannot enter the dark landscape of my fantasies. That place belongs only to me. _

_As I sit in the dayroom, watching the six o'clock news on the TV, I am wandering that very landscape. It is the woman newscaster, smiling from the screen, who makes the journey with me. I imagine her dark hair as a splash of black upon the pillow. I see sweat glistening on her skin. And in my world, she is not smiling; oh no, her eyes are wide, the dilated pupils like bottomless pools, the lips drawn back in a rictus of terror. All this I imagine as I gaze at the pretty newscaster in her jade-green suit. I see her smile, hear her well-modulated voice, and I wonder what her screams would sound like._

_Then a new image comes on the TV, and all thoughts of the newscaster vanish. A male reporter stands in front of a large building, lined with gated people screaming and yelling. A red carpet is pressed to the floor while cameras are flashing like lightning across the dark sky. In a rather happy voice, he revels that, he is awaiting the arrival of an American superstar. Now I lean forward, staring intently at the screen, waiting for a glimpse. _

_I finally see her._

_The camera has swung towards a limo that pulls towards the edge of the pavement, and it catches her in close-up as she takes hold of the vampire's hand, stepping out of the car. The large man continued to vigilantly stand at her side. I could do nothing but hide my anger as I watched her take hold of his hand, lifting her other hand to the dress that was falling to the floor, her back covered as if to hide other scars that I knowingly know that litter her body. _

_The man looked tall and well built, his hair styled so the front was raised and swept back loosely with the rest of his hair. Beside him, she looks small and insubstantial. It has been a long time since I last saw her, and much about her seems changed. Oh, her hair is still a beautifully elegant mane of brown curls, and she wears yet another elegant navy-blue silk dress that strapped to her shoulders, falling in to a low cut collar before the material hugged her, the cut flattering her petite frame. Her face is different. Once it was square-jawed and confident. Not particularly beautiful due to the grotesque scar that ran from the top of her cheek down her jaw and to her neck, but she was still arresting nonetheless, because of the fierce intelligence and authority of her eyes. _

_Suddenly, it seems she was instructed to see the TV camera and she smiled, looking up at the man before she looked right at me, her eyes seeming to see me, even as I see her, as through she stands before me in the flesh. We have a history together, she and I, a shared experience so intimate we are forever bonded as lovers. _

_I rise from the couch and walk to the TV. Press my hand to the screen. I am not listening to the reporter's voice-over; I am focused on her face. My little Robyn. Does you cheek still bother you? Do you still massage your jaw, the way you did in the courtroom, as through worrying at a splinter trapped in your flesh? Do you think of the scars the way I do, as love tokens? Little reminders of my high regard for you?_

"_Get the fuck away from the TV! We can't see!" Someone yells. _

_I do not move. I stand in front of the screen, touching her face, remembering how her sky-light eyes once stared up at me in submission. Remembering the slickness of her skin. Perfect skin, unadorned by even the lightest stroke of the makeup brush._

"_Asshole, move!" _

_Suddenly she is gone, vanished from the screen. The female newscaster in the jade-green jacket is back. Only a moment ago, I had been content to settle for this well-groomed mannequin in my fantasies. Now she strikes me as vapid, just another pretty face, another slender throat. It took only one glimpse of Robyn Herveaux to remind me of what is truly worthy prey. _

_I return to the couch and sit through a commercial for Lexus automobiles. But I am no longer watching the TV. Instead, I am remembering what it was like to walk in freedom. To wander city streets, inhaling the scents of woman who pass by me. Not the chemist's busy florals that come from bottles, but the real perfume of a woman's sweat, or a woman's hair warmed by the sun. On summer days, I would join the other pedestrians waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green. In the press of a crowded street corner, who would notice that the man behind you has leaned closer to sniff your hair? Who would notice that the man beside you was staring at your neck, marking your pulse points, where he knows your skin smells sweetest?_

_But they don't notice. The crosswalk light turns green. The crowd begins to move. And the woman walks on, never knowing, never suspecting, that the hunter has caught her scent. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_I hold the freedom in the palm of my hand._

_It comes in the shape of a tiny white pentagon with MSD 97 stamped on one side. Decadron, four milligrams. Such a pretty shape for a pill, not just another boring disk or torpedo-shaped tablet like so many other medicines. This design took a leap of imagination, a spark of whimsy. I picture the marketing folks at Merck Pharmaceuticals, sitting around a conference table, asking each other; 'How can we make this tablet instantly recognizable?' and the result is this five-sides pill, which rests like a tiny jewel in my hand. I have been saving it, hiding it away in a small tear in my mattress, waiting for just the right time to use its magic. _

_Waiting for a sign._

_I sit curled up on the cot in my cell, a book propped up on my knees. The surveillance camera sees only a studious prisoner reading the complete works of William Shakespeare. It cannot see through the cover of the book. It cannot see what I hold in my hand._

_Downstairs, in the well of the dayroom, a commercial blares on the TV and a Ping-Ping ball clacks back and forth on the table. Yet another exciting evening in the Cell Block C. In an hour, the intercom will announce lights-out, and the men will climb the stairs to their cells, shoes clanging on metal steps. They will each walk into their cages, obedient rats minding their master in the squawk box. In the guard booth, the command will be typed into the computer, and all cell doors will simultaneously close, locking the rats in for the night. _

_I curl forward, bending my head to the page, as through the print is too small. I stare with fierce concentration at 'twelfth night, Act 3, Scene thee; A street. Antonio and Sebastian approach…'_

_Nothing to watch, my friends. Just a man on his cot, reading. A man who suddenly coughs and reflexively puts his hand to his mouth. The camera is blind to the small tablet in my palm. It does not see the flick of my tongue, or the pill clinging to it like a bitter wafer as it's drawn into my mouth. I swallow the table dry, needing no water. It is small enough to go down easily._

_Even before it dissolves in my stomach, I imagine I can feel its power swirling through my bloodstream. Decadron is the brand name for dexamethasone, an adrenocorticalsteroid with profound effects on every organ in the human body. Glucocorticoids such as Decadron affect everything from blood sugar, to fluid retention, to DNA synthesis. Without them, the body collapses. They help us maintain our blood pressure and stave off the shock of injury and infection. They affect our bone growth and fertility, muscle development and immunity. _

_They alter the composition of our blood._

_When at last the cage doors slide shut and the lights go out, I lie on my cot, feeling my blood pulse through me. Imagining the cells as they tumble through my veins and arteries. _

_I have seen blood cells numerous times through the microscope. I know the shape and function of each one, and with just a glance through the lens I can tell you if a blood smear is normal. I can scan a field and immediately estimate the percentages of different leukocytes- the white blood cells that defend us from infection. The test is called a white blood cell differential, and I have performed it countless times as a medical technician. _

_I think my own leukocytes circulating in my veins. At this very moment, my differential white count is changing. The tablet of Decadron, which I swallowed two hours ago, has by now dissolved in my stomach and the hormone is swirling through my system, performing its magic. A blood sample, drawn from my veins will reveal a startling abnormality; an overwhelming host of white blood cells with multi-lobed nuclei and granular stippling. These are neutrophils, which automatically swarm into action when faced with the threat of overwhelming infection._

_When one hears hoof beats, medical students are taught, one must think of horses, not zebras. But the doctor who sees my blood count will surely think of horses. He will arrive at a perfectly logical conclusion, it will not occur to him that, this time, it is truly a zebra galloping by. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The young celebrity woke to an empty bed. Baffled by her lovers actions when she noted the time of day. She imagined him to still be sleeping, his hand tucked underneath the pillow that sheltered his head. His arm normally resting around her middle as he slept, protecting her even as the pair of them slept.

She looked over at the windows that dominated the wall opposite her. Normally it would have spilled enough light to see what was going on outside and in the room, but with the heavy light-tight blinds Robyn knew that Eric must be inside the house somewhere, protecting himself from the rays of sunlight.

She shouldn't be so surprised that he had left, but she had hoped the promise of a passionate wake-up call would override his unpredictable sense of propriety. Apparently not. Something of some importance must have woken Eric from his slumber, as he would not intentionally cause the bleeds.

It seemed that at times he could be very old-fashioned, but she couldn't complain when it was one of the things that she loved about him. She smiled to herself, thinking of some deliciously ungentlemanly behaviour from the night before. Robyn stretched and felt a protesting throb between her thighs. Maybe that wake-up call wouldn't have been such a wise idea. One unexpected part of having a vampire as a lover? All that extra energy and power.

Robyn envisioned the events of last night, a smile falling onto her lips as she rolled over. Reluctantly she adjusted her position as her body protested against the movement. A dull throb between her legs caused her to become uncomfortable. She had tender breasts and her lips hurt. She couldn't help but think that they may have been overdoing it a little recently. However much she loved it, however good it was, her body was starting to take its toll.

Just at that moment the hallway door opened and Eric entered into the room, avoiding the cabinet that was positioned by the door, and crossed to the bed. Robyn could see that he had pulled a pair of jeans on; his shirt was undone with no socks or shoes on. He did however have his cell phone in his hand.

"Had a phone call from the detectives. I didn't wake you did I?" Said Eric. He had lifted his phone as Robyn continued to stare at him. She stopped herself from peeling back the covers when the young werewolf noticed the faint wrinkle between her lover's brows had deepened.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" Robyn asked, pushing up onto one arm, concern flashing in her features as Eric moved across the room.

"The detectives wanted me to lie to you but I don't think that helps the situation. But the magazines have already latched onto various private things about you." A hand raked through his hair as he looked around distractedly for a place to put his cell phone. "They have started discussing and speculating about your father."

The nightmares always caught up with you, she thought. You think you're immune that you're strong enough, detached enough, to live with them. And you know how to play the part, how to fake them all out. But those faces stay with you. The faces of your past.

She looked down at her hands, at her scars that knotted her imperfect skin. Whenever the weather turned cold and damp, her scars ached; her jaw and her back were the worst. A punishing reminder of what people had done to you. Days where you had been pierced with blades or wolf claws. Looking back at days she thought would be her last on earth. Old wounds were aching now, but she could not blame this on the weather, No, it was because of what Eric had just told her.

She had been thrusted into a situation were the air itself was still charged with terror, and she felt the strong emotion that she had felt at the time coursing around her body now. The memories of what had caused the tremendous rift that had split her family apart. She was tempted to call Alcide. He knew the details as intimately as she did, and he understood how tenacious her fear was whenever she faced this situation, even thinking and discussing the problems with her father caused her terror to rise into her body. Robyn grimaced and closed her eyes as an image flashed across the front of her mind.

"That was the one thing that I wanted to keep from the press. I don't want that public information." She whispered, her eyes still closed, face angled away from him as she suffered with her emotions.

"They might find out eventually. It will be better to make it public so the press and the media get the correct story and not rumors."

"I can't, it's a painful part of my story and even I don't want to face it." She said as she shook her head. Her large eyes turning to face him as she showed his how she really felt about the whole thing, about how traumatic reliving this part of her past was for her.

"The more people we have knowing this incorrect information, the harder it will be for us to make people accept your explanation." He laid his phone down on the dresser. But Robyn was still looking away from him. Eric just looked down at her sadly, his broad shoulders causing his head to slump a little due to his height. But, as Eric walked towards the bed, he could feel the mattress dipping under his weight as he lifted his hand and caused Robyn to look at him, delicately rubbing the back of his hand across Robyn's cheek as he tried to get her to see his point.

"How can I explain to the press that my father is an un-honorable man who steals money from his pack? How can I tell them that one of the reasons that my father hates me is because he is bitter about how I have become a Packmaster, being a stronger wolf compared to him with a resilient Pack? He never had that when he was Packmaster in Jackson. He is hostile about my fame and fortune and he always disliked the idea of me singing. You know that I did something in my past that my father has never forgiven me for; he has good reasons too!"

"Robyn, your mother's death was not your fault"

"It wasn't? My father sure as hell blames me. If this information leaks into the media my career is over Eric. I can't have that."

"It will not come to that." He whispered gently, lifting his arm and welcoming her closer towards him as he brought her into a close embrace.

0-0-0

It was early morning when Robyn was nudged from her slumber. Eric was grunting in his sleep but refused to move. Robyn simply yawned, rolled over and kept rolling until she was laying on her other side. However her aching body refused to allow her to sleep once again. It was at that moment that Eric reached for her, curling herself against him as he wrapped his long arms around her, tucking her head underneath his chin, stroking the scars on her back as she rested her head on his chest.

"I was just thinking. This is probably the safest place to be." She stated; her eyes closed as she rested her head against his toned chest.

"Hmm?" Eric grunted gently, readjusting his head so he could get a better look at her. She just propped herself up a little, her hands still resting on his chest as she lifted her torso to look at him.

"I would rather be here with you, to ignore all the cares of the day, all the problems, and just stay here until it's over." He gave a low laugh and rose to kiss her neck. Robyn just sighed. "What you're politely refraining from pointing out is that the problem won't end while I'm in bed with you."

"I'm afraid not."

"So I suppose we should…" She eyed the cold room beyond "Get up."

"Probably." But, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when her phone started ringing next to her. She frowned, enjoying the feeling that Eric's lips left on her skin as she leant over him, Eric holding to the base of her ribs as she reached towards the chest of draws to grab her phone. A frown reached her eyebrows when she looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Robyn, its Rupert." The voice sounded. Robyn just bent her head towards Eric's chest before running a hand through her hair and looking at the wall once again. It was obvious that she had some pack business to attend to.

"Yes, Rupert, what is it?"

"I just thought you would like to know that Miss Sookie Stackhouse is back?"

"What?" Robyn snapped, nothing but seriousness in her features and in her body language stopped Eric from nibbling the side of her neck as he caught on to the situation.

"Yeah, just strolled up the pathway to her house as if nothing had happened."

"When? When did she arrive home?"

"About 3 hours ago, her brother is with her at the moment."

"Ok, thanks Rupert, ill be over in a few minutes." She stated, before she hung up the phone and looked down at Eric. "Sookie's back." Robyn voiced, facing down to Eric who was simply looking up at her, his hair lying against the pillow, his bed hair causing Robyn's attraction of him to deepen.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so. We need to see her." Robyn finished but Eric just pulled her down in a kiss that said they weren't going anywhere for a while yet.

0-0-0

Already the flies were swarming. The sun had only just set and the humidity of the summer night was pulverizing the inhabitants of Louisiana, their blood releasing the chemical equivalent of a dinner bell, and the air was alive with buzzing flies looking for a human to drink from.

From what had been left of Sookie's home she was admiring the excellent work that had been conducted into the renovation of the ancient but very historical home that belonged to Bon Temps. The sumptuous plants that neighbored the porch of the building were buzzing with activity from the insects that were enjoying the humidity.

The bight yellow paintwork enhanced the white trimmings of the porch railings that led to the large wooden pillars that matched the bright colour. The windowpanes along with the shutters were also painted the luminous white with the rest of the building a sunny yellow.

Robyn had always possessed a strong stomach, but even she had to pause, eyes closed, fists clenched when she had her feet firmly pressed to the ground. One of these days she would get used to flying, especially when she is tucked firmly into Eric's arms as they fly. It seemed this flight was sapping her resolve as she struggled to compose herself.

However, as she pressed her feet to the ground she could hear the emotional conversation between two people. A male and female. Eric rested his hand in Robyn's hand, providing her with a physical support as the pair of them walked towards the porch steps.

"I thought you were dead." The male voice stated as Robyn's eyes focused to the dim light to take in the two figures.

"Well, we knew you weren't dead." Robyn watched as the young woman moved her torso around the man to get a better look at Eric's and her arrival. Sookie Stackhouse a blond 27 year-old human fairy hybrid was standing on her porch, confused and suffering with conflicting emotions as she was reunited with people who had pained or hurt her over a year ago. Well, for her it was only a few hours ago.

"Eric, not now." The man stated giving Robyn a clearer view of Bill Compton, a man she had grown to detest over the last couple of months due to the problems he was causing Eric.

"We never lost hope." Robyn smiled, knowing that Bill and Eric were glaring at each other.

"Don't you have an obligation?"

"I don't think so. Pam can handle it."

"They specifically want you."

"I appreciate your concern but we can handle ourselves"

"Eric, go!" Bill snapped, Sookie constantly watching the conversation with keen interest. Robyn just rolled her eyes as she gained Sookie's attention, noticing how the young woman wanted to talk with the young singer, wanting to be reunited with her friend.

Robyn simply let go of Eric's hand and approached Sookie. The blonde woman had immaculate hair; her well-kept features had not aged a day while the young celebrity had matured in the time they had been parted.

"Robyn, leave us."

"Fuck off Bill. You have no jurisdiction over me. So, you're going to get out of my way and off of your high horse so I can see a good friend who has been away for over a year." Robyn snapped, her eyes hard and icy as she stood up to the vampire. Sookie could do nothing but smirk, how she wished she could be as confident as Robyn. The way she held herself, the way she argued everything she wanted, the way she fought and eventually got everything she wanted. Bill simply looked away, obviously not wanting to get in a fight with her, and for good reason, Sookie remembered how Robyn had severally injured Bill, shredding his leg and making him unable to heal before he had fed.

Robyn just smiled as she turned towards Sookie, her arms clinging onto Sookie as she reunited herself with her friend. When the pair of them pulled apart Robyn could do nothing but smile at her, controlling the water in her eyes as she pulled her into her arms once again. Sookie simply laughed, rejoicing in Robyn's attentions.

"Look. I can't believe it's you. A whole year Sookie. A whole year when I could have used your help!" Robyn would have wished she could have had longer to spend with her friend, but as she listened to what was happening behind her, hearing the bickering voices of Eric and Bill she simply looked down to the ground, letting out the air in her lungs in exasperation as she realised she wasn't going to get the reunion she had wished. "I'm sorry Sookie, but it seems I'm going to have to go."

"Tomorrow, come by tomorrow. Please, I don't really want to be on my own." Sookie begged, clinging onto her hand as Robyn pulled herself to her full height. The young singer just smiled at Sookie and nodded her head.

"You can bet on it." She smirked before headed towards Eric who was glaring at the other vampire. "Apparently, it looks like we need to go. But understand this. I just wanted to let you know that your friends, your brother even Bill Compton, they all gave up on you. Me and Eric, we never did." Robyn just looked over her shoulder once again before pushing on Eric's chest, forcing him to leave, backing the pair of them away before Eric leant down, picked up her legs and took to the sky.

0-0-0

"Yes, of course Fangtasia is for everyone. Vampires, humans, men, woman, families, pets. Everyone is welcome. Come on down. The blood is warm and so is the service." Of all her duties as Eric's progeny, it was the visits and recordings of pointless commercials that she disliked most. Though she suspected she was no more ecstatic as other vampires, she in particular was not perturbed to reveal that unique trait.

That's how she found herself, having been bullied into the recording by her Maker, sitting amongst the walls that were lined with framed pictures from across the ages of the various Vampire characters in Hollywood. From Bela Lugosi to George Hamilton and Gary Oldman. The lighting was dim, of course, nothing unusual about that; what was unusual were the clientele and the posted signs.

It was unusual for the bar to be closed. The normal human clients divided among vampire groupies and tourists. The groupies, or Fang-bangers would dress in their best finery. It ranged from the traditional capes and tuxes for the men to many Morticia Adam's rip-offs amongst the females. The clothes ranged from reproductions of those worn by Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise in Interview with the Vampires to some modern outfits that the human's thought were influenced by The Hunger. Some of the fang-bangers would wear false fangs; some had painted trickles of blood from the corners of their mouths or puncture marks on their necks. They were extraordinary, and extraordinarily pathetic.

Pam knew who was a tourist because they looked like tourists anywhere, maybe more adventurous than most. But to enter into the spirit of the bar, they were nearly all dressed in black like the fang-bangers. Maybe it was part of the tour package? Bring some black for your exciting visit to a real vampire bar! Follow the rules and you'll be fine, catching a glimpse of the exotic underworld. Pam couldn't be bothered about it either way. With the closed bar it did not help their business.

The TV cameras were directed directly onto her regal figure as she sat on the stall in her bar. Her strikingly pale skin, dark red lipstick, chest length spiraling blonde hair and an attitude of cool imperviousness was apparently not what Nan Flannigan wanted. Pam immediately knew how Robyn felt and Pam sympathized with her.

"And do human families have anything to fear with Vampire-owned businesses in their community?" The interviewer had asked, his suit sharp and immaculate as he kept his cool in front of this female vampire.

"No."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Human families have nothing to fear with vampire-owned businesses in their comm…"

"Stop! Cut!" Nan Flanagan snapped noticing how Eric had strolled into the bar, walking over to the bar gathering up different vials of blood, brushing the glasses together as he prepared a drink. "That is the man we want." She finished as she pointed towards Eric who was refusing to look at her.

"What? Pam not so good? I have places to be"

"She was fine, if you happen to be blind and dead and an idiot. And fucking Miss Herveaux can wait. You have vampire business to attend to"

"What's idiotic is that the AVL believes the public to be so naïve." Pam inputted, refusing to look at Nan but at her Maker who was adjusting his blazer, Robyn's ring still pressed around his neck and on show due to the low hanging neckline of his shirt.

"I have proof, scientific. People are far dumber than they realize. It's a post Russell Edgington world everyone and we will win back the human public one smile at a time. Besides, your interview will increase our cause by 100% due to your infatuation with Robyn Herveaux. Now, can anyone here play this game?" Eric simply rolled his eyes, putting down his drinks, hearing his feet clapping against the glossy floor as she headed towards Pam, his towering form looming over Pam as he flicked her hair away from her shoulder, unclipping the microphone on her blazer and flicked his hand away, buzzing her away. Eric clung onto his lapel, placing the microphone in the correct positions before sitting down and ordering the camera's to start filming.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Eric Northman; many of you may recognize me from the television concerning Robyn Herveaux who I am in an exclusive relationship with. I'm a taxpaying American and small business owner in the great state of Louisiana. I also happen to be a vampire. Now, in the past year, there's been a lot of inflammatory talk from politicians warning their constituents not to trust vampires. But think about it for a second. Who would you rather trust? A vampire or a politician? The truth is vampires are as different from each other as humans are because we were humans, and we ask only to be treated as such. And we welcome you into our world as well. We're always more than happy to serve humans here at Fangtasia and I don't mean for dinner."

"Cut. There you go."

0-0-0

Robyn turned the key in the large oak door to her home after seeing Sookie. Her heart heavy, her past creeping into her mind as she had tried to focus on the jobs she needed completing. She looked down at her shaky hands, placing the keys into the deep dish standing on the counter next to her, frowning as she heard the cursing and the crashing of pots and pans that was coming from the kitchen.

"Eric? What the hell is going on in here?" Robyn questioned, confusion evident in her features as she swung her head into the kitchen and had to stifle a laugh as she took in the sight in front of her.

Robyn knew the galley kitchen was narrow, and as it was Eric's large frame struggled to move around the tiny room. But, without the proper windows for ventilation the smoke that Eric had produced from his cooking, the fumes seemed to hang in the air. The granite counter tops were littered with expensive commercial grade appliances as well as flour or other food ingredients and dirty cutlery. How Eric had managed to keep the honey colored wood cabinets clean she didn't know but taking in the disarray of his hair and the flour on his cheeks and dark jeans he had obviously been struggling.

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but it seems not having to cook for over a 1000 years you loose your touch."

"I can tell." Robyn smiled as she looked at the mess around her.

"Before you take the piss any more, get comfortable in the dining room, ill bring in your first course."

"First course? How many did you make?"

"Sit!" Eric ordered and watched as Robyn evacuated the room and got comfortable at the table in front of her, taking in the candles, the romantic mood lighting, the posh cutlery and her CD playing in the background.

The Soup was a yellow colour with various other specs of colour due to the variety of different herbs. Eric had placed the dish in front of her, almost capering with anticipation. Robyn, simply drooped her head to look at the food in front of her, before looking back up to her boyfriend.

"Soup?" She asked attentively before she placed the spoon underneath the liquid, watching the thick substance filling the metal before lifting it and letting the appetizing mixture fall down her throat. "This is really good." Robyn smiled, noticing and smiling at the relief that washed into Eric's expression as he perched on the chair opposite her.

"Really? Oh thank goodness." Eric smiled. "It's a dish that is normally served on Thursday and has been a tradition in Sweden since the beginning of the 1800"

"Why is it Yellow? I'm tasting peas but not sure as to why this particular colour."

"That's because they are yellow peas. My people believed that peas were associated with the Asgardean God Thor."

"What a huge muscled man looking like Chris Hemsworth?"

"Or a grey skinny cloned Alien that flies around in space in an enormous asgardean spaceship?"

"I think you've been watching too much Stargate"

"And you've been watching to much Marvel."

But, it seemed that Eric was to surprise Robyn further by providing her with other courses. The second course was another that she liked. A dish called Falukorv, which was mainly sausage that was a large and thick piece of meat that originated from Falun. Again, she enjoyed the food until the third dish arrived. Apparently it was an ancient recipe that he had learnt from his mother.

But the Grinsfotter was not something that Robyn enjoyed. Eric had expressed his enjoyment over the flavoring of the dish but as soon as Robyn placed the food into her mouth and chewed a few times, her un-comfortableness and disgust to the food in her mouth she had to pick up a napkin and spit the food from her mouth. She apologized to Eric for her rudeness but the sudden humour in the situation made him laugh. No wonder she failed to like the dish considering it was Pig trotters served with Beetroot.

As the night continued Eric kept surprising her and comforting her by delving deep into his hereditary from his human life, showing Robyn the kind of life he lived before he was a human and Robyn was only to eager to delve and learn more about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_The prison nurse is not gentle as she ties the tourniquet around my right arm, snapping the latex like a rubber band. It pinches my skin and tears at my hairs, but she does not care; to her, I am just another malingerer who has roused her from her cot and interrupted her normally uneventful shift in the prison clinic. She is middle-aged, or at least she looks it, with puffy eyes and over plucked brows, and her breath smells like sleep and cigarettes. But she is a woman, and I stare at her neck, loose and wattled, as she bends over my arm to locate a good vein. I think of what lies beneath her creepy white skin, the carotid artery, pulsing with bright blood, and besides it, the jugular vein, swollen with its darker river of venous blood. I am intimately familiar with the anatomy of a woman's neck, and I study hers, unattractive as it is. _

_My antecubital vein has plumped up, and she grunts in satisfaction. She opens an alcohol swab and wipes it across my skin. It is a careless and slovenly gesture, not what one expects from a medical professional, done out of habit and nothing more. _

"_You'll feel a poke," She announces. I register the prick of the needle without flinching. She has hit the vein cleanly, and blood streams into the red-topped Vacutainer tube. I have worked with the blood of countless others, but never my own, so I stare at it with interest, noting that it is rich and dark, the color of black cherries. _

_The tube is nearly full. She pulls it from the Vacutainer needle and pops a second tube onto the needle. This tube is a purple-top, for a complete blood count. When this one, too, is filled, she pulls the needle from my vein, snaps the tourniquet loose, and jams a wad of cotton against the puncture site._

"_Hold it," She commands._

_Helplessly I rattle the handcuff on my left wrist, which is fastened to the frame of the clinic cot. "I can't," I said in a defeated voice._

"_Oh, for god's sake," She sighs. No sympathy, just irritation. There are some who despise the weak, and she is one of them. Given absolute power, and a vulnerable subject, she could easily transform into the same sort of monsters who tortured Hews in concentration camps. Cruelty is there beneath the surface, disguised by the white uniform and the nametag with R.N. _

_She glances at the guard. "Hold it," She says. _

_He hesitates, and then clamps his fingers against the cotton, pressing it to my skin. His reluctance to touch me is not because he's afraid of any violence on my part; I have always been well behaved and polite, a model prisoner, and none of the guards fear me. No, it is my blood that makes him nervous. He sees red oozing into the cotton and imagines all sort of microbial horrors swarming towards his fingers. He looks relieved when the nurse tears open a bandage and tapes the cotton wad in place. At once he goes to the sin and washes his hands with soap and water. I want to laugh at his terror of something as elemental as blood. Instead I lie motionless on the cot, my knees drawn up, my eyes closed, as I release an occasional whimper of distress. _

_The nurse leaves the room with the tubes of my blood, and the guard, his hands thoroughly washed, sits down in a chair to wait._

_And wait._

_What feels like hours goes by in the cold and sterile room. We hear nothing from the nurse; it's as if she has abandoned us, forgotten us. The guard shifts in his chair, wondering what could be taking her so long. _

_I already know._

_By now, the machine has completed its analysis of my blood, and she holds the results in her hand. The numbers alarm her. All concerns about a prisoner's malingering have fled; she sees the evidence, there in the printout, that a dangerous infection rages in my body. That my complaint of abdominal pain is surly genuine. Although she has examined my belly, felt my muscles flinch, and heard me groan at her touch, she did not quite believe my symptoms. She has been a prison nurse too long, and experience has made her skeptical of inmates' physical complaints. In her eyes we are all manipulators and con men, and out every symptom is just another pitch for drugs. _

_But a lab test is objective. The blood goes into the machine and a number comes out. She cannot ignore an alarming white blood cell count. And she is surely on the telephone, consulting with the medical officer: 'I have a prisoner here with severe abdominal pain. He does have bowel sounds, but his belly's tender in the right lower quadrant. What really worries me is his white count…'_

_The door opens, and I hear the squeak of the nurse's shoes on the linoleum. When she addresses me, there is none of that sneering tone she'd used earlier. Now she is civil, even respectful. She knows she is dealing with a seriously ill man and if anything should happen to me she will be held responsible. Suddenly I am not an object of contempt but a time bomb that could destroy her career. And she has already delayed to long. _

"_We're going to transfer you to hospital," She says, and looks at the guard. "He needs to be moved immediately."_

"_Shattuck?" He asks, referring to the Lemuel Shattuck Hospital Correctional Unit in Boston. _

"_No, that's too far away. He can't wait that long. I've arranged a transfer to Fitchburg Hospital." There is urgency in her voice, and the guard now glances at me with concern._

"_So what's wrong with him?" He asks._

"_It could be a ruptured appendix. I've got the paperwork all ready, and I've called the Fitchburg E.R. He'll have to go by ambulance."_

"_Aw, shit. Then I gotta ride with him. How long's this gunna take?"_

"_He'll probably be admitted. I think he needs surgery."_

_The guard glances at his watch. He is thinking about the end of his shift and wheather someone will show ip in time to relieve him at the hospital. He is not thinking about me but about the details of his own schedule, his own life. I am merely a complication. _

_The nurse folds a bundle of papers and slips them into an envelope. She hands this is the guard. "This is for the Fitchburg E.R. Be sure the doctor gets it. _

"_It's gotta be by ambulance?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Makes security a problem."_

_She glances at me. My wrist is still handcuffed to the cot. I lie perfectly still, with my knees bent- the classic position of a patient suffering from excruciating peritonitis. "I wouldn't worry too much about security. This one's way to sick to put up a fight."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Exhausted as she was that night, she knew she needed to go ahead with her intentions. She had strolled up the wooden steps and across the porch, looking over her shoulder at Eric's large form as she placed the key into the lock on the door.

The door opened effortlessly, allowing her entry into the building, the floorboards creaking under her weight, heading into the foyer as she replaced the key into her pocket. The darkness of the building vibrated around her as she briefly turned towards Eric who had just closed the door behind him.

"Sookie?" Robyn called, easing into the hallway and switched on the lights. She saw nothing, but she could hear the thumbing of feet on the floorboards above as the inhabitant started evacuating her warm bed. "Sookie, it's Robyn. We really need to discuss some things."

"How the hell did you get in to my house?" Sookie demanded as she flung herself down her stairs, pulling on a dressing gown as she glowered at the two people who were standing in her hallway, the light barely able to illuminate their figures as they looked up at Sookie. "And how in the blazes is Eric inside? I rescinded your invitation."

"You don't own the house anymore." Eric explained with his eyebrows raised. His forehead in creases as he spoke up to Sookie in a bored tone while he reached down into his trouser pocket to reveal his own key. "I do."

"Why would you do that? Why would you buy my house?"

"Because we always knew you were alive. Robyn has been having some problems with the press recently and she wanted to save this house from being bought into the wrong hands. She believes this is your property and would hate herself to see it misused. We bought this house so we save it, restore it and then gift it back to you."

"You did this out of the kindness of your hearts?"

"Well, it was more Robyn's idea."

"I just didn't want to see you unhappy if you realised the house you had been living in was suddenly not yours." Robyn interrupted as she gave Sookie a weak smile.

"We also wanted to help protect you. Your blood tastes like freedom in a pretty blonde bottle. That is what vampires smell when they smell you."

"Is that a threat?" Sookie asked

"Absolutely not. But others will find out, and when they do you'll need protection. We can provide that for you."

"It's a kind gesture and all but I'm willing to take my chance." She stated stubbornly as she raised her eyebrows and spun her back towards them, walking into the dark kitchen. Robyn could only look up towards Eric who was visibly struggling to compose his irritation.

"Sookie, we bought this house because we care about you." Robyn voiced as she shoved her body to follow her friend, her feet clanging against the wooden floor quickly as she tried to make Sookie listen and understand as to where they were coming from.

"If all I wanted was to taste your blood again I could do it right now and there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me."

"Last I remember of the pair of you, you were telling me of the atrocities that Bill had done towards me. If I recall the two of you were not exactly on speaking terms. Care to explain that."

"Eric was acting in front of Russell Edgington to protect me. He in his own way was also protecting you, trying to figure out a way to immobilize and weaken Edgington. It evidently worked as he is incased in concrete."

"I explained myself to Robyn, justifying my actions and it seems that Robyn reciprocated my emotions, evidently leading to us continuing our relationship."

"We've seen the difference in you Sookie since we first met. There are two of you. One who still clings to the idea that she's merely human and the other who's coming to grips with the fact that you're better than that." Robyn continued trying to change the subject

"And what do you think's gonna happen when I do come to grips with it?"

"I believe you will become a very powerful ally within the supernatural community. You will become a very valuable asset." Robyn enthused

"The more you let Fairy Sookie speak for you, the more likely you are to go on living."

"And you want to live, don't you?" Robyn said again, really studying her, a small smile on her expression as she looked towards her friend who seemed to be warming up to the idea.

"Well, then I hope to hear from you girls soon." Eric reply as he reached down to take hold of Robyn's hand as the pair of them left Sookie to contemplate what they had just spoken to her about.

0-0-0

The crickets were buzzing and chirping in the overgrown forest that surrounded the King of Louisiana's mansion. The lights were shining through the netted curtains of the rooms on both stories of the wooden house.

The security guards were surrounding him as Eric walked up to the house that had been recently restored. His large form was cladded in a leather jacket that Robyn had given to him a few months ago, his low-neck shirt pressed to his figure in the normal style that he held.

As he walked through the large double doors he was welcomed into the large foyer that held the stairs that lead to the second floor. To the left he could see Bill's office and to the right was the main living area. Eric immediately headed towards the study so he could speak with his King.

"Thank you for coming." Bill said with a smile, resulting Eric to just bow mockingly to him.

"Of course."

"I understand you bought Sookie's house. Any chance I can convince you to sell it back to her?"

"It wasn't my idea to purchase the property in the first place."

"Whose?"

"Who do you think?"

"It seems that Robyn is starting to become a problem Eric."

"One of the reason's I'm so attracted to her." Eric said with a smile but suddenly something came over him that he could not explain. Everything in his being was being called back home. Something was wrong. Robyn was in trouble, emotional distress that she was unable to hide from him and Eric instinctively looked towards the door forgetting that he was still talking with his King. "All right. So we're good." Eric said, trying to make an excuse to get back to his girlfriend.

"There's a new coven in town."

"Oh, no. Witches." Eric cried sarcastically, his mind no longer on the conversation.

"Based out of a Wicca shop not far from here called Moongoddess Emporium."

"I'll put Pam on it."

"You will do it yourself. They're necromancers, Eric. They brought a bird back from the dead." Bill informed which caused Eric to stop in his tracks. He turned his head, his large shoulders moving at the actions as he turned back to face Bill, one of his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Are you certain of this?"

"I had someone on the inside. I hope I don't have to impress upon you the implications."

"You do not."

"If they control the dead, they control us."

"I remember the Inquisition. I was around then."

"Excellent. Now will you deal with this yourself, or is it still beneath you?" Bill asked, his blue eyes staring intently at Eric who had turned back around to face his king.

"Has the AVL signed off on this?" Eric asked as Bill got to his feet and shoved his body around his desk.

"I am the King of Louisiana. I don't have to ask anyone for permission." Eric could only look at him, his head lifting a little.

"I will go tonight. After I have dealt with a personal errand."

"You will leave immediately."

"I don't think so. Robyn is in some emotional distress and I will be at her side until I am certain she will be ok. I'm not one for leaving the woman I love to suffer." Eric snapped before he mocked his bow once again and ran from the room at vampire speed.

0-0-0

The front door opened. Robyn turned to see that Alcide was walking into the room along with Sherriff Bellfluer and Jason following closely behind.

"Robyn, Andy and Jason have something they need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Is Mr Northman around? This concerns him as well." Andy stated

"He's unavailable at the moment. He has some matters to discuss with Mr Compton." As she spoke, her heartbeat began to quicken as she judged the expression of everyone else that were standing in her living room.

Silence engulfed the room.

"Why don't you sit down, Robyn?"

"I'm fine. I just want to know what's going on."

"Please." Alcide asked, voice quieter now, even gentle. "Sit down."

His new seriousness made her uneasy. She knew her brother well to know when even the slightest of things have gone wrong, and by judging his expression and the way he was staring intently in to her eyes she knew something serious was happening. She sank into a chair, her pulse starting to hammer.

For a moment the men sat silent, as though trying to come up with the right words. "I want to tell you this because I think this will be hardest on you. I'm sure it's just a temporary situation and it'll be resolved within days, if not hours." The Sherriff explained

"What situation?"

"This morning, around five A.M, Daniel Smithers escaped custody." Now she understood why he insisted she sit down; he had expected her to crumble.

But she did not. She sat perfectly still, her emotions shut down, every nerve gone numb. When she spoke, her voice was so eerily calm; she scarcely recognized it as her own.

"How did it happen?" She asked

"It was during a medical transfer. He was admitted last night to Fitchburg Hospital for an emergency appendectomy. We don't really know how it happened. But in the operating room…" Jason paused. "There are no witnesses left alive."

"How many dead?" She asked. Her voice still flat. Still a stranger's.

"Three. A nurse and a female anesthetist who was prepping him for surgery. Plus the guard who accompanied him to the hospital."

"I thought Sauza-Baranowski was a level-six facility. I was assured he would be unable to escape."

"It is."

"How come they allowed him to go to a civilian hospital?"

"If it had been a routine admission, he would have been transported to the Shattuck prison unit. But in a medical emergency, it's MCI policy to take prisoners to the nearest contracted facility. And the nearest one was in Fitchburg."

"Who decided it was an emergency?"

"The prison nurse. She examined Smithers, and consulted with the MCI physician. They both concurred he needed immediate attention."

"Based on what findings?" Her voice was starting to sharpen now, the first note of emotion creeping in.

"There were symptoms. Abdominal pain…"

"He has medical training. He knew exactly what to tell them."

"They also had abnormal lab tests."

"What tests?"

"Something about a high white blood cell count."

"Did they understand who they were dealing with? Did they have any idea?"

"You can't fake a blood test."

"He could. He worked in a hospital. He knows how to manipulate lab tests."

"Robyn…"

"For Christ's sake, he was a fucking blood technician!" The shrillness of her own voice startled her. She stared at them, shocked by her outburst, and overwhelmed by the emotions that were finally blasting through her. Rage. Helplessness.

And fear. All these years, she had suppressed it, because she knew it was irrational to be afraid of Danny Smithers. He had been locked in a place where he could not reach her, could not hurt her. The nightmares had merely been aftershocks, lingering echoes of an old terror that she hoped would eventually fade. But now fear made perfect sense, and it had her in its jaws.

"I need to know what happened. I need to know what's being done to stop him"

"Fitchburg P.D. and the State Police have this under control."

"Do they? To them, he's just another con on the run. They'll expect him to make the same mistakes all the others do. But he won't. He'll slip right through their net."

"You don't give them enough credit."

They don't give Smither's enough credit. They don't understand what they're dealing with." She said.

"Neither do you Robyn." Alcide said to her gently as he moved to sit next to her.

"I was the one who stopped him. He raped me, he injured me and he tormented and bullied me for years Alcide. Danny and Richard made my life a living hell and you knew this! You knew about everything that was happening and you did not have the power to help. I ended it and I want to see that son of a bitch suffer and not come after me again."

"We can't be sure he will come after you." Andy expressed.

"He will. He was that much of a Psychopath." Alcide replied.

"Miss Herveaux, we know this is a difficult situation but we have a video tape from the CCTV that was gathered from the event. He has some abnormal behaviour, we hoped you may be able to clarify as to what he is doing."

"It's weird, what he does," Said Jason. "We've watched this tape several times, and we still don't get it." Robyn had let Alcide turn on the power switches and work the remote of her TV and pressed play. Robyn could see a view of a closed door at the end of the corridor.

"This is a ceiling-mounted camera in a first-floor hallway," Said Jason. "That door you see leads directly outside, to the staff parking lot, east of the building. It's one of four exits. The recording times at the bottom."

"According to the E.R log, the prisoner was moved upstairs to the O.R. at around four forty-five, so this is twenty-five minutes later. Now watch, It happens around five-eleven."

On-screen, the second counted forward. Then, at 5:11:13, a figure suddenly walked into view, moving at a calm, unhurried pace toward the exit. His back was turned to the camera, and they saw trim brown hair above the collar of the white lab coat. He was wearing surgeon's scrub pants and paper shoe covers. He made it all the way to the door and was pressing on the exit bar when he suddenly stopped.

"Watch this." Said Andy.

Slowly the man turned. His gaze lifted to the camera. Robyn simply watched, her mouth dry, her eyes riveted on the face of Danny. Even as she stared at him, he seemed to be staring directly at her. He walked towards the camera, kept walking until he was standing directly beneath the lens.

"Here's the weird part," Jason voiced. Still staring at the camera, Danny raised his right hand, palm facing forward, displaying his wrist. With his left hand, he pointed to his wrist and he smiled. "What the hell's that all about?" Robyn didn't answer. In silence she watched as Danny turned, walked into the exit, and vanished out the door. She sat, every muscle tensed, her heart racing, as she watched the gesture. The one she already understood. The image had left her stunned.

It was Jason who finally broke the silence. "You know what it means." Robyn simply nodded before she repositioned her hands, lifted the sleeves of her cardigan so she could show them. On the inside of both her wrists were the scars left from Danny's attacks after he found their Packmaster dead. Thick knots that had healed over the two holes torn by his scalpels. Andy and Jason stared at her scars.

"Smithers did that do you?" Jason said

She nodded. "That's what is means. That's why he raised his hand." She looked at the TV, where Danny was still smiling, his palm open to the camera. "It's a little joke, just between us. His way of saying hello. Smithers is talking to me."

0-0-0

The rustic, elegant and ancient looking Mediterranean sand coloured walls were the first thing he saw when he ran back to his home. The steady incline up the hill side was unable to deter him from his sudden serious mindset as he prepared to deal with the situation that had occurred from within the walls of the building in front of him.

He reached into his jeans pocket, felt his large phone plus the bundle of keys that resulted in his fingers to wrap around the chain so he could pull out his front door key. As he pulled open the door, the sound of familiar voices lifted to his sensitive hearing as he strode into the large hallway.

"Should we even consider allowing Mr Northman to understand and get involved in the situation? After all this is werewolf business."

"Werewolf business as it may Eric is important to Robyn and ultimately he has become imperative to her protection and security. Robyn's concerns are…"

"My concerns." Eric stated, pulling the pair of them from their conversation as Eric headed through the front door. He was staring without comment at the figures of Alcide and Rupert, one of Robyn's wolves included in her pack. He could see Rupert's shirt had come untucked, and he breathed with his usual indistinct snuffle. Eric saw Alcide and Rupert glance in his direction, taking in the hard stare from Rupert, and suddenly he was struggling to remain indifferent as this wolf threatened his right to comfort the woman he loved. It seemed that even new wolves that had recently joined Robyn's pack had along way to go in accepting a vampire dating and loving his Packmaster.

However as he walked through the large double doors and positioned himself around the beige upholstered furniture his eyes fell directly onto Robyn. The young Packmaster was sitting at the very edge of the large lounger that dominated the wall to his right. Robyn had pulled her legs closer to her chest, hugging herself into a tight ball, her hair hiding her features as she sat there her head in her hands wishing she could squeeze all thoughts from her brain.

Eric's long legs moved him quickly towards Robyn, his dead heart racing in his chest, his emotions heavy and engulfed by sadness as he took in the weak and very vulnerable demeanor of Robyn. The vampire just repositioned himself, sitting down on his knees directly in front of the werewolf.

"Robyn?" he asked gently, noticing how she did not move. Did not react to his voice like she normally did. "Robyn, sweetheart look at me." He stated again, this time having lifted his hand so his fingers were resting on her chin. He lifted her face so she was looking at him, moving his hand once again to move the hair from her face resulting in him to rest his hand on her cheek comfortingly.

However, Robyn did not say anything. She just looked at him as if her body was completely numb, as if everything she was feeling had caused her to become paralyzed. Eric had no idea how to help, what to say to her. But she seemed to make up his mind for him when she collapsed into his chest. Her head automatically tucked itself under his chin, her arms clinging onto his jacket lapels as she tried to regain some sense of security as Eric wrapped his long arms around her, comforting her.

But what shocked him most was how her body was reacting to whatever news she had been given. Her body was physically trembling as he held her. He lifted his hand so he was rubbing her hair gently, holding her close to his cold chest as he looked towards Alcide.

"Does someone care to tell me what's going on?"

"Daniel Smithers escaped prison last night. We can only gather that he will be coming after Robyn." Alcide replied, noticing how Eric's face flooded with realization as he continued to hold on to Robyn, finally understanding as to why she reacted in the way she did.

"I'm not about to let him get anywhere near you Robyn." Eric warned, realizing that Robyn's thoughts of confronting Daniel Smithers had left her shaking. "If he does I'll destroy him."

"I fought him once and it almost killed me. I don't know if I can do it again. If I can wrestle that monster back into his cage." Robyn whispered, her voice quivering by her intense emotions, as she remained pressed to Eric's figure in the comforting embrace he was holding her in.

He had no idea how long he was holding her, and to be honest Eric didn't care. He knew he needed to be elsewhere, he knew he had a job to do for his King, but at that moment in time the most important thing to him was the comfort and supporting Robyn. It was Robyn who pulled away first having stopped shaking and moving to hold onto his hands.

"What did Bill want?" She asked him, knowing that Bill had been causing Eric some problems.

"Apparently there is a new witch coven in town. He wanted me to talk with them."

"You should go, you don't want to give him any more ammunition to the problems he has with you."

"Are you going to be ok? I'm not comfortable leaving you during this time."

"Ill be fine Eric" Robyn stated, giving him a brief smile as she gently tapped his hand. "Besides, I have Alcide here and a whole tub of ice-cream." She joked noticing how Eric chuckled at her statement.

"Okay, ill be back before you know it." He stated before he leant over towards her and pressed a kiss to her forehead lovingly before he bolted from the building at vampire speed.

0-0-0

"Where the fuck y'all gonna get a dead body?" A voice all to familiar to Eric stated. Eric simply smiled as he shoved his hands to the large green doors that partitioned off the shop to the main meeting area that was located to the back of the shop.

"Excuse me." Eric voiced, taking a few confident strides into the room, his eyes taking in the candles that were littered over the surfaces, at the base of chairs or on the shelves that dominated the walls. The group of people simply gapped up at him, fear coursing around their veins as they took in the threatening and large figure of Eric as he placed his hands together by his waist. "Y'all are looking for a dead body." He joked as he leant forward, adopting the Louisiana accent as he raised his eyebrows to look at them before he growled and unsheathed his fangs.

The resulting behaviour exhibited by the humans was to scramble from their sitting positions as they tried to remove themselves and protect themselves from the new and dangerous arrival.

"Oh, shit."

"Oh, Lafayette." Eric sung with a smile on his expression, noticing how the other people had turned to look at the small conversation. "I didn't know you were a witch."

Eric simply smiled towards the man who was quaking where he stood. The other witches could only study him, anxious as the vampire walked towards their candles, placing his shoe over the top to prevent the fire from gaining any oxygen.

"I'm told your leader's name is Marnie."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Well, lets just say, uh, a little bird did." Eric said with a smile as he turned back to face the group of people. His fangs had been sheathed and he was quietly pacing around the room, trying to intimidate the group as he spoke with them. "So which one of you, uh, lovely ladies is Marnie?"

"I am." The older woman stated. Eric could do nothing but look at her. The woman must have been in her early fifties. Her hair was badly kept, falling with frailty to her shoulders while her clothing seemed to dwarf her frame that lacked the curves and femininity that the other woman had around her. Eric just smiled. "I am Marnie."

"Excellent. Thank you for coming forward." Eric stated, his arms held out by his sides as he nodded his head towards the woman who had confidently stood in front of him, nodding her head in acknowledgment at the same time as Eric had. "Now, here's the deal, Marnie. This is the last time your coven convenes. And before you even think about agreeing and then meeting behind my back, know this: There is no behind my back. I am everywhere. I have powerful friends, both human, vampire and I even have a werewolf pack at my disposal."

"What's in it for me?"

"I said it was a deal, not a negotiation." Eric snapped darkly, not failing to notice the shocked and worried glances of the other witches as they turned their attention to the woman who was standing up to the ancient vampire. "Lafayette." Eric snapped causing the man to snap his head towards the man who had held him captive for a couple of weeks. "Do I negotiate?"

"I'd listen to him, Marnie. He tends to get his way." Lafayette expressed, taking in the cold and hard eyes that Eric was pointing in Marnie's direction. However, the woman seemed to stand up for her religion.

"Join hands." However, Eric moved at such a speed Marnie had no idea what was going on until Eric had his hand encasing her neck, his face almost touching hers as she clung onto his arm, her own fear starting to bubble as Eric threatened her again.

"Look at me. Just take the deal." He snarled, hearing the gasps and breath falling from her lips. She refused to say anything. Eric could do the only thing he believed he could. In a lightning fast move he unsheathed his fangs and embedded them into her neck as he drank her blood.

"_Elements of the night._

_Elements of the dead. _

_Come this way._

_We call upon ye, we summon ye."_

The witches chanted as they enclosed themselves together, forming a large circle as they chanted, attempting to protect their coven leader. Lafayette however could do nothing but step away, a grimace on his features as he feared what he would do if he went up against the Viking vampire once again.

But it seemed that Eric knew they had something else planned. He could hear the footsteps of a young woman running behind him. He lifted his eyes, forcing Marnie from his arms to take hold of the other woman. One of her wrist support by his hand while the other wrapped around her neck, causing the stake to tumble to the tiled floor.

"Well, what have we here?"

"Oh, shit."

Eric was about to dive, to feast on the woman he had in his hands until realization and confusion took over his features. He could feel the wind lapping at his cold skin, ruffling his jacket and blowing through his hair. He frowned, his mouth hanging open as he took in the disfiguring movements Marnie was taking as she stumbled to her feet, the wind bellowing around the shop as he turned to face what was going on around him. He let go of the woman in his hands.

_"Iam tibi impero et praecipio maligne spiritus!  
ut confestit allata et circulo discedas absque omni strepito,  
terrore, clamore et foetore,  
asque sine omni damno mei tam animae quam corporis!"_

"**Now I command and charge you, O evil spirit! That you immediately depart from the circle,  
abstaining from all noise, terror, tumult, and stench,  
and if you refuse I will damn you both in body and soul."**

Marnie commanded in Latin, the wind taking hold of her body as she converged on Eric. Her coven standing behind her, grouping together to carry the magic as they practiced their magic. He straightened his body, his eyes staring intently on the woman who seemed to be shifting between people, his mind knowing he needed to remember everything he was seeing.

But as she cast her spell something came over him, a white light blinded in his skull, his emotions going haywire, his mind falling empty as he sheathed his fangs, continued to look at the woman before he turned and ran.

"Holy shit." Lafayette expressed, his eyes falling to the area that Eric had stood mere seconds before.

"Well what happened?" Marnie asked, her face different to what it had been only moments before. Lafayette continued to look towards Jesus who had turned to take hold of his hand.

"We are in serious trouble. Robyn is not going to be impressed."

"Robyn?" Jesus asked with a frown.

"Robyn Herveaux."

"The Robyn Herveaux?"

"The very same. She also happens to be the Packmaster of the local werewolf pack and the girlfriend to Eric Northman." He expressed taking in the realization that suddenly took over everyone's features as they focused on Marnie and the trouble she had just got them into.

0-0-0

The road was dark as Sookie pressed her foot onto the accelerator of her car. The streetlights were barely able to light the road, much less the forest around her as she travelled home from Fangtasia. She had just turned the corner when a frown took hold of her expression when she recognized Eric walking down the road, his torso voided of clothing as he ambled down the side of the street.

"Eric?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she lowered the window of her car. He just turned to face her. His face seemed relaxed, his eye wide, hair in disarray as he turned to look at her. It seemed he was unable to recognize her. "Eric." She said again, her car moving forward as she followed after him. "Eric!" She snapped. This time he stopped to face her.

"Who are you?" he asked gently.

"It's me, Sookie."

"Who?"

"You know me."

"No—No, I don't." He was about to turn away again, but something caught his attention. He sniffed, a frown engulfing his features before he turned back to face Sookie, his expression vacant and confused. "Why do you smell so good?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The monogrammed jeans that were draped over Eric's legs were capped in dirt for the entire world to see, the mud smudging his perfect pale complexion, intertwining around his figure right up to his hair. It seemed that Eric had chosen to walk this way as if he has remembered something from his past life.

He had no idea what was going on. A delivery van has sped past him, knowing that the Federal Express, whose association dealt with red, white and blue trucks that surprised customers with packages and happy events. Right now, he was not happy, he had no idea what was going on and it frightened him.

He couldn't remember how old he was; he had no idea where he lived, or where his family was. All he could remember were feelings. A deep base desire, something so deep that his bones ached to be near the woman of whom he knew so little about. What did she look like? Something was telling him that she had deep mahogany hair. What did she sound like? Was she loud or shy? All these things he was questioning, needing to know the answers, knowing that the tingling sensation that had engulfed his skin was due to this woman. A woman who he could not remember but he knew he would give up his life to save her.

But as he looked at the young lady sitting behind the wheel of the beat up yellow car his mind was telling him that he knew her, but the blonde did not seemed to satisfy his aching body, making him realize that she was not the woman who he needed to find.

Although, even though he was not attracted or drawn to her, her blood was singing to him. The smell of freshly baked bread was lifting to his nostrils, the vampire within him stirring as he fought to control his blood lust.

"You know perfectly well why I smell the way I smell." Sookie ensured, her eyes hard and emotionless as she attempted to push past her angry emotions as she studied him, knowing that something was seriously the matter with the ancient Viking.

"Like wheat and honey." He expressed, a frown engulfing his features as he looked to the left, his bare feet connecting to the wooden bark that lined the edge of the paved concrete road. "And sunlight." He finished, his eyes staring deeply into Sookie's eyes. He voluntarily unsheathed his fangs, creasing his cheeks as the large pearlescent incisors lengthen and shaped into the deadly weapon unique only to Vampires. Sookie could stop herself from jumping as Eric continued to growl and stalk towards her.

"Eric, I am not in the mood."

"What are you?" Eric asked, lifting his hands so he could scrutinize her further, struggling to place her in a world that has suddenly become very new to him. He was unable to retrieve a justifiable conclusion as Sookie pressed her foot to the accelerator, feeling the tired of her car skidding underneath her as she propelled her car in the opposite direction to Eric to protect herself.

However, Sookie must have travelled no further than 200 meters when she pulled her car to a stop and pulled the handbrake on. She took a cautious look in her rearview mirror and all she was greeted with was the various trees looming over the road, the dead leaves blowing like a small tornado in the wind. Eric has vanished. The next thing she knew his hand was curling around her neck as he leant his large arm and shoulders into the car to grabble for her.

Her hands fumbled for the handle of the passenger door. Her terror and anxiety was flooding around her body as she tried to escape, to get away from the vampire who wasn't himself. The creaking of the door vibrated around, symbolizing that she was able to remove herself from the car. With her feet firmly pressed to the dirt she flung herself from the vehicle, her breaths coming out in rasps as she sprinted down the alleyway that was overshadowed by the large looming branches of the tree.

She was unaware as to how quickly Eric was gaining on her. With his Vampire speed he was in front of her in a matter of seconds, his fangs still bared as he stared down at her, blocking her escape. Sookie, with a huff of displeasure shoved her feet to the ground, skidding a little as she raised her arm, her hand scrunched up into a tight balled fist before she landed a blow to Eric's nose.

"I am not your fucking dinner!" She bellowed, Eric could do nothing but gap at her, retaliating to her act of aggression as he brought his large palm towards his nose, feeling the single tear drop of blood travelling down his top lip.

"What'd you do that for? You broke my nose." He frowned, his hand hovering by his crooked nose as he looked towards Sookie who was glaring at him with exasperation.

"Oh please, it'll heal in five minutes. You're a vampire."

"I know I'm a vampire Snookie!"

"It's Sookie!"

"I know what I am!" Eric bellowed, matching her antagonistic tone of voice as he leant down towards her. "I just don't know who I am." He continued sadly, his eyes looking sorrowfully down at her.

"Okay," Sookie breathed, shaking her head as she realised the absurdity of the situation, her arms folded across her chest as she looked up at him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know!" Eric snapped, his mouth hanging open as he looked down at Sookie's bored expression she was holding on her features. "I don't know." Eric muttered, adjusting his footing embarrassingly. "The sea maybe. A brunette woman. Home." He finished before he began to stare of into the distance before he started explaining to her everything he remembered in Swedish. Sookie could only stare at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Eric, focus. In English"

"Her eyes. Her cold, empty eyes. They were reaching into me. Emptying me."

"Okay."

"And it was her. But it wasn't her. She was in a—in a circle. Chanting. And, everything I was, was taken from me."

"And this is everything you can remember?"

"I recall various feelings and emotions. I feel drawn to someplace not far from here. I think it's a woman. A brown haired woman."

"Okay. Well I'll help you by taking you to someone who is far more educated and capable of dealing with this. But, there are some ground rules that must not be broken or you are on your own. You do not touch me, and you most certainly do not bite me." Sookie voiced, drawing a plan together to somehow get Eric to Robyn's home, knowing the young Packmaster must be worrying over the whereabouts of her boyfriend. Eric refused to say anything. "Oh forget it." She huffed as she headed back towards her car.

"It's fine." He started causing Sookie to turn and face him. "I swear it."

"Well let's go then. I don't know how long the woman I am taking you too see has been waiting for you." She expressed as the pair of them headed towards her car.

"I am grateful for this."

"Whatever."

0-0-0

She drank the black coffee and stared at the large file that was piled on the coffee table in front of her. A file of Danny Smithers. A situation that was weighing heavily on her mind. He always did. It seemed that even with him locked behind bars he provided the never-ending supply of anxiety, but with the knowledge of him on the loose resulted in her resolve to crumble.

She had crumbled onto her couch. The rich stains of a solo violin poured from the speaker like melted chocolate. She was hoping the sound of familiar music would relax her. To forget about Danny, and to ease the rising apprehension as she wondered why Eric was taking so long.

Robyn could hear the bow gliding over the violin stings, the melody of Bach's Suite no. 1 in G Major rising and falling like the swells of an ocean. She had seen and performed in an orchestra that presented this very same piece when she was only eighteen. When she had sat in the studio, her fingers warm as she pressed the strings steadied the bow. Those same fingers now shaking with anguish as she fought an internal battle. Her heart shrieking with terror demanding protection from Danny while her mind was screaming for her to get over it, to wolf up and do something about it. Her conflicting thoughts were preventing her to pick up her own violin and play, as her fingers would barely be able to hold the bow.

The young wolf was so wrapped up in her thoughts what she had not heard Alcide's feet pressed to the laminate flooring and hearing the clicking of her front door. It seemed that his voice vibrated through the house as he welcomed the visitors.

"Sookie." Alcide stated with surprise "I'm sure Robyn would appreciate the visit but now isn't the best time." Robyn could only replace the sheets of paper on her lap as she prepared to face the overbearing nature of Sookie.

"You bet your donkey it is. Is she here? This is important to her?" Sookie voiced, impertinence shining in her vocal expression as she shoved herself passed Alcide and invited herself into her home. "Robyn?"

"I'm right here Sookie." Robyn expressed wearily as she removed herself from the sofa, pulling the bottom of her T-shirt over the top of her jeans as she stood in the archway of her living room. Sookie had to do a double take as she almost walked past the star. The young lady who always looked so healthy, so confident looked fragile and weak as Sookie took in Robyn's gaunt features, her messy hair that was barley encased by the hair clip. Sookie knew the problem that Robyn has was sever just by the sheer appearance of her friend.

"By the looks of things you could do with the unneeded stress that accompanies the information that I am about to give you." Robyn just continued to look at her, her heartbeat rising as she realised something was wrong, something she knew nothing about. "I'm sorry Robyn but it's Eric." With that one sentence all she could do was stare at Sookie. The fear over took her. As her gaze swept into the darkness reaching towards her from the open front door. She felt the icy lick of fear because she knew that Sookie wasn't kidding, that Eric was in trouble.

"Sookie, you're seriously worrying me now. Where is he? What's happened to my Eric?"

"He's not…" Sookie started but was cut off immediately by Robyn.

"Spit it out Sookie! What the hell is going on?" Robyn shouted, her despair and distress enhancing the shrillness of her voice as she shoved herself towards Sookie who finally understood just how much the Viking meant to Robyn as she took in the emotional turmoil the young werewolf was suffering.

Sookie just moved to the side, allowing Robyn's eyes to fall on the figure that was heading meekly up her long driveway up the house. Robyn was struggling with the lump in her throat; feeling her emotions bubbling within her, trying to control the turmoil that was raging war at the very core of her being. Her body becoming numb with emotion, her senses heightened as she took in the man heading towards her.

Eric had Sookie's blanket wrapped securely around him to prevent Sookie ogling Eric's physic, a precaution taken on her part so she was able to concentrate on the road as she drove the pair of them here. But as Robyn studied her boyfriend she noticed how the man she loved had completely changed his demeanor. His shoulders were drawn back to enhance his size, his fingertips timidly rubbing against each other as if he was nervous about what was going on around him.

However, his expression was the one thing that scared Robyn the most. His normal scowl of indifference had vanished and was replaced with the manifestation of someone who had just woken from surgery. Confusion visibly shining within his eyes and his facial expression. The way he constantly looked at things as if this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on him. Robyn knew that he was lost, that something terribly wicked had happened because her Eric seemed to have been completely removed from his body.

"Oh my god." Robyn breathed, noticing the cracking of her voice as she walked towards him, seeing him stop in the doorway of his own home as the young Packmaster walked towards him. Alcide could only watch, his mouth hanging open in bewilderment at the swift change that had over come the Vampire he was slowly warming up too.

"Sookie, what the hell happened to him?" Alcide questioned as he continued to study Robyn who had walked over to her boyfriend.

"It's okay. You can come in, it's your home." Robyn said to him gently, her eyes focused purely on him as she tried to see if anything of her Eric remained. She grasped hold of his hand, noticing how Eric looked down at her with a frown of familiarity. He simply blinked down at her, allowing himself into the building on unsteady feet, unknowingly trailing muddy footprints onto the laminate flooring. "What's happened to you?" Robyn breathed with melancholy.

The young werewolf lifted her hand to his cheek, feeling his figure leaning over hers like he always did. Eric could only frown at her. Something within him stirred, as if remembering something from another lifetime. He continued to look at her, fighting with himself, yearning to remember, feeling so many emotions for this single woman who was standing in front of him, cupping his cheek as he basked in her beauty. Recognition suddenly flew to his expression, his eyes constantly moving as he looked at her, his eyes frowned a little as he lifted his own hand and rested his fingers to her chin as he looked down at her.

"I know your face." He stated, his features brightening at the prospect of remembering. "Robyn." He breathed, his lips moving into an uncommon smile. Robyn could do nothing more than smile at him, relieved that something of her Eric survived. "Robyn." He sighed once again.

0-0-0

"_Good evening, Fangtasia. Northern Louisiana's most fangtastic club. What do you want?" _

"Hey, Pam. It's Robyn." The young werewolf expressed, the phone pressed to her ear as she jogged down her steps with a towel in her hand. Alcide moved his face so it was lifted to her as he stood by the archway of the living room with Sookie on the other side, both scrutinizing Eric. "I thought you should know that Eric is here…."

"_So? It's his house. Robyn, you already know this."_

"Shut up and let me finished." Robyn snapped, cutting Pam from continuing her statement. "He doesn't seem to remember anything. He doesn't recognize his house. He barely recognizes me. He only knows my name." Robyn explained as she positioned herself into the centre of the archway and looked over at Eric.

Her boyfriend had the blanket pressed to his shoulders but he was no longer gripping it together as he bathed his muddy feet into the basin of water that Robyn had provided him. She could only smile at him fondly as she looked at his expression. His mouth hanging open, eyes watching where he dripped the water as he attempted to clean his feet.

Robyn just looked at the phone when she heard the other line going fussy. Robyn just looked towards Alcide again before she handed him the machine and headed towards Eric who continued to watch her. Robyn just ducked onto her knees, placing the towel into the water as she attempted to wash Eric's feet.

"Sorry, the water got cold" Robyn said to him as she started her work.

"Doesn't bother me." He said with a small shake of his head and a small smirk as he moved to look at her before he looked down at his feet again. But, as Robyn removed the dirt from his skin Robyn must have scrubbed a sensitive part of his foot as Eric lifted his foot away from her, laughing and smiling in the process as his eyes kept flickering to look at her. Robyn could do nothing but smile up at him. "It tickles." He finished with a smile. Robyn just snorted, before she wiped the smile from her face with her arm and then looked up at him with a serious expression. However, it seemed that her smile crept back onto her lips.

"I had no idea that you were ticklish." She laughed as she looked over at Eric who was looking as intently back towards her. It seemed that even without the help of Sookie he would have eventually found her. This was the woman who he was drawn to when he was wondering the dark roads of Shreveport. He had no idea that this was his house, he had no idea that he lived with the woman, and he had no idea why she was being so loving towards him. All he knew was the bond that was drawing him to her. It was obvious to him that he held a deep admiration for her, trusting her before he even knew her name. She was part of the past that he had forgotten. He cared for her enough for him to remember her name.

The Vampire could do nothing but look at her, his fringe falling onto his forehead and sweeping across his forehead as he leant towards her as she continued to concentrate on washing his feet. It seemed this motion caught her attention as she looked up at him.

"You are really beautiful."

"I've never heard you say that too me before." But, before Eric could even reply the front door of Robyn's home was shoved open at Vampire speed. Alcide had to suddenly grab hold of Sookie's shoulders to prevent her from injury as Pam suddenly appeared in the archway while Eric retaliated by getting to his feet to stand up to the new arrival.

"Who the fuck's she?"

"Fuck!" Pam snapped as she shoved her hands parallel to the ground.

"Sorry. Sorry, that was rude. I'm sorry."

"What do you know about what happened to you?" Pam asked but was greeted with silence. "You have to hide him?"

"And you think I don't know that." Robyn cried in exasperation.

"He's in danger."

"Pam. Right now I have far to much on my plate. With him in this current state I could be putting him in more danger."

"More trouble than he already is? Besides, with your pack you'll be able to protect him much better than I could."

"From what?"

"The witches who did this."

"Witches? You have got to be kidding me. How come I've never heard of Witches before? I can't protect myself from witches too!"

"Robyn, you've been dating Eric for 3 years, no one else it better to deal with this."

"Wait, I'm your boyfriend?" Eric questioned as he dropped himself back onto the couch. Robyn and Pam could do nothing but look towards him, taking in his raised eyebrows and confused expression as Robyn took in his bare chest.

"Pam, I'll be the first place they'll look."

"What else can we do?"

"Well we can't stay here. Alcide doesn't own the house in Mississippi anymore and with the press breathing down my neck any unusual behaviour on my part will be noted."

"For fuck sake Robyn, can you even hear yourself? This is the man you love we're talking about. I don't even know who the fuck you are anymore!" But as Robyn heard the desperation in Eric's progeny's voice she knew everything she was saying was a front. But it seemed that Eric didn't. With a lightening fast move the vampire shoved his hand to Pam and flung her across the room. Pam continued to slide across the laminate flooring of the hallway before Pam picked herself from the floor, removing her hair from her mouth and adjusting her dress as she strolled back into the room.

"Be nice to her." Eric stated with his raised eyebrows, leaning back on his legs as he glared directly at Pam.

"Robyn, I believe Bill set Eric up and sent him into that coven in Shreveport knowing it was a trap. Wouldn't be the first time he tried to get rid of Eric."

"I know the problems Eric has been having the Bill. I'm not an idiot."

"What problems? I haven't put you in harms way?"

"It's fine Eric, its nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, good."

"Promise me you'll do something. If Bill finds him I'm sure he would use this as an excuse to get the A.V.L to sign off on assassinating Eric. I know he wants to. Eric has to stay here with you, and no one can know."

"Pam, you don't understand what's going on at the moment. I have private information being leaked into the press. I have a psychopathic killer coming after me, which means everything I am doing at the moment is being watched. How am I going to protect him knowing anyone could be watching?"

"Please Robyn. You have to think of something." Pam begged. Robyn simply turned to face Eric who was shuffling the weight on his feet as he tried to prevent himself from getting involved with the argument as he concentrated on the ripples wrapping around his ankles.

"I own a cabin in the middle of the woods about 25 miles away. Eric had helped me remodeled the building and there is also a cubby for Eric. Is this good enough for you?"

"Whatever just keep him safe." Pam snapped before she bolted from the home she shared with Eric.

0-0-0

She turned the two dead bolts, pressed the button lock, and fastened the chain. Once she would have thought all these locks were a sign of paranoia; once she'd been satisfied with a simple knob lock and Eric at her side to protect her. But since Eric had lost his memory, and now that Smithers was on the loose it seems her life has changed, and her door had since acquired these gleaming brass accessories. She stared at her array of locks, suddenly struck by how much she had become like every other victim of violent crime, desperate to barricade her home and shut out the world.

Her brother had left, following out his orders to bring the pack up to speed as she prepared to show Eric where he was to sleep. She rested her head on the door before she filled her lungs with air, preparing herself for her next task, pushing away all her emotions as she looked towards Eric who was waiting patiently for her direction.

"Come on sweetie. It will be dawn soon and I don't think you want to get the bleeds." Robyn said to him gently as she held out her hand for the vampire who took a brief look down towards her offered hand before he took her hand and allowed himself to be guided up the stairs. Sookie could only watch.

Robyn walked the opposite direction to the bedroom she shared with Eric and led him towards one of the guest bedrooms that has never been used. Much like the rest of the house, the separate rooms of the buildings had the large light tight blinds that protected Eric from the sunlight.

"Here, you can sleep here tonight sweetie." Robyn smiled as she grabbed hold of a remote control and pressed a little button to control the blinds that started to cover the windows, preventing the vampire to see out into the garden below.

"Wow, I really do live here." Eric said with a smile as he watched her walking around to the other side of the bed to remove some of the cloths she had prepared for him earlier.

"This building was specifically built to protect you."

"And you live here? In my house?"

"Our house?"

"Our house. Sorry" Eric said with a smile, which resulted in Robyn to smile over at him "Are you mine?" he voiced, one of his eyebrows arched as he spoke towards Robyn.

"I am."

"Oh good. I'm glad someone as beautiful as you is protected." Eric said as he walked towards her, noticing how her cheeks had turned to another shade of pink as she blushed at his compliment. Robyn's heart seemed to swell a little at his statement. It seemed that even in his confused state, even when he had no idea who it was, it seemed that Eric still wanted her to be his. He obviously felt something towards her and she just hoped that affection would continue to grow.

"Thank you Eric. You have no idea how happy you have just made me feel."

"I just feel I have known you a very long time."

"Not as long as you hope." Robyn smiled. "Anyway here are some of your pajama bottoms that you normally wear to bed. There are also clothes in the draw for you to wear tomorrow. If you need anything I will be right down the hall." Robyn stated before she attempted to leave him to sleep. Eric however moved at vampire speed to block her exit, his large form towering over her as his shoulder slumped and his eyes stared deeply into hers. "Eric. You need to sleep." She stated as she rested her palm on his bare chest to prevent him coming any closer, the young werewolf attempting to keep her distance when Eric was in trouble.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. That's all."

"You're welcome. But you need to get some sleep. The sun is already rising."

"What are you?" He asked, finally having the close proximity to her, finally determining the difference between the smell of Sookie's and Robyn's blood. It even smelt different compared to Alcide's.

"I'm a Werewolf, but I know you already knew that."

"Why do you smell so different compared to the others of your kind?"

"We don't know. You were helping me to figure out and research the possibilities before you lost your memories. Now, let me go"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Robyn said with a smile but jumped slightly when Eric's fangs involuntarily unsheathed due to his aroused state. Robyn had to struggle to prevent her smile forming on her lips as she realised she was the cause for his sudden feelings. He simply slapped his large palm to cover his mouth and to hide his sudden vulnerability, his grey eyes staring intimately into hers.

"Sorry." He apologized. Robyn just patted her hand against his chest, giving him her farewells before she headed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

A knock on the door woke her. The vibrations of the self-assured knocking roused her from her unconscious state as the bashing echoed through the large, undisturbed house. The empty and dark rooms voided of human activity barring the few bedrooms that held the sleeping forms of the inhabitants.

Robyn could only flicker her eyes as she forced herself from her latent state. The room gloomy from the large blinds that were blocking the sunlight, showering the woman with the idea of nighttime as she thought about the emptiness of the bed next to her.

Another knock on the door.

The young Packmaster let out a frustrated sigh as she heaved herself from the duvet that was wrapped around her average figure. A crude remark escaping her lips as she grasped hold of the silk dressing gown that was hanging limply against the back of her wooden door as she flung it open and shoved herself down the long landing corridor.

Robyn noticed Sookie's curious expression that her features held as she peaked out of the small gap she had created by opening the door a little. The werewolf could only tuck the lapels of her dressing gown around her, her bare feet resting on the wooden stairs as she headed towards the front door and the impatient visitors who were continuing to bash against her door.

The echoes of unlocking lock after lock could be heard throughout the house before Robyn finally heaved the large door towards her, revealing the presence of Jason and Andy. Jason looked pretty much the way he normally did, a clean sheet of sweet pressed to his skin due to the humidity of the environment around him, whereas Andy seemed to hold a conflicted and rather tormented expression on his features as he balled his hand into fist as if he was suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

"Robyn, I hope we didn't wake you." Jason started, obvious to the fact Andy seemed to be unable to control his actions. Robyn could only give Jason a small smile as he had noticed her attire and chaotic hair as the celebrity rested her body on the side of the door, still pushing past the masked sleep that was held within her body.

"You did, but that's what you get when you live your days at night." Robyn complained wearily before she positioned the door to allow Jason and Andy into her home, closing the door behind him and repositioning the deadbolt lock across the door and archway before she followed them into her lounge. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We would have preferred if Mr Northman was here to discuss this issue but due to the timing of our visit he is unable to join us."

"It's alright. I will make sure that I inform Eric of the situation." Robyn smiled, hiding her un-comfortableness and the pain she felt at the mention of Eric's name. She had to fight the urge to look towards the hallway and his figure, knowing that he was not himself and she still had no idea how to help him.

"Well, earlier this morning we received a phone call from the Detective's handling the Smither's case. We were asked to question you to see if any of the details in this file coincide with the relevant facts that were received before he was placed into prison."

"You suspect he has killed again."

"We don't know for sure but you single handedly captured him before the police arrived. You know him better than anyone." Jason finished, his eyes boring right into Robyn's grey ones before she shuffled her figure to the edge of the sofa to open and study the file that was placed on her coffee table.

"The external examination has been completed and the criminalists have already taped for fibers, collected nail clippings, and combed hairs." Jason stated, pulling Robyn's attention from the file and back towards Jason, perceiving how Andy seemed to be unable to say anything towards her. "The vaginal swabs also revealed motile sperm."

Robyn could only take in a large breath and finally understood the information in front of her. She was glad she was not present at the actual autopsy. Thankful for not receiving the sorrowful or sympathetic looks. The faces on camera looked somber, regarding the body in front of them with unnerving silence. She knew the foul odor of a dead body, smelt it on several occasions. Heck, it came with being a Packmaster, but she knew if she had been there she would doubt the strength of her stomach. So much had gone wrong in the last few days, she'd lost her confidence in the very strengths that had sustained her throughout her life as a Packmaster.

"Was she strangled?" Robyn asked, "Danny strangled his victims. After all, it is the most intimate way to kill someone. Skin to skin. Your hands against the flesh. Pressing their throat as you feel their life slipping away."

"The X-rays revels a fracture to the neck."

"But, it's not the neck that concerns us." Andy cut in. "It's the wound. You need to study the picture closer." Robyn lifted her hand and pulled out the relevant picture that Andy had mentioned. The picture had focused on the lower abdomen. The edges of the wound gaped like blackened lips.

"It looks like the skin was opened with a single weapon. Was it a none serrated blade?"

"The medical examiner said that once the murderer was through the skin the deeper incisions followed. He cut the muscles, and then finally the pelvic tissue." Robyn could only stare into the maw of the wound thinking of the hand that had held the blade, a hand so steady that is had traced the incision with a single confident slice.

She asked, softly: "Was the victim alive when this was done?"

"Apparently not, no. There was no bleeding. This was done after the victim's heart stopped. The method that was used indicated he has had surgical experience. He's done this before."

"But how can you think this is Smithers?"

"The uterus was removed," Jason said.

"It's him." Robyn said without hesitation, feeling her body running cold at the prospect of another murdered woman because of him. "Danny Smithers did this."

"Yet everything is consistent with the other murders. The abduction, the strangulation. Postmortem intercourse…" Andy stated

"I don't know anything about the other murders. But I know this was Danny's fantasy. This is what turns him on. The cutting, the taking of the very organ that defines them as woman and gives them a power he'll never have." She looked straight at Andy. "I know his work. I've seen it before."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Two different killers? Combining techniques?"

"They've found each other." Was the only thing Robyn could say.

But, the young woman was pulled from her conversation when another knock resonated around her front room. She cursed inwardly, wondering who it could be this time as she excused herself from the room, adjusting her gown as she answered the oak door once again.

This time however; Robyn had no idea who the two men were. She frowned a little, taking in the professional air around them, causing her to involuntarily wrap her gown and her arms around her chest, suddenly self conscious as she greeted them.

"Hello." Robyn voiced, standing with her arms folded across her chest as the men smiled towards her.

"Good Morning Miss Herveaux. My name is Bradley Lankford and I represent Howard Shore who is currently working alongside Peter Jackson to compose the music for the…"

"The lord of the rings movies." Robyn interrupted with a smile.

"That's right. We were unable to get in contact with your agent over the matter due to the injunctions and problems you are having with various difficulties at this time but we are here regarding an opportunity of your involvement within the projects."

"Oh, of course." Robyn started as she moved aside and allowed them into her property. "You must excuse my lack of clothing it has been a very busy 24 hours."

"We understand. We have come to recognize your personal regime and we know you are very rarely around during the day. We arrived announced as it is." Bradley explained with a smile. Robyn could only return his kindness before she said her goodbyes to Jason and Andy before she excused herself to get changed and then prepared drinks and headed back to her living room and the potential new job.

"I'm sorry about this." Robyn explained as she placed the mugs in front of them. "It's not very professional of me."

"We arrived, unexpected to your home when you are on a break from various different projects that you have worked on over the last year. It is us who should have expected something like this."

"Thank you for understanding." Robyn smiled as she sat down in front of them. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"That's kinda a fun part of doing movies. Is that you can write and kinda dream about soloists and orchestra's and actually make them happen. Now, Howard heard your vocals and the written orchestral performances and tracks you have done for your own individual album and has expressed an interest in working along side you to write and eventually use the track for the ending of Return of the King which is the final installment to the trilogy.

"Well one of the things I do, I will always have a few lyrics or tunes lying around that just need to be worked on. The vocal parts are normally where I start, but then most of my inspiration comes from personal experience. So I can just help and work on things already written, or work from scratch."

"So, as soon as you've heard something you can pick up tunes and lyrics pretty quickly."

"Exactly. I try to tell stories, to put emotion into the song via lyrics or by using my voice."

"This would be ideal for us due to needing the song to finish the trilogy. Would you be interested?"

"Oh for sure. There are a few things that need to be sorted in my personal life at the moment which I am hoping to be resolved in the next couple of weeks."

"We would want to start work on the project in the next couple of months. We have come to realize and understand about the leakage of personal information about you in the press in recent days."

"That's right. This is one of the problems needing sorting."

"Well, I will leave my number and contact details with your agent and we will come to arrange transportation and working hours so we can start writing if you wish."

"That would be perfect. Thank You." Robyn smiled as she mirrored their movements by getting to her feet and showing them to her door. She said her goodbyes before she bolted her door closed and heaved herself back to the steps.

Her bare feet continued to slap against the wooden steps of the stairs and the landing as she placed her hand delicately to the banisters. Robyn was torn. She looked to the closed door of the bedroom that Eric was currently residing in. Her heart yearning to see him, conflicted, knowing that he was different, not wanting to push him to love her in the ways she loved him.

She started down the corridor towards her room but suddenly turned back around, fighting an internal battle as she quickly strode towards the room, knowing her house was in darkness as she headed towards Eric, having a strange sensation to see him.

Robyn felt her hand pressed to the cold silver door handle as she pulled it towards the ground and slowly pushed the door open. Robyn took a cautious step into the room and couldn't help but smile when her eyes fell onto the surreal image of Eric sleeping. The smile was full of sorrow as she looked at him. His left arm was bent at the elbow with his head resting on the wrist that was placed delicately on the pillow. His other arm was draped over his middle, holding the duvet to his figure as he slept, his chest rising and falling underneath the cotton t-shirt that was pressed to his toned body.

His face held the image of openness. His eyes firmly closed as he slept, his hair loose and voided of all products as it fanned beneath his head. Robyn had to sigh, her body aching to hold him, to be held in his long arms, missing the feel of his hands as he stroked her face or clung onto her hand.

But Robyn's heart was crammed with mourning. Why did things like this happen to her at times she wished they didn't? Right now Robyn was struggling to keep her private life from the press, her information being leaked into the tabloids. She had a psychopathic killer coming after her and the only protection she had had been her boyfriend.

Eric knew how she reacted to Danny. He knew what she had gone through so intimately he could have called the shots on the investigation. But he had forgotten everything he had ever told her. The one time she needed him most he was unable to help her due to his own grievances. She needed the comfort he provided. She needed to break down, to cry and release all the pent up emotion she was feeling. But with Sookie staying in the house she was not about to seem weak in front of her, and with Eric in this disoriented state she needed to be strong for him. It seemed her well being, her emotions needed to be ignored as she helped Eric. Right now he needed her love more than anything. And she was going to provide it. She just hoped she couldn't get too attached because he wasn't himself.

Robyn looked at him one last time before she headed back out of the room and into her bedroom before attempting to get some sleep before rising for the difficult night ahead of her.

0-0-0

Robyn had been standing at the counter of her kitchen when Sookie walked in. The young fairy had her hair lying delicately on her shoulders, the clothing she had worn from the previous night were placed onto her skin as she bounced into the room as if she had a fantastic nights sleep.

"Good Evening Robyn."

"Hey Sookie." Robyn said tiredly as she pulled out a bowl from her cupboards and pointed her in the right direction for some breakfast cereal as they sat for their breakfast. The sun was about to set, the 5 O'clock sun hanging in the sky, revealing its heat and brightness as the pair of them sat in the dining room engulfing their prepared food.

"When are we moving Eric?" Sookie questioned, spooning a mouthful of cereal into her mouth.

"Tonight hopefully. I don't know if any of the press or the person responsible for the leakage is hanging around the house or not so the sooner the better. I have arranged a meeting of my wolves and I am also to see Pam tonight. She needs to be kept informed. Eric is her maker after all."

"Does that mean I have to stay and baby sit him?"

"It will be for no longer than an hour. I'm hoping to speak with Pam for about 5 minutes and then after than head straight back here. Eric doesn't normally arise until 2 hours after sundown. But, as we both know Eric isn't exactly himself."

"Okay, when are you heading off?" Sookie asked as she watched Robyn look at her watch before she blanched, shoved another mouthful of cereal into her mouth before she flung herself out of the dinning room and out of the front door. "I guess now." Sookie mumbled to herself before she finished eating her food and then marveled at the expensive furniture and equipment that littered around Robyn's home.

0-0-0

Robyn had hurriedly pulled up to the walls of Fangtasia after she had spoken with her Pack. It seemed that every member of her small pack were concerned for Eric, and they could also see the visible emotional toll it was creating on their Alpha. However, with Alcide's support she seemed to be getting through the situation.

Robyn noticed her car wasn't the only in the car park and at such an early hour she was a little confused as to who it could be. But, she simply strode into the room, smiled towards Ginger as she asked where Pam could be. Ginger had called the said vampire and Pam, dressed in a leather pant suit walked from Eric's office.

"Robyn. Good to see you. How's Eric?"

"He was sleeping last time I saw him. I'm hoping to get back to him as soon as I've spoken with you." Robyn smiled but as soon as she had finished what she was saying a black man, with plated dreadlocks with beads at the end of his strands, his face made up perfectly with make-up his cloths sparkling with glitter and jewels Robyn knew he was gay. She also knew that this man was Lafayette Reynolds. A man who had been held captive by her boyfriend when he had traded sexual services with a vampire who was inevitably killed.

But, it seemed that Pam was not impressed, her anger sparking as she hissed, her fangs bared as she grabbed hold of the man, lifting him off his feet before she threw him down the steps and towards the basement. This had all happened in a matter of seconds and Robyn could only pick up the pieces and follow quickly behind before Pam did something she would regret.

Lafayette had been thrown to the ground, grunting out in agony as Pam shoved herself towards Lafayette who was crawling onto his back as Pam lifted her leg, her heal resting directly into the centre of the man's chest as she threatened him.

"It's one thing to fuck with me. That doesn't make me angry. That just makes me laugh."

"Pam!" Robyn warned as she tried to get the vampire to see. Knowing that her mind and body was clouded with anger. "Just think about this. Killing him will not get Eric back!"

"Listen to her! I'm not fucking with nobody!"

"But fuck with my maker and you're just asking for it."

"I don't even know what happened to him!"

"You and those god-damed witches erased his memory, you seem to be the only ones who knows what the fuck is going on." Robyn defended rather hotly as she realised this man could be the only connection she had to figure out how to help Eric. However, they were pulled from their conversation when a young woman and man were travelling down the steps. The man was holding Ginger in his arms while the woman was pointing a gun directly to Pam's head.

Robyn couldn't control her anger any longer. A large growl erupted from her throat, her emotions being vented as her eyes flashed with orange, her teeth bared as she shoved her clothing from her figure and shifted into her wolf form. The new arrivals seemed to shriek back, fear shining in their eyes as they took in Robyn's new form.

Robyn had her high posture, her hackles raised and her tail was held high and swishing behind her and she exhibited her slow and deliberate movements as she stalked towards them. Her lips were curled over her teeth, the growling radiating around the stone basement as she defended her territory and her friend.

"Get away from him!" The young woman snapped. Pam simply spun around to face her while Robyn barked at her, resulting in the woman to jump back a little.

"Lafayette are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby"

"A gun? That's funny." Pam stated with a smile, her fangs still exposed as she faced the new invaders.

"Bet you don't think the wooden bullets inside it are too damn funny." The woman threatened which resulted in Robyn to raise her bottom in the air, calling on her energy as she pounced. The young Packmaster felt the air moving through her fur as she flung her body towards the man who was holding Ginger. The bartender noticed and ducked, getting out of the way of her friend as Robyn pinned the man to the ground as Ginger ran away screaming.

The man beneath Robyn's paws was squirming, pushing against the wolf who simply stood her ground, her teeth bared as she glared at him with her large orange eyes. He seemed to understand the severity of the situation and remained still his eyes not once leaving the wolves as he realised that he had come face to face with Robyn Herveaux who was Eric Northman's girlfriend, and boy was she pissed.

"Robyn, get off him!" Pam commanded. Robyn just growled before she fumbled with her forelimbs and clambered from the man. She trotted back towards Pam, standing at her feet, her hackles still raised as if to warn them she was still ready to kill any of them of them if they misbehaved.

"Let's start with the fact if you kill any of us we cannot help get Eric back."

"I assure you, but if you fire that gun at me, Robyn here will personally kill you out of revenge. And she is also the Girlfriend of my maker and she is sure as hell determined to figure out ways to get him back. Even if it kills her."

"We're part of the circle that made this happen." The man Robyn had pinned stated breathlessly. "We might have a change at reversing the spell."

"Are you a witch?"

"I'm a brujo."

"We can bring you the leader. She's the only somebody who can reverse the spell."

"Or I can just shoot you right in the heart." The woman stated resulting in Robyn to threaten her with a teethful bark.

"You have 24 hours to deliver that witch to me. And if you don't, I will personally eat, fuck and kill all three of you."

0-0-0

Robyn barley had a foot in the door when she felt someone crushing her body to his or her own. She had been unable to perform the ritual that had become such an important part of maintaining her sanity. The turning of the dead bolts, the sliding of the chain into it's groove, actions performed with deliberate care, and only after she completed her security checklist and had every lock, peered into ever closet, did she feel like she could relax.

But tonight was different. She could feel the anxiety and delightful relief washing over her body from the other person. Someone was clinging onto her with such desperation her heart seemed to flutter and explode in her chest when she realised someone needed her more than the locks that needed bolting.

Eric had his arms curled around her, lifting her from her feet as he rested the side of his face onto the side of her head, his eyes closed in heaven as he was reacquainted with someone he could remember. Well, he understood that she was important to him.

"Your back!"

"Of course. I'm not about to abandon you Eric." Robyn smiled as she felt her feet pressed back to the floor. "Besides, we need to move you to a safe location tonight. Now, if possible. My brother will be here to help us transport you."

"And you will be there with me?"

"Every step of the way." Robyn smiled, providing him with the support he needed, curling her hand around the hand that he had given her for her to take.

0-0-0

The tires of Alcide's van crumpled and pinched at the pebbled driveway of the cabin that was embedded into the forest, engulfed by various trees and shrubs, which concealed the cabin from the rest of the world. Alcide simply pursed his lips together as he twizzled his body around so he could face his sister who was looking at him with as much concern as he felt. Her hand was firmly pressed into Eric's as he asked her for guidance.

Robyn could only look at the building in front of her. Her property standing on 140 acre. The cabin had combined horizontal notched logs, vertical chinked ones and upper-level shingles to provide the authentic Hansel and Gretel type feel to the lots. The roof provided steep angles, so the cross-gabled roof allowed the swift removal of snow or unwanted moisture into the cabin.

The blue door was positioned in the middle of the building with the windowpanes painted the same colour. The wooden paneling throughout the house treated and shinning under the varnish. The windows sparkling under the light of the moon and the stars.

"You live here?" Eric asked out of curiosity as he looked from the building in front of them down to her face, which held a gentle smile.

"Only when things get tough." Robyn replied before she headed towards the front door. For a log cabin the building was modestly size and well furnished and decorated. A large fireplace dominated the living room, the fire pit embedded into a stone layered chimney. A built-in cabinet was embedded into the corner of the room while three beautiful half-long shelves with their own individual storage, littered with personal decoration items brought life and personality to the old fashioned room was positioned to the left of the archway that led to the kitchen.

Sookie could only look on in awe, her mouth hanging open as she took in the beauty and elegance of the place. Robyn had put so much time and effort in making this cabin livable. Sookie also knew that Robyn seemed to go back to nature when her life got out of control. She gently rested her fingers to the handcrafted slab tables with half rounded benches, that fit perfectly in the kitchen's narrow eating area. The curtains resting at the top of the windows while the antique light fixture hung over the centre of the table.

The kitchen itself was simple. With the doors in the wall cabinets mirrored the same wood that had built the cabin itself. The granite surfaces radiating of beauty that made Sookie wonder as if the stone had come from a local waterfall. The place was astonishing and radiated with Robyn's personality.

However, as Sookie walked back into the main living area she noticed Robyn guiding Eric towards his cubby. This house was obviously not guarded from the sun like her main home but she had still converted a vampire friendly cubby into the building.

"You really live here?" Eric questioned her again as the pair of them walked down the set of stairs they had placed into the cabin.

"Yes Eric. It was your idea to refurbish this lot in the first place. That is the reason you have a cubby here."

"And you did this all for me?"

"Why the tone of surprise?" Robyn smiled as she lay Eric on his bed. "Now sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We do."

"Well no. I just don't want to see you suffer from the bleeds."

"Stay with me?"

"Till you fall asleep."

0-0-0

**She dashed through a swirling mist of fog, occasionally tripping and stumbling upon foliage along the dark barriers of the forest. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her fear bubbling allowing the uncontrolled displays of emotions as she ran. Feeling the mutilated branches of the tree's claw at her skin, the wind seemed to be snickering at her, the forest blurry and murky as the darkness engulfed her. **

**But, it was not the trees or the screeching of the owls that terrified her. It was not the eerie mist that made her blood run cold. The laughter. The petrifying sound of laughing curled around her. Engulfing her body, wrapping itself around her as she frantically searched for the source of the clamor. **

**It was coming from everywhere. The forest was laughing at her. Tormenting her with the laugh of the man who has destroyed her peace of mind. She continued, her breath visible as she panted. Shoving her body away from the laughter, desperate to escape, to find safety. She looked over her shoulder, feeling the unwanted gaze of an intruder. She did not see the thick twisted root that protruded from the ground. Just as she was about to tumble head first into the earth, she grabbed the trunk of a nearby tree to steady herself from falling. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. **

"**She hates me." She shoved herself back from the tree. The recognition of the voice was all to clear in her head. Images of the past flashing through her mind as she realised she was standing in a clearing inside the dense forest. His voice echoed around her. **

"**But she disturbs me." She spun around again, her arms flying beside her as she tried to find the source of the voice. Not wanting to see him, wanting to find an escape, to find a way to ride of him. **

"**She stopped me from finishing what I started." He continued but this time Robyn froze. Her breathing started to hitch. Her chest heaving from the adrenaline and distress that took hold of her body. Her eyes wide with emotional agony as she felt his gently fingertip trailing up her bare arms. Her skin reacting with goose bumps as he continued to move his fingers up over her shoulders and towards her neck, moving her hair from her neck so he could press a gently kiss to the crook of her neck. His breath tickling her skin. She could only shove her body away from him. Facing him. **

"**I hate that! I hate it!" He screamed, lunging for her. Robyn shrieked away, curling her body away from him. He never touched her. Robyn only lifted her head from her arms that had protected her. He had vanished. **

"**I don't hate her. No. Not her. Never her." His voice echoed again. Robyn could only search her surroundings. Where was he? Where had he gone?**

"**But it keeps me up at night. What she did," His voice sounded again. He appeared at her left side. Robyn could only fling herself away from him. He smiled. His lip curling smile that set her teeth on edge. **

"**She wasn't like that others." He appeared directly in front of her. His cold eyes staring darkly into hers. He took a step towards her. Robyn uncontrollably took a step back. He kept gaining on her. "They were afraid." **

**He disappeared again. Robyn just stood still. She could feel her heartbeat within her throat, the beating radiating in her ears as she listened for him. **

"**Conquered." He was right behind her. Robyn felt the strong grip he had on her upper arms. She struggled against his hold, determination shining in her expression as she fought him, struggling to get away from him, to protect herself. "She was afraid. I struck fear and it made her angry." Robyn bent over, forcing herself from his grip as she stumbled away from him, stumbling into the clearing. He had vanished again before he reappeared directly in front of her again. "So angry. Such an anger in her that arouses me." He smiled. **

"**I'll have her again. I'll have her pure, white skin against mine again." He appeared to her right. Robyn snapping her body to face him. **

"**Robyn Herveaux." He stated, walking towards her, his image becoming blurry, vibrating like a mirage in the desert. His figure tormenting her. "You are mine." He snarled as he reappeared directly in front of her. The anger and the stimulation shining in his eyes and his features as he lunged at her, scalpel pressed to his hand, raised high above her head before he plunged the weapon towards her. **

Robyn woke with a start. The bed bouncing underneath her as she felt her chest heaving, her heart shuddering in her chest as she tried to bury the images of her nightmare. She could only look up at the ceiling. Calming her heart, moving her fringe that had been plastered to her forehead with sweat as she tried to calm herself.

The woman heaved herself from the bed. She stood at the bathroom sink. Staring her herself in the mirror. Her long hair as wild as a banshee, the brown coils overwhelming her face that was pale and stained. She took in the pale, aunt features. Sweat plastering her face, he dark purples shining under her eyes. She felt completely drained and exhausted. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't go back to sleep. Not with the images that were haunting her in her mind.

Robyn simply walked down the wooden stairs, through the living room, hoping not to wake Alcide as she prepared herself a drink in the kitchen. It seemed she had not been as quite as she hoped.

"Robyn?" Alcide asked weakly as he leant heavily on the doorframe. His chest was bare, the back of his hand rubbing at his unfocused eyes as he stumbled into the room.

"Alcide, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. But by the looks of you you are not."

"I'm fi…"

"If you say your fine one more time I think I might throttle you."

"Sorry."

"You had a nightmare didn't you."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"I'm your Brother, I'm suppose to know when something is wrong."

"That's because I let you see me for me. Not the Packmaster or the celebrity."

"Which means I also see your vulnerability. You're a target right now Robyn. It's about this guy who already knows how to twist the screws on you. A man who managed to get within striking distance. He's affecting you even now and we have no idea where he is."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You do understand there'll be a next time," he said. "It's not just Danny now. There are two of them. If that doesn't scare the hell out of you, it should."

"I know Alcide. But you forget I have other things going on at the moment. It's not just me I'm trying to protect. Eric needs protecting."

"It doesn't make a difference to you. Does it?"

She looked at him. "You know what? A bust could hit me when I cross the street outside. Or I could keel over at the music studio from a stroke. But I don't think about those things. I can't let them take over. I almost did you know. The nightmares, they just about wore me down. But now I've got my second wind. Or maybe I've just gone numb and I can't feel anything anymore. So the best I can do is put one foot in front of the other and keep on marching. That's how to get through this, just keep on marching. That's all any of us can do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The light had faded. The large moon creating the new shadows and dark areas around her. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailing between the distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. As she looked around the trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. The air muggy and thick as soup. Robyn and Pam were standing inside the circle of candles as they watched the witches preparing for their ritual as they stood closely abutting dense shrubbery. From her position, Robyn could observe all the twitching of Lafayette and his boyfriend Jesus. She could see Marnie, the woman who had cursed her boyfriend was sprinkling the salt in an inward circle that was positioned just to the back of the candles.

Robyn could only look of towards the woods, where darkness hid the rotting leaves and foraging animals. Animals with teeth. She remembered the gnawed remains of various animals she had discovered on her hunts. Raccoons chewing on ribs and dogs rolling skulls around like balls, and what she imagined, staring into the trees, was not Bambi.

"How am I expected to repair the vampire if he isn't here?" Marnie complained as she pulled Robyn from her thoughts. The young Packmaster could only turn to face her, noticing how Pam was standing impatiently with her hands pressed to her hips, her breasts bulging from the corset that failed to keep anything from the imagination as Marnie fussed with books, shaking with apprehension as Robyn turned to face her.

"That's your problem. Reverse the spell or I'll bite your fucking head off." Pam snapped, moving her hands as she spoke. Robyn just rolled her eyes in exasperation as she rolled her eyes too look at her boyfriend's progeny.

"Pam, threats are not going to help the situation." Robyn muttered, perceiving Marnie from the corner of her eyes, seeing the older woman look over at her with her mouth hanging open.

"You kill us then you'll never get Eric." Tara, a friend of Sookie's warned, her gun still pressed in her hands and pointed directly towards Pam and Robyn.

"If you guys are so lame you can't even turn around your own magic he's as good as dead anyway."

"So are you, bitch!" Lafayette snapped, shrugging his shoulders, which caused Pam and Robyn to turn their attention towards him. "Nobody here to keep you safe, and we know where you live at."

"You forget Lafayette that I have a small trick of turning into a wolf. And besides, if you damage me, Eric will feel it and destroy all of you." Robyn stated in a jaded tone, her expression hiding her true feelings and she showed Tara and her company how strong her character was.

"So much for no threats." Pam whispered resulting in a small smile from Robyn.

"I'm not afraid of you Robyn. You can't touch me." Lafayette responded causing Robyn to glare darkly towards him.

"You want to bet Lafayette. I have done some horrific things in my lifetime. Horrendous things to my own family. I do not care for the lives of trivial people worried about eating to many carbs, or insignificant hillbilly town chefs that have a few vampires after them. Now, as soon as anyone harms anyone I care about, prepare to deal with callousness. Now give me back my boyfriend or I swear I'll rip your fucking legs off!"

"This, this is the one." Jesus whimpered as she moved his arms around Marnie who was quaking in her shoes as Robyn turned her attention back to the old witch, the four in front of them now knowing how unscrupulous Robyn could really be.

"I can't find my glasses." Marnie whimpered as she lifted her hand, searching her hair, her pockets as she looked for the said object.

"They're right here."

"Thank you."

"Are you fucking retarded?" Pam snapped, taking a step forwards as her patience snapped. Robyn could only take hold of her wrist to prevent her from lunging at the witch who was getting on her own audacities.

"Shut the fuck up or we won't even try." Tara snapped again.

"Just hurry the fuck up!" Robyn shot back.

"Stop saying 'fuck.' I can't concentrate." Marnie bellowed, her voice quivering as she lifted her palm. Jesus could only look up towards Robyn, biting his lip as he looked at her. Robyn just moved her head so she too was looking at him. She just moved her body out of the circle, mirroring Pam's movement who let out a frustrated sigh.

As Robyn turned, her eyes took in the trembling Marnie as she shook her hands, looking down to the ground while the incantation book was in her hand. She moved her hand in a cross like shape as she muttered to herself.

"North, south, east, west." She moved to the other side of the circle and did the same thing. "North, south, east, west. Mnemosyne, goddess of memory, goddess of time. Heal your wayward son of the underworld, Eric Northman. Bathe him in Hades, in your pool of remembrance."

"This is bullshit." Pam snapped, taking a step towards them. Robyn just pulled her back as she lifted her eyes up to the woman, her mouth hanging open in nervousness as she watched Marnie snapping the book shut, pulling off her glasses, the wind blowing around her as she glared directly towards the pair of them. "Listen, bitch. I don't have time for this. Fix my maker." However, Robyn could only watch as Pam involuntarily shoved herself towards Marnie at her vampire speed, the older woman holding out her palm towards Pam who was unable to move. The witch continued to chant in Latin.

_"Corrupt, unsanctified cadaver qui ambulabat, ecce tuum verum ipse!"_

_"Corrupt, unsanctified corpse that walks, behold your true self!"_

Robyn frowned, her heart hammering in her chest as she heard Pam gasping as if she was unable to breath. She took a cautious step forward but suddenly stopped when she took in the glare that the witch was giving her. She stopped in her tracks, unsure as to what was going on. Pam continued to let out the air in her lungs, her skin bubbling over, boiling into holes in the very core of her skin. Pam continued to panic, lifting her hand to her cheek, her fingers digging deep into her cheek pulling the flesh away from her skeleton as she waved it in front of her, shaking with terror as she screamed before running away from the witches at Vampire speed. Robyn could only look over at the witches before thinking of what she could do. Right now, probably not much and she bolted from her spot and back to her cabin in the woods.

0-0-0

The road that moved into the grounds of the desolate and forgotten graveyard was crunching under her feet as she headed back to the log cabin that she owned. The wrought-iron gate hung open as she moved through the rusty metal. The cemetery was unlit, and beyond her enhanced eyesight were the rolling laws, gravestones jutting up like white teeth.

Alcide's van was parked a hundred yards from the cemetery gate. The van dark and empty, barley visible against the dark light of the night. Too many details were assaulting her: The smell of freshly mown grass and damp earth. The punch of her heartbeat against her breastbone.

But, a frown took over her features when she heard Sookie talking with someone. The young werewolf tried to reposition herself as she stalked through the trees and the undergrowth, having finally moved away from the graveyard that neighbored her property. But, as they kept talking her anxiety continued to swim around her body as she gained ever closer to her home.

As her gaze swept the darkness, her eyes focusing on puddles of shadows near the walls of the cabin. As she stepped forward she smelled the blood. There was no other scent like it, and it rang primitive alarms in her brain. She continued to skulk forward coming into view when she noticed Sookie standing by the doorway. Robyn could see the alarm and shock on the young fairy's expression before the wolf turned her attention to whatever it was Sookie was observing.

Robyn could see a fairly old woman lying in the arms of her amnesiac boyfriend who had his head nuzzled into the far side of her neck. The woman was struggling, her hands pushing on the ancient vampire who seemed to be drinking from her, taking to much. Robyn was fighting against herself, debating with herself as to what to do. Did she help the woman who knew Sookie? Or did she leave her to die to teach Sookie a lesson to have not let Eric out of her sight. She was after all doing a job for Robyn and she knew to never fail her.

It seemed the singer took to long in deciding. The fairy lifted her hand, taking in the flickering of her hand, her power and her light diminishing from her being as she faded.

"Eric! Eric please stop!" Sookie screamed, seeing the body deforming, her fingers elongating, her skin taking on a deathly ghoulish grey colour as the woman shriveled. The transformation caused Eric to pull back, to hold the woman in his arms as he watched, the experience obviously new to the forgetful vampire as he watched the creature in his arms burst into a pile of dust.

Eric could only grunt, looking at his hands before he turned his attention up towards Sookie who was glowering at him. Eric had her blood dripping from his mouth, as he looked around him, unsure as to what had just happened.

"You just killed my fairy godmother!" Sookie snapped as she stamped her foot in indignation as Eric looked up at her. Robyn couldn't help the smile falling on her features as Eric held up one of his hands, confused and looking rather cute as he apologized and gave her a very cheeky but also apologetic smile. "We're sitting sucks out here if any of Claudine's friends show up. Hurry, in the house." Sookie demanded; her hands balled into fists out of anxiety.

Robyn cursed to herself as she noticed Eric groaning, his body becoming heavy as his torso crashed to the ground. Sookie could only gap at him before Robyn propelled her body from the hedges. Sookie could only look at her in shock and humiliation as she took in the seething expression on the young Packmaster features due to her inability to keep Eric safe.

"I leave you alone half an hour Sookie." Robyn snapped as she moved forward, her anger flowing through her as she was unable to control is. She knew she was getting emotional over something stupid but after what had happened with Pam, the curse that was visibly shown on the Vampire she was just hoping that she had come out of the whole situation unscathed. Something was telling her she was not as lucky as she through she was. "You we're supposed to watch him constantly!" She knelt down on the grass that was wet with blood, still warm with it. Sookie seemed to be right beside her, hearing her snuggling breathed, the sign of fear as she breathed heavily behind her. "Eric." Robyn sounded as she tolled him onto his back, his head resting on the crook of her neck. "Eric, it's nearly dawn, you need to get back into your cubby." Robyn just looked over her shoulder at Sookie before she shook Eric once again. "Hey!" She let out an inward sigh when Eric let out a moan and started heaving himself from the ground.

Robyn just got to her own feet, her eyes never trailing from the large tall figure of Eric who pressed his own hands to the dirty ground, his feet taking hold of his weight as Robyn and Sookie backed away from him as he heaved himself to his feet. Robyn had no idea how to feel when she continued to hear the groans falling from his chest. She even had her mouth hanging open when Eric looked at her with his blue eyes in slits as if unfocused; as if his mind was hazy and intoxicated with alcohol.

"He…Hey." He breathed, his mouth moving into a large smile, his fangs still barred as he looked down at Robyn with his befuddled eyes. Robyn could only move her head to the left a little as she studied him, taking in his stumbling figure as he trudged heavily towards her. Robyn instinctively moved back, not wanting his 6ft 4 frame falling on top of her. He just blinked heavily as he reach out for her. "More."

"More what?" Robyn stated, her eyes wide, her senses on alert, her heart hammering as she struggled to compose herself, struggling to think of way to deal with the mess Sookie had gotten her into and how to deal with this new situation.

"I want more." He stated, his head hanging over her, his shoulder slumped, stopping at Robyn's eye level as he lifted his large palm as if he was to cup her cheek.

"You can't have any more. There isn't any more. You drank the whole fairy," Robyn continued, still backing away from him as Eric gained on her position, hanging over her. Sookie could only back away as if she was afraid as to what Eric could do in his confused state. Sookie was surprised at how calm Robyn was being, at how well she was dealing with the situation. She knew that she would never be able to hold herself together in this situation Robyn has found herself in.

"Drink you up." He stumbled, flicking her hair from her neck. Sookie instinctively called out for Alcide. Robyn just shoved her body away from Eric who lunged for her neck. Robyn snapped her hands to meet his chest, calling on her werewolf strength to keep him at bay.

"Eric stop it" Robyn stated, her tone harsh as she continue to push on his chest.

"I need it!"

"No, you don't."

"You smell so different."

"I know, but your still not having any." Robyn stated taking a cautious look next to her, taking in the panicked expression on her brother's features as Eric towered over her. Robyn just pleaded and hoped he would stop.

"Just a taste."

"Eric stop! Before you loose control and hurt me," Robyn snapped angrily, finally having enough. Eric seemed to get the idea. He stumbled back, finally feeling her hand pushing against him as the woman shoved her boyfriend away from her. His eyes stared hazily into hers as she studied him, his mouth hanging open causing the tips of his fangs to fall over his bottom lip as he struggle to hold his weight.

"I would never harm you." Eric frowned, his heart hurting over her lack of belief in his self control. He then realised his fangs were still bared and he had tried to drink from her. He sheathed his fangs, taking a cautious step away from her, which resulted in Robyn to visibly relax as she moved her hands so they were resting by her side.

"You never have Eric." Robyn expressed gently as she moved her hair back over her shoulders, hoping to hide her neck from him as she took a brief look towards Alcide who seemed to stay alert, studying Eric incase he tried anything against Robyn once again. It seemed that Eric continued to look at her as if marveled by how beautiful she looked when she was so emotionally strong. "Now come on, it's time for bed." Robyn finished as she moved away from him, telling him to follow him.

Eric looked to the ground, a large smile engulfing his mouth so his pearly white teeth were visible as he let out a small chuckle. Alcide could only frown as he watched him, knowing this was very uncommon behaviour for the normal emotionless vampire. However, the Viking continued to run behind Robyn at vampire speed causing the werewolf to jump and grab her rear end as she felt Eric's hand slapping her butt. Eric could only laugh as she stopped and spun around her laughing to himself.

"Did you seriously just grab my ass?" Robyn cried in disbelief as she looked up at Eric who was continuing to circle her.

"Beautiful butt." He replied, looking down at the said bodily feature as he continued to circle his girlfriend.

"Compliment accepted but keep your hands to yourself mister." Eric however had other idea's and ran at her again, shoving both his large hands to her bottom causing her to jump a little again, taking in the giddy expression on Eric's expression caused her lips to move into a smile as she looked at how excited he was.

"Hey!" Robyn continued, marveling in how open Eric was being. She could only look at his large smile, his eyes holding so much life, the excitement sparkling within his orbs of blue as he looked at her lovingly. Robyn could only smile at him. He was being the man he always was with her. He was showing Alcide and Sookie how loving and how relaxed he could be. He was showing the man he was inside, in front of an audience. He didn't have all the shields and barriers in place. He was free to be himself and he was not embarrassed to hide that. Robyn continued to walk towards him as Eric walked over to her. Robyn's eyebrows were raised as she finally realised what was going on. "You're drunk." She breathed. Eric just smiled at her as he crouched in front of her, moving his face so it was positioned directly in front of her, a large smile on his face.

"Catch me." He stated before bolting away from her at vampire speed and disappearing into the dense forest around the cabin.

"Eric! Don't run off!" Robyn had shouted, barley finishing her statement before Eric had stopped directly in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards a little. "You're making it awfully difficult for me to help you. I can't have you miss behaving, it's too dangerous. Its time for bed Eric." Robyn stated, sounding like a mother before Eric ran away from her again, bolting to various different spots causing Robyn to be unable to locate him. Alcide also holding the concern of a brother jogged over to his sister to try and help her.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"You're asking me? Eric! At my side now!" However, Eric seemed to stop running and rushed to her side.

"Never." He whispered behind causing Robyn and her brother to spin around to face him as Eric leaned down towards her.

"It will be dawn soon."

"I don't care." Eric smiled

"You will when you start burning and don't expect me to clean up after you." Robyn threatened, looking directly up towards him. Eric simply laughed at her before he bolted away from her and into the dense forest.

But something happened she did not expect. All Robyn could see was Eric's retreating form. All she could hear was the pouncing of her blood. A whimper crept up from her chest, but it died before reaching her mouth. She couldn't breath. Couldn't make a sound.

Suddenly her body convulsed. A wave of agony blinded her. Robyn toppled, her body snapping in inhuman ways. Her leg muscles all knotted at once, like being seized by a thousand charley horses. Robyn couldn't help the cry of agony from falling from her lips. Robyn had the vague recollection of Alcide's supportive arm around her. But the waves hit like rapid succession and she continued to scream until she couldn't breath. Robyn's limbs flailed and jerked as of being wrenched from their sockets. Some dim part of her brain realised she must have been changing and told her to get control before it tore her apart. She fought. Fought for control. Unsure as to what was happening to her, unsure as to why her usual easy shifts were causing her some unbearable agony.

"Robyn, you're shifting." Alcide panicked as he wrapped his arms around his sister, his eyebrows knitted into a frown as he tried to understand what was going on.

"No shit!" Robyn snapped, clawing at her stomach as another wave of tormenting torture shivered around her body. She doubled over, her torso collapsing over her brother's arm as he caught her from falling to the ground, the young celebrity withering with discomfort.

"Fight it, you can control this."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I'm trying to help."

"This is different Alcide!" Robyn grimaced, her voice curling into his torso, the broad man bringing the pair of them down to the ground as his sister collapsed against him. "An emotional response has brought this on. I'm not shifting the way I normally do. It's like the wolf is literally clawing its way out and I can't physically let her out! Those damned witches must have cursed me"

"Then Robyn look at me." Alcide expressed, taking hold of her cheeks in his hands as he tried to calm her down. "We will figure out where Eric has gone and get him safely back here. We will then concentrate on figuring out ways to help both of you, I will not rest until you can shift properly and Eric is restored."

0-0-0

"We've checked the woods already." Robyn sighed exasperated as she pulled her hand through her hair. She let out an anxious sigh from her lips as she looked towards her brother who was collapsing against the walls of the cabin. "There's no sign of him."

"What about your imprint? Can't you locate him with that?" Alcide asked her gently. She just shook her head.

"I can't. It's like something locking me away from my wolf side. I feel so close, like I could reach out to touch my wolf just to come up against a locked door."

"What's stopping you?"

"I have no idea. Maybe you should shift. His clothing will give you a scent, you just have to localize it."

"I don't need clothing for his scent. I can smell him on you."

"Then track it. Shift, and let me follow you." Robyn ordered as the pair of them got to their feet, consciously aware of Sookie standing next to them as Alcide undressed and shifted, revealing a beautiful blonde wolf who suddenly bolted from his spot and rounded the back of the house, obviously tracking Eric's scent.

"How can Eric be running around in the daylight anyway?" Sookie asked as they followed Alcide.

"He drained a full fairy. It seems your blood only works for a time, but with the enhanced fairy blood within him it acts as a sun cream." But it seemed that Sookie got the idea that Robyn did not want to talk any longer and continued running after them.

Robyn was weaving through the tree along the river that twisted and turned with the forest. She had little more than her memory to guide her barring the fact Alcide was running in wolf form directly in front of her. She had roamed these woodlands for as long as she could remember. Hunting and feeding on the wildlife, right up to the west of the forest right to the Eastern shore and the boundaries of her territory.

Cresting the hill, the group broke free of a dense patch of needle leafs and rolled freely down the embankment, a natural landslide that served their purpose more effectively now that it was covered in dried leave. Robyn had shoved her body down to the ground, feeling her cloths catching on the murky dirt covered ground as she used her hand to direct her body. It helped to speed her pursuit, taking a quick look behind her, her senses allowing her to understand everything around her, making sure she avoided hitting anything.

Her vision was incomparable. Everything was much sharper, and more defined than humans and possibly an average wolf. The colours were more vibrant making human eyesight blind or mud-eyed in comparison. Robyn smiled when she knew her eyesight exceeded that of a hawk, seeing everything with microscopic detail, looking into the invisible spectrum of light as she continued to bolt through the forest.

As she looked up he followed the Orion constellation that was faded by the sun with her eyes, allowing it to guide her past the rocky edge of the river and the cliff that travelled down to the river, aware of the peppered trees that littered the ridge; casting a soft shadow along the gray carpet of leave- beckoning her forward, determined to reach her lover.

She could smell the thousands of different trails of moving animals, the smell of predators stalking its prey. The wolf within her meant her sense of smell caused her to become distracted; feeling the burning at her neck as if she was being called to find the prey, hearing the animal so she could track his movements. The objects was still several miles away, the good breeze, hearing the fluttering wings and heartbeats of small birds flying away out of shock from her sudden intrusion, spooked by the groups speed.

She could run like the tall-horned stag, waving his white trail in a gesture of alarm, barking as it alerted its heard as he went. His breathing heavy and sporadic was an even cadence that mingled fluently with the nightly chorus sun by the woodland beasts.

As the canopy overhead thick, Robyn's steps were growing muffled by the pine needles that blanketed the forest floor; the ground no longer cold underneath the soles of her shoes. The trees were much thicker in this part of her territory; noticing something in the distance and skidded to a stop when he noticed his pathway was blocked with a large lake like pond that had sunlight streaming and reflecting from the water.

"Is this where the scent stops Alcide? We have no idea how long he has before the sun starts effecting him." Robyn questioned, squinting in the sunlight as she cradled the blanket into her arms. Alcide just lifted his muzzle, a small whine admitted from within him as he licked the top of his nose with an affirming bark. "Are you sure, I can't see him." A bark "I know you don't like him, but if he dies, it won't just be Pam who will kill you."

However, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when someone shot out of the water like a bullet. The young werewolf snapped her head in the direction of the disturbed water, noticing how Eric's bare torso seemed to sparkle and shimmer with life due to the water droplets that were travelling all over his body. Sookie had to bite back her surprise when he did not sparkle in the sunlight like the crappy creations in Twilight.

"Eric!" Robyn snapped as she took a step towards him, stopping at the start of the lake as she continued to study Eric, her anxiety taking hold of her body as she looked at him. Taking in his hair that was slicked back due to the water that had pressed his normally styled hair to his head. She felt sorry for the fact he was enjoying the sun, a large smile on his expression as he continued to swim in the cool water.

"Hey, Robyn. Where have you been?" Eric smiled; Robyn could only look at him in disbelief, her mouth hanging open at his innocence. "Come." He stated, lifting his hands in invitation, flicking his fingers towards her, and snapping the water in every direction towards her. "Come play with ne, it's wonderful here." Alcide just growled which caused Robyn to look towards him as the wolf move his head down to the ground a little before Eric pulled her attention towards him again. "I am Aegir, god of the sea, and you are Ran, my sea goddess."

"You crazy Viking, you have no idea how clean that water is nor what lives in it! For all you know there could be gators in there!" Robyn stated with vexation, her eyebrows rose as she took in her boyfriend who was doing the front crawl in the water before spinning around in the water, enjoying the coolness and heat of the sun on his vampire skin. "Now come on out of there as neither of us is going to be happy if your Johnson gets bitten off."

Eric was not listening to her. He continued to swim on his back, spitting the water in his mouth as if he was a water full, his feet coming out of the water every now and then as he used his feet and his hands to propel him though the water as he enjoyed the sun, wanting to enjoy it more if she was swimming next to him.

"And leave the sun to the water? Nope. I'll just kill all the sea monsters." Eric continued causing Robyn to let out the breath in her lungs, her weight being caught by her hip as she continued to cradle the blanket in her arms, her head looking towards the water as she tried to come up with an idea to coax Eric back to land. "Gators." Eric stated, his feet to the floor of the lake, his hands to his sides as he attempted to look for the offending animal. "Krokodiles" Eric stated again, speaking in his native tongue as he started to splash around in the water. "Show yourselves. Cowards!"

"He really is different." Alcide stated, finally making his opinions known as he shifted back into his human form. Robyn could only look at him as if to say you have only just noticed. But it seemed that Eric took his shifting as a hostile act, knowing who Alcide was, also understanding that the male wolf was Robyn's brother but he still made his own opinions known as he unsheathed his fangs and growled at him.

"Get away from her!"

"Eric! It's me, you know who the hell I am!"

"He smells different because he's not like me. But he's my brother. He's here to help."

"Just like he has for the last couple of days." Eric stated again, finally understanding his confused though process. 'You're still a stinking dog!"

"And you're a dirty, dumb shit fanger!"

"Oh grow up for once in your life, you giant babies! Why is it as soon as one of you forgets who you are that's when you start calling each other names? Now Eric, come here so I can take you home!" Robyn commanded, bored of the constant bickering between the two mean that meant a great deal to her.

But as she watched, Eric seemed to suddenly become rigid within the water. His face changed one from ecstatic joy to confused agony as he looked at his burning shoulders, his fangs sheathing as he struggled to look towards Robyn who immediately knew what was wrong with him.

"I don't feel so good." Eric frowned, scrunching up his shoulders as he headed towards Robyn who had pressed her converses cladded shoes into the water, unfolding the blanket as she guided Eric into her open arms.

"Now you listen to me." Robyn muttered.

"Robyn, I hurt." Eric said, his eyebrows raised as his eyes moved to look up at his lover who was walking towards him while the vampire continued to cling onto his burning body. "My blood is burning."

"I know sweetie. Come here, it's time to go home." She said to him gently as she wrapped the blanket around his shoulders to try and attempt at protecting him from the UV rays.

"I don't wanna go back to the dark. I don't want us…. I don't want us." Eric complained but Robyn ignored him, constantly guiding him out of the water as she attempted to get him back into the safety of his cubby.

"Just keep that blanket on and the sun at your back." Alcide explained, lifting his hand to rest on Eric's back, lifting the blanket over his shoulders as the beta wolf helped his alpha.

"Robyn, I…" Eric started, moving his face-to-face Robyn who moved her face so she was looking at him, she was so close all she wanted to do was reach over and kiss him, to comfort him but she resisted the urge. She just smiled at him gently.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." She whispered before she pressed a kiss to his cheek noticing how he was comforted by her kindness and ran at vampire speed back to the cabin and down to his cubby. Alcide just shifted again, running after him before Robyn and Sookie were follow close at their heels.


	12. Chapter 12

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Robyn wished the sky would open up and allow the overdue rain to pour down to the earth like a thousand hammers on the roof of her cabin. The sticky humidity of the summer air was biting at her skin. Her core temperature genetically higher due to her lycanthropy meant her brother and herself was struggling with the weather considering the work out and the stress they had just gone through to try and find Eric.

But, as she clambered down the steps down to Eric's cubby, the taciturnity and the darkness of the basement made her realize just how lonely Eric must have felt being trapped in this small room. He was unable to defend himself from the rays of the sun and he was always left on his own as Robyn had other matters that needed her attention.

Nevertheless, as she looked up at her boyfriend now, at his derelict and disheartened expression she couldn't help her heart reaching out for him, ignoring the biting chill of the room around her as she lifted her hand to rest on his cheek comfortingly before she pulled her attention to the blanket that was hanging from his looming form.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." Eric complained as he lowered his eyes down towards Robyn who simply looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"You have too. You need your sleep. Besides, sleeping will help your body to heal, to help you take your mind off things." Robyn comforted as she adjusted the edges of the blankets, wrapping the material closer to the vampire before she rubbed her hands up to the tops of his shoulders, her hands reaching over her head as she urged Eric to sit on the edge of the bed. "Let me check."

Robyn leaned closer towards him, her head angled so she could get a better look at his shoulders, hoping his vampire healing had aided in his recovery. Her hands were placed delicately to his soft skin, her palm feeling the coldness of his skin, causing her body to cool automatically while Eric looked up at her, feeling the temperature of her skin. But, as she took care of him Eric could only study her, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide with curiosity as he watched her.

However, as Robyn leant closer to him, looking at his far shoulder Eric couldn't help but nuzzle his nose closer to her neck considering it was exposed to him. Her scent wafted to his senses causing his head to become lightheaded with emotions such as hunger and desire. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted her closer, he wanted her next to him every moment he was awake. Something within him was stirring and he wanted to taste her, he wanted to feel her under his skin, he wanted her to be his, he wanted to claim her.

"Everything healed." Robyn said gently, pulling the blanket closer to his torso as Eric continued to look away from her. "Time to sleep, I promise ill be here when you wake up this evening."

"No. Nope." Eric blinked as he moved away from her, causing Robyn's arms to fall to her sides as she looked down at him.

"You've been through enough today as it is Eric. I don't want you to get the bleeds."

"I know what the bleeds are."

"How come you can remember something like that but have no recollection of what we have done and been through?" Robyn voiced sadly. She just took in his vacant expression, noticing how he was looking at the grey wall. She knew that she should leave, to let him calm down and to get a handle on his emotions. She just looked down, craving his touch but fought against it. She knew he was not her Eric, not the man she had fallen in love with and she needed to try her hardest to remain as detached as she could. Robyn moved away from him, heading towards the stairs before Eric caught her attention again.

"Stay with me." Eric asked causing Robyn to stop mid stride and turn to face him, taking in the sorrow in his eyes as he pleaded with her.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you will go to sleep."

"I promise." Eric replied. Robyn simply brought in a lungful of air before she headed over to the opposite side of the bed that Eric had positioned himself. She rested on her bent knee before she collapsed next to him, her hands supporting her head as she looked over at Eric who was still wrapped up in his red blanket. "Why are you taking such good care of me?" Eric questioned as he reached out for her hands, enclosing his around hers as he looked at her.

"Because you mean a great deal to me. I can't just abandon you."

"But why can't I remember you? If I mean so much to you surely you mean just as much to me?"

"Eric, we have no idea what's really going on. We still have to collect the relevant information as to how to help you. I also know that it is very dangerous both for you and me at this time. Staying here in the middle of nowhere is protecting us."

"Dangerous? Are you in trouble?"

"You know why I can't leave."

"I do?"

"You tell me." Robyn expressed. Her eyes boring right into Eric's ocean blue ones as he continued to look at her, to try and understand what she had just told him. However, Robyn's expression was hiding everything from him, he had no idea what she was implying, he couldn't even call the memories forward. The only thing he could understand was the feelings. Feelings of happiness, of panic and sorrow and the overwhelming feelings of love. Could it be that he could only remember how he felt during those situations? He couldn't be sure.

"I can only remember feelings"

"What can you feel?"

"Happiness, joy and love." Eric started, his eyebrows rising as he lifted his eyes to look at her, feeling her warm hands embedded in his as she studied him. "But I can feel underlying feelings of sorrow, anxiety and terror."

"Our relationship has never been easy Eric, but in recent months you have stood next to me, you have supported me and you have protected me. It is now my turn to support you."

0-0-0

The cool stone of the layered chimney was the first thing that Robyn saw when she removed herself from the doorway to Eric's cubby. The young Packmaster allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the mid morning sunlight as she invaded her front room. Alcide and Sookie were standing at the other end of the room, blocking a few rays of sunlight that were streaming through he large bay windows of the cabin as they watched Robyn.

Sookie was sitting by the cabinet that was housed by the doorway to the kitchen, her feet bare considering she had removed her shoes while Alcide was pacing the living room with a frustrated demeanor as he tried to stop himself from crashing his large shins into the wooden table that was positioned in the middle of the room.

"This is insane!" Alcide snapped suddenly, shoving his body to face his sister who had collapsed against the cream coloured sofa that was placed by the door to Eric's cubby. Robyn just looked up at him, a little bored with his outburst as she lifted her leg, resting her ankle on her knee as she went about to remove her wet converses.

"Really? We're gunna do this now?"

"Well, this is as good a time as any!" Alcide fumed as he spun around to face Robyn who heaved her shoe from her foot and continued to undo the other shoelace.

"Just drop it Alcide. I can't handle this right now, not with everything else going on."

"There is a half drunk 1000 year old Viking in the basement who has no recollection of who you are, you can't shift into your wolf form and there is a psychopathic killer who is coming after you!"

"Seriously? You wanna remind me? You don't think I know how much shit I am in right now? What do you want me to say? There is nothing I can do about this now, I have far too much on my plate and I'm struggling to keep it together as it is. How do you look at the man you love, and tell yourself its time to walk away? I don't know how to help Eric, I don't even know how to fucking help myself. So don't you start yelling at me just because you have a grudge against him!"

"He's dangerous Robyn, and right now you have no way of protecting yourself!"

"He won't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that? He got pretty fucking close to loosing control this morning."

"Exactly. He didn't loose control, I manage to stop him from doing anything he would regret, stopping him from doing anything to hurt me."

"Just."

"I chose to stay with him for all the things he's done right; not the one thing he's done wrong. I chose to forgive him. If I leave him now when he needs me most he could get hurt, something could happen to him and I will not be there to protect him. For fuck sake Alcide you know the problems he has been having with Bill, you know he sent him to that coven with the only idea of them destroying him. I can't just walk out on him, I can't do that to him."

"That's my point Robyn, you can't protect him and you can't even protect yourself."

However, before Sookie could even comprehend what was happening, even before she could even understand what they were shouting at; Robyn had lunged from her position on the sofa. The young Packmaster shoved herself in the direction of her brother calling upon her strength that was fuelled with anger as she lunged at him.

The breath was knocked out of Alcide's lungs when the full force of Robyn's fury was directed solely at him, having been vented by physical actions. Robyn had shoved her legs around Alcide's ankles, removing his legs from underneath him, causing the 6ft 5 werewolf to fall to the ground. Robyn continued to admit the low vibrations that were rumbling in her chest, her eyes flashing orange as she lifted her feet to rest on his tummy while her hands were holding him powerfully on either of his shoulders as she prevented his escape and pinned him to the ground.

"Do not challenge me Alcide." Robyn snarled, her face mere inches from his as the siblings squared up to each other before the beta wolf retracted and submitted to her authority. As Alcide looked at her, seeing her emotions shining within her eyes, reading her like an open book before he turned away from her, surrendering to her.

"I meant no offense Robyn. You know I would never challenge you, I respect your judgment as an Alpha, but I urge you to listen to me. As your brother, please understand my concern." But as Alcide looked at her, he could feel and see the visible change in his sister. Robyn continued to look down at him, her muscles quivering with exhaustion, her eyes flickering from her wolf eyes to those of her human form.

Robyn clambered from his torso, collapsing a little to the floor next to him as she tried to regain the breath she had lost. Maybe there was more to this curse than they realised. It seemed that the last show of wolfism had left her exhausted and she tried to regain some sense of energy to heave herself into the chair, looking towards Sookie who was unable to understand anything that was going on around her before Robyn looked up at her brother who was getting to his feet and walking over to her before sitting next to her on the sofa, the young Packmaster feeling the chair dip at his weight. Robyn just turned her head to look at him before she collapsed into his chest after he had wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"I'm sorry Robyn. I didn't mean to get as carried away as I did." He breathed into her head gently, Robyn just moved so her face was looking up at him.

"It's okay Alcide, I should have controlled my temper as well." She smiled before she curled herself closer into his side while he placed a delicate loving kiss to her hair.

0-0-0

Her feet connected against the concrete floor as soon as she had reached the final step of the stairs that led her into the basement of the cabin. The grey walls pretty much mirrored her emotions as she took in the lights that were bright with energy that were littered around the room providing the light to the basement.

But, as she turned around she couldn't prevent her heart dropping in her chest. Eric had removed his shirt but was lying on top of the mattress. His legs were curled underneath him, tucking close to his tummy while his hands were positioned under his head to support him as he continued to stare into space.

"Hey we okay? You're never this quite." Robyn said to him gently as she came to the side of the bed he was facing. She felt the bed dipping underneath her as she sat in the area that was vacant, aware of how his body curled around her sitting position. Robyn couldn't help reaching out and moving his unstyled hair from his forehead as she comforted him.

"Yeah I am." Eric stated refusing to look at her as he grieved, as he suffered on his own.

"No it's not. I've known you a long time Eric. Far longer than most people you count as friends. I know when something is troubling you."

"But you don't know me." Eric snapped as he lifted his head a little from his hands, raising his eyebrows to look over at her.

"I am trying honey. You have to understand that I have to get to know you all over again" He simply looked at her. "It took me a very long time to even get close to you. With me being a Werewolf and you being a Vampire we had to try and get over the barrier of the rivalry between our two races. Sure, at times you're a rascal and a troublemaker, but those are attributes I fell in love with. You learned to trust me, once you started opening up to me I understood completely the integrity and the rare acts of kindness that you show to someone you love. You're a excellent vampire Eric."

"I'll never swim in the sun again. Never feel the heat on my skin. Never see the daylight in your hair." He voice, his eyebrows rising, creasing his forehead, as he looked up towards Robyn again whose heart seemed to drop even further at his forlorn demeanor.

"You never used to hate the night. In fact, it was then we used to sit under the stars and enjoy life the most."

"Don't." Eric cracked as he removed his hand from under the pillow. He shot his eyes up at her, rolling them a little as he heaved his large toned chest into a sitting position, moving around her as Robyn continued to adjust her posture so she was facing him. "Please don't try to comfort me with silly stories."

"I'm not." Robyn breathed with a little smile as she moved her hand to place them over his that were cupped together. She was urging him to look at her, to make him aware of something she knew would help him. "It's not a story. It's a memory. A memory I'm handing back to you."

"You think I'm weak."

"How could you say that?" Robyn breathed, disgust shining on her features as she moved away from him, her eyes sparkling with emotion as she removed her hands from his. Eric continued to look away from her.

"You want the Eric who doesn't feel."

"Doesn't feel? Are you serious? Eric, you've shown me so much love and compassion that I daren't try to explain it for fear of never doing it justice. I feel like your humanity lies within me... and mine within you. That's the Eric I want."

"If you kiss me, I promise to be happy." Eric replied with a cheeky smile, moving his head a little to look over at Robyn who was struggling to keep the smile from her lips as she looked at him. Eric just continued to look at her, his blue eyes sparkling with life, his smile lightening up his features as he continued to look over at his girlfriend.

"I can't."

"Why? It's just a kiss." He voiced delicately as he moved his arm, moving his large shoulders so he was looking at her. He continued to smile at her, his eyes boring into her, stirring her emotions within her, and causing her to fight in internal war within herself. Robyn could only look at him, his face mere inches from hers, his breath tickling her skin as he moved ever closer to him. However, she felt her hand lifting to his chest, feeling the coldness of his skin as she moved away from him, her heart cracking as she closed her eyes to pull away.

"God knows how much this hurts me to do this Eric. How much I need you comfort and your love but right now I can't. I will always love you but the fact is you don't know me. I'm just a stranger to you" Robyn implored, her eyes filling with unshed tears and emotions as she looked at him, identifying his own pain as the pair of them sat in front of each other.

0-0-0

He reached for the handle of the door. His long arm allowing the brief movements so he could look at the imagery in front of him. He was expecting or rather hoping to be comforted as he watched her sleeping. His eyes took in the darkness of the room, his eyes exploring the well-furnished building that radiated with nature. The gorgeous vertically stacked round-log walls, exposed log rafters and an angled wide-plank batten ceiling all aged to a warm brown; showed the world the personality of the woman lying in the bed.

But as he looked around the small room the large windows had floral drapes blocking the world from intruding on the inhabitant's privacy as they went about their business. This building was not light tight like the other home he shared with Robyn. However, it was the young woman who was resting in the framed bed that captivated him. Her figure was supported and engulfed by a thick duvet that was a navy blue and in a squared, rather old-fashioned pattern while the scatter cushions supported her body. On the table next to her; stood her book, an alarm clock and a beautiful floral arrangement.

His eyes continued to litter over her body. Her tanned skin was radiating with life, a thin layer of moisture taking hold of her body from the humidity of the night air, her duvet corner draped over her body, showing her right leg and her right shoulder to the view of the room as she tried to cool herself. Eric could only marvel at her beauty. Her dark brown hair was shimmering behind her head as she rested one the pillows that were supporting her shoulders and her head. Her chest rising and falling delicately as she slept. Eric's dead heartbeat was thumping in his chest, his arousal, his desire; his attraction to her was swimming around his veins

However Eric was pulled from his thoughts, pulled from his admiration when he felt a smaller figure coming to stand behind him. A cold hand pressed itself to his shoulder causing Eric to snap his head to face the new arrival, one of his eyebrows raised as he took in the man in front of him.

"Hello Eric." He said with a smile. The ancient vampire could do nothing but breath through his mouth as he tried to identify the man who obviously knew him. The man stood no higher than his shoulders, roughly the same height as Robyn. His sandy hair was short enhancing his large forehead and busy eyebrows that framed his deep blue eyes. Eric could only look at him, not flinching when the young man who showed the age of a 17 year old boy moved his hand to stroke his large angled chin, the light shining on their faces as they reunited with each other.

The young man could do nothing but move to rest his hand on Eric's bare shoulder once again before his eyes trailed over to Robyn's sleeping figure. His eyes darkened with hunger. His own desire to feed on the woman on the bed. His own craving to feel her underneath him shook his figure as he moved his figure towards her, moving past his amnesiac progeny and towards Robyn's sleeping form. Eric could only blink at him, watching him studying his lover.

He had to bite back the growl that vibrated in his chest as the young boy leant down, trailing his fingertip to the smooth skin of Robyn's bare leg. The boy feeling the toned and well formed muscles of Robyn's calf muscles and her well shaped thighs. He stopped before he reached the short nightgown that stopped at the top of her thigh. He continued to move his other hand so it was pressed to Robyn side, his torso leaning over the sleeping woman, looking at her darkly, his pupils black with hunger, looking at the woman as a predator would his prey.

Eric's dead heart was thumping in his throat as he watched the young boy lean his torso over Robyn's, his eyes scrutinizing Robyn's well rounded breasts, the attractive curves and shapes of her body vibrated with feminine beauty. His nose was almost touching her skin, his hand running along her side causing her skin to react to him by her hair's erecting on end before she moved into the young boys touch as he cupped her scarred cheek, feeling the ugly skin underneath his perfect palm.

Eric had had enough. His anger was rising every moment the boy was touching his Robyn. He had claimed her, this human was his and he was not about to let her go without a fight. At vampire speed he grabbed hold of the boys hand, shoving his figure away from Robyn's sleeping figure as he defended his property.

"Don't touch her!" Eric growled, his shoulders slumping over, his eyes hard as he prepared to fight this boy.

"She's beautiful."

"Who are you?" Eric did not get the answer he wanted. The young boy simply looked back down to Robyn's figure, his eyes scrutinizing over her again before he opened his mouth and unsheathed his fangs. He was a vampire.

"Drink with me." He stated, his words no longer said in English but in his native tongue. Swedish. "We will drain her Eric. The universe has looked at her coming. Her potential could rock the balance of life itself. She is so different to you and me; the power that she holds will outdo even the oldest of our kind. "

"No." Eric stated, his breath shaky as he tried to understand what he was telling him. With Eric's refusal the young vampire only turned to face his disloyalty, his eyes hard with anger. His resounding actions was to run to Eric side at vampire speed, his hand instinctively going to the long-limbed vampire's neck, squeezing on his wind pipe as he refused to let Eric go. Eric could do nothing but surrender and drop to his knees. Eric eyes were wide with shock and confusion, he breaths falling from his lips as he grunted, his eyes never leaving the boys as he obeyed, awed by his strength.

"You are incapable of love. You are damned."

"She can redeem me." The vampire simply laughed.

"You cannot be saved. You are a creature of death, and the living are good for only one thing. And it is not love. Drink now." He ordered, his other hand was shoved to the back of Eric's neck forcing the Viking to turn. Eric struggled, fought his strength as he refused to give in so easily, determined to preserve Robyn's life, to save her from the horror and the pain of being drained of her blood. He couldn't breath. His panic and his fear of hurting her was rising through his body, his eyes wide with terror as he faced her, he saw the pumping of her veins in her neck as the boy continued to push him towards Robyn. "Stop fighting your nature! Drink!" He snapped again, leaning towards him, breathing down his neck as he continued to force Eric to obey him. Eric fought him.

"No!" he cracked, his voice full of extreme sadness as he fought against himself. However, he was unable to subdue the monster within him. He grunted, his fangs barred as he continued to lean down towards Robyn's warm skin. He continued to growl, to watch her sleep before he shoved his fangs into her neck, the young boy feasted on her wrist and ignored her screams as he continued to drink.

He shoved himself awake. His eyes opened to see the familiar view of his cubby. The lights were off leaving him shoved into the darkness but he could feel the fear and the adrenaline coursing through his figure, his fangs still on show as he tried to understand what he had just seen. He heaved his torso into a sitting position, his mind still hazy with drowsiness as he looked around him.

He heaved himself up the cold wooden steps before coming to the door and pulling them open. He could see the cabin was in darkness, Alcide was snoring on the sofa, the quilt that Robyn had given to him was hanging of his large figure while his feet seemed to dangle over the edge. Eric could only look at him. His attentions elsewhere as he headed towards the steps and homed in on Robyn scent. He opened the door to her bedroom, consciously aware of the squeaking hinges to see her tucked comfortably amongst her pillows and quilt as she slept. He lifted his long legs to emerge into the small bedroom heading to the foot of the bed, looming over her sleeping figure as he gazed upon her. He bent over, his hands pressed to her ankles as he loomed over her, his eyes gazing right onto her face as he studied her.

However, as Eric gained on her Robyn seemed to sense something. The young woman shoved herself upright, her body screaming intruder, her eyes flashing orange as she forced herself to the edge of the bed. She could only glare at Eric who blinked, blinking away his own terror as he backed away from her, noticing how she suddenly clung onto the edge of her duvet, he sheathed his fangs.

"Eric? You scared me half to death! What are you doing?"

"Uh…" he managed to breath, taking control of his emotions as he blinked down at her, his hair ruffled at the back fro m where he had been sleeping. "I had a bad dream."

"Come here." Robyn said to him gently as she switched the light on, shifted closer to the looming ceiling of her bedroom to make room for him. Eric shoved his body to the mattress, facing away from her as he felt the blood tears falling from his eyes. Listening to him describe his dream.

"I don't know why I'm crying." He sniffed, lifting his large hand to wipe away the tear that was falling from his eye.

"Godric was your maker." Robyn voiced, her back leaning against the headboard, the pillows positioned at the bottom of her back. "You loved him with every inch of your life. You miss him."

"He said I was evil."

"It was a dream." Robyn said to him gently, reaching out to him, her hand trailing through the back of his hair as she tried to comfort him. She just smiled delicately down at him when she saw him turning over, his large arm wrapped around his middle, the other underneath the pillow as he looked at her, blood smeared around his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Am I evil?"

"Well you're not perfect. But I don't for one second think you are evil." Robyn said gently. Eric lifted his wrist to his face again, wiping at his cheeks before he brought in a lungful of air and moved his head to rest on Robyn's warm legs. Robyn could do nothing but let him. She in turn lifted her own hands and started running them gently thought his soft blonde hair.

"I like being next to you." Robyn could only look down at him with a smile.

"I like being this close to you."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I'm not. We have had very few moments like this in recent times. Its nice to be able to just hold you. Its not everyday that I get to curl up into bed with you."

"Why's that?"

"We have duties to perform. You with being the sheriff of area 5. And I have my responsibilities as Packmaster. It wasn't…."

"It wasn't what?" Eric asked kindly, one of his hands resting on her right leg while the other was resting against her other leg.

"Its just you weren't always like this."

"Like what?"

"When you were with me, you were always so gentle. So sweet. But now, you're openly showing these emotions to everyone around you. Normally me and Pam, your progeny were the only ones to ever see this side of you. It is what Godric would have wanted. He always aimed to see you grow into a man like this." Eric just smiled at her kind words before he rubbed his eyes once again and then rested his head back to her legs, the back of his head resting on her tummy as she went back to stroking his hair. "Godric was the most human of all the vampire's I have ever met."

"It's strange to miss someone you don't remember."

"Life's all about moment of impact, and how they change out lives forever. I have no idea what it must feel like to one day wake up and no longer remember any of them. You found your way to me Eric. I can help you and will make sure you are always kept safe." Eric just rested his hand on her knee before closing his eyes and snuggling closer towards her.

"Would it be all right if I stayed here till sunrise?"

"Of course. You never have to ask honey." Eric just smiled before he shifted away from her. Robyn moved her hand away from the back of his shoulders and watched him move onto his side. Robyn continued to watch him as he relaxed against her duvet and pillows. Robyn herself readjusted herself, moving her figure under the covers, getting herself comfortable before she noticed Eric reaching behind him, asking for her hand. Robyn gave it too him, feeling his cool skin against hers as he took hold of her hand and wrapped it around his chest, bringing his other hand to cradle her hand closer to his heart.

"I would never hurt anyone as beautiful as you." Robyn could only smile as she lifted her head and leant towards him, pressing a very gently kiss to his cheek before the pair of them settled down and tried to get a few hours sleep before sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

As Sookie sat at the kitchen table of Robyn's cabin she wished she had not made Robyn angry. She had refused to go and see the Witch that had cursed both the young Packmaster and her boyfriend. She had argued that she was not brave enough, that she didn't want to go into the generous situation that Robyn was ordering her to walk into. Sookie thought that Robyn was using her as another one of her wolves and she was not happy about it.

However, Sookie was regretting the idea of calling Robyn a liar. She had accused the singer of making the situation with Daniel Smithers sound more horrendous than it actually was. Sookie blamed her for making her Pack scared, for making them chase their tails as they protected their territory from a potential threat that may not come after them, to guard and Alpha who was terrified of a man and used her status to get the protection she craved.

Robyn argued her point and was just as spiteful. Sookie understood the accusation. Robyn was demanding why she was here. The young Packmaster thought she was here just for a vacation, to get away from her life in Bon Temps, running from Bill Compton after the break down of their relationship, Sookie knew that Robyn thought Sookie was just in it for the glamorous lifestyle, for the money, and the celebrity lifestyle she had expected Robyn to live.

The Fairy could not have been more wrong. Robyn lived without electricity; she lived in a cold building as she disappeared, as she hid in the woods away from civilization, away from the press and her leaking private life, hiding away from the murder who was after her.

Sookie did not dare to tell Robyn the true reason she was here. She was unable to get the images out of her head. The way Eric made her feel as she chased her, the way his physical appearance had made her heart bubble with desire; she was unable to stop her heart from falling in love with Eric as she watched how he acted, how he seemed to have become completely human in his amnesiac state. Sookie also knew that if Robyn was to ever find out Sookie would never see the woman again, and Robyn would become unreasonable as she tried to defend herself, enraged at her betrayal.

But Sookie watched as Robyn stood and crossed to the counter of the kitchen. She brought a bulging accordion folder back to the dining table and took out a photograph, which she laid on the coffee table in front of her.

"June 25, 2005," was all she said. Sookie stared at the image of a bearded man, sitting slumped, a spray of blood on the whitewashed wall behind his head. He was dressed in dark trousers and a torn white shirt. His feet were bare. She could only look at the ghastly image in front of her before Robyn laid a second photograph next to it. "July 15, 2005,"

Again the victim was a man, this one clean-shaven. Again he had died sitting propped up against a blood-splattered wall. Robyn set down a third photograph of yet another man. But this one was bloated, his stomach taut with the expanding gases of decomposition. "September 12," She voiced. "The same year."

Sookie could only sit stunned by this gallery of the dead, laid out so neatly on the cherry-wood table. A record of horror set incongruously among the civilized clutter of coffee cups and teaspoons. As Robyn and Alcide waited silently, gauging Sookie's expression as the severity of the situation crashed down onto her heart.

"And this is the work of Smithers? The man that is after you?" She asked. "He killed only three."

Robyn shook her head. "He killed women, but at the time only one was positively identified. The wife of victim number three. She was found buried in the woods a week after the photo was taken."

"She was found strangled to death with signs of necrophilia" Alcide imputed, obviously well informed with the information and images in front of her.

"Why could they not identify the other woman?"

"We are unsure, we were unable to get that kind of information from the police when we asked. It seemed that the bodies were in an advanced stage of decomposition, their identities were unable to be confirmed." Robyn voiced.

"We also know what Smithers if like, he was in our pack before he was arrested. He loved the hunt, he loved woman, and he loved to be in control. We know that the police must have been dealing with more than two bodies. Many, man bodies." Alcide expressed with repulsion.

"How did he get away with this? The press and the police must have struggled to keep this away from the limelight."

"The FBI was the ones who controlled Smithers case. But it seemed the reason he was able to get away with so many killings was because he was murdering these people in the middle of a war zone. The FBI was uncertain at the time, unsure of what to think about the various incisions that looked like dog bites and claw marks imbedded amongst the other abrasions that were made specifically for humans. Me and my Pack understood what was going on but to keep our secret safe we were unable to aid the FBI in their investigation. We knew that Smithers would kill men with young wives. It was his signature. But the FBI were unable to do anything as the case did not fall into their jurisdiction."

"So what was done?" Sookie asked.

"In a word? Nothing. There were not arrest, because apparently the suspect was never identified. Alcide and I knew better."

"We inquired, we tried to point the authorities into the right direction but considering the circumstances that the bodies were found. Thousands of war dead buried in over one hundred fifty mass graves. Foreign peacekeeping troops struggling to keep order. Armed outlaws roaming bombed-out villages, just looking for reasons to kill. And the civilians themselves, nursing old rages. It was the Wild West over there, with gun battles erupting over drugs or family feuds or personal vendettas. And almost always the killing was blamed on ethnic tensions." Alcide explained

"That's what the FBI blamed it on." Robyn interrupted

"They were overwhelmed; how could you distinguish one murder from another when there were so many. For a serial killing werewolf. It was paradise on earth."

"So this is how you know these new killings are Smithers. You've seen his handy work before."

"Exactly, they are the same from the first time I managed to capture Smither's before. When the police brought me his case file I knew it was him. But when I had the FBI knocking on my doorstep concerning these suspicious murders I took a look. I couldn't be certain it was him, I was only 19 at the time, but as I have grown older, as I have studied him closer I understand that there are very strong correlations, it is a shame that there was very little evidence to tie him to these monstrosities."

"You talk so openly about death and murder. You talk so easily like that of an FBI agent, reading into this man like an animal."

"You forget Sookie that I am a Packmaster. I have the gift to turn into an animal and I am able to read and understand things that have happened by another of my kind. For deep down, there is a monster in all of us, all waiting to be let loose for the entire world to see. My monster looks much different compared to yours but if needs be, if someone hurts someone I love, I will let the monster out and their will be no stopping me."

"And this is why you are determined to help Eric?" Sookie asked, hiding her flustered cheeks and the flipping of her heart as she said his name.

"Well when you have a boyfriend who can barley remember his own name, have a psychopathic killer who is obsessed with finding you and a witch who cursed you so your unable to shift into a wolf and protect yourself, tell me then that you would not try everything humanly possible to defend the ones you love.

0-0-0

The direct sunlight was pounding onto Robyn's car as Alcide and Sookie pulled up in front of the moon goddess emporium. The windshield was barley able to keep the head from flooding into the car as she looked at the hazy image of the building.

"You understand what you gotta do?" Alcide asked her, pulling on the hand break before resting his long arm around the back of her seat.

"Try not to get myself killed?" Sookie breathed sarcastically as she pulled her eyes from the building to look at Robyn's beta wolf. She could not help admiring, as she always did, the clean, sharp lines of his profile.

"Well don't sound to enthusiastic about it. If Robyn heard you speaking with that tone she would have you pinned on the pavement right now."

"Well good thing I'm not with Robyn."

"You just need to gain some information. To help us understand her a little more. Whose in her coven, what power does she hold? How dangerous can she be? Is she a threat to other Supernaturals or just werewolves and vampires?"

"I got it, I got it." Sookie breathed stubbornly as she heaved the door open, falling to the pavement before she shoved the door closed. She glanced through the window, a wave and she brought in a huge lungful of air as she prepared to face Marnie.

The chiming of the wind chime by the door made Sookie look above her as she continued to close the door behind her, her eyes taking in the images in front of her. The black and white tiles floor of a traditional 60's home was the dominant color scheme, the walls a pale blue. The whole place reeked of herbs and exotic roots. There were endless shelves containing jars and baskets of tonics, spices, powders, and various charms and jewellery. Wooden bowls, clay mortars and pestles were left all over the till area. As Sookie continued to look around her there were rows and rows of leather bound books that looked like they've had their share of wear and tear.

Sookie couldn't help the smile fall onto her lips as she walked to the till, looking through the large archway and into the room at the back, noticing the chairs, cushions sprawled across the floor. Just before the older woman cam into view, a medieval like dress pressed to her figure as she looked at Sookie.

"Hi!" Sookie chimed with enthusiasm.

"Hi." Was all Marnie could reply as she went to stand behind the wooden desk.

"I was passing by and I saw your sign. I'd like a reading, please." Sookie smiled, her eyes shining, hands interlocked with each other as they rested on the wood.

"We're closed." Marnie sighed with a shake of the head, her hand going to her neck as she looked at Sookie.

"Really? Nuts. Can I just say this is the cutest little store? You know, when I was a kid and homesick from school my two favorite TV shows were Sabrina and Charmed. God's honest."

"Fine." Marnie collapsed as she removed her hand from her neck, obviously fighting with herself before she asked Sookie to sit.

"Oh, really? Thanks, Miss…?"

"Marnie." She said with a small smile, taking hold of Sookie's hand to shake it.

"Sookie." Both women sat opposite each other, Sookie removing the bag from her shoulder, her eyes continuing to look around her while the witch went about lighting the candles in front of them.

"What's the back room for?" Sookie asked as the witch continued to set up the things for the reading.

"For meetings. It's just social events."

"Is that right? You know, I'm a real social butterfly myself. The way I see it, a stranger's just a friend you haven't met you."

"Could I have something to hold on to, just something personal?" Marnie asked, her eyebrows raised as if unable to understand Sookie's overbearing personality. Sookie just nodded as she reached behind her neck to unclasp the necklace that was hanging around her neck before she placed it in the witch's offered hand. She lifted her other hand to wrap her fingers around the necklace, the incense wafting around her figure as she went about casting her magic. She shook her hand as she looked back over at Sookie. "Now just relax. Just think of a question."

Sookie just concentrated on completing her own job, listening in on the distorted dialogue that was filtering through her mind. Marnie simply snapped open her eyes, her body becoming tense as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"There is a presence. There's someone who's crossed over not too long ago. A woman. I see a yellow apron. Someone older."

"Oh, my god. That's… That's my gran." Sookie managed to stumble, her eyes watering with emotion as she managed to gain the guidance her grandmother was always able to provide.

"Mm. She misses you very much."

"I miss her. Is she okay? Is she happy?"

"She's at peace." Marnie said with a nod of the head. "She wants to make sure you look after someone. Um…. A sibling. Oh, your brother?"

"Jason."

"Your gran has another message for you. Are you falling in love?"

"Well, I don't…. I don't think so." Sookie breathed with an awkward smile as her heart began to flutter at the prospect of her heart falling for Eric Northman.

"Your gran says this new man who you have feelings for that you are not to give him your heart." She voiced. Sookie simply decided to use her own gift, to listen in on her thoughts.

"_The situation is temporary. It isn't going to last. He belongs to another, a woman who is devoted to him, a woman who would die to protect him. You cannot compete with that. And I brought you up much better than for you to destroy something so beautiful. To destroy something that you are looking for. Sookie. Sookie, I know you're listening. It's Gran."_

"What?" Marnie asked with a frown, her eyes and face still looking away from Sookie who was clinging onto her grandmothers every word.

"_Sweetheart, this woman poses great danger."_

"No! How could I be a danger to someone? I have never hurt anybody."

"_Get away from her. Run, Sookie, run! Get out now!" _

"Oh my god." Sookie mumbled as she grabbed hold of her bag, snatched her necklace from the witch sitting in front of her, not wanting to be around her any longer.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Lady, when my gran tells me to run, I run." Sookie said with a forced smile. "Keep the change." She breathed and bolted from the shop.

0-0-0

Robyn was watching the sun set into the horizon as she looked out of the window of her cabin. She was expecting her brother to be returning any moment but she was a little worried as to what was taking him so long.

However, she frowned when she heard a car pulling up outside, and the frown deepened when she leant on the windowsill and noticed that the car was not Alcide's. She tripped over the suitcase that was sitting by the door. She could see the spare dresses and she knew it was Sookie's. She stumbled, wheeling to the door when she heard a knock.

Rupert stood in her doorway, his gray suit plastered to his figure due to the humidity, his hair wet and glistening with sweat.

"Robyn, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said as his Packmaster moved away from the door to allow him into the cabin. He could only look around, obviously looking at the way she was living and thinking him superior.

"Do I have any choice even if you were?"

"Probably not." He said with a smile as he flopped himself on her sofa, kicking off his shoes and resting his arms on the back of the chair. Robyn simply rested her shoulder on the side of her cabin as she looked at the wolf in front of her.

"Why are you here Rupert? I would have wanted you to inform me of your visit. We have no idea who could be following members of our pack."

"Why so formal? It's not like I've only been in the pack a couple of weeks."

"No, you've been in the pack for as long as I have, but as your Alpha I demand your respect."

"Do you know what I think? I think you're unworthy of being an Alpha. You pretend to be strong but the reality is that you can't handle the pressure of having so much authority. There are much stronger and more righteous wolves that would be ten times the Alpha that you are. You're a silly little girl who can't help but get herself in trouble, but you also bring the whole pack down with you. Why don't you just quit while you're ahead and live the rest of your life in a hole with the vampire of yours."

However, before anyone could comprehend what was going on, everything seemed to happen so fast. The sun had set, the front door was opening, Alcide and Sookie were walking in and Eric was trudging up the ladder from his cubby. And Robyn's eyes were flashing orange, a loud growl emitted from her chest as she lunged at Rupert. Her body sitting on his chest, her strong hands squeezing on his neck as she choked him.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut you self-absorbed mongrel, I have neither the patience or the time for your petty arguments so get out of my house so get out of my house, but just so you know, this is not over and I will deal with you later!"

"Is that a threat my high and mighty Alpha? You can't hide behind your boyfriend every time things get tough; he is not in the position to defend you. I am repulsed at the sight of you showing kindness and devotion to a vampire. You're a fucking werewolf! He is the enemy yet you let him share your bed! You let him bite you, you let him fuck you. Your disgusting, a lowlife dog who cannot find peace or affection within her own race!" Rupert bellowed throwing Robyn from his figure. The young Packmaster stumbled, feeling the edge of the sofa on her ankle, her body unable to balance. She was relieved when she felt the cold palms of Eric's hand on her waist as he steady her, his eyes glaring at the werewolf, his fangs barred as he came to stand in front of her, his arm held out in front of her.

"Rupert that's enough!" Alcide snapped, having moved in front of Sookie to protect her if the situation was to get out of hand

"Fuck off Alcide."

"Shut your mouth Rupert, before I do something I will regret." Robyn sneers, leaning heavily on Eric's arm as the vampire prevented her from pouncing, obviously recognizing that the young Packmaster was unable to control her anger.

"What the hell is he doing here anyway?! Last I heard he was away with the fairies. Not much of your beloved Eric Northman left."

"I live here." Eric grumbled; his large torso hanging over Rupert's as he was a good 4 inches taller than he was.

"You're a psycho murdering asshole! I wouldn't be surprised if you were planning to pick us all of one by one!"

"Eric is not like that!" Robyn snapped

"You got a short goddamn memory. This fucker sold you out to Russell Edgington. One of the first times you met him he tricked you into drinking his blood! He left you rotting in a dungeon being poisoned by wolfs bane. He has done all these fucking things to you and yet you allow him near your pack! Try defending those accusations!"

"Get out of my house… Now!" Robyn screamed and Rupert finally got the message as Alcide, who was equally as angry threw him from the cabin. Alcide watched as the tired of his car spun against the gravel, a wave of dust falling into the air around him as he tried to get as far from the cabin as possibly. Robyn could only pick something up and throw it against the wall, her anger and her frustration vibrating around her. Sookie jumped at her visibly outburst while Eric could only watch her. Oh how Robyn wished he would hold her.

"You kick him out and your lose credibility amongst the others." Alcide voiced as he closed the door behind him, knowing what was swimming around his sister's head.

"Would I? They know how ruthless I can be after I sentenced Rachel after her betrayal with Elliot Woods. And Debbie sure as hell knows how I can react. No offense Alcide."

"None taken. I know what she put you though." Alcide smiled, looking towards Sookie making sure she was okay while Eric had positioned himself on the sofa.

"Alcide, check the perimeter, make sure no one is hanging around." Robyn voiced, noticing Alcide nodded looking towards Sookie who also smiled and allowed herself to evacuate the cabin to help Alcide look around. When they had closed the door it was now Robyn's turn to try and help Eric get over the words of what Rupert had just said about him.

"Did I really do all those terrible things your friend said I did?" Eric asked her, his hair falling over his forehead while a checkered shirt was pressed to his torso.

"Yes. But not on purpose. And Rupert is not my friend, he is only trying to pick a fight."

"Then your pain is my fault. Why are you letting me live with you if I did all these things to you."

"Because I know there's more to you than your worst self. When I was locked in the prison close to death I had no idea that you were trying to protect me. Trying to show Edgington that I meant very little to you and may let me go. Like most things it never really worked out the way you wanted it too. You show your humanity when you're with me, and I kinda like the smug, sarcastic Eric."

"Whether decency is in me is irrelevant. I'm clearly capable of extreme cruelty."

"Only when it comes to doing your job and protecting the ones you love."

"You're a strong person Robyn, and I am weak, I don't want to drag you down with me." The dim light of the cabin was hiding the true emotions of the pair as they sat opposite each other as if they were strangers.

Robyn was unable to say anything. No words of comfort flooded her mind, no actions to help him. His eyes searching her face for any sign of her needing him. Looking for any emotion that would show him how she truly felt. Her face was vacant. She was hiding herself from him, the desperate situation calling her mind to react in the only way it believed it could. To shut down and refuse to let anyone see how she really felt.

Eric had received everything he needed. He placed his hands to the edges of the sofa and heaved his large form from the comfort of her sofa. His feet clicking against the wooden flooring as he opened the door and evacuated the cabin.

Her heart was cracking. Her eyes were watering. But it seemed her mind was ruling her heart. However much she wanted to break down and cry, to let the world get the best of her she knew she could never be a weak and pathetic woman who lets everything get the better of her. It seemed her strong Alpha instincts forced her from getting emotional, from hiding her desperation as she launched herself from the chair to try and get Eric back into the cabin.

The door was left open as she jogged away from the cabin, her eyes adjusting the dark forest around her. The lights of the cabin dimming the surroundings, her eyes squinting as she tried to locate Eric's checkered shirt cladded form. Her eyes found him. His head falling between his slumped shoulders, looking down at the forest floor as he walked away.

"Eric, stop!" Robyn shouted. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as she noticed the vampire stopped walking. The werewolf could see how Eric lifted his head from its angled position so he was looking back at her, the rest of his body turning so his eyes were focused purely on her. "Get back here!" Robyn finished as she said the only words that came to her mind.

Eric's figure moved towards her, his broad shoulders leaning over her as she looked up at him. His hair falling over his forehead as his blue eyes stared deeply into hers as he studied her. Robyn could only smile up at him, her heart fluttering in her chest as she lifted her hands to rest on his cheeks, moving his fringe lovingly. Eric mirrored her movements, lifting his own hand to rub his knuckles over her scarred cheek, feeling her imperfect skin from her cheekbone right down to underneath her jaw bone.

Robyn couldn't hold back any longer, she needed him, she needed his long arms wrapped around her, she needed to claim him, to hold him, to show him how much she loved him. She flung her arms around him, her warm skin wrapping around his neck as she pushed her body against his. Eric returned her embrace. His own arms engulfed her, his hand going underneath her arm as he cupped the back of her head elegantly, his eyes closed as he held her in a way he had dreamed about.

Robyn couldn't help the goose bumps that erupted over her body as she felt Eric trail his hand from the back of her hair and over her shoulder, feeling the bumps of the vicious scars she had received from the Maenad. She didn't flinch, she didn't tense in the way she had when Eric had first touched her scars. She relaxed into him, allowing her body to respond to him in ways she had missed.

The werewolf lifted her head, moving her hands to rest on the side of his neck as she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. It seemed that Eric mirrored her movements, drawing himself away from her arms so he was able to look at her. Robyn leant towards him, resting her forehead on his, their eyes never leaving each others as they studied each other, observing the others reaction, making sure they were not pushing it, that they wanted it.

It seemed that Robyn was the one to pull Eric closer, claiming his lips as her own as the large vampire ducked to press his lips to hers. The electricity that passed over the pair of them resulted in Robyn and Eric to readjust their hold on the other, pushing themselves closer and closer, lips chapping and grasping as their lips moved in sync.

Robyn wrapped her arms around his neck once again as she stood on her tip toes, pressing her body against his as Eric clung onto her. The werewolf was delighted to be held in this way again, overjoyed at the feel of his lips on hers, her heart swelling with love and enchantment as Eric continued to lean into her, reacquainting himself with a woman he could not remember. It seemed that Robyn was falling in love with him all over again, kissing him as if the pair of them were strangers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Robyn, as she had often been before, was nearly lost in the unfathomable depths of his bright eyes. In the high cheekbones and beautifully fine skin. In the way his mouth seemed to pull her in with each sweet breath. But this time everything was different. Eric was experiencing her for the first time and Robyn was determined to hold him close to her.

Without a word, her hands still on his face, he crashed his lips down on hers. She pressed her mouth hard against him. His kisses were frantic and powerful, his mouth opening slightly as he deepened the kiss so that his fears, and any thoughts, were silenced. This wasn't the friendly peck on the cheek she'd allowed them before. This was pure need.

Eric couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he showed her. Without separating from her mouth, he brought his long, elegant fingers to Robyn's cheeks. His long fingers brushing against the imperfect skin of her cheek as he continued to push on her. Robyn's strength was unable to prevent her from shifting her position resulting in the Packmaster to be shoved to the door. Eric graciously opened the door for her, his lips never moving from hers as she flicked off her shoes, her hands still wrapped around his neck. He felt Robyn falter in her kisses, her grateful and greedy caresses of his mouth slowing to a soft, insistent pressure as the pair moved into the shelter of their home.

But as she shifted slightly in his arms, he could be aware of nothing else. The soft curves of her hips against him. The friction of her movements. The slight burst of jasmine and rose perfume given off by her quickening pulse. The rise and fall against him as she breathed. He fought for control over himself.

Robyn was just as entranced by the feeling of him. It had been so long. And there were his strong hips, all angles and hard lines, pressed against her so close. His broad chest that moved with his unneeded breathing, pushing against her. There were those hands that kept moving from her shoulders to hair to neck to her bum. She shifted so she should hold even more of him. And to see how he would respond to her moving against him.

But it was only for a moment, before he kissed her again in earnest. All their previous pressing and licking and teasing were nothing compared to this. His lips swelled and hers reddened from the pressure. The slightly cooler sensation of his mouth made her constantly ache for more.

Feeling him give in just a little drove her wild. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and they caressed each other's tongues as their hands smoothed over each other. He was holding her pressed against him, tighter than she thought possible. His hands tangled in her hair and cradled the back of her head as he drove his tongue deeper into her mouth, relishing the taste of mint, her ability to match him. He let a soft moan escape, and it reverberated inside her.

She was even more excited to feel a slight firmness in the front of his pants, and slowly started moving against him. His hands pressed against her and roamed up her back under her shirt, down her hip. And her hands moved to run through his ruffled hair.

When he pulled back slightly to look at her, Robyn realized she had one leg hooked around Eric's, and was wrapped around him wantonly with her shirt having been removed. She blushed slightly but did not move as she looked at the dark desire shining in Eric's eyes as he ran his hand over her chest.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Eric whispered, keenly aware of her hands starting to stroke tiny movements on his back and shoulders where she held him.

"You can say that back to me when you have your memories back." Robyn chuckled as she wrapped her arm around his neck, feeling his fingertips brushing her jaw line as his eyes looked directly into hers. She could only smile, witnessing his own engulfing his features as he leant back down to press his lips to hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheeks and her forehead before kissing her earnestly once again. She felt him grow even firmer against her, and she couldn't help the warm, wet feeling of her desire growing. She couldn't help pushing into him slightly.

He pressed his flat palm to her back, feeling the horrendous scars on her back, guiding her down towards the sofa; Robyn pulling at the material covering his chest, scraping it from his form as Eric allowed the werewolf to partially undress him, his lips finding the crook of her neck immediately.

His hand cupped her face, his lips trailing delicate kisses down the sensitive skin around her neck, his breath living her skin tingling with excitement as Eric moved his lips across her collarbone and between her breasts. Robyn couldn't control her body that was grinding into him, her hands scratching at the flawless skin on his back as he pleasured her in ways he knew nothing about.

Robyn was so caught up in the moment she was unable to identify the speeding footsteps of someone approaching the cabin. She could feel Eric's lips brushing against the scarred skin on her stomach before the crashing of the cabin door made the wood shake with the vibrations as The King of Louisiana burst into the building, his fangs barred as he glared at Eric.

Robyn didn't even have the decency to cover her half naked form. Her mind rushed into Alpha mode, thinking of ways to protect her lover. Her mind raking with idea's of how Bill had even managed to enter into the cabin in the first place. But then she remembered. Eric part owned the cabin, with his name being first on the contract. Bill was able to come into a home that was owned by another vampire.

The Packmaster had barely managed to get off of the sofa, her eyes taking in the super speed of the vampire fight in front of her. Bill had shoved her boyfriend from her figure causing the Viking to fling the younger vampire away from him, his fangs barred as Eric growled.

"Bill! Get out of this house!" Robyn screamed, as she finally understood the reason as to why he was here.

Bill seized his moment once again, forcing his body onto Eric who recovered quickly, unable to protect his bare neck from the Vampire King as he was pressed to the doorframe towards the kitchen, Bill having his hand squeezing Eric's neck as he tried to impair the stronger vampire.

"Get your hands off him!" Robyn bellowed once again. But she watched as Eric gained the upper hand, his experience and enhanced strength compared to his king resulted in the power hungry vampire to have his back firmly pressed to the doorframe, Eric's hand engulfing his neck as he increased his hold. Bill could only claw at his fingers, trying to stop his subject from killing him.

Eric lifted the smaller man from his feet, his eyes following him, his fangs bared, a growl vibrating from within him as he shoved the other vampire towards the stone bricks of the fireplace. Robyn winced as Bill crashed into the stonewall, before he recoiled and rolled onto the floor.

Eric rushed to his side again, lifted a piece of fireplace equipment and was preparing to force it into Bill's chest. Robyn knew she had to act. She had found herself in another situation that she was unable to get herself out off. How was Bill going to punish Eric? Was he going to kill him? Was he going to let him go due to the lack of his memories? She had no idea how this was going to turn out.

"That's enough!" Robyn snapped as she flung her body in the direction of her lover, coming between the Viking and his king. "You can't destroy him!"

"Who is this vampire to you?"

"Nothing. I hate him as much as you do. But this vampire is your king." Robyn breathed gently, shooting a warning glare down towards Bill who nodded his head over at Robyn as the Packmaster gently place her hand to the crook of Eric's neck, relaxing him as his blue eyes bore into hers.

Eric could only drop the metal prong in his hand. His body becoming tense with emotion as he looked from Robyn down to the vampire in front of him who was still sprawled out on the floor, a large frown on his eyebrows as he took in the bowing figure of his most difficult Sherriff.

"My liege." Eric whispered, sheathing his fangs in the process "Forgive me."

0-0-0

She wished she could sleep. Everything was happening to fast, all at once. She wished she could just curl up and sleep until everything had passed. The humidity was getting to her, her naturally high body temperature meant she was desperately thirsty, but the wind was finally startling to rattle through the trees that neighbored Vampire Bill's mansion.

She remembered the last words she had said to Eric. A panicked outcry to prevent him from doing something he would regret. She blamed herself for the new distractions that prevented her from holding him close to her.

Guards were clinging onto her arms as she struggled. Her feet shoved to the ground, her body aching from the constant pressure she was putting on her joints and muscles, the skin around her arms bruising from the guards grip on her now dressed torso.

The doors to his home opened inwards, displaying the freshly decorated walls of his foyer, the lights shining brightly into her eyes as she watched Eric being dragged towards the cellar, the ancient vampire co-operating while Robyn was fighting with everything she had to protect Eric.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Robyn cried as she continued to struggle, watching as Eric calmly walked into the mansion.

"I am his King. I will do what I believe to be necessary."

"So the destruction of one of the oldest Vampires will help you sleep better at night? You're turning out to be a lousy King Bill. You have no idea what it means to command."

"You make that point abundantly clear when you continuously get in the way and lie to my face!" Bill snapped as he turned to face the visibly shaking form of Robyn who was still standing in the grip of the guards.

"You got a heck of a nerve lecturing me on lying!"

"Your Majesty, whatever I'm guilty of, Robyn had nothing to do with it." Eric imputed, pulling Bill and Robyn from their heated argument as the pair of them turned to face him. "She was only protecting me."

"How touching." Bill ignored, his features voided of emotion. "Silver him."

"Are you kidding? He isn't resisting, you don't need to secure him like that!" Robyn grimaced when she heard the familiar sizzling of Eric's skin, seeing and smelling the smoke being admitted from his skin as Eric crumbled, trying to hide his pain from her as Robyn struggled with the angry tears flooding to her eyes. "Where are you going? I demand to be told where you are taking him!" Robyn demanded as she watched Bill walking away from her, the guards firmly securing Eric as they prepared to drag him down the steps towards the basement.

"Robyn stop. You don't have to do this. You've done too much for me already."

"Yes, you certainly have." Bill snapped as he looked over his shoulder as he adjusted his cuff links.

"That's what this is about? You've been sticking your fangs into every girl in Bon Temps after Sookie but as soon as you see someone else with everything you don't you have to destroy it? I'm not about to just let him go without a fight. How can you expect me to let you take the man I love from my side? I will not let you do this!"

"It seems Miss Herveaux that the media love you, you have the whole world screaming out your name, but I for one do not give a damn in who or what is between your legs!"

"Do not dare to disrespect me Mr Compton, for I am a Packmaster and I have just as much authority as you."

"I took an oath, to protect the vampires of Louisiana."

"And I have the same responsibilities to care for my Pack. I don't go around handcuffing them in silver the moment they take a step out of line!"

"Eric is under the control of necromancers. He is a danger to everyone!"

"You don't know. Take a real good look at him. Tell me then that he is a danger, because all I see is a scared man who has no idea who he is."

"He is a liar and a master manipulator and he would do or say anything to get his way."

"I don't care. You clearly don't know him as he only acts that way if he is doing a job for his King. Which is it, Bill? Is he a danger to everyone or is he just faking it to get into my pants?" Bill could only look at her. His jaw working together in harsh lines as he took in the fire that was shining in Robyn's eyes, the young Packmasters eyes starting to glow as her anger began to ebb it's way over her heart, her eyes watering with unshed emotion as she continued to fight against the guards who were struggling to contain her strength. "If you have any compassion in your cold dead heart, you will understand what I am trying to tell you."

"This is strictly business. Vampire Business."

"I have been involved in Eric's business from the first day that we met. I know everything that there is too know."

"For once in your life, I strongly suggest you stay out of it. Goodnight, Robyn." Bill stated as he turned away from the Packmaster and headed towards his office.

"I'm not leaving without Eric. I said before I will fight you." Bill snapped towards her. His own anger flashing as the vampire struggled to prevent his fangs from becoming exposed.

"Is that a threat? Because if you threaten me again I will not be responsible for the consequences."

"Neither will I, and it will be you who will have to deal with them."

"If Miss. Herveaux sets foot on my property again I want her arrested for trespassing."

"Yes, sir." The guard to Robyn's left replied but was unable to understand what was happening before it was too late. Robyn called upon her inner werewolf strength and twisted her arms back, resulting in her body to evacuate the hold the guards had on her arms. The outcries of the guards could be heard in her ear but she simply grabbed hold of the man's outstretched wrist, took it in her hand and snapped the bone. A scream of agony could be heard throughout the house as another guard tried to contain the situation, Robyn just spun around and felt her elbow connecting with his nose, smiling as the guard stumbled towards the wall behind him.

But, before Robyn could even attempt to get down towards the basement the guards overpowered her with twice as many guards holding onto her than before. Robyn could only look towards Bill, a twinkle shining in her eyes as she looked at Bill's fury shining in his eyes as he took in his wounded guards before he flicked his head to the door and allowed Robyn to be thrown from his home.

0-0-0

He knew she would be at home. If everything was as it should be she would have brought home a pizza from the deli around the corner and excavating an ancient head of lettuce from the bottom of her refrigerator vegetable bin. She had done the same ritual only the day before. The amnesiac vampire watching her peeling off the brown leaves until she reached the barely edible core. He had remembered how it looked. A pale and unappetizing salad that she ate out of duty and not for pleasure. She had no time for pleasure. She had far too much on her mind to eat anything appetizing.

But he would not be there to watch her, not tonight. The vampire currently stood in a cold room devoid of life, the white painted walls and bright fake lights only enhanced callous emotions that the various prisoners exhibited. The Viking watched as the guards clothed in black pulled the thick silver barred door to meet the other side, the large door clanging as the lock moved into place.

Eric could only stand and watch. His pale eyes observing the guards evacuating the room, their weapons hugged close to their chests as they took position on the other side of the closed door. However, a frown engulfed his features, his eyes moving to look down towards the concrete floor as his enhanced sense of smell picked up on a very unpleasant aroma.

"Smells like death in here." He mumbled to himself, his eyebrows knitted together, his head moving to the side a little as he tried to understand where the overpowering scent was coming from.

"It's me." A female voice cracked, her voice filled with emotion. Eric just looked over his shoulder. His expression was still one of confusion as he looked at the figure that was embedded into the corner of the prison cell, a blanket encasing the whole of her body as if to hide something from him.

"Pam?"

"Bill found you because of me. I fucked up royally. I'm sorry."

"Why are you hiding under that?" Eric asked her gently, finally having turned his large figure around, taking a few small steps towards the side of the bed and his progeny.

"Because I don't want you to see me like this."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Robyn told me I was your maker. I command you." Eric could only observe her. Hear her sniffling as she lifted her hands over her head, pulling the blanket from her skull and away from her figure as she showed Eric just how badly she had been cursed. Blood tears dominated the skin under her eyes, tears continuing to streak down her cheeks. Gaps of decomposed flesh or gangrene skin were displayed in patches as she looked up at him. "Oh."

"The witch, Lafayette, his boyfriend and his skank of a cousin, they did this to me."

"Who's Lafayette?"

"Forget it." Pam grumbled, looking down at her hands that were underneath her blanket as she refused to give him the information he had lost. "Why do I have to get cursed like this? Robyn was right next to me, I don't see her dying."

"Robyn has suffered at the hands of the Witch. She is unable to shift into her wolf form."

"I didn't realize. I can just feel myself rotting. I don't know how much time I have left." She stated, completely removing the sheet from her knees as Eric plunked himself onto the made bed underneath him.

"I'm sorry. Are you afraid?" Eric asked her soothingly, his expression forever vacant but his elbows were resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together as he leant forwards a little.

"Fuck you! Pieces of me are falling off me. I'm pissed! I am not gonna die like this." Eric looked away from her, readjusting his bare feet on the floor, as he awkwardly understood her emotions. "We need to get out of here and get the bitches who did this."

"No, no." Eric said, his eyes boring into her as he shook his head towards her "King Bill believes we are a danger to our kind."

"Let me tell you a little something about King Bill. He's a self-loathing, power-hungry, pompous little dork, you hate his guts."

"That is treason." Eric whispered. Pam only sat directly next to him, her rotting hand enclosing around his as she moved at vampire speed. "Eric, snap the fuck out of it. You have no loyalty to Bill Compton. You are a Viking vampire god and you bow to no one. If someone crosses you, you rip out their liver with one fang."

"No." He breathed, his voice quivering with emotion as his dead heart fluttered in his empty chest.

"I've been with you over a hundred years. We've travelled the world together, killing and fucking and laughing."

"I don't remember that." Eric breathed, his eyes wide with horror at the new information, knowledge of his character that Robyn had been unable to provide. He could only move away from her, his dead heart aching with agony over the things his other self had done. After everything Robyn had said to him, trying to make him see what he was capable off she had obviously deadened the impact of cruelty he had around others. Eric could only get away from her, heaving his large form from the bed, moving away from her as he tried to escape the man he used to be.

"Oh fucking hell. You will. We'll get your life back, I swear."

"I don't want it!" Eric spun around, his voice rising in dynamics as he rounded on his progeny who could only look at him in horror, taking in her maker's frowned eyebrows, the fury shining in his posture as she tried to understand how he had come to that conclusion. "The things I've done." He paused, curling his lips together "I don't wanna remember."

"You don't know what you're saying." Pam whispered as she took a few steps towards him, her eyes full of extreme sadness as his words cut through her like a knife. "All your memories of what we have done together. All of the wonderful things we have seen. Your memories of how we met. The times of great hardships that pulled us together. All the images of watching Robyn grow into the woman she is today. You will not remember anything you have done with her, how confident you make her feel, you have no idea how good Robyn has been for both of us. Your willing to throw all that away just to stop your from becoming the vampire your suppose to be?"

"I am not the vampire you think I am. Not anymore"

0-0-0

She was flicking away the flies that were swarming around in the air. The humidity of the hot Louisianan summer hit her damaged skin igniting the fire that caused the aching in her upper arms.

She could only stumble up the neat pathway neighbored with finely trimmed grass areas, the sumptuous border plants decorating the brick wall that blocked in the porch decking of the house.

The pale paintwork and bright trimmings of the woodwork around the windows and the main door enhanced the bright lights exhibited by the inner lights of the large house as she stumbled towards the door.

Her shadows casting against the brick steps, the overhanging trees preventing the neighborhood from looking inside the building, the Celtic like metal banisters curling around the second story of the building, hidden from view by the large ancient tree's that dominated the front garden.

Her converses clinging against the wooden porch, her body weary from the non-stop fighting of the last couple of days as she knocked onto the door. Collapsing against the large white woodwork of the doorframe.

Movement from inside of the house caught her eye, she lifted her head when the moving of the door handle lifted to her ears and she couldn't help the weary smile engulfing her features as she took in the large figure of her brother blocking the light from his cream hallway.

"Robyn?" Alcide blurted as he automatically clung onto her hand and allowed her into his home. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm glad you saw my note back at the cabin." Robyn breathed, pulling off her converses as she stumbled into Alcide's kitchen that was present at the end of the hallway, noticing how Debbie fell down the stairs to see who was at the door, a rather flustered expression on her features as she took in Alcide's worried expression before he followed after his sister.

The black granite tiled floor and black glossy cabinet doors enhanced the moderness of the kitchen as the colours were heightened by the white painted walls. Robyn just went to the door of the refrigerator and pulled at a few pieces of food to fill her empty stomach as Debbie forced her way through so she was standing in front of Alcide, looking at her Alpha.

"What's going on? Why Isn't Eric with you?" Debbie asked, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at her to be Alpha with a weary smile.

"I'm gathering that's how you got the bruises on your arm. What's happened?" Alcide asked gently, resting a hand on his girlfriend's hip as he looked over at Robyn who was taking a large swig of orange juice.

"Bill managed to locate Eric. Someone or something must have told him where Eric was hiding. I was trying to fight off the guards but Eric seemed to give into Bill's authority. The pair of us were taken to Bill's mansion in Bon Temps. I fought with the King, demanding him to let Eric go, to try and understand what I was telling him. But everyone knows Bill isn't exactly my biggest fan." Robyn explained, taking in the mixture of emotions flittering across Alcide's and Debbie's features as if trying to understand what their alpha was saying to them.

"Well we have to go and get him out of there. We have no idea what they could be doing to him!" Alcide defended as he collapsed into one of the large stalls that were sitting behind the island counter of his kitchen.

"I can't exactly justify sending in a werewolf pack to collect one Vampire. As it is it's never been heard of a Werewolf pack collaborating with a Vampire." Robyn argued, shoving a small sausage roll into her mouth.

"I can disagree with that statement. Me and Cooter did pretty well when we were with Russell Edgington."

"Oh of course. I'm sorry Debbie, I forget you haven't always been a part of our pack."

"But Debbie's right. We have a different kind of alliance with Eric. He gives us a certain level of protection against other Vampires. He's more involved in our Pack in a wolf sense than as a Vampire. I'm surprised you haven't order an attack already." Alcide argued, his eyes boring right into Robyn as she struggled to understand why Alcide was suddenly defending her boyfriend.

"Alcide, are you defending Eric?" Robyn enquired, one of her eyebrows having risen as she looked over at Alcide.

"I'm not denying it. Eric has become an essential member of our pack. Being a vampire or a werewolf. He provided the Pack with information or protection any one of our wolves would. But I've seen how he cares for you; I've seen the way he looks at you. I don't want you too loose that. You need the support he gives you. However, you provide just as much love and comfort that makes Eric the man he is today. Well, the vampire with his memories. It seems the pair of you complement each other; being together makes you a powerful couple. The pack needs that strength that you provide."

"It helps the other wolves to see a strong relationship likes your. It gives them hope. A hope to not let the world beat them." Debbie inputted, smiling over at Alcide as the pair comforted each other.

"I'm sure the others would want to help." Alcide voiced again.

"Well, we all agreed for going for a run for the full moon today. We are all meeting in the clearing where we normally do. There is no harm in asking." Debbie said with a smile.

"And I don't even want you to think about what could happen if Eric meets the true death and you didn't even plan to help him. Your gunna feel it if he does. Your imprint is going to make it very hard to let him go."

"Then lets go already. We have no idea what Bill has planned." Robyn suddenly bellowed, shoving her figure to her feet as she pushed at Alcide's back as they headed down his pale hallway and towards the front door and into the humid night.

0-0-0

The three figures were shoving their bodies through the maze of tree's and shrubs of the forest, which sat in the middle of the Shreveport Werewolf Pack's territory. The air was thick within the forest, hundreds of trees littering their path as they tried to direct themselves into the location of the pack-meeting place.

The full moon was shining high in the sky, the light bellowing through the high canopy of the old trees, patches of the moonlight shining patches of the undergrowth, causing the forest to shine with uncertainness and the prospect of supernatural beings.

The humidity was biting at the inhabitants skin and clothing as the forest vibrated with life as crickets and other insects dominated the forest floor. The long tree branches reached and clawed for the people to fail, to fall to the heat of their environment. They just continued as if urged forward by an unforeseen circumstance.

A breeze finally swirled the foliage around them, the trio welcoming the bitter chill as the sweat on their skin began to chill. However, the woman in the lead held out her hand to the others, stopping them in her walk, silencing their noisy footsteps and the wind causing the sound of a female voice to travel to their enhanced hearing.

"Jason! Jason! Please, just come home. We'll deal with this! Jason?" The voice screamed. Robyn could only smirk when she recognized the voice, smiling over at her brother before the pair of them bolted in the direction of Sookie. The three of them feel into the clearing, noticing how Sookie was holding a shotgun in her hands, pointing it directly at them.

"Hey Sookie." Debbie stated being the first one from the undergrowth, her hand held out as if to stop her from shooting them. "Did I scare you?"

"What are you doing here, Debbie?"

"She's with us." Alcide explained, coming into the view of Sookie, Robyn following closely behind as Sookie suddenly lowered her shotgun so she did not like the idea of injuring her friends. "We're on our way to meeting with our pack." He voiced again before both Robyn and her brother stumbled towards her while Debbie stood back in the shadows.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around like this." Robyn said with a small smile, Alcide's figure looming over her as the pair of them faced Sookie. "Full moon and all, never know what could be out here tonight."

"No kidding." Sookie breathed giving Debbie a warning glare.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Alcide asked

"Werepanthers, they're basically like werewolves, right, except cats?"

"Please tell me you did not just compare us to cats." Robyn expressed with a rather unimpressed expression on her features. Alcide just looked at her with a frown on his features.

"Sorry. It's hard keeping track of which of y'all hate each other."

"We tend to stick with our own species." Alcide explained, his dark eyes boring right into Sookie's as the young fairy looked up at them

"But, most weres have got more in common with each other than they like to admit." Robyn said with a small smile, tucking her hands into her back pockets of her jeans, watching as Sookie looked at the large bruises forming on her upper arms.

"Why you asking?" Debbie asked as she came to stand on Alcide's other side.

"How does somebody become a were-whatever?"

"They don't" Robyn explained "Unless one of their parents or both of them are full-blooded."

"So if I got bit—Uh, not me, per se, but if somebody I knew got bit…"

"There's no way to turn a human into a were, if that's what you're asking. It's hereditary, not a virus." Robyn replied, answering her question.

"You sure about that?"

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Alcide asked with a frown as Robyn and Debbie continued to look at Sookie

"You already helped more than you know. Go shift. Kill stuff. Do whatever Werewolves do. I got this" Sookie smiled before taking off into the undergrowth.

"That girl has far to much trouble on her hands." Robyn mumbled

"More than you?" Alcide breathed with a smirk on his features. Robyn could only chuckle a little before the three of them continued to meet with the rest of their pack.


	15. Chapter 15

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

She stood in the clearing, feeling the darkness engulfing her body as she looked around at her pack. The full moon, barely piercing the dark canopy of the trees, shooting small rays of light across the sky, penetrating the clouds that hung in the dark sky, the glimmers sparkling through the leaves of the tree's and down towards the floor of the forest.

Robyn could make out the heavy indistinct shadows of the ground around her. Shapes of the branches and tree trunks flickering in the dim light of the blazing fire raging in the fire pit. There were no sounds of chirping animals, no thumping of hooves from rutting deer. The birds were not singing, the animals having settled in their nests, heads tucked under their wings to rest for the night.

The young Packmaster stood in the clearing, the large logs of fallen tree had provided the seating area, and the trunks circled the fire. The canopy of the tree's enclosed the group of wolves, the stars and moonlight barley shining as the fire provided the group with heat and light. A deer carcass, hunted by the Pack, hung by the fire, antlers pointed towards the ground as the Packmaster stood in front of the crouching figure in front of her, her hands dripping with the blood of the deceased animal.

"My pack, I urge you to come." Robyn ordered as she stood by the fire. "For we have fallen into a situation that cannot be resolved unless we all become involved in the solution."

"Rupert is not here. None of us have seen him for days." Scott, one of her younger wolves explained as Robyn gave Ross a knowing glance. Her older wolf just looked at her through his eyebrows.

"Rupert has betrayed us. He challenged me and I abjured him. But know this. My first priority is to make sure my pack is well protected. I only care to see you exultant and having the freedom of our ancestors to run freely through our land. Rupert threatened that existence and I dealt with him. If any of you feel betrayed by my actions, I will release you from your vow to me." Robyn explained, her authority shining through her words and posture as she spoke with her family.

"We trust your decision Robyn." Sally stated with a smile, sharing a knowingly look with her sister Keira who was standing next to her.

"Why did you call us? What do you need us to do?" Thomas asked, his own hand engulfing the hand of his girlfriend Tammy.

"Eric Northman has been captured. You are all aware with the relationship that ties me to the Viking Vampire, which is why I do not ask this of you likely. But I know you guys have been well informed on the situation and how Eric has not been himself. However, earlier this evening Eric was captured by his King, I can only assume to meet the True Death. I ask you to fight at my side, to bring home a man who has become a member of our family."

"What is it you want us to do?" James asked from his position on one of the fallen logs.

"We will surround the house at Midday, taking out the King's guards while Alcide prepares his van that will be carrying Eric's coffin. The attack will have to be swift and efficient. We can only hope that Eric will not be destroyed during the night. I will be able to feel his destruction if he meets the true death."

Robyn only looked around at the agreeing faces of her Pack. The honor she felt as she stood in front of them, her wolves prepared to die for her and her boyfriend who was a member of their pack like any one of them. She could only smile, a large smile engulfing her lips as she looked towards her brother. The young Packmaster took cautious steps towards the deer, dipped her fingertip into the open wound feeling the warm blood dripping from her fingers as she moved back towards Debbie's crouching figure.

"Debbie Pelt, you are our sister." Robyn said with a forced smile, lifting her hand and placed it gently onto the blonde woman's forehead. Robyn could feel the heat of her body against her hand as Debbie closed her eyes, a peaceful smile on her lips as she felt the red substance falling in-between Robyn's fingers. "We welcome you into our land and call upon you to defend it with us." Robyn commanded, looking down at the wolf by her feet. Debbie just continued to smile, unaware of the thoughts swimming around Robyn's mind.

The Packmaster simply filled her lungs, shoved her head back and howled to the rays of the moon, the echoing sounds of her calling pack vibrated around the clearing as they welcomed Debbie into their pack.

Robyn simply watched as Debbie heaved herself to her feet. Pressing her lips to Alcide before the other wolves of the pack embraced her. Robyn could only watch. She knew her brother wanted this. She knew Alcide wanted Debbie to be welcomed into their pack and as her eyes fluttered to the shining orbs of her brother she could see the happiness shining deep inside his soul. Robyn just couldn't stop the niggling feeling of mistrust whenever she looked at her newest member.

Should Robyn have left Debbie's initiation until she had proven herself to be trustworthy? She had no idea whether Debbie would remain as part of her pack. She was a recovering V addicted as it was and as a person she could be very temperamental. Robyn refused to think of the effects her abandonment could have on both Alcide and her Pack who she protected with her life.

It seemed that Robyn was allowing herself to trust Debbie. Maybe now that she had shown her a huge act of kindness by letting her into her Pack the two of them may get on better. After all, Robyn had always tried to behave around Debbie for her brother's sake. The same way he had accepted Eric into their small broken family.

However, she was pulled from her reprieve when she saw Alcide staring deeply into her eyes, his large arms wrapped around Debbie as her beta wolf thanked his Alpha for her duty. Robyn just smiled and lowered her head in acknowledgement before she headed off into the thicket, allowing the darkness to engulf her.

0-0-0

The wind blew the clouds away from the shining form of the moon. The sky was vacant of all and any stars. He could hear the wind rustling in the trees, he could hear the unmistakable sound of a werewolf howling, he could hear the sound of his front door opening and closing as he stood on the grass of his front lawn.

He removed his eyes from the large white orb hanging in the sky. He looked towards his shoes, his mind lost in the motions that Robyn had blurted in her angry state before he turned to face Eric who was being dragged in front of the King, guards holding him down on his knee's to prevent him from running.

"Your Majesty." Eric voiced, his head bowed out of respect.

"You understand why you're here?"

"I've been told I'm under the spell of a necromancer."

"You are here, Sheriff Northman because I have been given orders to sentence you to the true death. You have anything to say?" King Bill asked as he took in Eric's lowered head and the fact his eyes were not looking directly at him.

"According to Robyn and my progeny, I was a…. I am a barbarian thug who's never respected your authority. I don't expect you to show me any mercy."

"Surely you don't wish to die."

"No, but I don't wish to live this way either. The vampire I used to be is a stranger to me. I have nothing to say in his defence. I will accept my sentence. But I have a request."

"Naturally."

"Release Pam. At the rate she's decomposing, she can't be much of a threat. At least not for long."

"What else."

"Robyn. Tell her I was born the night she found me and because of her I went to my true death knowing what it means to love. Tell her thank you." Bill could only nod his head. His eyes failing to meet Eric's eyes as he struggled to understand just how deeply Eric felt those things. The way he described his love for Robyn, Bill could only compare those emotions with how he felt for Sookie. He gained composure and motioned his guard forward.

The man dressed in black, cradling the box in his hands moved so he was standing in front of Bill. The vampire King lifted the lid and embedded inside, resting on a cushion of violet satin rested a embroiled and well decorated wooden stake. Bill simply took hold of the wood in his hands.

"Can you please continue to pass on this message to Robyn."

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"Please tell her to find someone else to be happy with. Tell her to move on and not mourn my death. Mourning my death will only blacken her heart with grief and despair. I would not wish that on her. Tell her that I wish her to be happy with another man who can give her everything she wants and needs."

"Why would you wish for that?"

"Because she deserves happiness. With whoever can give it to her." Eric just looked up at Bill who was looking down at him with his eyebrows knitted into a frown and his mouth hanging open. The king just watched as Eric closed his eyes, lifting his head as he prepared for his true death.

0-0-0

The darkness of the wood failed to worry her. There was only silence. Her hunt with her pack must have startled the night-crickets, preventing their chirping; there were no rabbits or other small mammals running in the woods, and the occasional hoot of an owl could not be heard. There was only silence.

She slowed, a feeling of unease sending shivers down her spin as she suddenly felt as though she was being watched. She glanced around, trying to see anything out of place, maybe the flashlight of a lost hiker or the campfire that held the interests of her pack. She saw nothing but the feeling grew so intense she had to survey her surroundings.

The Packmaster knew she shouldn't be out walking on her own. With the threat of being kidnapped by Daniel Smithers laid heavily on her mind. The prospects of feeling tremendous pain caused by her imprint to Eric Northman made her on edge. But she knew she needed some time to think on her own. Was she making the right decision sending in her pack into Vampire territory? When she finally got Eric back, how long did she have to wait until she could have her old Eric back? She knew she was failing at keeping herself emotionally attached to the new Eric, and she knew, that when she saw him again she wouldn't stop her body from receiving everything that it wanted.

However, everything in her body washed cold as she felt someone standing behind her, her enhanced werewolf instincts caused her body to spin around. Her mind struggled to comprehend his presence behind her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her mind fogged with confusion and bewilderment as she took in his large form standing within the canopy of the trees of the forest that belonged to her and her Pack.

Eric was standing by one of the fallen trees. His red-checkered shirt was clinging onto his sides, framing his muscled body while his jeans enhanced the shape of his butt and long toned legs. Her breathing hitched as she felt relief and over whelming desire took hold of her body, the sensations fluttering in her stomach.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered as a smile took hold of her lips, her legs pressed to the floor of the forest as she walked towards him automatically.

"If you are then it is a good dream. The king set me free." Eric voiced, his tone even and soothing as his words washed over her figure. She could only let her smile engulf her features as Eric returned her smile with an uncommon one of his own. Before she could even comprehend how Eric was behaving he was directly in front of her, having run at her at vampire speed.

He drew his hand towards her achingly slowly, giving her all the time in the world to stop him before his hand connected with her skin. She never even doubted her actions. She wanted this as much as he did. When Eric realised she wasn't moving, he tenderly stroked a curled tendril of brown hair off her temple and tucked it behind her ear. Eric slid his hand down to her cheek, feeling the imperfect skin of her scarred cheek.

"It's me Robyn. It's really me." Eric beamed comfortingly, his tone full of the love and devotion that the old Eric always had shining in his eyes.

"It is you." She voiced with a timid smile, Robyn could only smile, lifting her own hands to move the strands of hair that were falling over his forehead, her warm hands feeling the coldness of his skin as she stood in front of him. Eric bore his blue eyes into hers, breathing in the scent of her natural skin, so close to his nose. Turning his head just a fraction to the right, he planted a light kiss on the inside of her wrist. Robyn shivered, anticipation vibrating through her veins before she pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was so different to the one they had shared earlier this evening. The first touch of his lips to hers was sweeter than anything they had ever shared. Their kiss was long and slow and sensual. She tilted her head back, raising her lips to meet his more firmly. Instinctively, he drew his arm around her upper back, steadying her.

He lifted his arms again, his large hands cupping her jaw, his thumb and fingers curling around the back of her head as he pushed harder on her lips. Robyn continued to wrap her arms around him, her hands embedded into his hair as she pushed her body onto him, forcing herself on him. Eric could only encourage her hunger for him, his long arms engulfing her completely as he fanned his palms on her back, his lips hungrily tasting her.

Robyn parted his lip with her tongue and tentatively explored the inside of his mouth. He found himself kissing her back hungrily, his body needing her. Lowering her down onto her back, her body cushioned by the long green grass of the forest, he laid himself on top of her, and he claimed his lips for his own.

Robyn's hand made short work of his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and casting it aside on the floor. Her hands automatically familiarizing herself with his sculptured chest, feeling the contours of his back as Eric returned the sudden change of situation removing her jacket with ease, nimble fingers hurrying to loosen the buttons of her white shirt, as Robyn shoved his shirt from his shoulders and pushed it down his arms.

He moaned her name softly in her ear, his hands sliding to caress her soft skin. His fingertips ghosted up her side, a cold zephyr on her sensitive flesh. Running his fingers between her cleavage, frustration evident as he was unable to get any closer to the soft skin of her breasts. Robyn smiled against his lips as she lowered her hands to the button holding his jeans to his hips. She unclasped it, lowering the zipper as she moved the material over his perfect bottom.

Before they knew it the pair of them were laying bereft of clothing as Eric hovered over Robyn's body that was lying comfortably in the long grass. His eyes studied her, taking in her naked form as he hung over her. With newfound courage, Eric lowered his head to her chest, his mouth closing around one perfect, dusky pink nipple. She moaned and arched against him, her eyes squeezing shut as pleasure overwhelmed her. He sucked on her gently, and then placed a butterfly kiss on the pert point before he withdrew his mouth completely.

As Eric pulled away Robyn could only look at him, this Eric was far gentler than her other Eric. He was not at all what she'd expected. She had seen the darkness that shone in Eric's eyes, she knew how dangerous he could be when he was angered but when he was with her, when he was joined with her he was so gentle and calm. It seemed this Eric was far softer than her old Eric. His slow, gentle touches, teasing her and creating an ache deep inside, exquisitely raising her towards her pinnacle without a single touch below her waist. He always had this way with her, always teasing her. Now, it was her turn to tease him.

Robyn flipped them over; She leant up on her knees, her thighs resting against his legs. Eric had yet to move, it seemed he was not to fight her for control the way her old Eric used to. He knew Robyn wanted him on his back. The young Packmaster angled herself so she was stationary over Eric's pelvis, the tip of his penis poised by her clitoris. Using her hands on his shaft for guidance she positioned herself directly above his cockhead, and he felt her lips part slightly and wrap around the very tip, a warm soft kiss from Robyn's labia. Robyn couldn't stop the shiver that exploded around her body.

Robyn looked down at Eric. Her eyes delving deeply into his as she studied his expression, reading him and his body language as she teased him. She could only smile as his eyes widened with frustration and need as he watched her. The sight was only slightly less arousing than the sensation. And the hungry expression on Robyn's face was only adding to the excitement.

Eric noticed Robyn had removed her hands and was floating with just her moist lips of her clit touching him. She looked into his eyes and began to descend. Her labia parted further and he felt his head penetrate; it felt like a warm wet mouth closing around him. The feeling was astounding, made even more so by the fact this was the only sensation he could feel, as she was touching no other part of him. It was as if his cockhead was suspended in a cloud of honey.

Robyn paused there so they could both bask in the moment. She hung weightless, effortlessly balanced on the top of his penis. And then she descended further. She smiled as Eric let out a low moan as he watched inch after inch slowly disappear inside his lover. The pair of them moaning in utter bliss as Eric was completely inside her.

Eric took hold of Robyn's outstretched hand. They held hands and locked eyes, smiling, basking in the warmth and wonder of their position. Without warning Robyn began to rise again, her pussy gripping his shaft tightly as she rose. Higher and higher she lifted until once again the head of his penis socketed firmly between her lips. She pulsed the threshold of her pussy, which sent bolts of delight through his entire body. Still holding hands, Robyn let her head roll back and her eyes closed, as she once again descended down the length of his penis, coming to rest again on his groin. The pleasure of the physical sensations and the intimacy of the deep penetration nearly overwhelmed the 1000-year-old Viking.

A low growl came from Robyn's throat as she felt every inch of Eric's wide shaft. His own groan fell from his lips when he finally felt the head of his penis strike a soft but unyielding surface. Robyn was finally filled, he was pressing against her cervix. Further penetration would have caused internal damage so the invisible downward pressure that was guiding Robyn desisted and they both stayed motionless, Robyn firmly impaled on him.

A satisfied smile on her face was giving Eric more confidence as he gripped hold of her, blown away at how mischievous Robyn could be when it came to their lovemaking. She was making this extraordinary for him. She began rocking back and forth, in tiny arcs, allowing an inch of him to escape on the back thrust, only to be swallowed up again on the return. She was pulsing with desire and the tiny movements up and down was driving him insane. She knew he was getting worked up from the flood of sensory overload.

Eric could only smile in complete ecstasy. This was what she had planned all along. She wanted to be in control and he had submitted to her, he had allowed her to be the leader in this mating. Back and forth to the edge of orgasm she took him and he thought he was worked up, as he could possibly get. How wrong was he.

Without breaking rhythm, but slightly diminishing her internal squeezing of his penis as she leant down, her breasts firmly pressed to his cold torso as she forced her sumptuous lips with his. Her kiss was electric. Eric could feel the passion and the magic of the moment distilled into that single kiss which he was gratefully melting into, savoring every plush curve of her mouth.

He could sense she was reaching her limit. Her body convulsing around him as he leant on her, readjusting their position as he turned over, switching position as Robyn dug her nails in to his back. He thrust into her, hard and fast, building her to her climax as the pair rejoiced in each other. The pair reaching their breaking point together. She reached down and grabbed his hips, delivering a very loud and clear message that under no circumstances was he to stop thrusting. She leaned closer towards him, rotating her pelvis in small circles, grinding her clit in a small circle against him, as if she was squeezing every last ounce of stimulation before she threw herself over the edge.

He had no idea if she had been waiting, waiting for him to cum first, or if his orgasm and the explosive pressure of his vibrations pushed her over the edge, but as a loud and guttural howl, almost wolf like sound escaped her lips Robyn barreled headlong into her climax. If the pressure on him had been intense before, the rapid spazaming and clenching that accompanied her orgasm would have snapped any human in half. Her body convulsing through wave after wave of orgasmic ecstasy.

Robyn gave a quick squeeze on his hips, indicating that she was concluding her climax, causing Eric to slow his thrusts to a standstill. The vampire just moved his cool hand underneath her hair, nipping at her sensitive skin as he placed a delicate kiss to her neck. As Eric removed himself from her Eric simply hovered over him, watching how Robyn placed her hands on his chest and looked into her eyes. A joyful and delighted smile engulfing her lips as she smiled lovingly up at him. Eric returned her own smile with one of his as he leant down and placed a small kiss to her rosy lips.

But, as they looked around at their surroundings Eric was confused as to how the pair of them were back in the house they had shared before they moved to the Cabin. Robyn just laughed; the look of bewilderment on Eric's features caused him to look back down at her.

"How the hell did we get back here?"

"I have no idea. We must have got so carried away we never noticed you were carrying us back home." Robyn laughed as she placed a kiss to his pectoral muscle. Eric only looked around the room once again. The large windows covered with blinds. The oak framed bed he was resting on was bulbous, bulging with various scatter cushions that Robyn was lying amongst.

As Eric heaved his large form so it was resting on his outstretched hand, still leaning over at Robyn he noticed the empty armchair at the end of the bed. He lifted his palm to his face, ignoring the smell of tarnished wood as he tried to regain some sense of recognition as he looked around the wood-beamed and vaulted ceiling master bedroom, ignoring the vacant romantic like fireplace, the golden mirror and chandelier that was surrounding him.

Robyn just pulled his attention towards her causing Eric to grab her and pulled her on top of him and kissed her. For the first time, He felt her entire tall frame laying on him. She felt good, soft but firm. She oozed strength and femininity. And her kisses were melting him. There was no urgency to the kissing. It was relaxed and languorous, and felt so right. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her a little harder against him, relishing the feeling of her breasts pressing his chest. They kissed for two or three minutes, the pace and intensity never changing. This wasn't foreplay, although he was certainly aroused. This was intimate sharing, two lovers celebrating each other.

0-0-0

Robyn laid her head against Eric's chest with an arm draped over his waist. Eric rejoiced in the alien feel of her body pressed to his, finally holding her close to him after days of isolation. She lazily laid a long smooth leg over his, like a vine entwining a tree. He loved feeling Robyn's average frame pressed against him, her sleek legs felt new and luscious. And her rather large breasts, which was pressing against his torso, also felt firm and tempting. He lay still savoring the sensations of their contact points between their bodies.

"That was so different." Robyn voiced, her eyes closed as she felt Eric's chest rise and fall with the unnecessary motions of breathing.

"Good different or bad different?" Eric questioned, his arm wrapped around her as he delicately rubbed his fingertip over the curve of her ear.

"Just different. I'm not complaining, it was very very good. Just very different. It was a nice change." Robyn babbled as she looked up at Eric a little who smiled down at her. Changing their position so he was resting his head on her chest, his hand resting on her thigh. He was still for a few moments as he listened. "You still there?" Robyn asked as she rubbed the smooth skin on his back.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat. I can feel it. Every pulse. Through your skin into mine." Eric whispered, Robyn feeling Eric smile on her chest as she looked away into the light that had been switched on on their bedside. His words warming her heart as she listened to him. "If I lay still and think about nothing else. It feels like my own heart is beating."

"I feel like mine's still racing." Robyn said gently, her hands still trailing indescribable shapes on his back. "You always managed to get me that excited. It seems there's still some things you have not forgotten." Robyn finished just for Eric to move his head and rested it on the other side of the pillow that she had her own head resting on. Robyn just adjusted her position so she was facing him, their foreheads touching as they laid so close to each other, Eric's hand resting over her waist, his hand touching the lower part of the monstrous scars she had received from the Maynard.

"Robyn." Eric whispered "Do you want me to remember again?" he voiced after a moment of thought.

"How can you ask me that? Of course I do. I love the man you were before you were bewitched. I want you to get your memories back. For you to remember everything we've done together." Robyn said with a smile as she moved his fringe from his forehead again.

"Yeah, but the man I was did all those terrible things to you. If I get my memories back it changes the man I am now. Once I know who I am, everything I've done. I couldn't possibly be the same."

"Eric, sweetie. You need to listen to me. I know that you're terrified of loosing me, but you've never lost me. I've been standing at your side for the last 3 years. Even after everything you've done. Draining people, keeping people locked in the basement of Fangtasia, I accept all of it. You must understand that I myself have done some horrendous things in my lifetime. You watched me kill a werewolf at point blank, but that never stopped you from loving me. I love you, more than anything in the world and that is not going to change, whether you have your memories or not."

"Robyn, if I decided not to regain my memories, would you still want me?"

"Yes. I may be disappointed that you would never want to regain all of the memories of the times we've had together and the things I have told you. But I guess I can fall in love with you all over again, just the same way I have done now." Robyn whispered, her eyes full of emotion as Eric lifted his large hand and gently trailed his thumb over her scared cheekbone.

"That's all I need to hear." He whispered as he continued to stroke Robyn's cheekbone, stopping just as he reached the start of her ear. He trailed his finger from her eyebrows and down her jaw line before the pair of them leant in for another kiss before Robyn curled herself deeper into his body as Eric held her.

0-0-0

A knock on the door pulled the pair of them from their dozing. Robyn shoved her chest from the bed, her hands resting on Eric's chest as she strained her enhanced hearing to figure out if the person knocking on her door was still awaiting someone to open the door. Another knock vibrated through the house.

"Leave it." Eric whispered as he rested his palm on her side, feeling the bare skin against his palm.

"It could be something important." Robyn replied. "Ill be right back." She finished as she pressed another kiss to Eric's lips before flinging herself from the bed, wrapping herself in one of Eric's shirts before she headed down the long hallways and circular staircase.

She unlocked the doors, pulling it open to reveal Bill standing in the doorway of her large home.

"Bill, I was expecting you to show up." Robyn expressed, running a hand through her hair as she realised she must have looked unprofessional in Eric's shirt and her messy hair. "Come on in." She conveyed, moving the door so the Vampire King was able to enter into her home. Eric was walking down the stairs as Bill walked into the lounge.

"Your Majesty." Eric nodded, bowing his head towards his King as he walked into the living room. Bill having pressed himself into one of the chairs as Robyn and Eric remained standing.

"I just want to thank you for releasing Eric. I have no idea why you did; you made it pretty clear during our fight. I guess I owe you one."

"It appears the reunion was a happy one?"

"Yes. Very much so." Eric stated with a smile. Bill just looked at Robyn's attire and she simply shrugged her shoulders at him before the pair of them moved so they were sitting in front of King Bill.

"What's in the bag?" Robyn asked.

0-0-0

"Who the hell is Antonia Gavilan de Logrono?" Robyn asked as she looked towards Bill, Eric having hold of one of her hands as they listened to what Bill had to say.

"She was the only human ever known to wield power over vampires?"

"Was?"

"She died 400 years ago. During the Spanish Inquisition, vampires exploited the chaos by satiating their appetites for blood and for lust. And one of their victims was Antonia. But she was a powerful necromancer. She could control the dead and as she burnt upon the stake, she cast a spell that drew all of he vampires of Legrono out into the sun."

"Wow, she defiantly had a way with words." Robyn breathed as she looked towards Eric who was listening intently at his Kings words.

"I thought she was lost to the past. Cautionary lesson from our history. But I could see her influence on Luis, a Sherriff of mine. I felt it. She's returned."

"But if this witch Marnie is the same who cast the spell on Eric, how can she be Antonia?"

"Marnie is harmless on her own, but somehow Antonia has inhabited Marnie's body."

"Like possession."

"It seems that Antonia has a human host, well, you can see the result."

"I guess what I don't understand is why would Antonia want to kill Vampires? She's got a pretty hefty task ahead of her, they're our millions of Vampires."

"Luis promised resurrection. She wants all of us to meet the sun."

"To finish what she started in 1610." Eric stated

"Since when has any fanatic been held back by the improbability of their righteous mission?"

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Of course, it would be safest if Eric were to come with me." Bill urged, his eyes staring directly over at Eric who held his eyes. "But the choice is his."

"I'm not leaving."

"I thought not. I leave you with this then." Bill voiced as he leant towards the coffee table that was positioned between them. As he opened the bag, flinging the contents onto the wooden table, chains and chains of silver fell onto the wood.

"Are you serious? You guys are affected by silver worse than Werewolves!"

"If we do not chain ourselves then we will all meet the sun together. I am going home where Jessica and I will do the very same thing. If you care anything for him, you will do this, or it'll be his last day on earth."


	16. Chapter 16

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The sound of Eric's skin sizzling under silver filled Robyn's ears. She could only listen to the painful echo though she was sure Eric's agony was more intense. Robyn had made sure to protect herself when she was dealing with the large silver chains that Bill had provided. Robyn had to raid her own collection knowing that Bill had not provided her enough to combat Eric's strength..

A burgundy hoody was covering the skin of her arms, while jeans and a t-shirt were covering the rest of her body. Robyn had also pulled on a pair of gloves, the werewolf knowing she was unable to touch the silver resulting in the material to protect her hands. She had to sniff back the tears and unshed water in her eyes as she placed the metal on to his skin, his groans vibrating the air around their bedroom due to her having wrapped the silver chains around his ankles, wrists and across his stomach.

"It must be pretty strong." Eric grimaced. His fangs exposed as he furrowed his eyebrows withering in agony as Robyn knelt over his body, sorting out the silver chains, trying to force her mind to ignore the steam lifting from his burning skin.

"Your over a 1000 years old Eric. You are possibly the strongest Vampire in Louisiana." Robyn voiced as she covered her jumper over her wrist, her long side fringe curling over her forehead, joining with the rest of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder as she looked down at her pain ridden boyfriend.

"It's like I've been drained." Eric scowled as Robyn leaned over him. Her knees resting on the mattress next to Eric's waist as she removed the hair that had fallen onto her face. Robyn only looked down at him, her heart shattering as she heard him growling from torture.

"I know. My own skin burns at the touch of Silver. But, not to this kind of degree." Robyn expressed as she leant down to grab the last bundle of silver chains that needed to rest over his neck. Eric weakly turned his face to look at her, his eyes clouded with pain as he took in the silver chains pressed to her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Uh" Eric grumbled, moving his head away from her, his eyes focusing on the ceiling "Fuck!"

"You are far too important to me Eric. I can't lose you."

"I understand." He whispered, his eyes falling to Robyn who was visibly struggling to keep her emotions composed as she spoke her last statement. "Okay." He nodded, turning his head away from her as she positioned the chains to his exposed neck and rested it gently to his skin.

Eric's resounding bellow caused Robyn to flick away her tear as she tried to comfort him, removing the gloves from her hands, so she could cup his face, soothing him as he tried to regain the unnecessary breaths he had just lost. His chest heaving; his lungs burning for un-needed oxygen as he tried to regulate his agony caused by the chains that were embedding into his skin.

"It'll be dawn soon. I'm sure this is enough silver to restrain you." Robyn expressed as she looked down at the gleaming chains of the dim lighting of their bedroom. The werewolf pulled her attention back to her boyfriend whose rapid breathing was causing her some concern. It was strange looking at him under silver. The offending chains had managed to bring down such an ancient vampire, his weak form trembling with pain as he lay below her. His eyes voided of the sparkle of life that always shone within his blue eyes. It seemed that silver was able to remove Eric's strength, resulting in the menacing and very dangerous vampire to be constrained by something so feeble.

"Will you stay with me?" Eric choked, his words failing in his throat at he looked at her wearily. Robyn nodded her head sensitively before she adjusted her position on the large king-sized bed that they shared. She felt the soft mattress dipping at her weight as she pressed her covered body to his side. She rested her palm to his cheek, giving him a very gentle kiss before she draped her arm over his chest before she nestled herself into his side and watched as Eric's weakly studied her expression as they tried to wade out the day.

0-0-0

Robyn felt her head dropping to the pillow. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion after the events of last night. Her hand was still clinging onto Eric's chest as she held him. She tried to comfort him; to help him blot out the agony his body was feeling. His inability to sleep had caused the bleeds and she was feeling guilty by the way her own body was incapable of staying awake and alert to Eric's needs.

The inviting sensation of the pillow caused her head to drop. Her body relaxing caused her hand to rest against Eric's neck. An excruciating pain shot up her arm resulting in Robyn to shriek back from the pain, jumping away from the offending object, causing Eric to retaliate to her movements and then regretting his actions.

"Motherfucker!" Robyn yelled her anger vibrating in her voice as she took in the large burn welts bubbling on her skin from where her bare hand had accidently rested on the chains that lay against Eric's neck.

"What? What happened?" Eric panicked, taking in the discomfort on Robyn's face as she tried to study her wound more clearly, her exhausted hazed mind unable to concentrate. She just looked down at her boyfriend, trying to relax him as she ignored the burning in her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I may have just accidently burned my skin on the silver."

"Accidently?"

"What do you expect when I have been awake for almost 24 hours?" Robyn replied with a smile before she settled close to Eric once again, trying to change the subject and away from her idiotic actions.

"What time is it?"

"It must be past noon by now."

"The spell hasn't come. It may not come at all."

"But there is a slight possibility that it will."

"Robyn, remove the silver."

"Don't be stupid. There is still the remainder of the day; the witches may cast their spell this afternoon. If I remove the silver and then you walk into the sunlight. I would never be able to forgive myself."

"King Bill said the witch is very powerful. So who knows? I may meet the sun anyway."

"Eric, we already knew the witch was powerful. We didn't need King Bill to reiterate that for us."

"What I'm trying to say is, I would rather you didn't remember me like this."

"I remember another time I saw you restrained by silver. You had come to collect me from my captors in a church full of people who hated vampires. We hadn't been together that long but you gave yourself up just to save me and your maker Godric. Even then you were willing to die for me."

"Have your feelings remained unchanged? For mine have only grown with intensity."

"How can you even doubt yourself my Eric. My feelings for you have only grown with time, enhanced by the kindness that you show only to me. The love you provide has guided me into the person I am today. Without you I would still be the lost and scared little girl I was when you found me"

"Robyn, I don't want my memory back."

"Why not?"

"I find it amazing that regardless of what I have done wrong to so many people, including you, you still love me. You are a very forgiving person. I'm perfectly happy as I am with you."

"Flattery will only get you so far Mr Northman, but I am still not letting you out of the silver." Robyn said with a smile, noticing how Eric gave her one of his own, before Robyn leant down and pressed her lips very softly and lovingly to his.

0-0-0

The sunlight was shining brightly over the sub-mediterranean lot, the sandstone illuminated by the rays of the sun. Alcide turned the steering wheel of his van around the large trees that led up the cobbled driveway of his sister's home, feeling the steady incline of the hill top as he parked his van by the double garage.

He heaved open his door before closing it behind him and locking the van. His large work boots made a deep contacting noise as he looked over his shoulder towards Sookie who had joined him in her concern for Alcide's Packmaster.

He placed the key into the lock, feeling the heavy bolts shifting from their comfortable position as he continued to heave the large oak door inwards, feeling the cool air biting at his warm body. The blinds were down; the house seemed deserted as he took a brief look into Robyn's pale, immaculately kept living room. He looked towards Sookie before he motioned his head in the direction of Robyn's dinning room and kitchen. She nodded in understanding before he checked the downstairs bathroom.

"Hello?" Alcide shouted, feeling his voice travelling around the large house as he searched for his sister. "Robyn?" Alcide asked again as she heard the closing of one of the doors on the second level. Her feet were the first thing he saw as she made her way down the beautiful Celtic stairs.

"Alcide, oh thank goodness! I could really use your help." Robyn breathed as she stopped herself suddenly on the steps, one of her hands supporting her figure as she looked down at her brother.

"You never showed up to the pack meeting. I got a little worried. You didn't answer your phone either when Sookie tried to get hold of you. Sookie was getting concerned so she tagged along. You want to tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah, sorry, something quite important came up." Robyn said with an awkward smile, looking back over her shoulder as her body ached with the urgency of the situation.

"So you haven't seen the papers then?" Sookie questioned

"No."

"That's why I phoned you, the press has managed to get hold of information about your therapy sessions you went to when you were nineteen."

"What, but that's absurd. Those meetings were strictly confidential, and how can something that I went through 8 years ago still affect me."

"They are suspecting parental abuse, maybe even therapy over addiction."

"Sure, my disinheritance by my father messed me up, but the reason I went for therapy was due to Danny. They seriously have no idea."

"Which is why you should have put out a statement." Alcide mumbled as he looked through his eyebrows.

"It's not like I had much time to release a statement Alcide." Robyn sighed just for him to notice what was on her clothing. "Robyn, why is it that when I catch you right in the middle of something your always covered in blood?"

"Good thing it isn't mine then" Robyn said with a cheeky smile which immediately left her features when she took in the un-amused expression held on her brother's features, giving her a silent telling off. "It's Eric. King Bill dropped of silver chains demanding I restrain him with them to stop him from walking into the sun."

"What? Why the fuck would you do that?" Alcide fumbled. "Wait, if this is some weird bondage thing I don't think I really wanna know." Alcide mumbled again before he knitted his eyebrows together, confusion evident on his features as he looked around the house, noticing how the blinds were suddenly bellowing in the wind. "Robyn, please tell me what's going on." He explained as he took in the wind sweeping through Robyn's hair as a look of realization flooded into her features.

"Marnie has been possessed by a witch called Antonia. She has a grudge against vampires and she is casting a spell to make all vampires walk out into the sun."

"What, are you serious?" Alcide panicked again, not completely believing her words until he heard the terrifying screams of Eric radiating around the hallway from upstairs.

"I gotta go." Robyn snapped as she turned to run back up the stairs. Alcide however, had different idea's and bounded up the steps, curling his large arms around her waist, spinning her around so he could look at her. "Alcide let me go!"

"If he's out of control, I don't want you anywhere near him!"

"This is Eric we're talking about Alcide. I'm not about to let him go through this on his own! He needs me and I'm not about to disappoint him." Robyn bellowed over the wind, wrestling her body away from her brother. "You stay here, if he looses control ill yell down at you but I have to go. He's not going to make it if I'm not there for him!" Robyn shouted again before she pushed away from Alcide and rushed up the steps, leaving her brother to scowl after her before he turned towards Sookie who could only look at him with her mouth hanging open in bewilderment.

"To the sun!" Eric roared, his fangs barred, his hair bellowing in the wind as he fought against his chains, the silver embedding deep into the skin on his wrists and ankles, the group of chains encasing his neck weeping blood as he forced his torso from the bed, screaming in her face as Robyn tried to hold him down, fighting with him and the witches spell as she tried to protect the man she loved and would hate to lose. "The sun!" Eric shrieked his breathing heavy as he struggled to force his words from his mouth. Robyn could only drop all of her weight onto his torso, feeling his sculptured pectoral muscles under her hands.

Her eyes were full of emotion as she watched her lover fight with her in this manner. She was so preoccupied with deterring Eric's strength she was unaware of how she had unconsciously placed her hands over a few strands of silver chains that had come loose from Eric's struggle with his bonds. The stabbing pains had resulted in the metal burning into her skin, the young werewolf defending the vampire who was so eager to walk into the sunlight.

"Eric! Listen to me! Eric! Just hold on!"

"Take off the chains! Take them off!"

"Listen to me! If you go outside you will burn to death!" Robyn pleaded with him, her heart cracking at his words as the skin around his neck sizzled from the way he was pushing on the metal.

"I don't care!" He snapped, his eyes boring deeply into hers, shoving his torso lifting from the bed. "I don't care!" He bellowed with rage. His face mere inches from hers, her strength still wavering as she stopped him from leaving, finally feeling the strength of the 1000 year old vampire as he tried so desperately to get away from her.

0-0-0

The moonlight was unable to penetrate the large canopy of tree that rose above Robyn's house. The young pack master had lifted her small figure from the bed, her muscles spazaming from exhaustion as she walked to the bedside tables to turn on the lamps that flooded the room with warm light.

Eric was still very weak. His eyes were closed, his breath was labored and his body was still struggling to heal itself. She didn't want to wake him. He had collapsed soon after the spell had relinquished its hold on his form. She had watched him suffer, she had even struggled to keep him tied to the bed. But as she looked over at him, the way he seemed to still be sleeping she didn't want to wake him by removing the chains that she knew was going to provide him with some considerable amounts of pain.

She just walked to the large windows, her arms folded tightly around her torso as she leant her back on the wall, her head angled so she was looking down at her large back garden, feeling the almost normal ache in her hands from where she had noticed she had been burned by the silver.

The last week or so had caused her a considerable amount of trouble. Hearing about Danny was troubling enough, her heart filling with a fear she had not felt since she was a little girl. After the events that had happened in the woods when she was only eighteen she had no idea how she was going to get through the responsibilities with being the alpha of her pack and dealing with the consequences of her rape. Alcide and Janice had been her biggest supporters.

However, Robyn knew she had many psychological problems that streamed from her rape. She was unable to remember the events that happened directly after the incident. She only got fragments, images of a tall man who found her wandering through the bushes, her cloths torn, her skin bloodied and bruised from her fight with two men who had forced themselves on her. She remembered the feeling of her rescuers hand on her back, the way she shrieked back from them, her heart hammering in her chest and an overwhelming feeling of terror swimming through her veins as she suffered for the next few weeks. Repercussions of an event that affected her even now. Effects that she remembered now that she faces her demon once again.

It had helped her to talk to someone. Her therapist was okay, but when Eric had peaked an interest to find out more about her past he had readily listened to what she had to say. She had seen an under layer of familiarity with her story when she told it, as if he was remembering something but she had never asked him about it. But it worried her that he was refusing to regain his memories.

She didn't want to be the only one to remember all the wonderful memories they shared. The times where they stayed awake till the earlier hours of the morning, talking, laughing and joking together. Remembering how his uncommon laugh twinkled in her mind, the way he seemed to relax in her presence. The old Eric never held the cares of his authority when he came home in the morning.

Her Eric had so much love to give, a love he only seemed to give her. He protected her, he cared for her, he loved her. He was the complete opposite to how he normally behaved around his subjects or his King and authority. He was confident, he was strong and he was perilous. Attributes that had drawn him to her when they had first met.

But as Robyn looked over at the sleeping form of Eric now, rubbing her sore hands together she could see such a difference. He was so unsure of himself, constantly asking for reassurance, begging her for the love that she can't help but give. The pair of them were so different but she couldn't help but love both of them equally. She realized that this Eric was the Eric that didn't have any of his armor on. This was the man her old Eric always showed to her.

The Packmaster was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Eric stir from his slumber. She walked over to his bedside, taking one of his hands in hers, careful not to touch the silver as she rubbed her hand through his hair, removing it from his forehead as he turned his head to look at her.

"Robyn?" He breathed, his body still trying to push past the effects of sleep as he looked towards her.

"I'm right here." She smiled before she went about sorting out Eric and removing the chains.

"Yank it off. It's better." Eric breathed, his eyes firmly pressed together as he tried to push past the stabbing agony his body was holding from the removal of the chains that Robyn's had ripped from his skin. She was currently leaning over his figure, preparing him for the abstraction of the chain wrapped around his neck.

"Eric, I don't think removing it all at once is going to help." Robyn grimaced as she quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun, allowing her eyes to evaluate his situation instead of worrying about her hair getting in the way.

"Probably not, but that's okay. It doesn't hurt as much as the silver and it heals faster." Eric mumbled again, receiving a pervious look from Robyn, the vampire knowing the werewolf did not believe his words. Eric was trying to make himself believe his words, trying to support Robyn as he knew she was blaming herself for his pain.

Robyn placed one of her glove covered hands to the far side of his neck, gripping hold of the bundle of metal before she closed her eyes and ripped the chains from his neck.

"Agh! Knulla mig! Jag skojade du kastar potten!" Eric screamed, his face reflecting a man in complete agony as his body squirmed, eyes near slits as he grimaced at her actions. Robyn could only recoil from him, lifting her hands as she winced at his harsh words, recognizing the creative words he shouted to ease him through the pain. "Thank… thank you." Eric breathed, his words coming out in gasps as he collapsed further into the pillows that engulfed his large figure. Robyn simply looked at him as if he was insane.

"Imaginative Eric, you've never called me a tosspot before. You've been hanging around Thomas for too long." Robyn expressed, trying to lightened the mood, to see his beautiful smile again as she attempted to comfort him. With the small smirk he gave her she knew she had accomplished this. But, her own smile faltered. The large welts and deep incisions that wrapped around his neck, wrists, ankles and stomach were still open, still weeping blood and she knew he was not healing.

"You're still not healing." She voiced, looking down at him, lifting one of her hands to sweep her side fringe from her face. She hadn't realized that Eric frowned, painfully lifting one of his hands, wrapping it around hers and studying her broken skin.

"What happened to your hands?"

"It's nothing." Robyn expressed awkwardly as she twisted her hand out of his, he just took hold of her hands again.

"Robyn, tell me."

"When you were being controlled I had to get a better hold of your torso. I didn't have time to cover my hands; I accidently pressed the palm of my hands on the silver chains."

"I am sorry."

"What for? You were being controlled, your actions were not your own. And besides, I would rather die a thousand times than ever live without you." Robyn stated passionately, having placed one of her palms to his cheek, making sure he understood the truth in her words. Eric just smiled, looking at her pack symbol burned into her collarbone. "I'm getting a little worried at the fact you still haven't healed. It should have been instantaneous."

"Yeah, I'm just realizing I haven't fed since i…"

"Since Sookie's fairy godmother."

"Right." Eric breathed, his head resting heavily amongst the cushions, his head angled towards the ceiling, the burning of his neck obviously providing him with a great sense of discomfort. Even for a vampire. He continued to pant a little, letting the air out of his lungs as he looked towards Robyn, moving his hands slowly to help lift his torso. Robyn obviously read his body language and helped him into a sitting position, leaving her hand behind his chest so he could lean on her a little.

"You seriously need to feed."

"Oh no, a Tru Blood isn't going to help with this. I just need to rest."

"I wasn't suggesting a Tru Blood Eric." Robyn started, smiling internally as he suddenly looked towards her, seriousness shining in his eyes as he realized as to what she was implying, his dead heart swelling in his chest as she was asking him, her new Eric to be joined with her in a very different way they had been conjoined already.

"Please don't say this if you don't mean it."

"Oh come on! It's not like you haven't fed from me before." Robyn laughed. "I just have to warn you. I know you know that my blood is different. You said yourself that I smell very different from my brother who is a werewolf too. The old you who has had years of practice in self control admits he sometimes struggles if he does not control himself, so I'm trusting you not to lose control."

"You are strong enough to fight me if I do anything unwanted." Eric replied, his eyebrows rose as he looked over at her, his hand coming to rest on her collarbone, his finger feeling the burn mark on his skin.

"I'm trusting you Eric. The same trust I hold for the other you."

"I won't betray you. Ever." Robyn couldn't help but smile, leaning down towards him, bringing him closer to her as she removed her hair from its restraint, repositioning it over her other shoulder as Eric looked up at her.

"I may remind you of that someday." She stated as she placed both of her hands around his neck. Watching as Eric hungrily look at the bare skin of her neck, his eyes transfixed on the blood coursing through her veins as he moved closer towards her warm skin. She felt his nose touch her delicate skin, the vampire inhaling her delicious scent.

Robyn could only rejoice in his closeness once again, feeling the memorable contours of his back, the way his head fitted perfectly onto her shoulder as if the pair of them were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She clung onto him again, her eyes noticing the blood stains on her sheets as Eric slowly unsheathed before he plunged them into her neck. Robyn couldn't help but jump, clinging onto his shoulders at the uncomfortable sensation, feeling the pressure on her neck as Eric drank.

She could hear him growling, she felt his hand move from her shoulder to the back of her neck, forcing her closer as he continued to feed, restoring his strength. But before he lost control Eric snapped his head from her neck, his fangs dripping with her blood, his animalistic instincts growling towards her as he controlled his instincts. Robyn watched as his wounds healed, he replenished the pale color into his cheeks before he sheathed his fangs and rested his large palm onto her scarred cheek.

The side of his face pressed to her head, and he lost himself in her potent, intoxicating scent, filling his lungs with her essence that his entire being craved. He let himself become immersed in it, drown in it as he breathed her into himself. He brushed his face lower and nuzzled his nose to the side of her soft, warm cheek, her flesh aflame with the hot blood coursing through her veins.

Robyn sat motionless and barely breathing, afraid that one move would shatter the tenuous intimacy that suddenly existed between them. His warm breath puffed out against her cheek through parted lips, and the urge to turn into his lips, to close that minute distance, was almost overpowering her. Then his lips touched her cheek, so soft, just a whisper, but the intimate contact sent a powerful jolt through her body.

"Robyn…," he whispered her name, the single needful word caressing her skin, and Robyn was no longer able to resist the magnetic pull towards him — the pull that had always existed but was now far too powerful to subdue. She turned her head, his nose gliding across her scarred cheek as her face moved to his. At this blurred proximity, she could just make out his half-lidded eyes, black pupils almost entirely overtaking the blue of his irises.

Something powerful and crackling shifted in the air. Time itself seemed to bend around them and leave them untouched by its progression so that they remained suspended in this one moment. He was waiting, she knew, for her to make the next move. Whatever happened next, he would not take this. She had to give it.

And she did.

A fraction of a movement was all it took to finally, _finally_ breach that divide. Robyn pressed her full lips to his, her body sinking further into him as their mouths joined in perfect union. For the span of several heartbeats neither one moved. Neither was able. This single sensation from this one intimate point of contact temporarily left them both powerless.

Then Rose finally moved, driven by instinct as old as Time and fueled by insuppressible need. Slowly, her lips moved and slid against his, hyper-aware of every sensation the movement created — the fullness of his lips, their perfect shape molded to hers, the softness and coolness against her own burning mouth — she cataloged every element so that if this never happened again, she would never _ever_ forget this one moment.

His mouth was soft and pliant beneath hers, but other than his fingers curling more tightly into her shoulder he didn't move, he didn't respond back. Robyn felt a strong mixture of emotions — a deep flash of disappointment, a rush of embarrassment, yet a feeling of utter surprise that he had even allowed this much without stopping her or turning away.

It was Robyn who drew back with a soft sound of release. Her eyes slowly opened, and when they found his, she saw that he was already focused on her intensely, and the powerful look within his eyes made her breath catch and come to a halt on its way up her throat. It was a look of hunger, almost ferocity. It was the look of a man staring down what he was desperate for. So much so that he might actually reach out and grasp it, possess it. And she was offering him this.

She was offering and he was taking, and she barely had time to pull in a breath before his lips were on hers again, firm and seeking and driven.

His arm around her waist moved up to grasp her other shoulder and pulled, urging as she turned more fully into him. One knee came to rest on his thigh as she faced him on the bed. Both his hands went to her face, angling her head for access to what had been denied for so long. Robyn gripped at his shoulders, steadying herself as she felt her head begin to spin under the onslaught of passion finding release. When his tongue slipped out between his lips, she couldn't suppress a whimper which soon became a deep groan as he traced with precision the circumference of her lips, first the top, then the bottom. He prodded the slackened seal of her lips and she opened freely to him as they merged deeply, his right hand sliding through her hair to come to rest as an anchor at the base of her head.

Neither could think beyond this instant nor weigh what might come next if this progressed. They simply let this single moment of longing meeting release break over them, sweeping them along in its current. His cool tongue sought and found hers, drawing her out. It was a shared dance of discovery that had them both burning and hungering for more. Soft sounds rose in their throats, passed between them and merged as one with every touch, every sweet, intoxicating taste. His left hand drifted from her face and skimmed down her side, reaching her waist and urging her closer still. Robyn moved fully atop him then as she straddled his lap, one knee on either side of his thighs.

His hand roamed back up her side, across her shoulder, fingertips trailing up her throat and to her jaw, cupping her face as he explored her in a way that let her know just how much he craved her. No words were needed for this to be understood. His questing tongue traced the smooth line of her upper teeth, then swirled across the roof of her mouth, and Robyn moaned deeply, clutching him tighter. His tongue moved lower, dipping behind her bottom lip before withdrawing his tongue altogether in favor of pulling her lower lip into his mouth, taking it gently between his teeth as pleasure and a rush of fervent desire rippled through her, before his tongue again moved to caressed the plump flesh in a long, sweeping stroke.

She wanted to know every part of him previously withheld — wanted to taste and explore every crevice of his cool mouth as he had hers. Her burning tongue plunged into his mouth, tasting and devouring and learning of him in this way she thought she would never be allowed. He tasted of cool spring rain and warm spiced tea, both quenching her thirst and leaving her parched for more. She drank him in, relishing every gorgeous sound she elicited from him in response, noting which flick of her tongue or suckle of her lips made him tremor, redoubling her efforts. She marveled at this perfection the two were able to create between them. His seeking tongue chased after hers as she drew back a fraction, and Robyn captured it, suckling the tip of his tongue before releasing and closing her mouth around his full bottom lip, nibbling and suckling as his hands tangled in her hair, a deep, low groan rumbling through his chest. She wanted to hear that sound again and again. Now that she had been privy to it, once could _never_ be enough.

Yet her lungs were burning and she needed to breathe, feeling as breathless and starved for oxygen as she would if she had just been running flat out for miles. Robyn pulled back, placing a succession of moist kisses to his swollen lips between gulping breaths of air, kisses he returned with fervor, barely affording her a chance to breathe.

They slowly stilled, foreheads pressed together and chests heaving. Both his hands moved up to frame her face as he tipped her head up slightly, her eyes opening to look into his, black and fathomless and shining. It seemed Eric had his own ideas of how the evening was to progress.


	17. Chapter 17

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Sometime later she woke and for a moment and wondered where she was. Confusion only lasted a second, and then the memories flooded back, memories of pleasure and joy and love. She stretched, feeling her body aching from hours of pleasure with her boyfriend. Remembered tenderness made her smile and remembered passion made her breathing quicken, but she was alone in the bed.

She crossed to the window where the blinds stood open; having been withdrawn after nightfall. It seemed the witches hadn't planned anything yesterday, but still Bill had ordered them to put Eric under silver again. As soon as she got to thedoor she heard running water, and as she crossed to the bathroom she realized that Eric was showering; she could hear him whistling above the noise.

The cubicle was a smooth curve of glass, the entrance not a door but an overlap in the design so she found herself watching him through two sheets of glass and the steam of the hot water. Even obscured the sight of him almost took her breath away, and she drank him in as he leaned his head back under the water, the droplets running in trickles down his chest, stomach, and between his legs. As her gaze lingered on his manhood she bit her lip, remembering him rearing above her last night, the hard, thick length of him plunging deep into her, filling her, satisfying her...

He turned away, still not having seen her, clearly rinsing soapy water from his eyes, and without premeditation she found herself slipping forwardsand slipping between the panes of glass. The heat and steam of the shower made a jolt of desire fly around her body as she saw his backside slick with water was enough to make her instantly forget any misgivings, and she moved forward with surety to touch him and then slip her arms around his waist, pressing herself up against him.

She felt rather than heard his gasp of surprise, but it was quickly subsumed by a moan of pleasure as she slid her hands over his stomach and reached down to caress him, his body responding quickly and his arousal increasing under her hands. For a few moments he was seemed almost frozen, his breathing growing shallow as she wrapped her fingers round the rapidly hardening length of him. Then suddenly he grabbed her wrists and stopped her, only to spin around in her arms and pin her to the wall with a kiss so intense she felt as if her legs might not hold her up any more. He pressed his hips into hers, his thigh pushing hers apart as he gazed into her face with a look of naked desire, wet skin against wet skin, and then he was deep inside her, his hands under her backside, each thrust almost lifting her feet off the ground as he kissed her lips, her face, her neck.

Quickly, too quickly, she felt him come, his gasps of pleasure in her ear dying down to heaving breaths as his mind returned from the brink of ecstasy.

"Sorry," he whispered in her ear as she felt him wilt inside her, but with his next breath he added, "I'll make it up to you," laughing, but the promise in his voice sending shivers down her spine.

The water still spilling over them, and her knees almost too weak with lust to keep her upright, he pressed his leg between hers to keep her steady as he reached for the shower gel. She felt like a rag doll, too drunk with pleasure to resist, too deep in want and the need for gratification to do anything except watch him as he rubbed the gel between his hands, his eyes intense as he gazed at her, and then started to lather it slowly over her body. Her head lolled back and she let herself float as he ran his hands all over her skin and she became slippery with water and soap. He fondled her breasts until she moaned with pleasure, and she rubbed herself shamelessly against his thigh as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He skimmed down her back and sensually caressed her bottom, then moved lower and left her tottering on jelly knees as he knelt to stroke her legs, feeling his breathing grow heavy and faster as he ran his hands down her calves, then teasingly over her thighs and away again, his progress tortuously slow, and then at last he was parting her legs and cradling her buttocks as he nuzzled his mouth into her. She gasped as he began to explore her with his tongue, the pleasure shooting through her like electricity, almost unbearable, and yet she found herself gasping for more. He looped her knee over his shoulder and kissed her even more deeply so that she almost yelled out, no room left to think, her hands tangled in his hair and then almost involuntarily touching her own breasts as he expertly licked into her, the sensations building as he found every sensitive spot so deftly that it was as if he were reading her mind. The need and the heat building up in her became virtually insupportable, his lips and tongue skilfully playing over her as if she were her violin as she played the instrument.

Just as he felt she could hardly stand a moment more, he finally flicked his tongue directly over her hard centre and she moaned with satisfaction as he worked her, the waves of almost agonizing bliss crashing over her like a storm, building up with violent intensity, gradually driving her into frenzied rapture until she finally came, a glorious flood of pleasure, crying out his name and struggling for breath.

Still surfacing from the intense orgasm, she felt him rise to stand beside her; he reached for the shower head and then looked into her eyes with an expression which sent yet another jolt of desire coursing down her body. Without looking away he began to rinse the soap from her skin, chasing the water over her body with feathery touches of his hand, not letting her relax after the pleasure he had already given her, but teasing and enticing her to a new level of arousal, leaving her weak with need against the side of the cubicle, feeling that she was utterly at his mercy. He sluiced her down slowly, teasing and tantalizing her, taking his time, letting the water trickle over her nipples and between her legs, his hands so light over her skin that she moaned and tried to lean into his touch. He laughed, though the look of passion in his eyes did not fade, and finally he hung up the showerhead and put a hand on her waist to propel her out of the cubicle, following so close behind that she could not miss the renewed erection pressing into the small of her back. As soon as they were beyond the narrow glass passage he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom to lay her down on the white linen.

0-0-0

Robyn couldn't help but admire Eric as he evacuated the warmth of the bed sheets as he scooted his naked body towards the fireplace that was lit, the flames flickering in the hearth as Eric added another log onto the open fire.

He gave her a very gentle smile on his way back to the bed. Robyn could only watch as he pulled at the thin blankets that they were sitting under. The werewolf was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees that had been pulled up towards her chest, her naked torso covered as Eric leant towards her, pressing a very loving kiss to her arm as he leant on his arm, his eyes looking up at her again as he gently rubbed the back of his hand down her soft elbow.

"You act so differently compared to the other you." Robyn smiled as she watched Eric stroke her delicately.

"Then lets run away from everything. A new me, a new you, a new situation." Eric suggest, resting his large hand on her legs as Robyn frowned down at him, unsure as to how to answer his last sentiment. "I don't need to know who I am." Eric finished with a smile.

"We can't just run away, those witches attacked you. Hell, they even put a curse on me. I'm not the sort of person to ever run away from a conflict, and neither are you."

"What about my King? He obviously cares for you."

"I don't give a rats ass about how Bill feels. But I owe him because he released you so you could be with me. Something I would never want to change."

"He's good, this king."

"Sure, if you count imprisoning innocent people as good." Robyn snapped. "I'm sorry." She breathed, Eric rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand "I'm a Packmaster, I have an obligation to stand up against anything that threatens the safety of my pack. If that means standing at King Bill's side and fight with him, so be it."

"No, the obligation is his. As king he had no choice. Let's just leave this place while we still can."

"I can't do that Eric. This is our home. You have your progeny; I have my wolves to think about. I cannot just leave. I would dishonor my family and my pack. It's not right."

"There is no right or wrong. These are human notions."

"And I am you ignore the wolf part. And so were you, and I've never seen you as human as you have these last couple of days. It's the part of you that you reserve only for me. But you're also a warrior, and a pretty good one too, and you don't run from a fight. You'd never forgive yourself."

"I just want to be with you. Only you. Forever."

"I'm going to be with you for as long as my body will let me. But there will come a time where I can no longer run as human or wolf. I can spend the rest of my life with you, but you can't spend the rest of yours with me." Robyn whispered, her voice full of emotion as she took in the heartbroken expression Eric was holding on his features. Robyn just reached out for him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she clung onto him, his head resting in the crook of her neck as the pair of them embraced emotionally.

0-0-0

Sookie was well aware of the stillness of the house she was staying in as she walked down the corridors of Robyn's home. She had been invited to stay, making sure Eric was not left on his own just incase Antonia was keeping an eye on him. Sookie had agreed allowing Robyn to inform her pack of her plans. It seems she was about to go to war with the witches, and she was to help Bill in the proceedings.

Night had fallen about 2 hours ago, the blinds had been retracted from the windows, allowing the moonlight to penetrate the windows, causing rays of light to beam through the house, causing Sookie's anxiety to build.

But, it seemed since this situation had arisen and Robyn had evacuated to her log cabin about 5 days ago the press had really started speculating about her. The location of her brothers home was everywhere on the Internet. Her fathers name and birthday had also been released and the media was also speculating about there unfortunate falling out and the reasons behind their feud.

Sookie rounded the corner, moving her body into the living room and was taken aback to see the sitting form of Eric, who seemed to be leaning and evaluating some things that were pressed to the coffee table in front of him.

"Eric!" Sookie breathed, gaining the vampires attention as he moved his eyes from the papers in front of him over to her before turning his attention back to the papers. Sookie could only smile, her heart hammering in her chest as her emotions of yearning and desire flooded around her body. "You're up early tonight."

"Couldn't sleep. I heard the strumming of a guitar and my curiosity got the better of me. Seems I was right." Eric smiled as he motioned towards the papers, Sookie just moved her body next to him, placing herself right next to Eric she was almost sitting on top of him/

"You heard Robyn working?" Sookie asked, looking over at him, noticing him nodded his head as Eric watched, allowing her to look at the music sheets and written lyrics Robyn had created.

_Thank you for being such a friend to me_

_Oh, I pray a friend for life_

_And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?_

_Oh, you're everything to me_

_And I am so lost for words_

_And I am so overwhelmed_

_Please don't go just yet_

_Can you stay a moment please?_

_We can dance together_

_We can dance forever_

_Under your stars tonight_

_And I am so overwhelmed_

_By a thousand broken wings._

_A thousand broken wings._

_So close your eyes but don't dream too deep_

_And please pass me some memories_

_And when I fall you're underneath_

_A thousand broken hearts_

_Carried by a thousand broken wings_

_A thousand broken wings_

_A thousand broken wings_

_A thousand voices singing reasons_

_Of understanding why it happens_

_A thousand voices singing reasons_

_Of understanding why it happens_

_A thousand voices singing reasons_

_Of understanding why it happens_

Follow through

Make your dreams come true

Don't give up the fight

You will be alright

'Cause there's no one like you in the universe

Don't be afraid

What your mind conceives

You should make a stand

Stand up for what you believe

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

During the struggle

They will pull us down

But please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Do it on your own

It makes no difference to me

What you leave behind

What you choose to be

And whatever they say

Your souls unbreakable

During the struggle

They will pull us down

But please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Together we're invincible

During the struggle

They will pull us down

Please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Together we're invincible

**I can't remember when it was good**

**moments of happiness elude**

**maybe I just misunderstood**

**all of the love we left behind**

**watching the flash backs intertwine**

**memories I will never find**

**so I'll love whatever you become**

**and forget the reckless things we've done**

**I think our lives have just begun**

**I think our lives have just begun**

**and I'll feel my world crumbling**

**I'll feel my life crumbling**

**I'll feel my soul crumbling away**

**and falling away**

**falling away with you**

**staying awake to chase a dream**

**tasting the air you're breathing in**

**I know I won't forget a thing**

**promise to hold you close and pray**

**watching the fantasies decay**

**nothing will ever stay the same**

**all of the love we threw away**

**all of the hopes we cherished fade**

**making the same mistakes again**

**making the same mistakes again**

**I can feel my world crumbling**

**I can feel my life crumbling**

**I can feel my soul crumbling away**

**and falling away**

**falling away with you**

**all of the love we've left behind**

**watching the flash backs intertwine**

**memories I will never find**

**memories I will never find**

"Blimey, she's been busy." Sookie mumbled as she studied them, understanding the memories, feeling the emotions of the song, understanding the stories as Robyn had been influenced to create music in a very difficult time of her life.

"They are all written with hidden back stories. All her music is." Eric voiced as he lifted Robyn's 'Darkness' album.

"When I first met Robyn I watched her writing a song about the death of her friend Shannon. She explained to me that instead of just writing music, trying to make her songs huge hits, writing music helps her to relax, to keep her mind focused. Her music is influenced by her life. I think the reason her music is so successful is because she has a love that not everyone has but craves. This situation that the pair of you have fallen into has made her realize just how important are to her, how essential you are to keep her level headed, with or without your memories."

"I guess I am only just understanding how important I am to her. I just don't see how she could love someone who has done some horrific things in their lifetime. How can she love me for the things I have done?"

"You forget Eric that Robyn is a werewolf Packmaster. She must have done some pretty awful things herself. She accepts you for who you are, not by what you have done. She understands you have done the things you have for a reason. Possibly the way you have accepted the dark this she had done in her own past." Sookie comforted before she rested her hand on his thigh, Eric just snapped his eyes to hers, unsure of what she was doing. "You accepting heart is a very attractive quality Eric."

"Sookie, take you hand away from my thigh." Eric warned.

"Your more human than I have ever seen you Eric. I'm taking something from Robyn's book and overlooking everything you have done to me. My heart is yours." Sookie purred as she leant up towards him, pressing her lips hungrily to his. She was not aware of how Eric bolted away from her at Vampire speed, moving to the opposite side of the room just as someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry Sookie, am I interrupting anything?" Robyn snapped, her voice voided off all emotion but Eric could see the livid expression and the harsh way Robyn expressed her words as she looked towards the fairy.

"Robyn, I can explain…" She suddenly defended, her cheeks flustered with emotion having been caught trying to seduce someone else's boyfriend.

"Really? I think I'm pretty clear as to what is going on here. You're an amazing piece of work Sookie Stackhouse. You call yourself a close friend to me and the very moment I leave you in charge of Eric, you take that as a free ticket to having all power over him? You thought you'd wave your magic wand and suddenly you could take whatever you wanted because I wasn't around for a moment? God, I wish I still had the notion that fairies were tiny cute creatures who granted wishes to make everyone happy instead of getting something like you!"

"Robyn please." Sookie begged, jumping towards the singer who just moved away from her, obviously struggling to bit her tongue, from saying something more that she would really regret.

"Get out." Robyn whispered, Sookie just looked at her, her eyes filling with unshed water as she regretted her actions. She looked towards Alcide for support, but her friend refused to give it to her. The waitress just looked to Robyn once again before she bolted fro the house, her sobbing echoing to everyone's ears as she ran back to her home and life in Bon Temps.

0-0-0

He could still see her anger. As they had travelled to his King's house, he could see she was still thinking about what had happened the previous day. Eric had tried to apologies, tried to make her listen to him but she just stated that it wasn't him she was angry at. He knew that. Sookie had betrayed her trust, she had let the fairy into her life, protecting her, supporting her and the waitress repaid her with making a move on her lover.

Eric was the only one who had managed to calm her down after Sookie had removed herself from their property. He was thankful that it was not Alcide to give his words of support. He had been there, the way she had for him over the last couple of days.

However, he couldn't help hiding his admiration as he watched how she calmly ordered her pack. She had confidently let them know about their plans. She had brought them up to speed on the situation, her reasons behind them and he was overjoyed that none of them seemed unhappy with her orders.

That's how they found themselves standing on King Bill's lawn. Robyn had grasped hold of his hand as they all stood assertively on the King's lawn. Alcide was standing just to her left, standing a little behind her while the rest of the pack were fanned out behind her.

The guards were speaking into their radios. People were circling the group as they defended their king and went about their duties. Robyn just rolled her eyes, exasperated by the king's inability to trust her and her kind as she came to him, providing him with her help. She just watched as the Vampire King of Louisiana strolled through his front door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I don't have much time. What can I do for you?" Bill asked as he skipped down his steps and headed straight towards Robyn and her pack of werewolves.

"We're here to fight with you." Robyn voiced, letting go of Eric's hand as both Alcide and Eric followed the few steps she had taken. Bill just frowned up at her as he took in the confident figure of Robyn.

"Fight with me?"

"I owe you one Bill. You let Eric go, and I am herby repaying that debt by helping you fight the witches. You have a strong werewolf pack at your disposal. We will help you in whatever ways we can."

"Robyn, this is not your battle."

"It's yours and it's Eric's I know. But you forget Mr Compton that the witch has also placed a spell on me. This ultimately makes this my problem too."

"She has a warrior's heart, You Majesty. I would accept her offer before it is withdrawn. She wants to fight for you, as do I." Eric inputted causing his king to look towards him. Robyn just smiled at him before the pair of them looked back towards the vampire in front of them.

"I want peace."

"But you're prepared for war." Eric expressed again, cocking his head towards the hive of activity that was the King's mansion.

"Of course. But I'm not convinced we will win."

"Well, war isn't about whether you think you can win. It's about being willing to die for something you believe it worth dying for."

"Perhaps I'm less inclined to gamble with Robyn's and her packs life than you." Bill snapped.

"That is not our decision."

"Thank you Eric." Robyn stated, rolling her eyes towards Bill who was glaring at the pair of them. "And now maybe you can both look at me and allow me to speak for myself. I am offering you the aid of a very well prepared werewolf pack that I look out for. I have informed my wolves of the situation, I also gave them the chance to not fight if they do not wish to get involved. They all refused. They are loyal to me and they understand the consequences if we are to fail. By refusing our help you are dishonoring are ways of battle and livelihood. We are excellent warriors Bill. You would be foolish to disregard are proposition of support."

"I will not be responsible for the deaths of your kind."

"My pack is well aware that they may not return from this battle. They are always aware of the possibility of death when we face our enemy. But call me crazy, but we are all willing to die if it means keeping a group of people we know and love from being eradicated in the name of hate."

"Thank you."

"My liege." Eric whispered as he lowered his head towards the ground, bowing to his king. Bill just nodded his head at him in recognition before he looked up towards Robyn who raised her eyebrows and began to shake her head at him.

"Don't look at me, I'm not bowing." Robyn instructed which caused Eric to smile at her before he gently rested his arm around her waist.

0-0-0

A cold Northerly wind blew bitterly, chilling Robyn to her marrow as she watched Bill open the rusty ancient cast iron gate. Overhead, dark clouds blotted out the moon from time to time, casting the centuries old cemetery into an inky blackness, yet further a field, she could see the storm gathering. Lightening flashed in the distance and Bill just continued down the pathway of the graveyard.

Moving further into the cemetery, a fresh chill ran anew along her spine. She could see grayish white head stones dotting the landscape before her. Ghostly sentinels against those who would trespass this hallowed ground, against those who would dare disturb their eternal slumber. Everywhere she turned, a silence prevailed, yet not so silent that no noise at all spoke to her un-steadied nerve. Amongst the tree's, the wind whispered, called to her. A bush, its living green now dormant rattled against some unknown tombstone. She turned towards the noise. It was Thomas. She simply gave him a reassuring smile before she turned towards Eric and Alcide who was cautiously standing at her side, making sure she was not about to rip out Sookie's neck as she stood with Pam.

"Lady Antonia?" Bill voiced loudly, his figure swamped by the darkness as he came into the clearing, Robyn's enhanced eyesight allowing her to see him clearly as she prepared to face the witch once again.

"I am no lady." The witch stated as she came into view, her posture and demeanor so different from the last time Robyn had faced her. She heard her wolves growling, watching as the wind blew through their course hairs. The guards around her lifting their weapons to their chest, nervously shifting on their feet as Robyn turned to face them.

"Easy. Not yet." Robyn whispered, her hand held out at her side as she ordered them, her authority recognized by the people around her.

"I am peasant, and proud of it." Marnie said again, her hands folding across her chest as she faced Bill who was looking at her, his instincts on alert as he prepared for this meeting.

"I come in peace." Bill expressed as he held out his hand to his sides, his eyebrows raised as he tried to relax his features into one of kindness and openness.

"Do you?" She started "I know you are not alone." Bill just looked to the ground. Robyn looked towards her pack, ordering them to wait for the signal if things were to get out of hand. She looked towards Alcide, who was still in his human form as they walked into the clearing. Eric and Alcide behind her while Pam and Sookie were standing the other side of Bill.

"Nor are you." Bill voiced again as his warriors came into view. Robyn could see Antonia lifting her arms wide above her head and as she lifted them her people came into view, holding a variety of different objects crafted by silver. It seemed Robyn's wolves were to be unaffected by their feeble attempts to stop them.

"Tara?" Sookie whispered. Eric turned his features to look at the fairy whose eyes were swelling with emotion as she looked towards her friend who was standing on the opposing side. Sookie seemed to understand that he was staring at her, she gave him a weak smile but the vampire could only look away, knowing his girlfriend was struggling not to flip out at Sookie.

"A sad testament to our inability to trust each other. But I still believe that we can achieve a peaceful resolution."

"Describe this peaceful resolution to me."

"We will never harm you again. Anyone who has done so has been commanded to desist or they will face the true death. In return, I only ask that you remove the spells from my three subjects here."

"You say you are willing to execute those who have harmed me, but you bring them to me and you ask me to remove spells I placed on them in self-defense. All for a promise that I'll never be harmed again."

"Yes."

"I have your word for this?"

"I swear it."

"Bill she's casting a spell!" Sookie snapped immediately. Bill only turned her head in the direction of his ex-girlfriend. Sookie's eyes were staring darkly at the witch whose anger suddenly spilled over the edge. A look of pure fury radiated in her body language and her face as she glared at Sookie.

"Demoness!" Antonia screamed as she lifted her hands once again, the rest of her small army coming into view while Robyn's wolves pounced through the trees, their teeth bared, low growls vibrating through their bodies as they were backed up further by other vampires and the guards that protected Bill's home.

"You may have dominion over us, but you do not over the living. And I'm sure you are unable to recognize those with the mind of an animal. Surrender now and no one will be hurt" Bill ordered, his guards weapons trained solely on her. The red lights of their weapons trained on her chest as they stood behind the vampires and werewolves. Marnie let out a low chuckle, her eyes looking from her body up towards Bill.

But, before Robyn was able to comprehend what was happening she felt her boyfriend's body vanishing from her side. His vampire speed left the wind turbulent, the werewolf struggling to keep her footing as she witnessed the actions of her lover.

Eric had shoved his hand through the chest of one of the witches. His large hand had wrapped itself around her heart before he forced it from her chest. The body of the dead witch collapsed to the ground. Her wasted blood was pooling around her body, a large cavern exposing her empty chest cavity as Eric held out her blood into the air.

Robyn could hear the screams of the witches who were so unused to the battleground. People shrieked back from his vampire forms, running or moving away from him as Eric continued to growl with delight, a small chuckle falling from his lips as he looked towards the people in front of him.

"Very helpful Eric." Robyn sighed as she looked towards Bill who was not in the least bit impressed by his actions. But, the pair of them was pulled from their silent conversation when Marnie suddenly screamed in Latin. She was looking towards the sky, her arms raised over her head as she cast another incantation. Robyn could not stop the apprehension from swimming around her body as she looked at the Necromancer.

The temperature dropped, the clouds in the dark sky deepened, their colour almost black in the sky. She felt the biting chill biting at her warm skin, the swirling fog engulfing their bodies, lowering the werewolves' visibility as they prepared for battle.

She waited for the signal. She knew she was not the one to give orders in this conflict. She was to wait, to see what Bill had planned before he would signal her and her wolves to attack. But as she looked towards the dark shape of Bill she realised he was unable to give his orders.

He had frozen in place, his mind unsure of what to do next. He knew he shouldn't attack these people, but they posed a threat. He had no idea of what the consequences could be, but then he could always blame their deaths on the werewolves.

"Bill, orders!" Robyn screeched through the thick fog. She looked around her. Alcide was standing directly behind her; his large figure was towering over her, his dark gaze glaring at their position as they shared a small conversation. Her wolves were still standing around, awaiting her orders like well-behaved guards.

Trees were rustling; bushes were disturbed as the witched tried to run. Robyn knew Bill was not functioning, conflicted with the authority he possessed. Robyn could only roll her eyes in exasperation before she headed towards Bill, turning her back before she reached him so she could face their warriors.

"Humans, I want you to surround the area, try to pull all of the witches back into the centre of the battle ground. I want my wolves and Vampire to try and intimidate them back into the centre. We will then try to surround them, cornering them so they feel threatened. I want as few casualties as possible. Okay?" Robyn asked, seeing how everyone seemed to understand her orders. "Then move!" She shouted before she headed into the thick fog, witnessing how everyone fanned out, executing her plan as she tried to find out as to where Eric had run off too.

0-0-0

He flung him into the air. The screams of a terrified man rang in his ears as he pressed his hands to the man's chest, calling his vampire strength as he protected himself. The man was clinging onto a chain of silver. Eric had counter affected his attack, spinning around and shoving his hands to his chest. He just realized he must have hit him harder than he should. He could only watch as the man's back arched once he contacted with an ancient tree, before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

However, he had been unaware of the people who had been watching him fight. A group of witches were all converging on him. His fangs were barred, his arms out at his sides as he watched, turning to look at them each individually, preparing himself for a fight.

One of them lunge, Eric recognized the signs and shoved his body away, lifting his hand and pushing him away, causing the witch to loose his footing and stumble away from him. The next came at him with a stake. Eric simply grasped hold of her outstretched hand, pulling her closer before he flung his hand on to her wrist causing the offending wooden object to fly from her hands.

They still overpowered him. He felt a man jumping on his back, feeling a silver chain wrapping around his neck caused him to shout out in agony. He crumbled to his knees, as another ran at him, forcing him down to the ground as they started punching and kicking his body. One had lifted a stake over his head and was about to plunge it into Eric's chest when he heard someone scream.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled as she ran through the fog, her chest heaving from her exhaustion. The men looked towards her, about to deal with Eric and then Sookie but the fairy simply lifted her hands, calling upon her anger, her hands lighting and humming with intense power before she flung her light towards them, the fairy power washing over Eric's body causing his mind to fog with familiarity.

He stumbled to his feet. His mind fogged with images of when he was younger, his family. He saw his father and his mother sitting at the dining table. The way his father smiled at him as he past him his wedding ring. He had also provided him with his mother's engagement ring. Eric only took them. His mind flashed to Godric turning him, feeling his maker's teeth at his neck as he died. He saw his first introduction to Sookie as Bill allowed him an introduction. He saw Robyn sitting at the bar with her guitar. He noticed her beautiful smile. He felt her hands trailing across his jaw line after having being reunited after months of separation. He saw Queen Sophie-Ann, Godric's Death. Staking Russell Edgington's husband. Swimming in the sun, frolicking in the forest with Robyn, joining together in the shower. He remembered anything.

But his blood bond was calling out for him. He knew he was back to usual. He felt his blood singing for Robyn, knowing that she could feel him due to her imprint. She was calling for him. Searching for him and he could only stare at Sookie with his mouth hanging open as she had been the resolution for all this time.

He thanked her, stared into her eyes before running at vampire speed to search for Robyn.

0-0-0

She had felt it. She had felt a jolt of awareness washing over her body as if something had happened to Eric. She knew what had happened. Something had occurred which resulted in his mind to be returned to him. She had understood the emotions that went with the memory he had felt. She had understood the memories and right now she wanted nothing more than go to him, to find him and hold him. Her Eric was back.

But, she was struggling to locate him. She could barely see through the fog, she heard people screaming about having a stake. She heard the guards rounding people to the centre of the graveyard again. She could hear everything. Maybe that's because her eyesight was compromised.

However, someone snuck up behind her, she felt their arms wrestling with her, wrapping themselves around her shoulders as she felt a silver object pressing to her skin. She screamed out in pain. Holding onto their hands before flinging them over their shoulders. She saw their quivering body as they looked up at her. Hearing her growl, her eyes flashing orange she prepared to chase down her prey but her offendent simply ran away from her in fear.

She could hear people screaming, the sounds of a battlefield, someone crying, whimpering, shouts and gunshots. But as Robyn looked around, trying to make out if she could see anything she head a gunshot echoing around and then something hitting her. She grunted, stumbling as she tried to regain her balance, her legs and her arms becoming heavy.

She let out a high-pitched grunt, collapsing against a large stone gravestone, her hand going to her stomach as she tried to push past the pain. Her body was throbbing, a burning engulfing her stomach, the flames engulfing her body as she scratched, itched and writhed in agony.

Eric's dead heart was hammering in his chest, his legs coming to a stop as his emotions were raking havoc with his mind. He pressed his hand to his chest, feeling his breathing becoming erratic, an intense agony spreading over his body. Alcide had been following him, a frown engulfing his expressions as he felt a familiar feeling when it came to his Packmaster. Alcide and Eric looked towards each other. Robyn was in danger.

"Robyn." Eric breathed, his eyebrows raised, his cold heart breaking at the realization of what was going on. He looked towards Alcide before he bolted at vampire speed to where his body was demanding he go. He could hear the distressing howls of wolves calling to the moon out of grief. He could hear the growls of animals showing no mercy, tearing and shredding people alive; he could hear the screams of people as Robyn's pack called upon revenge for their Packmaster. He was so close to getting her back, and now, it was his turn to fight for her.

Robyn felt her body failing. Her eyes were beginning to swirl with dizziness, her hand dripping with blood as she tried to exert as much pressure as she could to her injury. The Packmaster pulled at her jacket, looking down at her stomach, her white shirt becoming sodden from her crimson blood that was pouring from her bullet wound.

She struggled to focus her eyes, the pain becoming unbearable as she tried to stem the blood flow as she pressed her hand to her tender flesh. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as the world fazed in and out of focus, aware that the one thing she wanted more in the world was searching for her. She just wished she could see him one last time before she parted from this world.

She was struggling to breath, her breaths were coming out in short gasps, her mind telling her one thing but her body was betraying her, panic started to wash over her as she clung onto the idea of breathing. She subconsciously felt Eric's panic. He was bolting through the graveyard, dodging graves as Alcide followed as close behind as he could.

Robyn just stared into one place. Hoping she could stave off the darkness she felt her body contacting with the ground. The pressure on her wound decreasing as she felt the life leaving her.

"Fuck." She breathed, her lungs burning with the lack of oxygen as she placed her other hand to the side of the stone grave as she tried to heave her figure to its feet. Her strength was not as it should be, but her wolf side was determined to make it, fighting to the last second. She supported herself, calling up the energy to lift her foot. She managed to take a single step, move away from the place she had collapsed but she was not strong enough and she buckled back to the ground.

Her body cried out in agony and she couldn't help the cry that escaped from her lips, echoing around the dark forest as she stared up at the stars that had just become visible due to the moving clouds. The twinkling stars shining like small beacons of hope, calling out for her as they brought her home.

She felt her eyes droop, her fingers becoming cold from the lack of blood, her mind hazy, her limbs heavy. She smiled to herself a little, prepared to die as she lay there. Her mind fogged with images of her family, of her Pack and of Eric.

"Goodbye my love. It seems I am to go away. But this time I am unable to come back." She managed to whisper before she felt her eyes close and her head fell to the ground as she accepted her death and let the darkness take her.

0-0-0

Eric was beginning to panic. He sensed darkness. He had been through it himself, the very night he was turned and now Robyn had just accepted it. His long legs carried him at vampire's speed. His mind fogged with his newly returned memories, at a time of where Robyn was alive and well with a beautiful smile on her features. He was struggling to compose himself as he located his girlfriend.

He snapped his body to a stop. She was their, lying on her back, her eyes closed, her t-shirt sodden with her blood, as she lay motionless. He rushed to her side, feeling her cold skin as he carefully placed his arm under her shoulders, the other to the back of her legs as he picked her up. Alcide had managed to rejoin him. Concern and grief shrouding his normally composed face as he took in the dire situation of his sister.

"Sookie's house. Now!" Eric ordered before he bolted through the forest with Robyn draped over his arms, her eyes still firmly closed as she got further and further to the bright lights of heaven.

He could see the yellow house coming into view; see the white trimmings, the well kept gardens and the perfectly restored wood coming into view. He kicked open the door hearing the door flying from its hinges as he headed straight to the living room. The old furniture creaking as he lay her to rest.

He pressed his hand to her face, feeling her cold forehead with his thumb, his other hand trying to search for her pulse. Her heart barley pumping as she lay below him, her elegant body hardly moving, scarcely breathing.

"Robyn?" Eric rushed "Robyn!" she did not stir. He lifted her top, peeling the dripping material from her wound, grimacing internally at the damage a single bullet had caused. He pressed her skin, feeling her once warm skin cold to the touch as he tried to remove the bullet. A painful procedure would have anyone withering with agony. Robyn remained completely still.

That was when Eric heard Alcide's breaths heaving behind him as the werewolf struggled to regain his breaths. Alcide watched as Eric pale hands delved deep into his sister's stomach, shrieking back when he had extracted the silver bullet from her wound. They really had gone to town to try and bring down the vampires, but also the werewolves it seemed.

"How is she?"

"Not good. Her heart barley beats and she is already cold to the touch." Eric panicked as he focused on her face again, trying to find a pulse that was nearly indistinguishable now.

"Well do something!" Alcide snapped. His eyebrows knitted together in an angry glare as he watched Eric check Robyn.

"Like what?" Eric asked as he looked towards Alcide, his hand still on Robyn as he motioned his body around to look at Alcide.

"Give her some of your blood."

"You know as well as I do that Werewolves do not benefit from our blood. I wish you did because right now that would be the only thing to save her!"

"Well, ain't there anything else we can do? I am not about to let her die."

"Do you not think I am trying to think of something I can do to save her? She is everything to me Alcide, she has saved me from myself more times that I care to imagine and right now I am loosing the very thing that is keeping me on this earth so don't you dare tell me that you are the only one in this room who cares for Robyn." Eric snarled, his fury and his anguished angled directly at him as his emotions got the better of him. It seemed that Alcide was the one who had to deal with his ferocity.

"Bite her." Alcide muttered.

"What?"

"Turn her into a vampire."

"You don't know what you're asking of me."

"It could be the only way so save her."

"We also don't know if it will work."

"We can't just stand around and do nothing! We have to try something!"

"But it won't work! We have been researching. There has never been a vampire werewolf hybrid before. It just doesn't happen it doesn't work!"

"Her blood is unusual. I know you believe this could aid with her being able to turn into a vampire! She's unlike the rest of us. This could be the difference that saves her."

"We don't know for sure."

"It is the only option we have." Alcide urged. Taking in Eric's conflicted expression as the pair of the argued. Neither of them was taking it personally. They were both to distraught by what had happened. They were both dealing with it different ways but both of them were refusing to let her go. To let her die.

Alcide watched as Eric looked down at her, running his hand lovingly down her scarred cheek. It seemed he had made his decision. He unsheathed his fangs, looked over at Alcide darkly before he moved his head into the crook of her neck and delved his fangs deeply into her skin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_**Thanks to Vixen-Von-Rouge for some help during this chapter!**_

He had struggled to sleep that night. As he had descended into the ground his mind was full of memories of his past. He had done the very same thing 108 years ago in San Francisco. However, this time it was different, very different. The feeling of the compacted ground around him was no less enjoyable than it had been the first time, but he was far to anxious to even register his un-comfortableness.

Robyn was on his mind, distracting him from what he should be focusing on. He could only feel the familiarity of the cold body he was holding on too. He could still remember the last words he had spoken to her when he had his memories.

"_Okay, ill be back before you know it."_

His last words echoed around his mind. He had tried to comfort her, to support her. But it was a cool and rushed goodbye due to the difficult circumstances. He never should have left her. At the time the necromancers had been a top priority due to his orders from King Bill, but looking back he needed to stay with Robyn, maybe then he would have been with her throughout her ordeal with Smithers, and she wouldn't have had the unnecessary stress of protecting his more human side.

Eric knew he needed to remove himself from the grave that had buried his figure and the body of his potential new progeny. His vampire strength aiding his evacuation of the grave; He lifted his hand, feeling the dirt falling between his fingers as he reached for the surface.

The humidity of the night air engulfed the bare skin of Eric's hand as he forced his way to the surface. He laid his palm on the ground, calling on his bicep muscles to heave his torso from the ground. He could feel the mud tumbling from his pleated shirt, the cold substance covering his skin and his clothing as he crawled from the hole in the ground, like a zombie would at his awakening.

As he got to his feet, his large 6ft 4 slender frame rose in might as the ancient vampire looked to the sky. The moon and the stars were hidden with dark dense cloud cover, the arrival of subtropical rainstorms as Eric could feel the humidity of the air around him.

The warm light illuminating the surrounding area was shining through the bright white window frames of Sookie's home, the yellow paint contributing to the yellow glow of the lights. Eric moved his dirt covered face to look over at the house, how the outdoor lights were shining with life, the curtains hanging at the side of the windows while the humid wind delicately travelled through the various open windows.

Eric could see the Big Dipper Firefly shining with their bioluminescence. The yellow green glow admitted from their abdomen as they flew in Sookie's garden, flashing its brightest light, flying upward in a "J" curve as the light diminished just to be replaced by another insect. The beauty of this house at night was lost on Eric as he returned his attention down to the upturned earth by his feet.

He could feel the grime embedded into his sandy blonde hair, he could feel clumps of dirt pressed to his skin and his clothing from where he had spent the daylight hours in the ground. Eric was too preoccupied with other matters to vain about his appearance. The tall vampire just collapsed a little to the disturbed earth and started to shove away the mud as he buried for something within the hollow.

0-0-0

Sookie had just headed back into her living room. The table lights were illuminating the old flowery wallpaper of her front room as she handed Alcide and Ross a cup of tea, aware of their nervousness as they awaited the awakening of either their sister or Packmaster. She could only smile at them, giving King Bill a cautious one of her own before she headed around her coffee table that was pressed into the centre of the room, moved around the two arm chairs before she headed towards the window.

She perched her bottom on a small end table littered with old photos of her grandparents before she moved her plant away from the window and lifted the white-netted curtain so she could look into her front garden and the trees that surrounded her home.

Her eyes had to acclimatize to the sudden difference of light intensity before she recognized what was happening in front of her. A tall dark frame was crouched over, his long knees supporting his weight while his hands clawed at the ground in front of him.

Sookie's heart began to beat double time, as she understood the repercussions of last night's fight. As she watched Eric trying to save the life of his lover she had no idea how he was going to inform him of the new situation. How to let him know about his Progeny.

The fairy had arrived home with Bill that night after the witches and the other vampires had evacuated the battleground. She strolled up the stairs before shrieking back at the destruction of her front door, seeing the wood torn and split into various pieces. Bill had walked into her home first before relaxing at the sight of both Alcide and Eric.

Sookie knew she would be unable to remove the images from her head from last night. Hearing the screams of crying witches, the terror shrieks of people coming to face their deaths. But, Sookie was more terrified with what she saw in her living room then anything else.

She could remember the way Eric's crumpled form leant over Robyn's dying body. She had moved so she could see what was going on. Her heart breaking in two at the emotional turmoil that was shining in the normally vacant expression of Mr Northman, seeing the sodden material that was Robyn's shirt that clung onto her stomach, taking in the black burn marks of her shirt, the pool of blood oozing onto her sofa from the bullet wound that travelled right through Robyn's body.

She could remember her eyes filling with tears as she looked at her friend, at how pale her once coloured cheeks were, the way her chest was barley moving as she failed to bring in the oxygen her body required. Bill had asked Eric what he was doing, but as Eric turned, his eyes showing the darkness of his vampire side and the blood falling from the corner of his lips, Bill and Sookie knew that Alcide had begged the Viking to turn his sister, unknowing to the both of them if the process would be successful. Alcide had been the one to bury both Eric and Robyn together that night.

Those events had led to Eric removing himself from the ground, attending to Robyn as he woke for the day. Sookie looked into her home, taking in the absurdity of it all, Alcide and Ross sitting quietly together, Bill pacing at the other side of the room as they all waited. Sookie knew she could cut the tension with a knife. She looked towards Eric again before she knew she needed to alert Alcide.

"Alcide, Eric is awake." She said gently as she noticed Alcide turning to face her, listening to her words before he snapped his body from the chair and bolted to the door, across her porch, down her steps and crossed her front garden as the beta wolf tried to talk with Eric who was studying Robyn.

Eric had his hand pressed to the top of her neck. His other hand resting on her scarred cheek; his thumb over her dry lips as he tried to monitor her breathing. Robyn was pale, her scar on her cheek more horrific and pugnacious as her skin held ugly blue tinges. Sookie was worried, it didn't look like Robyn was doing so well and it didn't help that Eric's own discomfort was vividly on display in both his features and his posture.

"She doesn't look good." Alcide muttered as he crouched down next to Eric who was as equally saddened at Robyn's condition, knowing that his strong 1000 year old blood should have aided her turning. The strength of his blood would not create the unique possibilities of the turning going wrong. He had no idea if Robyn was suffering from mental handicap, vampire deformities and he did not even want to think about the other possibilities.

He was unable to recognize a connection between her just yet, he was unable to feel her the way he could Pam. He had no idea what Robyn's symptoms could be. This difficult turning could be due to her werewolf traits. It could be that she was too badly damaged to turn into a vampire. It could also be that she was dead before he even turned her. All these things swimming around his mind and he could do nothing but feel nothing. He was simply an empty shell as this realization weighed on him heavily.

"Her transformation is very different from Pamela's. I can still feel her heartbeat, beating once every 2 minutes but her breathing is very shallow." Eric replied, his voice empty of emotion as he collapsed his body onto the dirt around him as he continued to look at the uncovered portion of Robyn, his heart shattering at her suffering.

"Maybe her turning has not been completed as of yet." Bill expressed as he looked down at Eric. The vampire did not look up at his king but Alcide, Ross and Sookie all turned towards the vampire King, as they understood his statement.

"What does that even mean?" Ross questioned, confusion shining on his features as he tried to understand the situation.

"We know of the resilience werewolves have against our blood. You do not relish in the healing properties it has. For instance, if Sookie had been shot and I gave her some of my blood she would have healed and awoken once her body was strong enough. Now I know that Robyn's blood is very different when compared to the pair of yours but that may have hindered her recovery, or it may have ensured these different symptoms."

"What your trying to say is that anything is possible and we can either wait for her heart to stop or she wakes up?" Alcide snapped, understanding the unhelpfulness of the Vampire King.

"I cannot give you any other advice. Unless Eric did something wrong." Bill harassed. He was expecting Eric to retaliate, to lunge for his king, his fangs unsheathed as he tried to fight Bill. The king was very surprised as Eric sat there, his eyes only staring at Robyn as everything he had just said swam around his mind, as he had already though of those circumstances.

"I did everything as I should, the same method that turned Pam all those years ago." Eric stated emotionlessly.

"Eric, I know you don't want to hear this but Pam has been placed under another spell. Marnie is controlling her." Sookie said gently and rather embarrassingly. "I had gone to find her, to undo her curse the way I had yours. Marnie had gotten to her first. We can only assume she has been taken to the Moon goddess Emporium."

Eric was to broken to comprehend what it was Sookie was telling him. Marnie had taken his memories, obtained the life of his girlfriend and had removed his progeny from his side. He knew that any rational vampire would fight back, would get angry and go on a killing rampage. In his right mind Eric knew he would, he was that kind of a man when it came to the people he cared about, but as he stared down at the deathly imagery of Robyn he knew he was unable to retaliate.

Eric just got to his feet and jumped back into the ground next to Robyn. He curled back around her body, placing his arm underneath hers as he pulled her closer towards him again. He found Alcide's eyes once again, knowing that Robyn's brother was going through the same pain he was.

"I will awaken again tomorrow. If she is to turn she will have by tomorrow night. This is unlike anything I have ever heard of. But it is the only thing I can think of to help her." Eric ordered, noticing Alcide nodding his head in understanding before he picked up a shove and began to bury Eric with Robyn once again.

0-0-0-

_Dear Antonia Gavilan de Logrono,_

_I understand from your letters that you are experiencing a problem with a werewolf linked exquisitely with my past. You say you have a terror some past but I believe yours to be haunted by men like me. How can you ask one of your demons to help you?_

_My history echoes with the screams of woman. The pages of textbooks pay scant attention to the lurid details that we hunger to know. Instead we are told dry accounts of military strategies and flank attacks, of the cunning of generals and the massing of armies. We see illustrations of men in armor, swords locked, muscled bodies twisting in the throes of combat. We see paintings of leaders astride noble mounts, gazing at fields were soldiers stand like rows of wheat awaiting the scythe. We see maps with arrows tracing the match of conquering armies, and read the lyrics of war ballads, sun in the name of king and country. The triumphs of men are always writ large, in the blood of soldiers. _

_No one speaks of the woman._

_But we all know they were there, soft flesh and smooth skin, their perfume wafting through history's pages. We all know, though we may not speak of it, that war's savagery is not confined to the battlefield. That when the last enemy soldier has fallen, and one army stands victorious, it is towards the conquered woman that the army next turns its attentions. _

_So it had always been, through the brutal reality is seldom mentioned in the history books. Instead, I read of wars that are as shiny as brass, with glory for all. Of Greeks battling under the watchful eyes of the Gods, and of the fall of Troy, which the peat Virgil tells us was a war fought by heroes: Achilles and Hector, Ajax and Odysseus, names now enshrined for eternity. He writes of clanging swords and flying arrows and blood-soaked earth. _

_He leaves out the best parts._

_It is the playwright Euripides who tells us of the aftermath for the Trojan woman, but even he is circumspect. He does not dwell on the titillating details. He tells us that a terrified Cassandra was dragged from Athena's temple by a Greek chieftain, but we are left to fantasize about what comes next. The tearing open of her robes, the baring of her skin. His thrust between her virgin thighs. Her shrieks of pain and despair. A pain you know all to well; Along with my werewolf. _

_Across the fallen city of Troy, such shrieks would have echoed from other woman's throats, as the victorious Greeks took what was due them, marking their victory in the flesh of conquered woman. Were any men of Troy left alive to watch? The ancients do not mention it. But what better way to crow victory than to abuse the body of your enemy's beloved? What more powerful proof is there that you have defeated him, humiliated him, than to force him to watch as you take your pleasure, again and again?_

_This much I understand; triumph required an audience. You may think me different from what I have just told you. I think that I am not different; I am simply more honest, more aware. More in touch with the same primitive urges that whisper to us all. I am certain that you also hear these whispered, that forbidden images must sometimes flash through your mind like lightning, illuminating, just for an instance, the bloody landscape of your dark subconscious. Or you'll walk through the woods and spot a bright and unusual bird, and your very first impulse, before the boot heel of higher morality crushes it, is the urge to hunt it down. To kill it._

_It is an instinct preordained by our DNA. We are all hunters, seasoned through the eons in nature's bloody crucible. In this, I am no different from you or anybody else, and I find it some source of amusement how many psychologists and psychiatrists have paraded through my life these past 8 year, seeking to understand me, probing my childhood, as through somewhere in my past there was a moment, an incident, which turned me into the creature I am today. I'm afraid I have disappointed them all, because there was no such defining moment. Rather I have turned there questioned around. Instead I ask them why they think they are any different? Surely they have entertained images they're ashamed of, images that horrify them, images they cannot suppress? _

_I watch, amused, as they deny it. They lie to me, the way they lie to themselves, but I see the uncertainty in their eyes. I like to push them to the edge, force them to stare over the precipice, into the dark well of their fantasies. _

_The only difference between them and me is that I am neither ashamed nor horrified by mine. Are you Antonia? _

_But I am classified the sick one. I am the one who needs to be analyzed. So I tell them all the things they secretly want to hear, things I know will fascinate them. During the hour or so in which they visit me, I indulge their curiosity, because that's the real reason they've come to see me. No one else will stoke their fantasies the way I can. No one else will take them to such forbidden territory. Even as they are trying to profile me, I am profiling them, measuring their appetite for blood. As I talk, I watch their faces for the telltale's signs of excitement. The dilated pupils. The craning forwards of the neck. The flushed cheeks, the bated breath. _

_I tell them about my visit to San Gimignana, a town perched in the rolling hills of Tuscany. Strolling among the souvenir shops and the outdoor cafes, I came across the museum devoted entirely to the subject of torture. Right, as you know, up my alley. It is dim inside, the poor lighting meant to reproduce the atmosphere of a medieval dungeon. The gloom also obscured the expressions of the tourists; sparing them the shame of revealing just how eagerly they stare at the displays._

_One display in particular draws everyone's attention: A Venetian device, dating back to the 1600's. Designed to punish woman found guilty of sexual congress with Satan. Made of iron, and fashioned into the shape of a pear, it is inserted into the vagina of the unlucky accused. With each turn of a screw, the pear expands, until the cavity ruptures with fatal results. The vaginal pear is only one devise in an array of ancient instruments meant to mutilate breasts and genitals in the name of the holy church, which could not abide the sexual powers of woman. I am perfectly matter-of-fact as I describe these devices to my doctors, most of whom have never visited such a museum and who would no doubt be embarrassed to admit any desire to see one. But even as I tell them about the four-clawed breast rippers and the mutilating chastity belts, I am watching their eyes. Searching beneath their surface repulsion and horror, to see the undercurrent of excitement. Arousal. The same I know to be in yours as you have avidly read my letter. _

_I am thinking of the Trojan woman as I write to you as my car glides along Commonwealth Avenue. I am stalking Antonia. I know her block is being watched; yet I could not resist that glimpse of her fortress, as impregnable as the walls of any castle._

_On the Discovery Channel, I have watched videos of lions at night, the green fire of their eyes burning in the darkness. I am reminded of those lions, of how they stared with hungry purpose, waiting for the moment to spring. I now see that hunger in the eyes of my companion. _

_The same hunger he surely sees in mine. I can smell her. The Lion, sniffing the air over the savanna. Searching for the scent of prey. _

_As you can see Antonia, you know what sort of man I am; you know what things it is I want. You will have my help if you give me what it is I want. In exchange for my help, I want Robyn Herveaux._

0-0-0

She was unable to see in front of her, a thick veil of smoke was clouding her vision as she looked around her. Somewhere between the thickness of fog and the soft grey mist she could hear something. A voice floating to her ears; barely audible at first but the sound became louder and more recognizable. She knows this song. She knows this voice.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows over Lullaby Bay…" The melodic voice capturing the words as they sung causing her to smile; lost in the memory of the last time she heard the beautiful song sung to her.

"Mum?" Robyn breathed, moving her uneasy feet, moving through the fog to try and locate her mother, her comforting voice guiding Robyn towards her.

"It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away." An image flashed across her mind. A glimpse of her mothers smile appearing before fading as soon as it had arrived.

However, as the smoke began to clear Robyn couldn't help but frown, looking around at the dense forest, the thicket bushes and the tree canopy looming over her brother. As she looked, her fellow Packmembers were standing around her, the large form of her brother standing protectively in front of her. An illuminating orange glow flickering around them as a large bonfire crackles and spits in front of them.

"It is by the right of our kind that she be lifted to the title of Packmaster. You cannot deny something embedded in our pack history!" Alcide bellowed, his anger, his fury directed towards the pack standing in front of them. It seemed Robyn was unable to focus, her attention wavering as her fingers ran down her fresh scar.

Her ears were deafened by the crackling of the flames from the fire as it became louder and louder before it was roaring with intensity. The roar became a scream, a sound all to familiar to her as she remembers this shrill noise. Her own voice of pain as the Maenad's claws sliced through her back, as everything turns black. A sound echoing around her, the blackness slowly lifting.

"You're my sister, Robyn. You're the most important thing in my life no matter what." The voice of her brother. Feeling his strong arms wrapping around her small frame, clinging onto her in comfort as he held her close. The blackness is no longer from passing out from the pain of the Maenad but from closing her eyes in a tight hug. Fear and pain had been replaced by happiness as she unconsciously started singing in his ear.

She felt his arms drop as she opens her eyes; it's not Alcide before her but a microphone. The large glass of the recording studio surrounding her figure, reflecting her own image as she sang. She couldn't help but turn around in circles, finding herself on every surface until eventually she recognized someone different.

The unforgettable face of her one true love, standing behind her as he moved her hair away, lowering his handsome features to the crook of her neck, planting a delicately loving kiss to the soft skin of her collar. She breathes in, expecting to smell the scent of his skin but instead her lungs are hit with a sickening wave of wolfsbane.

She coughs, unable to remain standing her body drops to her knees, looking all around her once again as the glass shatters. The werewolf shrieking away from the crumbling shards of glass that become the dark stone of the gas chamber that Russell Edgington had captured her in. The chamber that she had been abandoned in, Eric having left her on her own, leaving her to be poisoned.

The angry memories flooding back into her mind, feeling the tiresome emotions of the past events. The hatred, pain and anguish swelling up inside of her. How could he have done that?

"Don't touch me!" Her shrill voice sounded as it bounded off the walls around her, echoing in the dark as she heard her screaming voice. Robyn could only turn away, wanting to forget these memories, to forget this part of her past as she looked to the side and into the dark.

As her eyes focused it was not the darkness that she is looking into. Black eyes were looking at her; a gold ring surrounding their pupils.

"Sam?" Robyn questioned, another frown taking hold of her expression as she looked at her in confusion. Unsure as to what she is doing standing within the chamber with her. For a moment Robyn observed Sam only staring at her. Those eyes that Robyn had been so shocked to see when she met her old friend in the pub of England.

However, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when Sam shoved her hands to her face, her long fingernails digging into her skin as she wrenched her head to face the door of the pub, the dark walls being replaced with the traditional terrible wallpaper with Eric blocking the way.

"Face your fears." She heard Sam whisper in her ear, before she was shoved forward violently. Her confusion only engulfed her further. Why had Sam been so rough? Her friend had never laid a hand on her before, and in Robyn's memory she had only been kind to her. Something was wrong and when anything is wrong in her life she runs to her lover. She could see his large form standing in the doorway, running towards him.

Again, this was all different; her memory had played out so differently. At the time if Robyn had her way she would have refused to see Eric. She was still furious for how she treated him, but in this place she felt her body colliding with Eric.

He fell back and they both landed onto a soft bed. Their clothing was nowhere to be seen as her breathing becomes rapid, her instincts swimming with delight as she kissed him, hot sweat running down her back as she pressed her forehead to his chest. But the air turned colder and a searing pain hit her abdomen. She looked down to see nothing but blood; a bullet wound. What happened? Where did her Eric go? Her eyes full of sheading tears as she frantically searched her surroundings. She was loosing him, leaving this world without saying her goodbyes.

"Eric!" she pants, feeling herself falling, her eyes fluttering closed as the feeling of sharp fangs sinking into her neck. The feeling of her blood boiling. She can see her red blood cells merging with purple blood cells. Why were they purple? Vampire blood isn't purple. Werewolf blood isn't purple. What was purple? Her bed sheets! She smiles at the thought of her warm bed, wanting to sleep in it forever.

She can't quite remember where her bed is but she knows that someone else does because a large hand grabs her own delicate one and leads her through a tunnel. She feels as if she's being pulled out of a deep slumber, if it's even possible for a hand to do that. It must be because she can feel herself waking up….

0-0-0

He felt soft warmth begin at his chest, gently suffusing his body in a radiant wave. The warmth slowly increased, the area of heat just above his dead heart expanding and reaching out towards Robyn. He sought her mind instinctively, dropping all his barriers and finding the matching heat rising from her own chest. He could feel the irregular beating of her heartbeat that was slowing from her new found existence.

The heat expanded, rising to a searing fire, as inch by inch it crept across his skin, until no part of his body was left untouched. Flames licked at him. Everything he was feeling was suddenly echoed, boomeranging back and forth between them each mind enhancing and raising the level of longing and unbridled need. He had never experienced anything like this before, this bonding between Maker and Progeny taking on a whole new level of meaning, as Robyn became his.

The tightness of the bond gave way. Whisper soft, the heat took on brightness, searing through every dead cell in his body, lighting his form from the inside and shining intensely through Robyn's body as her DNA called out to his. He saw her as a vivid silver light, twining about his own crystal one. Felt the fire between them begin to consume as the lights refracted from each other, shattering every colour shining brightly in their minds.

He knew perspiration would be rolling down his skin, a cooling path in the wake of the fire. A second wave of heat rolled off Robyn and fired through his body and he felt himself trembling as his body's physical need began to overwhelm him.

Eric knew he needed to evacuate the grave. He lifted his arm that was wrapping around Robyn, his advanced strength shoving the dirt away from the pair of them; the weight of the sodden mud didn't even cause Eric a problem as he dispelled the two of them from their grave.

The rain he had predicted the night before was falling like bricks from the sky and he towered over his lover. The rain pelted on his vampire body, his clothing drenched with water in a matter of seconds as the thunder and the lightening bombed and flashed around him. The lights from the Stackhouse home was barely able to penetrate the sheer volume of water that was falling from the black skies that shielded the moon and the stars from eyesight.

He crouched next to his lover, resting his arms under her legs and supporting her torso as he lifted her from her resting place. She was hanging limply over his arms, her body still not reaching an active state of consciousness as he lay her delicately on the sodden ground, the pair of them capped in mud and water as Eric awaited her to wake, his body burning with power that was being transmitted from Robyn as he crouched by her feet.

Raindrops were pouring down his smooth skin of his face as he leant over her. Robyn's eyes were firmly closed as she lay on the grass, her skin covered in raindrop tracks as the water washed over her limps. Her hair seemed to have an unearthly glow, her brown locks radiating with life as she lay under the erupting clouds.

Her arms were at her sides, her body not moving, her chest barely rising as Eric placed his palm delicately to Robyn's fairly warm ankle. Eric held her foot gently, the silver light of Robyn glowing in his mind as he traced his fingertip against her foot, feeling her perfect skin on his as he ran his hand up her leg.

He lifted his other hand, feeling the curves of her hips and her side as he lay over her, his eyes boring on her face as he placed his right hand on Robyn's left curve of her waist. He kept moving his hand down her side as he leant his head down to the crook of her neck. Familiarizing himself with her scent, feeling her warm skin on his cold body as he gently pressed his lips in a loving kiss.

He lifted his face, lifting his hand to her neck again, almost blinded by the intense silver light within his head before he lifted his head, leant down and planted a kiss to her forehead. He felt her stir, his love shining in his emotions as he pulled away. He looked down at her, watching her.

Her eyes snapped open.

The once beautiful and elegant grey eyes that she held had been replaced. Her eyes zigzagged and intertwined with a variety of different purples. Lilac, and indigo, specs of amethyst and mauve shone within her iris, twirling and twisting together in intricate patterns that radiated with power and beauty.

Eric always adored her grey eyes that were so vivid. Her eyes were the one attribute that drew her to him, always shining on camera for photographs or on the film. But right now, her violet eyes were shining up at him and all Eric could do was gaze deeply into her eyes. It had worked, Robyn had awoken and they could finally spend their eternity together.


	19. Chapter 19

Memories of Midnight

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

His skin was burning, the silver light pulsating in his mind, his passion and his desire radiating in his body as the rain pelted down onto his rotund form. He could feel the raindrops coursing through his blonde locks relieving the heat from his body as he stood in front of the woman he thought he lost.

The moon was struggling to crack through the dense clouds, the dark clouds invading the navy skies that had provided the unbearable humidity of the day that had penetrated the covering layer of dirt that had protected the vampires.

Eric could feel the wind picking up, the chilly air biting at his clothing that was plastered to his wet skin, watching the wind blow through Robyn's sodden and wet hair that stuck to her face, watching as the wind lifted the fallen leaves from the ground, the insects from the previous night having evacuated to cover, the bushes rustling in the wind as Eric's eyes took in Robyn's now violet ones.

The weather seeped passion into every pore of his skin, making his body ache with desire as he took in the gentle smile Robyn had on her lips. The silver light that had entangled with his own was shining and refracting in his mind, his love for his girlfriend radiating down their new bond of Maker and Progeny. Eric could only smile at Robyn, the pair of them drenched from the rain that was tumbling from the sky, staring at each other as they tried to contemplate the new life they could now share.

The Viking rushed towards her at Vampire speed, lifting his hand as he stoked the back of his hand against her smooth skin of her scarred cheek. He could feel Robyn's piercing eyes looking directly into his electric blue ones, the heat from her body radiating around them. Her desire, her love and her passion reverberating over the light threads that entangled the pair of them together; bonded to each other for the rest of time.

Eric heard Robyn's breathing hitch as she shuddered at his gentle touch, her eyes closing in blissful happiness as she brought in a lungful of air, her now enhanced senses taking in his riveting smell of mandarin, cardamom and rum. But as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes still firmly shut her mind was fogged with the familiar smells of Egyptian jasmine, patchouli and cognac. The smells of the forest embedded into his skin as the woody nuances of oud, atlas, cedar and musk made her heart beat in her chest as she clung onto her lover.

Robyn could feel the droplets of rain running down Eric's wrist as he looked down at her with his heart swelling with love. His warm breath on her skin as he bent down to kiss her neck. Robyn could feel the rain plastering her clothing to her body, her hair dripping with water making her skin shine in the dim lights of Sookie's home. She could only watch as Eric rested both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her so deeply she couldn't help her knees buckling with emotion. It lasted for what seemed light forever, moving his hands down her body, pulling Roby in tight as all his desperation radiated over them.

Desire ricocheted between them and Robyn gave in to its intensity. His fingers, generally cool to the point of being cold, slid down her body without diminishing the blaze. Rather, they stoked it higher. She didn't know how she would survive this heat, felt like she would explode with the violence of its burning.

Then his lips were capturing hers and she felt his tongue slipping in to seize ownership of her mouth. She yielded to him without thought or compunction, simply gave herself over to the claim he was staking. As he kissed her, slow waves of bliss travelled from breasts to groin and she wondered if she might come just from his slow possession of her tongue.

Her body jerked upwards, her hips thrusting against him involuntarily. Her eyes rolled backwards in her head as the slow circling of his tongue around hers translated through her body and the violent surge of orgasm crashed through her. She let out a strangled scream against his kiss but he did not let up and soon she was slipping back into the fire.

When he let up on her mouth to move his lips to her jaw, she panted to regain her breath, still reeling from the explosion that had ripped through her moments before. She was given no time to think, nor did she really want it as his lips began to move further down to settle at her neck. She felt his hands move on her body, slide from her hips up to cup her breasts and she moaned as his thumbs found the delicate skin underneath them, gently caressing until she thought she just might lose her mind.

If she kept her eyes closed she could see the marks his lips left on her skin as pools of silver. She raised her own hands, lightly raked her nails across his back, saw them as slashes of gold. Her breathing began to skitter out of control again as his mouth found the nipple of her right breast and slowly circled it, her shirt sticking to her sodden breath left so little for Eric's imagination as his mouth captivated her body. So much so she didn't know how he restrained himself.

Her thumbs began to gently rub at his nipples and his body squirmed against hers, shifting just enough to deny her access. His other hand trailed down her stomach to her thighs and as he began to stroke the soft inner side of her clothed leg; she groaned, raising one hand to tangle in his hair. The other hand she ran down his side, feeling the wiry muscles around his ribcage. She brushed her hand down his waist to rest at his hip bone, and then ran her fingers back up, this time digging in her fingernails slightly. Again, the golden tracks echoed in her mind.

But now he had transferred his attention to her other breast and the heat between her legs was growing ever stronger as his hands slowly approached, almost teasing in their refusal to quite touch where she wanted him to touch. She bucked again and felt him smile against her breast and at that point she wasn't sure if she wanted to take the smile from his face or make it bigger.

Nevertheless Robyn pulled away, resting her forehead just under his chin, relishing in the feel of the light display in her mind as the pair of them rekindled their love but knowing to much needed to be said and done before they could connect to each other as lovers.

Eric wrapped his long arms around Robyn's shoulder, not mistaking the beating of her heart within her chest as she tucked her head closer to him. He could feel the prominent feeling of the horrendous scars on her back. Eric rested the tip of his nose softly on her brow, feeling the rain washing over the pair of them, the lights pulsating in their heads as Robyn lifted her face to look up at Eric.

"You came for me." Robyn whispered gently, Eric's lips still resting on the top of her head as the pair held each other closer.

"I promised I would always stay at your side. I intend to keep that promise." Eric replied as he pulled back a little, a rare smile on his lips as he took the beautiful violet eyes of Robyn as she studied him, noticing all the hidden emotions shining vividly in his eyes. "I thought I lost you."

"For a moment there you did" Robyn said with a sad smile "But you brought me back."

"We have no idea how my blood has changed you. We can only begin to guess the enhancements your turning has had on your body."

"Well, considering I am still regulating my temperature, I can feel my heart beating and I have lights shining in my head which I can only assume you have too, those are but a few changes."

"And the fact you have extraordinary violet eyes." Eric said gently with a smile, noticing the confusion shining in Robyn's features as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I have what?"

"Your eyes have changed colour to an astonishing shade of purple."

"Now, that's gunna be hard to explain to people." Robyn whispered but shoved her head in the direction towards Sookie's home as she heard the footsteps of work boots clanging against the wooden decking and a man very close to Robyn flung himself towards her.

Robyn removed her arms from Eric's arms as she took in the flustered emotions of her brother Alcide. His unruly curly brown hair was a mess from the lack of care, the large purple bruises shining under his eyes symbolised his lack of sleep with worry of her well being.

The newly turned baby vampire smiled and rushed towards her brother, the siblings meeting halfway, their bodies crashing together. Robyn flung her arms around his neck, her smaller body hanging off him as Alcide curled his arms around her waist, holding her off the ground as he clung onto her, tears escaping his eyes as he was reunited with his family. Eric was surprised at how easy Robyn was handling her bloodlust as she clung onto her brother.

"It worked, oh thank goodness it worked." Alcide breathed into her ear. Robyn just smiled, fluttering her eyes open as she looked over at Ross, Sookie and Bill who seemed to all be awaiting her awakening.

Alcide placed his sister back to the ground, his hands resting on her shoulders as he tried to study her, his eyes racking over her body as he looked her over. He took in the scar still present on her cheek but as his eyes rose to look at her eyes his heart began to beat nervously in his chest.

"Your eyes, fuck me Robyn you have purple eyes."

"Yeah, Eric told me, just don't ask me why." Robyn smiled as she lifted her hand to his cheeks. "I just want to thank you for asking Eric to bite me. It must have been a difficult thing to ask him, but I'm grateful that you took a chance on me; that you gifted me with another chance at life."

"I know this is what you would have wanted. You now have the chance to spend the rest of eternity with him." Robyn just placed a delicate kiss to his forehead before she headed towards Ross to say her hello's and ordered him to update her on the pack. Eric and Robyn having moved to Sookie's porch.

It seemed that after Robyn was brought to Sookie's house most of the witches escaped from the cemetery with many of the lower witches having been killed by the fury of her pack. Robyn's wolves had been able to sense her pain, sense her dwindling cognitive state and had gone on a rampage, killing the witches out of fury and anguish. At the time they had no idea that Eric had saved her by turning her into a vampire.

Robyn was struggling to concentrate as Ross spoke to her. A sudden unfamiliar desire rose from the pit of her stomach which made her uneasy. Impulses were running through her mind, her mind demanding she do one thing, her body doing the other. It felt unnerving by how foreign her body felt. Her limbs moving with such ease and fluidity while her eyes noticed the smallest detail of the painted wood of Sookie's home. The falling rain sounded like exploding bombs exploding on the battle field, the perfumed scent of the closed blooms of the rhododendron fogging her mind as she tried to focus on Ross.

She looked down towards his neck, his carotid artery visibly beating with his pulse as his succulent blood swept through his blood vessels and up to his brain. Robyn's eyes widened with curiosity, unsure of the sudden hunger that was exploding around her body, her craving of feeling the warm substance falling down her neck, her need to taste the succulent sweet taste of his blood. Her mind not focused on his words as all she could think about was draining him dry; the blood was all she could think about.

It seemed that Eric could feel her uncertainty and sudden change in emotions and thoughts. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his new progeny who was trying so hard to concentrate on what her lifelong friend was trying to tell her. He could feel her hunger, which caused him to smile at how well she was controlling her impulses.

Eric walked up behind her, grasping hold of her hand before she smiled towards Ross who looked up at him fondly.

"You must excuse us. Robyn is struggling to concentrate at the moment and she needs to feed. I don't think she would like the idea of attacking one of you at this time." Eric replied gently as he guided Robyn away, noticing how everyone seemed to understand as the two Vampires moved from the group.

Eric lifted Robyn with ease, flipping her onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist as Robyn curled her hair around her ear so she was able to see better. Eric just turned his head to look at her, a smile on his lips as Robyn rested her head on his shoulder, her own smile on her lips as Eric leapt into the air and flew them to wherever it was they were going.

When Robyn was only human sitting on Eric back as they flew had made her stomach churn, the world flying by as a blur of motion. It seemed that her now more sensitive eyesight was able to understand everything her eyes were seeing. She could see the trees blowing in the wind below, she could see every raindrop falling from the dark clouds. The wind biting at her figure, blowing her hair freely behind her as she clung on to Eric's back tightly.

She recognised her surroundings, taking in the familiar grey stone buildings, neon lights shining in the darkness symbolising the location of various shops. But as Eric made his decent from the dark sky, their clothing sodden with rain water Robyn felt her converses pressing onto the floor of the car park by Fangtasia, Eric's bar, before they headed in through the back entrance of his club.

Eric heard the heavy bass and guitar music blaring from his club. It seemed that in the absence of his other progeny Pamela, Chow had taken responsibility in opening and running the club on the days that the pair of them was unavailable. He said to himself that he needed to remember to thank his associate as he walked into the dark building, the red walls littered with posters, red fairy lights providing small amounts of light as he pressed his hand on the bottom of Robyn's back, leading her into a building that was now owned by her family.

It seemed that as the pair of them walked into the club, vampires and 'fangbangers' of the like turned to look at them. They recognized Eric's authority as Sherriff and moved to clear his pathway. But is seemed that both vampires and humans alike recognised Robyn, unsure of why her eyes were suddenly a different colour and the vampires were showing confusion at how unusual Robyn's blood smelt.

Eric just guided his girlfriend down to his private quarters, motioning for one of his blood donors to follow them as he prepared Robyn for her first feeding, teaching her how to control her blood hunger. Eric motioned Robyn to sit on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping from her weight as he riffled through the closet that held clean and dry clothes for the pair of them.

However, before either of them were able to get changed, the woman Eric had called for walked down the steps, her dress clinging onto her figure tightly as she prepared to provide blood for a newborn. Robyn just watched her descend the stairs while Eric walked towards her, his own weight causing the bed to dip as Robyn focused her attention on him.

"This is Rita, she is here so you can feed." Eric said to her gently, encouraging her forwards as Robyn tried to understand what he was saying. A look of un-comfortableness took hold of her features as she understood what he was implying and for the first time it seemed to disgust her a little. She was a werewolf for goodness sake, she had hunted and killed hundreds of animals and eaten them raw. She had become Eric's personal blood donor meaning she was the only one who he fed from so why was she so suddenly disgusted with the idea of feeding on a human.

"Eric, I can't do this, I can't eat from another human." Robyn panicked, her eyes widening with horror, her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the realization that this is what she had to do for the rest of her life. "Are you sure I can even drink human blood?"

"There is only one way we can find out sweetheart, I taught Pamela in a very different way. Back then Vampires were still hidden from society and she was not born a werewolf. It's going to be very much trial and error to see how you adapt to being un-dead."

"In other words you have no idea what you're doing." Robyn said with an uneasy smile which caused Eric to chuckle.

"I have some idea my dear, but you do need to keep your strength, I don't want to see you getting an eating disorder."

"But I don't want to kill this woman, what if I can't control myself?"

"Then you will be comforted to know that I will be right here, guiding you. And besides Rita knows the risks when she took this job, she knows that she is to be at a vampire's disposal providing them with substantial amounts of blood. She is here to help you."

Eric flicked his fingers towards the human, beckoning her forward as she moved in front of Robyn and Eric. Robyn's Maker lifted his hand, moving the hair from her shoulder so her neck was on display. Robyn couldn't help the involuntary licking of her lips, finally noticing how dry her mouth was, the desire to try the blood that was being offered to her enhancing the impulses she was trying so hard to control.

"It's fine to be nervous; all I really want to do is help." Rita replied with a smile, getting down onto her knees, watching as Robyn continuously looked at her. She adjusted her hair once again, causing her skin and her carotid artery to become more visibly displayed and Robyn could do nothing but look at her neck, transfixed with what she saw as she rested her tongue on the side of her mouth.

Her fangs immediately unsheathed, the unfamiliar sensation of her elongated canine teeth feeling very peculiar as she sat on the edge of the bed in her human form. Eric couldn't help but smile, witnessing another discovery into the differences between the pair of them. Robyn just looked at him, her brows knitted into a frown as she sensed his surprised.

"Your canine teeth have been elongated into Fangs, where as mine are my can be found as my lateral incisors." Eric replied with a comforting smile before he placed his hand delicately on Robyn's back out of comfort. She just smiled toward him, unsure of the feel of her fangs before she moved her violet eyes to look back at her blood donor. The girl gave her an encouraging smile before Robyn moved her face towards her, looked over at Eric again who encouraged her forward before Robyn angled her mouth at the crook of the girls neck.

Her mind was fogged with such yearning and craving, her violet eyes darkening with hunger as she felt the racing pulse of Rita, her blood calling to Robyn as the hybrid prepared to take her first step into her new world.

Eric urged his girlfriend forward once again and Robyn plunged her fangs into the soft warm skin of her donor. The girl cried out in surprise as she felt the twin pricks of pain as Robyn began to drink the blood from her neck, feeling the glorious sensation of the thick substance falling down her oesophagus, her stomach churning with the never tasted food before, her mouth watering from the delicious taste as she greedily took the blood.

"Slow down my dear, you do not want to kill her." Eric started as he stroked her hair, encouraging her, teaching her. Robyn heeded his words and obliged as he spoke to her right into her ear, his cheek resting on her head. "Take her to the precipice of death, and hold her there. Blood drained of oxygen, so pure and thick. There now, you don't even have to try. Let it flow to you. Her heart pulsing with life, it's yours. Drink. This is who you are now, the top of the chain; no human can hurt you any longer. There yours to savour."

Robyn suddenly pulled away, her fangs dripping with blood, her mouth seeping with the liquid as her stomach finally felt full, her hunger having been satisfied as she fed for the first time. Eric smiled at her again, his hand rubbing her back affectionately as his vampire sheathed her fangs and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Satisfied?" He questioned gently, Robyn smiled and nodded her head

"Much, thank you." Eric nodded in understanding and with another wave of his hand he waved Rita away, asking her to evacuate the room as Eric pulled his full attention to Robyn.

"I must admit I admire your restraint, not many baby vampires would admit that they are no longer hungry." Eric voiced as he moved a loose strand of hair that was lying across her cheek. "I remember the hunger, the desire to feed. Vampires struggle to restrain their hunger."

"I am not hungry Eric; I guess that must be another modification due my heritage."

"It would also be educational to see if you can still consume human food." Eric suggested. Robyn just smiled.

"Right now I am too sated to try. But what about you? It must have been days since you last fed."

"It is true, but the blood I consumed from you has left me quite full, I will be okay for perhaps another day."

"Do we know if you can still feed from me? It would be a comfort to know that my blood still provides you with what you require."

"I am uncertain to be completely honest."

"I guess all we have to do is try."

"Are you strong enough to try now?"

"I thought you would never ask."

0-0-0

Most of the forests around the Shreveport area were filled with various different creatures, both good and bad. But as Robyn stood in the forest, in a valley shaded with rhododendrons, close to the river bank, where doves and linnets flew among the immense pines, lay a place of perfection partly hidden by the crag above and the stiff, heavy leaves that clustered below. Her eyes studying the beauty that had been lost on her so many times before.

But, being a musician she could hear a variety of different sounds. The stream that ran between the rocks, the wind among the needles of pine branches, the chitter of insects and the cries of small mammals; and from time to time a stronger gust of wind would make one of the branches of a cedar move against each other and groan like a cello.

Robyn could only smile, feeling the cold hand embedded in hers made her heart swell with passion as she felt the silver light of Eric shinning vibrantly inside her mind as the pair of them ran through the forest, her enhanced eyesight able to take in the beauty of the forest that passed her by.

She knew that in the sunlight it would be a place of brilliant; never un-dapples; shafts of lemon-gold brilliance lanced down to the forest floor between bars and pools of brown-green shade; and the light was never still. Never constant, because drifting mist would often float among the tree-tops, filtering all the sunlight into a pearly sheen and brushing every pine cone with moisture that glistered when the mist lifted. Sometimes when the wetness in the clouds condensed into tiny drops half mist and half rain, the floated downward rather than falling, making a soft rusting patter amongst the millions of needles

But now the moonlight was shining above her as she looked far beyond the clouds. Her enhanced eyesight allowed her to see far distant galaxies, burning balls of gasses, solar flares and the diverse size of the Milky Way, the tiny stars providing her with the light that she required.

Robyn slowed to a human run, her ears picking up on a sound that was not normally found within a forest, especially one that glistened with beauty. Eric frowned when he realised Robyn was not at his side, he also slowed and turned around to see Robyn had was standing in the middle of the vast tall tree's a phasy look on her features as if she was listening for something.

"Robyn?"

"Shh!" Robyn sounded, holding out her hand towards him, her head angled in the direction of the sound as she tried to place it "Can you hear that?" She whispered again, looking towards Eric who had suddenly understood the gravity of the situation.

"That sounds like a group of people."

"Well what are they doing here?"

"Perhaps the same thing we are. Taking a leisurely stroll in the evening."

"Eric, its 1 o'clock in the morning"

"So?"

"I don't think people would be out this late in a place like this. Unless they have just turned their girlfriend into a vampire to save her life."

"I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice Robyn."

"Then why ask stupid questions?" Robyn said with a smile but before Eric could respond to her statement the group of people that Robyn had heard burst into the clearing, wooden stakes, crossbows and silver chains wrapped around their bodies as if they were preparing for war.

Robyn and Eric could only look at each other, understanding the situation and the sudden trouble they were in but they calmly looked towards the four men who showed surprise at seeing a couple walking through the forest at night. Robyn just nudged Eric in the side with her elbow as if asking him to do something.

"Good evening Gentlemen, it seems me and my wife are a little lost. Is there any chance you would be able to direct us to the nearest road so we can regain our bearings?"

"George? I think I recognise her." One of the men at the back whispered, lowering his head and his voice towards his companion, unaware that both Eric and Robyn could hear him. Robyn simply grasped hold of Eric's hand reinforcing the pretence that she was Eric's wife.

"I know what you mean. But look at her eyes, that can't be normal."

"Do you think we should kill them? They could be vampires? What harm would it do by killing another 2 on our way to meeting with the Dragon?"

"She doesn't want to be discovered yet, that's why we should probably get moving"

"You mean she wants us to continue hunting supes without people knowing?"

"Yes you turd face! That's exactly what I'm saying." Robyn could only look at the men as they started having a heated argument with each other. Robyn just leant up towards Eric, noticing his hard jaw line as he worked his teeth togethert trying to come up with an idea. He knew that they would be able to track them down; they seemed to have come prepared for that so running away was not an option.

"Maybe you should just glamour them." Robyn whispered towards her boyfriend, too quiet for the men in front of her to hear.

"Or you could?"

"I don't know how, you haven't taught me yet."

"It seems you are to learn everything it is to be a vampire in one night." Eric replied with a smile as he looked down at her, his hand still pressed firmly into hers.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Oh no my dear, it's what any maker would dream for." Eric smiled before the pair of them walked towards the men in front of them and Eric grasped hold of the leaders shoulder, looking directly in his eyes and preventing any emotion from falling into his features.

"Do you know who we are?" Eric asked his voice and expression vacant of all emotion as he spoke.

"Robyn Herveaux and her boyfriend Eric Northman."

"How do you know us?"

"She is a singer, covered in the papers and magazines at the moment due to private things being stated in the press."

"What were you planning to do to us?"

"We were going to stake you, you're a vampire." He stated once again, Eric just turned around to face Robyn, motioning her forward as the pair of them got their answer. It was now her turn. "You need to lean in close to catch his gaze. Then just let everything go. Let yourself be dead. Can you feel it?" Eric asked her gently, standing directly behind her, his words whispering into her ear as he noticed her nodding her head, her violet eyes voided with emotion, the man in front of them turning to look at her as she prepared to glamour him. "You are empty, a vacuum, now you can pull his mind into yours."

"Everything is going to be okay, we are going to leave you to get on with our own business, and you will forget that you even saw us this evening. You will get on with whatever it was you were going to do except from killing vampires." Robyn explained, glamouring the men perfectly. Eric could only smile at her, amazement radiating towards her, unsure as to how powerful she could be considering she had learn how to feed, glamour and run at vampire speed almost immediately. It seems that being a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid had its perks. Baring the fact she still had not shifted into her wolf form, if that were even possible. He hoped to god it was, because Robyn was so beautiful in her wolf form.

Eric witnessed the men leaving them, confusion evident on their features as they walked away but Robyn could only smile, excitement buzzing in her eyes as she realised what she had just done.

"That is never going to get old!" Robyn laughed resulting in Eric to smile down at her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft and delicate kiss to her lips.

"You know what my dear, even after all this time, you're still full of surprises."


	20. Chapter 20

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_Over the last few weeks Miss Robyn Herveaux has been spotted only in her hometown of Shreveport Louisiana. It seems that the Singe, in the light of recent events its trying to remain as low key as possible, not wanting any more of her private matters spread across the front pages of the news. _

_However, this talented musician has refused to correct or deny the vicious rumors that have swept across the globe. Not contradicting what has been written regarding her Father, refusing to let us know more about the sudden disappearance of Mr Northman, her boyfriend of 3 years, and not allowing us any more insight into the truths of her life. _

Robyn just collapsed, her back leaning heavily against the cushions, her hands wiping her face as she looked at the various different magazines that had run with the same story. It seemed that her private life was the most interesting thing, and there was no way she was able to escape that.

However, she knew she needed to hold a press conference. She needed to sort out all the contradicting and false stories and tell the world the most intimate secrets that she held. She just wished she would be able to avoid the conversation about her Father, however unlikely that would be.

The hybrid was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the key in the lock of the large oak doors that lead into the majestic hallway of the home she shared with Eric. Her boyfriend had left to speak with Bill and Sookie, gaining more information as to what had caused his Progenies downfall, asking for the knowledge on how to deal with her kidnapping and what the plan was to take her back.

As Robyn watched him stand in the entrance of the neutral coloured lounge she realised Bill had failed to give him the information that he required and wanted to hear, resulting in Eric to worry for his vampire daughter.

"By the unimpressed look on your face I take it Bill was no help in the successful extraction of Pam." Robyn voiced as the young vampire got to her feet and walked towards Eric who in turn had also moved further into their front room.

"That it is my dear. I fear it shall be up to us to figure out how to save Pam."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Tomorrow night is the 'Festival of Tolerance.' Sookie went to the Moon Goddess Emporium with Debbie Pelt this afternoon and found out that Marnie was to take Pamela with her to the festival. If we have any chance in stopping her and allowing her to regain control of her actions, I know it will be there."

"And you're sure she is still alive."

"Un-doubtfully. I have not experienced the pain that a Maker feels with the loss of a Progeny. I just know that her memories are not all there."

"Well, there is not much more we can do tonight. For everything is to take place tomorrow." Robyn stated with a small comforting smile, her body leaning against the wooden archway, the large twisting staircase positioned behind her as she made her lover look towards her. "But, Mr Northman, we have our own business to attend too." Robyn smiled, a smirk falling onto Eric lips before he strode towards her, his long legs propelling his form towards her, his right arm reaching for her, his large hand resting on the nape of her neck as he forced his lips to hers.

Robyn could only rest her hands on his forearms, feeling the comforting feel of his large hands resting on her now smooth skin, his handsome features shining with life directly in her eye line as he lovingly pressed his lips against hers.

He clasped his lips to hers a few more times before he wrapped one of his long arms around her waist, his lips never breaking contact as he spun the pair of them away from the doorway, lifted her into his arms and headed towards their bedroom.

0-0-0

The fire was blazing within the stone hearth of the bedroom as Robyn lay quietly next to her lover. The blinds were tightly drawn closed, awaiting the suns light to wash over the house in 2 or 3 hours time.

The soft sheets wrapped around her body aided in her comfort as the orange light admitted from the table lamps and the fireplace flickered and bounced of the cream walls of her shared bedroom. She closed her eyes blissfully, joyful in her new reunion with her lover, feeling his crystal light pulsating with light within her mind, joined to him in several ways, heightening her pleasure and her love as she showed him her true emotions.

Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Eric's soft fingertips tracing nonsensical patterns on her skin, ignoring the horrendous scars that were embedded deep within the skin on her back, pressing the skin of her shoulder and down the top of her arm as she looked away from him, a large contented smile on her lips.

"What's it like being over a 1000 years old. You hold so much more power than I could ever dream of." Robyn stated, her voice low and even as she lay with her back to him, Eric still absentmindedly rubbing at her soft skin.

"Well, it would take several of your lifetimes to answer that question." Robyn only smiled, turning her face to look at him, turning her whole body in the process so she was looking at him. Eric rested his hand around the back of her shoulder his cold skin cooling down her warm skin as he looked intensely at her.

"It's exciting to think that we now have all the time in the world."

"You have surprised me tonight my dear Robyn, for you have mastered many vampire gifts that takes years for baby vampires to learn. As your Maker I am very proud of you."

"I'm not afraid of this life you have given me."

"Most humans beg me not to take their lives. With you I had no choice."

"You gave me a life worth living. If you hadn't saved me I would have died."

"There was still a chance that your turning would have been unsuccessful. Many vampires trying to save a person from a fatal wound by biting them sometimes results in the baby vampire to be retarded. It seems my praying to Godric aided in your transformation."

"I would rather have been turned into a vampire, to live a life of the undead than spend the rest of my afterlife and eternity without you. You have given me the perfect gift my love. For I am to spend the rest of my days with the one man that makes my life worth living."

"You are far more to me than a responsibility. For the bond we now share, vampire and romantically speaking is deeper than any marriage and any human bond. For the love I hold for you I could never be parted from. I would even take you as my wife." Eric expressed, running the backs of his fingertips down her imperfect skin of her cheek. Realization swimming to her features as she recognized the last words that Eric had just uttered.

"What did you just say? For a moment there I was sure you were asking me to marry you."

"I was and I am. If you will have me." Eric replied with a smile, a smile he saved only for her. He couldn't help but stroke her cheek as all his words took over her heart, her eyes twinkling with love and excitement, her heart beating double time with the happy nervousness that was suddenly swimming around her body as she understood the commitment he was suddenly leaping to take. For he loved her. Enough to stay with her for the rest of their days and she was only too happy to accept his loving offer.

She smiled at him, rested her own hand on the side of his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his prominent cheek bone before she pressed her lips back to his again before pulling away and looked deeply into his blue orbs shining in the warm light of their bedroom.

"It will be my honor Eric, to love you, till the end of my days."

0-0-0

Eric was driving them to the 'Festival of Tolerance' at the Dorchester. As Robyn watched her surroundings swim past her at electrifying speed she could not help but sneak a glance towards her Fiancé who was glowering out of the windscreen and towards the road as he drove at such a speed.

Sookie had messed them around. She had refused to be hurried, messing around with grabbing a jumper and something to eat, walking around her house slowly and ignoring the impatient glares she was receiving as Robyn and Eric stood within the building.

That was how it came to be that Sookie was sitting in the back of Eric's car, looking out of the dark window quiet happily as she was oblivious to the secret conversation that Robyn and Eric were holding.

"What is the plan when we arrive at the Dorchester? We can't just waltz in and grab Pam."

"I fear that is the only thing we can do, for she will have to be stopped."

"But wouldn't that cause the humans in the crowd panic? I mean, we have to assume that Marnie will be there." Sookie expressed, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation, unaware of Robyn's irritation towards her. It seemed that Robyn had still refused to forgive her for the actions she had done when she was merely a werewolf.

"We have no other choice." Eric stated, shoving his foot to the break pedal of his car, the tires locking and skidding across the tarmac as his car came sliding to a stop, directly in front of the Dorchester, looking at the white architecture, the lights shining brightly as all three of them pulled at the handles of the car and flung themselves into the direction of the main hall.

When the three of the emerged into the main area Robyn couldn't help but notice that Bill, Nan Flannigan, Eric and herself were the only vampires in the room. The large crowd that dominated the room were all human.

The high vaulted ceiling, adorned with intricate painted images allowed the old fashioned balcony's and wall décor to radiate with the idea of history, the room obviously having acted as a theatre. But as she looked around now, her violet eyes reading every tiny detail she could see the cameras and news crews filming every breath that the vampires were doing, able to get any slip up or disastrous fights on record.

But, Bill was standing at the lectern, dressed in an expensive suit, his face hard and passionate as he spoke the words he had prepared. It seemed that Sookie was determined to get closer to him as she tried to shove herself through the crowd. Eric just reached out for her hand, holding her closer to him as the pair of them observed what was happening from the stage.

"History teaches us that war can sound a louder call to action than peace. That a message of hate can seduce an impressionable mind far more readily than a message of love. Which means we must remain vigilant…"

"Bill!" Sookie screamed, Robyn noticing a frown engulfing Bills expression as he recognized her all to familiar voice.

"Sookie?" Bill questioned, but Robyn clung onto Eric's hand as her attention was pulled elsewhere. The 3 vampire sheriffs standing on the balcony, fangs barred, no understanding shining in their eyes as they shoved their hands through the chest of 3 human security guards, their bodies hanging over the railings, blood dripping from their wounds as the humans all turned to look at this new devilry.

People started to scream, trying to get to the emergency exits as the vampires turned towards Marnie who nodded towards them, resulting in the dropping of the bodies and them running towards the main area at vampire speed.

Robyn and Eric tried to remain as still as possibly, being flung apart and stumbling on their feet as they pushed past the frantic crowd that was so desperate to get away, panicking over the fear of loosing their lives as Sookie screamed for Bill.

Robyn could only look towards Eric who was looking at the sudden turn of events with no emotions shining on his face. People were being flung towards the walls, screams of horror radiating around them as the controlled vampires shoved people in the air, broke bones and removed peoples limbs.

But, Robyn suddenly screamed for Eric, her eyes falling on someone she knew very well. The Viking turned to face her, his body having been pushed a few yards away from her as he looked in the direction she was pointing.

Pam had flung her body down towards Bill, her vampire traits causing her to blur with the intense speed as she headed towards Bill. Robyn could hear Sookie screaming at Bill, begging him to run as Pam headed towards him.

Eric was pushing against the crowd as he tried to get to Pam. His fangs barred as he took in his progeny shoving and throwing punches towards her king, her eyes vacant of her spark of personality, her hair limp from days of not doing anything with it and blood was splattered against her shirt from the fight that had commenced in the graveyard 3 days ago.

However, Robyn was struggling against the aggressive crowd as she headed towards the vampire sheriffs, trying to help Bill's chances of survival as she prevented their entrance.

The werewolf-vampire hybrid called upon the strength in her leg muscles and pounced towards the Sherriff of area 3, their bodies sliding across the wooden flooring, their fangs barred as the pair of them fought.

The sheriff, called upon her aged strength, her hands going to Robyn's neck, wrapping her long fingers around the hybrids neck before Robyn lifted her leg, her knee impacting with her side as she shoved the vampire from her figure. The sheriff rolled, a low growl rumbling from her chest as she squared up to Robyn who simply stood up, her hair in her face as she tried to gauge what the vampire was to do next.

Robyn could see her pouncing and before she hit her square in the chest, Robyn side stepped, moving out of her way resulting in the vampire to growl in frustration, spinning around and ran at her. Robyn simply moved to the side at vampire speed, a look of surprise registering in the woman's face before Robyn landed a punch on the side of her cheek and sent her stumbling.

However, the full vampire recovered quicker than Robyn was expecting and flung her shoulders into Robyn's stomach. The air left the singers lungs and she could feel the wind biting at their figure as the pair of them were sent sprawling into a wall. Robyn's back arched, her back aching with pain as she recovered quickly.

She could see Eric's pulsing form in her mind, for he too was engaged in a fight, the pair of them trying to aid in the successful evacuation of the humans, and to save the life of their king. But, as Eric felt Robyn's light flickering within his mind he shoved his eyes to locate her, taking in the towering form of the vampire standing over his fiancée. Eric growled menacingly but before he could run to Robyn's aid, his own vampire enemy pounced on him.

Robyn was able to react quickly to the actions of the vampire, lifting her hand to block her parry, calling upon her strength to shove her away as she jumped to her feet and grasped at the wooden table leg that had cracked at their sudden impact. The vampire Sheriff could see the game had changed and tried to run, but Robyn was too fast. The werewolf pounced, lifting the wood above her head, bringing it down into the heart of the vampire and landed in a puddle of blood and body parts.

Robyn regained her breath. Pulling down her blood shirt as she took in Eric's form leaning over his own dead body. The pair of them was pulled from their reprieve when they heard a body collapsing and breaking a wooden bookcase, Bill's figure having been shoved into the object as Pam towered over him, her hands pulling at his shirt before she flung him in the other direction.

"Sookie!" Robyn shouted, the fairy looking towards her from her position on the floor. "If your gunna do what you did with Eric, you need to do it now!" Robyn ordered, noticing how Sookie seemed to nod her head in understanding, heaved her small frame on to its feet before she headed over towards Pam who was looming over Bill with a large stake in her hands.

"Pam!" Sookie yelled, called upon her fairy light, the power radiating within her body, her hands sparkling with life before she shoved her hands and her light in Pam's direction. The young vampire stumbled, her eyes blurry with confusion as she looked around her surroundings. She could only blink, her fangs sheathing as she looked down towards Bill, dropping the wood in her hands before she looked towards Eric who was walking towards her.

"Eric? What happened?" She whispered. Eric just came over to her, wrapping his long arms around her as he comforted her.

0-0-0

She could feel her eyes flickering open and closed as her unconsciousness washed away from her body. The large quilt was still pressed over her form, her hair having fanned out behind her head while her head rested deeply within the cushion.

She turned over; the uncomfortable feeling of uneven skin on her back was causing a build up in pressure within her body as she moved to face Eric. However, as she opened her eyes again she was uncertain as to where her Fiancé was as she turned to face the clock. Night would have properly fallen in about an hour, but it was no uncommon for Eric to rise and shower before the sun had vanished from the sky. It seems the blinds were able to allow Eric a certain freedom when it came to protecting them from the UV rays.

But, as Robyn moved again something hit her arm and the whirling noise completed the process. Robyn's panic started to rise as she frantically searched from the controls that allowed the blinds to work. She needed to find it, the sun was still up and she didn't want to burn. She let out a small scream, shoving her hands around the bed, as she looked for the control unaware of Eric rushing to get out of the bath, switching off his Swedish music as he tried to get to his panicked girlfriend.

However, Robyn stopped in what she was doing, squinting into the orange light of the sun as the warmth radiated around her body, the light streaming through the bay windows and causing in Robyn to swim within the light. She could only smile to herself, looking down at her skin that seemed to radiate with life. She heard the door handle to their en-suit bathroom opening and Robyn couldn't help but shout to Eric.

"Eric! No!" Robyn shouted which caused Eric to stop what he was doing.

"Robyn? What the hell are you doing?"

"I accidently pressed the control which retracts the blinds."

"Well hurry up and close them!"

"I don't think you understand what I mean. I'm not burning Eric." Robyn stated, noticing how Eric seemed to take in this new information and went about opening the door a little once again, taking in Robyn's figure as she searched for the control to work the blinds. When she had found them she allowed Eric to walk into the room that was now alive with light from the table lights, his red silk dressing gown pressed to his large form.

"Well, I guess you can day walk." Eric stated as he collapsed on the bed next to her, his wet hair drying as he leant down next to her. Robyn could only smile.

"I guess so. I'm not going to lie to you, all these different abilities, are starting to overwhelm me."

"You do not have to worry my dear. With my help I will be able to train you and aid in your control of your new gifts and everything will become easier with time."

0-0-0

She slid into the car and gave a tired sigh as she leaned back against rich leather. Outside, horns blared and tires skidded in the pouring rain, but the world inside this limousine was blessedly silent. She lifted her hand and removed the colours contact lens from her eyes, obviously hiding her now violet eyes from the press, not having come up with a good excuse as to why her eye colour had changed.

Her cell phone rang. Shaking off her exhaustion, she sat up and dazedly dug around in her purse, dropping pens and loose change on the car floor as she hunted for the phone. She finally managed to answer it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Robyn." Alcide's voice sounded, "How did the press conference go?"

"It could have been better, but I managed to dispel the false accusations and I also managed to tell half truths when it came to dad. They had asked about my lack of appearances and I had to apologies and then explain the situation with Smithers. They seemed to understand the severity of the whole thing."

"What other things did they ask? Did they harass you?"

"It's the press Alcide, of course they did. And as usual they were interested in my relationship with Eric, and before you ask, no I didn't mention the fact he had lost him memory."

"How is he now anyway?"

"He's fine. We managed to rescue Pam last night and he is with her tonight, the pair of them sorting out Fangtasia considering everything that has happened over the last 2 weeks."

"And what about you? Are you okay?"

""I'm really good thanks Alcide." Robyn started and then explained everything that had been going on. From feed, being fine out in the sun and also Eric's proposal. The pair of them fell into comfortable conversation, Robyn asking about Debbie and whether the pair of them had sorted out their situation. It seemed they hadn't. However, after about twenty minutes the pair of them disconnected. But, as Robyn looked out of her window she realised she would not have taken this route to get back home.

They had entered into a tunnel, the traffic slowed, and they were creeping along an endless concrete tube, its interior lit sickly amber. She remained perfectly still, her gaze turned towards the tunnel wall as she tried to organize her frantic ideas. But that's when it hit her. She recognized his scent. Her new Vampire capabilities must have washed her off course but she finally knew that he was a werewolf and she knew she was in trouble.

Is this how Smithers picks his victims? She thought of the young couple he had killed who had arrived at the very same airport just a week before their deaths. A couple step into his car. The woman's pretty face is reflected in his rearview mirror. She settles back in smooth leather seats for the ride home, never realizing that she's being watched. That a man whose face she had scarcely registered is, at that very moment, deciding that she is the one.

The tunnel's amber lights glided by as Robyn built the teary, brick by brick. Such a comfortable car, a quiet ride, the leather seats soft as human skin. A nameless man behind the wheel. All designed to make the passenger feel safe and protected. The passenger knows nothing about the man behind the wheel. But the driver would know the passenger's name. The occasion. The street where she lives.

Traffic was stalled now. Far ahead, she could see the tunnel's opening, a small portal of gray light. She kept her face turned to the window, not daring to look at the driver. Not wanting him to see her apprehension. Her hands were sweating as she reached into her purse and grasped the cell phone. She did not take it out but just sat with her hand around it, thinking about what, if anything she should do next. She knew Eric could feel her emotions, he must know she was in some kind of trouble but she knew he would never get here in time.

So far the driver had done nothing to alarm her, nothing to make her think he was anything but what he claimed to be. Slowly she took the phone from her purse. Flipped it open. In the dim tunnel, she strained to see the numbers so she could dial. Keep is casual, she thought. As though you're just casually talking with Eric, not shrieking out an S.O.S. But what would she say? 'I think I'm in trouble, but can't be sure?" She hit the speed-dial for Eric. Heard ringing, then a faint 'Hello' followed by static. Crap! She had forgotten she was in the tunnel.

She disconnected. Looked ahead to see how close they were to emerging. At that instant her gaze flickered involuntarily to the driver's rearview mirror. She made the mistake of meeting his eyes, of registering the fact that he was watching her. That's when they both knew, they both understood. She needed to get out of this car now!

She lunged for the door handle, but he had already trigged the locks. Scrambling to override it, she clawed in panic at the release button.

It was all the time he needed to reach back over the seat, aim the Taser and fire. The probe hit her in the shoulder. Fifty thousand volts pushed into her torso, an electrical jolt that shot like lightning through her nervous system. Her vision went black. She dropped to the seat, her hands useless, all her muscles contracting in a storm of convulsions, her body out of control, quivering in submission. It seemed that when it came to a Taser, her body was just as vulnerable.

A drumming noise, pattering above, drew her from the darkness. A fog of grey light slowly brightened on her retinas. She tasted blood, warm and metallic, and her tongue throbbed from where she has bitten it. The fog slowly melted, and she saw streetlights. They were out of the runnel, heading… where? Her vision was still blurred, but through the windows she could make out the shapes of buildings against a background of a bright blue sky, a sight she recognized after a rainstorm. She tried to move her arm, but it was heavy and sluggish, the muscles spent from the convulsions. As she tried to move that's when she smelt the burning. Great, he had also put her under silver.

The view of buildings and trees sliding past the window was so dizzying she had to close her eyes. She focused all her effort on making her limbs obey her commands as she tried to shrug off the silver. She felt muscles twitch, and her fingers closed into a fist around the silver. She had to close her eyes, fighting against the scream of agony as she removed the silver from her wrists. Great, now the door, unlock the door.

She opened her eyes, fighting vertigo, her stomach roiling as the world spun past the window. She forced her arm to straighten, every inch a small victory. Hand now reaching towards the door, towards the lock release button. She pressed it and heard the loud click as it snapped open.

Suddenly there was pressure on her thigh. She saw his face glancing back over the seat as he shoved the Taser against her leg. Another burst of energy pulsed into her body. Her limbs spasmed. Darkness fell like a hood.

A drop of cold water falling on her cheek. The screech of duct take being peeled off a roll. She came awake as he bound her wrists in silver behind her back, then wrapping the tape several times around before he slit it off the roll. Next he pulled of her shoes, let them thud onto the floor. Peeled of both her socks so the tape would adhere to bare skin. Her vision slowly cleared as he worked, and she saw the top of his head as he leaned into the car, his attention focused on binding her ankles. Behind him, through the open car door, was an expanse of tarmac and concrete. As she lifted her eyes she was in a street she recognized.

Another screech of duct tape, and then the smell of adhesive as it pressed to her mouth. He stared down at her, and she saw details that she had not bothered to register when the car window had first rolled down. Detail that had then been irrelevant. Dark eyes, a face of sharp angles, and expression of feral alertness. And excitement about what came next. A dace that no one would register from the backseat of a car. They are the faceless army dressed in uniforms, she thought. The people who clean our hotel rooms and haul our luggage and drive the limousines in which we ride. They move in a parallel world, seldom noticed until they are needed.

Until they intrude into ours.

He picked up her cell phone from the floor where it had fallen. Dropped it onto the road and slammed his heel down, smashing the phone into a bundle of crumpled plastic and wires, which he kicked into a roadside bush. No enhanced 911 would lead the police to her. She just hoped Eric to still feel her presence.

The man seemed to be all efficiency now. The seasoned professional, doing what he does best. He leaned into the car, dragged her toward the door, and then lifted her into his arms without even a grunt of effort. He was a werewolf who can run for miles and has the strength to take down a dear would find little challenge in the transfer of a 115-pound woman.

0-0-0

Eric had gone to ground at Bill's mansion, knowing that the house would be empty as Robyn worked. He knew she would be safe considering she could day walk but as he awoke, silver still wrapped around his arms and his neck, pressing him to the silver door of the prison cell he knew something wasn't right.

It was the middle of the day and his body was screaming out to protect Robyn. He delves back into his mind, her silver light shining within his mind but it was weaker, darker than is usually was which meant she was in trouble. He tried calling out for her, asking for her to come to meet him but the familiar feeling of a successful call was not shining around his body.

Something had happened to her, something bad and he was unsure as to how to help because it was the middle of the day and he was silvered. He just hoped that when night arrived in a few hours time he would be able to kill whomever it was who has hurt her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Rain splattered her face as she was carried to the rear of the building. She caught a glimpse of a shop, glistening and shining with trinkets, but no other cars were around, even through she could hear them beyond the trees. She could hear the whisperings of people's voices, voices that she seemed to recognize.

Her hearing foggy, like the sound of the ocean when you hold a seashell to your ear. Close enough to raise a muffled howl of despair in her throat. The door was already open, the drab-green painted door allowing them through. He dropped her inside, went back to the car for her shoes and threw those in with her as well. He walked from the room, closing the door, and she heard him turn the key in the lock. Even if she got her hands free, she would be too weak to move due to the silver that was embedding deep into her skin.

She heard his feet clanging against the floor as if meeting with a man she knew would be waiting for her. She thought of Daniel Smithers. Thought of his bland smile, his long fingers encased in latex gloves. She thought of what he would be holding in those gloved hands, and terror engulfed her. Her breaths quickened and she felt she was suffocating and could not suck in air deeply enough, quickly enough, to keep from smothering. She twisted in panic, thrashing like a crazed animal, desperate to love. Her face slammed against the wall, and the blow momentarily stunned her. She lay exhausted, cheek throbbing.

The sound of footsteps.

She went rigid; heart punching at her chest, as she waited for what came next. She heard a female voice arguing with a man. Her left arm was growing numb from her weight, the tingling now unbearable. She rolled onto her belly and her face pressed against the vanished stone floors. What would Eric be thinking after barley getting her to talk via that phone call? She could smell the sickly sweet smells of putrescence, the smell fogging her mind, repulsing her. Disgusted, she tried to rise to a kneeling position and she hit her head against something. Pain bit her scalp. The darkness biting at her, and claustrophobia was making her panic.

Control. Goddamn it, Robyn! Take control.

But she could not shut out the images of Daniel. She remembered his face looming above her, as she lay immobilized on the forest floor. Remembered waiting for the slash of his scalpel and knowing that she could not escape it. Her body clinging onto the disgust of feeling him inside her. All she could wish for was a swift true death.

And that alternative was infinitely worse.

She forced herself to breathe slowly, deeply. A drop of warmth slid down her cheek, and the back of her head stung. She had cut her scalp and now it was bleeding in a steady trickle, dripping onto the floor. Evidence, she thought. 'My passage marked by my blood. But I'm bleeding. What did I hit my head against?'

She painfully lifted her arms behind her, fingers skimming the area around her, seeking whatever it was that had pierced her scalp. She felt molded plastic, a smooth expanse of metal. Then, suddenly, a sharp edge of a protruding screw pricked her skin. She paused to ease her aching arm muscles, to bling blood from her eyes. She listened to the steady sound of voices, unsure as to why many sounded so familiar.

0-0-0

Sookie could hear the conversation Jesus was having with Antonia, as she stood hidden behind a car. Jesus had managed to get through her barrier, trying to understand what was going on and as Sookie listened in she could hear everything that the pair of them were saying.

Jesus knew Sookie was looking out for him, for he had asked her. But as he sat, cross legged on the floor in front of what he suspected was his friend he couldn't help the nervousness from engulfing his body as the pair of them spoke.

"I spent an entire year talking about magic and everything else with Marnie." Jesus stated, his hands clasped together in his lap and his eyebrows rose as he looked towards Marnie.

"You were her most faithful ally."

"I still am."

"If our circle was stronger we would be able to exterminate these vampires so much more easily. Your friend, the Moore is he gunna join us again? He has a gift."

"The Moore? Oh you mean Lafayette. Oh Antonia no. I tried he's just really scared. But if you let us out of here for a little while, I think I may be able to convince him."

"Impossible. That protection spell is our strongest defense. For now."

"I understand. I wonder." Jesus started before faltering, looking down at the ground as Marnie continued to study him. "Ah, I don't want to be rude."

"Ask. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Can I speak with Marnie please?"

"I speak on behalf of both of us."

"I know, but she's my friend, and my teacher. I miss her. And it would be nice to say hello in person."

"You are a very kind man. It's so rare. I'm not surprised Marnie cares for you." Antonia said with a smile before she crossed her legs, her eyes closing and bowing her head as if she was switching people. Jesus could only watch, his heart beating in his chest as Jesus spoke with Marnie.

"Hey Zues!" Marnie chimed happily. "I thought you abandoned me."

"Never. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am magnificent."

"Are you sure?"

"Can't you tell? You ever looked at me so happy?"

"In all due respect your like possessed."

"You think this is against me will?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed."

"Oh of course, how could you possibly comprehend? You can feel our strength. Her desires are my desires. Her ambitions my ambitions. Her enemies mine. I am in control. This is not possession. This is union."

"That's great." Jesus managed to say, a look of terror and sadness washing over his features, as he understood what it was she was saying.

"Come on, I want to show you, we have our very own werewolf."

"_Sookie the game has changed. Marnie is behind this now, and I have a sick feeling she had Robyn as her prisoner."_

Jesus heaved himself to his feet and followed Marnie, leaning heavily on the doorframe as she opened the door. The sunlight streamed into the dark room, a look of horror shining on his expression as he looked at the brunette who was gagged and taped together in silver.

"This is our werewolf. Daniel Smithers wanted her. I will exchange her life for their protection. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Marnie! This is Robyn Herveaux, Eric Northman is going to be pissed off that you kidnapped her and none of us will be able to stop him from killing you."

"I have my ways Jesus." Marnie expressed just as Holly and Tara were rushing out of the door. Marnie followed, noticing how Tara and Holly were trying to get to their friends. She muttered something in Latin and they all transported into the shop. However, Marnie smiled when two large men walked towards her and she knew that this was Daniel Smithers and the man who had dropped off their prisoner.

0-0-0

There was a hive of activity swimming around Bill's home that evening. Eric was skipping down the stairs, adjusting his leather jacket and wiping at the side of his mouth after he had fed. He knew he needed to talk with Bill, the pain Robyn was feeling was still radiating around him and it hadn't got any better since it had raised him from his slumber during the day.

He found Bill sitting in his office looking over the last few details of his plan. Eric knocked on the door, his large form blocking the light from the hallway as he faced Bill.

"Eric? What is it?"

"I must speak with you in a matter that is very important." Eric responded as Bill looked up at him. The Vampire King simply dropped the file in his hand onto the top of his desk before he collapsed in his chair and looked towards Eric.

"What is it? For we have very little time before we need to leave to reach Shreveport in time."

"I believe Robyn is with Marnie, being held against her will."

"How can you know that?"

"Me and Robyn are bonded in several more ways than you are with Jessica. She feels very differently to me compared to Pam. It could have something to do with the fact that she had werewolf blood rushing through her veins. But something has happened to her. She is in an incredible amount of pain and I fear she may have been taken my Smithers."

"The man who has a vendetta against her."

"That's right."

"Eric you do realize that with Robyn being inside Moon goddess blowing up the building may kill her."

"I was hoping you would allow me to try and find her before we destroy Marnie."

"I can't give you that privilege."

"If it was Sookie's life I was asking for you would not refuse me. How can you place judgment on Robyn."

"For I cannot trust Robyn, I do not know where her loyalties lye."

"For all we know Robyn is the only vampire-werewolf hybrid and you expect me to just stand at your side as you blow up the woman I love?"

"I expect you to take orders from your king. I will not go saving the life of someone who is not Vampire."

"I have asked Robyn to marry me. She accepted. She is forever bound to me and our kind, therefore you have a duty to save her." Eric snapped. His pent up frustration was shining in his eyes and his vocal expression as he looked at the shocked look his King was giving him. Eric could only smirk internally as he continued to await his answer.

"We will try to get to her Eric, but I cannot promise anything."

0-0-0

_I wish I could attend to her properly. How I wish we could be standing in the woods, surrounded by a ring of trees, whose tops pierce the sky like the spires of a cathedral. All morning it has rained, but as I look out the window a shaft of sunlight breaks through the clouds and spills onto the ground. We should be outside, for the wolves within us require it. _

_However, I had done what I can. Four iron stakes are placed in the room, to which I have looped four lengths of rope. Except for the steady sound of raised voices and the introduction of yet another woman and man to the circle of witches. _

_I have very little time or patience for Marnie and her so called witches. Their job was done, for they managed to find my werewolf and my lover. We were so close to being reunited and I was not about to let their petty feud with vampires get in my way. Marnie was in way over her head and she must have known never to get involved in Vampire business. I guess nobody ever warned her. _

_My knapsack was hanging on a coat peg to keep it dry and it droops there like heavy fruit, weighed down by the instruments inside. I do not need to inventory the contents; I have assembled them with care, fondling their cold steel as I placed them into the knapsack. Even 7 years of confinement has not dulled my familiarity, and when my fingers close around a scalpel, it feels as comfortable as a handshake with an old friend. _

_Now I am about to greet another old friend. _

_I hear cawing and muffled screams. Gasps of horror as the inhabitants of the witches stop and gaze at the struggling form of Robyn Herveaux. She is struggling against her bounds, the duck tape having been removed from where she had continuously moved her hands. Her skin steaming from the silver as the metal burned into her skin. _

_However, a young blonde woman took my attention. She had bolted past Marnie and was rushing to Robyn's side. Her hair obstructing her features so I was unable to read her expression, but as she moved Robyn's luscious brown hair over her shoulder I could take in the strong defiance shining in her eyes. The life and strong willed person I knew her to be was evident as I looked at her. Her authority as a Packmaster shone within her determined struggles. I could only smile as my brother lifted his hand and flung his hand towards the woman, backhanding her across the room as she grabbled at Robyn's wrists, pulling the destroyed duck tape from her wrists, leaving the silver in place. _

_But, at last she is being dragged in my direction, her skin gleaming with life and power, my friend was coming to see me. It will be a long visit, I think. Glancing around I know no one will disturb us. I will have hours of fun with her. _

_I move to the centre of the room and my friend and Robyn stop in front of me. Rupert came to stand next to me, we don't exchange a word; we merely look at each other and smile. The smile of two brothers united not by family bonds, but by shared desires, shared cravings. Words on a page brought us together. In long letters did we spin our fantasies and forge out alliance, the words flowing from our pens like the silky strands of a spider web binding us together. Bringing us to this building. _

_Together we walked towards her. He is excited about fucking her. I can see the bulge in his pants, his pupils are dilated, and his upper lip gleams with sweat. _

"_Robyn." I sing happily, my lips portraying a large smile "How lovely it is to see you." I finish as I take a few confident steps towards her. Her body standing its ground, her jaws pressed into a hard line as she looked directly at me. I could feel her body stiffening under my touch as I rested my lips to her cheek. "It's been too long."_

_0-0-0_

"But not long enough." She expressed, her hands clasped together in silver, her wrists on display as Smithers took in the scars that he had left so many years earlier. He could only smile at her comment before he looked down at her neck once again, his smile falling from my lips.

"I like that scent. The smell of lavender and fear." Robyn simply looked away from him.

"See one, do one, teach one. That's what they taught you in medical school. It seems Rupert was your student." Robyn voiced, her features voided of emotion but her eyes were shining in emotional turmoil.

"I dropped out Robyn. Well, you know that."

"No, you were kicked out, for fondling a corpse." He could only look at her as Robyn pointed a small smirk in his direction. He faltered a little, as if he was struggling to compose his emotions as he took another step towards her.

"That's very good Robyn. You've learned how to irritate me." He stated before he looked down towards her wrists that she had now covered. "I want to see them. Hands and wrists are so useful. Dextrose. And yours used to play the violin. Do they still work?"

"Remove the silver and I'll show you." Robyn voiced confidently.

"I cannot guarantee you won't try to escape."

"We have unfinished business you and me. I think it's about time we sorted it." Robyn finished. Smithers could only look at her before he walked towards her, moved his sleeves over his fingers and removed the silver from his wrists, leaving large gashes in the tops of Robyn's wrist.

As promised Robyn moved her sleeves to her elbows, bringing the bottom of her arms into display as she showed him the knots of healed scars that had been inflicted onto her skin so many years ago.

"Good as new." Robyn said as Smithers continued to look at his handy work. "So, my turn. What are you going to do to me?"

"I love your neck." He expressed, refusing to answer her question and changed the subject as he looked at the offered limb. "It's so beautiful. And your breast, very firm. Tell me Robyn. What would you like to do to me?"

"I would like to get a gun, and put it in your mouth and pull the trigger. A wolf like you deserves all the dishonor in death as you have had very little in your lifetime."

"Oh no no no no no. It is so much better slowly, to take your time. You know all my life I have been so particular in what I start. And that bothers me. Because I haven't finished what I started with you."

"And you won't you sick scum bag."

"Do you dream about me Robyn? Cause I dream about you."

"I don't even think about you. I wouldn't even look at you right now if I had the choice. But don't worry, ill make the occasional effort to wave to you whilst you're all the way down in hell. "

"Well, it seems that our time for small talk is over." Smithers expressed as he turned away from Robyn and motioned towards Rupert to start preparing his equipment. Robyn could only close her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to stall him, to think of a way to get out of here now that he had removed the silver from her wrists.

"I do dream about you." Robyn spoke. Smithers smiled, looked down towards the ground before he turned to face her once again.

"Am I ever your lover?"

"Only in your sick dreams would I ever be that close to you." Robyn snapped causing Smithers to smile.

"You know your problem is that your heart rules your head." He said as he took a scalpel from Rupert, pointing it towards her chest and then at her head. Robyn could only watch the object with terror as she realised what he had planned.

She wanted her body to lash out, to fight the man in front of her, but as with all things about Danny Smithers her mind always betrays her. Robyn watched as Danny lifted his hand and slapped it across her scarred cheek.

Her vision blurred and her skin was tingling from the impact as her body was shoved away from him, her body partaking in a strange graceful ballet, the way her body arched as it fell backwards, her shoulders cracking from her painful landing.

"How does your cheek feel my love? For it was I who gave it too you" Smithers crooned down towards her as Robyn lifted her hand to her tendered imperfect skin.

Danny was on top of her within moments, his legs were pressed either side of her body so she was unable to move, his enhanced strength was causing her to struggle against his hold, and her vampire strength had been reduced by the silver she had been placed under for more than half a day. She tried to move her head away from him, his evil smile pressed to his lips as his happiness shone within his eyes as he pressed the metal to her neck and trailed the blade across her neck.

"I'm just so happy Robyn to finish what we started."

"Not today." Robyn voiced before she called upon her vampire strength and she shoved her hands from his tight grip. She flung his arms away from her and in a lightning fast move she shoved her fist into his jaw and shoved his body away from her. She rolled backwards, getting to her feet as she prepared to fight him. Smithers was still recovering from the blow, shaking away his dazed expression before he rounded on her again.

Robyn simply sidestepped away from him, lifting her foot and shoving it to his back causing him to stumble away from her. But, Rupert managed to comprehend what was going on and he ran at her.

She was unable to move out of the way and she felt his shoulder connecting with her stomach. The unneeded air rushed from her lungs as she was flung through the wooden door of the room that was holding her. He flung her into the air. She could feel the wind biting at her figure as she finally came into contact with the ground below her. Cries of surprise and shock radiated around her as the witches understood that the werewolf had escaped.

However, Robyn simply rolled over as Rupert came towards her as if to stomp on her chest. Robyn managed to bring her legs closer towards her chest, adjusting her body as she moved into a standing position, her legs connecting with Rupert as she went knocking the large werewolf to the ground.

She was not able to recover for very long as Smithers came towards her, his eyes flaring with anger and shining a brilliant gold as he lifted his fist as if to punch her. Robyn was too quick. She blocked his parry, and his other before she raised her own knuckles and shoved it close to his stomach. He doubled over in bewilderment unaware of the singer moving her hand to contact with his face. He spun in the air as he landed on the ground.

This time Robyn could hear Rupert getting to his feet. She spun around to meet him, the pair of them charging towards the other. But, the vampire-werewolf hybrid lifted her feet, feeling them resting on Rupert's large thighs, running up his body and rolling down his back, spinning around to face him again.

Rupert twisted to face Robyn, the Packmaster smiling at him as she beckoned him forward. Rupert's hot temper meant that he bolted towards her, Robyn smiling in happiness, as she knew he would take the bait. She waited till he was almost upon her, took his head in her hands and heaved. A resounding crack and the werewolf fell in a heap to the ground.

One down, one more to go. Robyn thought as she turned around. She could see Smithers was looking down towards the body of his lifelong friend, a mixture of emotions flooded across his features as Robyn stood at an angle, her chest heaving with unwanted oxygen as she looked towards Smithers, ignoring the confused and bewildered witches. She also ignored the look of admiration that Sookie was flashing in her direction before she flung whatever she was holding towards her and she caught it with ease.

"You have picked the wrong friends Daniel. Rupert was never one to think of others."

"You will be surprised to know that Rupert was a loyal wolf Robyn. But, after the incident that saw me locked away in prison Rupert and yourself never really saw eye to eye."

"That is not my fault, for he never follows orders."

"He followed mine."

"Yes, but you are anything but a Packmaster."

"Do not irritate me my love, for Rupert has been the one to leak your information to the press. You never knew that did you?"

"Well least I know who has betrayed me. I have dealt with that problem. Now it's time I deal with you."

"So be it." Danny exclaimed before he started running towards her. Robyn just lifted her hand; the object Sookie having thrown her was Tara's gun. She aimed the weapon towards him, her eyes dark and menacing as her arm swung towards him with unnerving precision. He only had time to twist sideways, and then the bullet burst from her gun.

She did not need to study his body for she knew the bullet had pierced the back of his neck.

The strange ballet continued, only now it was his turn that performed the dance, arms flinging a circle as he hurtled through the air in a swan's dive. He landed on his side, only the sound of his torso slamming against the floor.

Robyn witnessed his body lying waiting for the ache, the throb, but there is nothing. Only a sense of surprised. She approached him. Shoved her foot against his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. He is fully conscious, and he looked up at her with full comprehension of what was about to happen.

The hybrid pointed the weapon at his face, her hands shaking, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. Smeared blood had dried on her left cheek like war paint. Every muscle in her body was primed to kill. Every instinct screamed at her to squeeze the trigger.

Smithers only looked up at her, unafraid, watching the battle play out in her eyes. Wondering which form of defeat she will choose. In her hands she holds the weapon of her own destruction; he was merely the catalyst.

"_Kill me, and the consequences will destroy you. Let me live, and I will forever inhabit your nightmares."_

Sookie could only watch as her friend thought everything through. She could hear Smither's thoughts and Sookie could not comprehend what her friend must be going through. Robyn was facing her past. This was the man who had beat her, raped her and then mentally scarred her for the rest of her life. Sookie could not even comprehend the nightmares she must have suffered, or the flashbacks that must torment her. Sookie had no idea what Robyn was to do.

But the resounding gunshots answered her questions as she placed two bullets into his skull, lowered the weapon and turned to face the witches who were looking at her in fear at the darkness that was shining within her body. Her authority, her passion and most importantly the sheer amount of power that she held made them cower before her.

Marnie was about to detain her, to cast another spell when Robyn flung her head towards the door, a noise having taken her from her reprieve as Marnie followed her gaze and went to investigate.

0-0-0

Eric was walking across the street, the pavements sodden with water as he headed towards the wiccan shop, his hair well groomed, body dressed in leather as he felt Robyn's fear and adrenaline, her silver light shining within his mind as they headed closer towards the shop. It seemed Jessica; Bills progeny was making her ideas known.

"I'm so sick of silvering myself all day every day. I'm pissed off all the time. This is what PMS used to feel like." Eric just looked towards his progeny, un-amused by the baby vampire.

"Our objective is to kill the witch, finish this one way or the other. But we're gonna finish this tonight. Are we clear?"

"Utterly. Can we blow up these Wiccan dipshits already?" Pam uttered with frustration and impatience flooding around her body.

"Not until we know if they are holding Robyn." Eric voiced, Pam seeming to understand his words as she agreed with him.

0-0-0

Robyn had walked towards Sookie and her friends. The black woman was looking at her with amazement shining within her eyes as she handed her back her weapon. She thanked her before she smiled weakly down towards Sookie who was looking at her wounded wrists as Marnie walked through the front of her shop and into the back, and obvious unimpressed look on her features.

"Vampires are outside with automatic weapons." Marnie expressed hotly, her hand pointing behind her as Robyn and the others continued to look at her. "What idiots."

"Listen to me." Sookie voiced, taking a few steps towards her, confidence shining within her body as she stood up for herself and the others this lunatic had taken hostage. Robyn just crossed her arms, the dead bodies still lying on the floor as she watched Sookie try to reason with Marnie. "Bill and Eric are here to blow up the place. If we don't get out, we're all going to die." Sookie finished as the witch raised her eyebrows as she sat on a neighboring chair, her hand resting on her thigh.

"Oh gosh, I gotta get out of here." a younger woman panicked, her cheeks streaked with tears, makeup running as her boyfriend tried to calm her. Robyn just looked towards her before she turned towards a man who seemed to be enjoying his newfound power.

"This is the Hotel California, baby." He joked with a large smile, his hands held out towards his sides as he looked over at Robyn who was studying everything going on around her, an obvious feeling of detachment as the people around her seemed unsettled around her. It must have been her display from earlier that separated her from the rest of them. "You can check out any time you want, but you can't never fucking leave."

Robyn just leant over towards Tara who was cradling her injured hand who was looking towards the man. "Is he always this stupid?" Robyn whispered causing the woman to smile and choke back a laugh as the man in front of them glared at her, obviously having heard her.

"Roy is wrong." Marnie started as Robyn took a single step closer towards her. "This is not a prison. You may leave at any time."

"Oh really." Robyn stated. The witches around her looked towards her and then towards Marnie who looked at the silver knife she was holding in her hand before she threw it against the floor.

"You use that against the vampires. There's the door. Good luck." She sung and smiled.

"What. Do you think this is funny?" Casey snapped, her panic still rising as Robyn looked over at her, her hand held out towards her to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Antonia or Marnie, or whoever you are. You are obviously trying your hardest to protect yourself and your coven. You hired Smithers to provide you with some protection. But right now your facing imminent death by two vampires I know very well."

"They are prepared to blow up the building with you still inside."

"Bill wants me out of the way, he always had. But if you let me go I can assure you they will let you go free."

"How are you so sure."

"Eric Northman is my fiancée." Robyn stated bluntly. Sookie and the other people from Bon Temps looked at her with their mouths hanging open knowing that the information she had just given Marnie was news even to them. They were the first to know and Robyn could only ignore their questioning eyes as she looked towards Marnie. "If I ask him to do something he will do it, even if he has to go up against his king."


	22. Chapter 22

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The moonlight was streaming into the room via the ceiling windows of the Moon goddess Emporium as Robyn stood with the group of people who lived in Bon Temps. The smells of decomposing flesh had wafted to her nose. Daniel and Rupert's bodies having stiffened with rigor mortis as they lay piled up in the dark corner of the meeting room.

But, as she looked around her she was consciously aware of the panic and fear radiating from the people inhabiting the storeroom. The nervous twitching's of biting on nails, or running a hand through their hair was making it increasingly difficult for Robyn to concentrate. Her mind was frantically trying to come up with a plan.

The wolf within her was restless. The animal knew that she needed to fight, to let her instincts take over her body and destroy the threat. The honor in the kill clouding all radical thought as her vampire side tried to calm the animal embedded deep within her soul.

She had rested her palm on her neck, feeling the large scabbed over cut underneath her warm skin. The wound that Smithers had inflicted onto her body from the scalpel had quickly healed due to both the werewolf and the vampire abilities she held. She just wished she could calm her anxiety as she looked at the scene in front of her.

People were crying, sobbing over the death of a woman who had been part of their coven. A young woman who could only be in her early twenties was stuck down with a silver blade that Marnie had flung deep into her stomach. Robyn could only look from the outside. She barely knew the girl and the hybrid couldn't help but study Marnie. She was in complete control of the situation and Robyn knew that trying to get passed her was going to be difficult.

Robyn looked towards Sookie who was whispering towards Tara Thornton and another older witch she knew to be Holly about something that had caught her attention. But, Robyn called them to attention, pulling her eyes from the grieving boyfriend of the girl, as Marnie seemed to be struggling with something.

She looked towards Lafayette, a man she knew quite well considering Eric had a few business arrangements with him and the older man just moved his head to look over at her as they continued to watch Marnie snap in inhuman ways before she opened her mouth and then started to mutter to someone who must have been invisible. Lafayette however, jumped back in terror as if understanding everything that was happening in front of him.

"Oh shit!" Lafayette spoke as his eyes went wide.

"What?" Robyn asked him.

"Marnie just puked a bitch out." Lafayette continued, his eyebrows rising as he held out his hand towards Marnie and the 'spirit' as Robyn and Jesus looked towards the man, the other three standing behind Robyn finally taking notice out of curiosity.

"I told you don't leave." Marnie voiced

"What do you mean, 'puked her out'?" Sookie asked with a frown on her features.

"I mean she came right out of her motherfucking mouth, and I can see her." Lafayette expressed, shaking his hands, manipulating his point as Robyn and Jesus frowned towards each other and then back towards Marnie who was talking to herself in a foreign language.

"How can you see any of this?" Tara asked in bewilderment.

"He must be a medium." Robyn stated as if common knowledge, not moving her eyes from Marnie as the others turned to look at her. The werewolf-vampire just ignored them.

"It's his gift." Jesus continued.

"Since fucking when?"

"What's she doing now?" Robyn asked suddenly, moving her eyes back towards Lafayette and then towards Marnie. Lafayette seemingly transfixed with the imagery in front of him.

"She's dirty, dark hair. It's Antonia."

"_You murdered an innocent, one of out own. Evil has blossomed in you. Out time together has come to an end._"

"Our plan. We are so close." Marnie whispered, Robyn not seeing the spirit but Lafayette was able to translate what Antonia was saying as the group witness one side of the conversation.

"_You are not who I thought you were._"

"You will not leave me!"

"The bitch wanna leave, but Marnie won't let her." Lafayette expressed, his frown still glued to his features as he took a few uneasy steps on the spot. Robyn could only look at Jesus, the pair obviously knowing the trouble they were in as they watched Marnie chanting in Latin.

"Oh, no." Jesus whispered.

"What?" Holly asked.

"It's a binding spell. Marnie's binding Antonia to herself."

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked, worry shining evidently in her features as she looked over at Jesus.

"It means were are all in serious trouble." Robyn grumbled and finally turned to look at Sookie.

"She's pulling the bitch toward her, but Antonia fighting it." Lafayette voiced. "Marnie won." He sighed. Robyn simply moved her eyes towards the ground, letting out a rather deflated sigh as she realised she was to fight another battle so soon after defeating her lifelong enemy Danny.

0-0-0

His black jeans were beginning to stick to his long legs from the drizzle that was falling onto his body from the dark navy sky that was littered with rain filled clouds. The pavement had become sodden with water, the tarmac of the roads holding small puddles of rainwater in potholes that had been formed within the roads, while the sidewalks were drenched with water.

Now, Eric could feel Robyn. A rather new sensation nagging at the back of his head. He briefly drew his mind back within its self, ignoring Bill for a few moments as he concentrated on the feeling. He could feel Robyn's telepathic link she shared with him. Her silver light throbbing with feeling, becoming brighter and brighter with such intense emotion he couldn't help but delve deeper to understand what she was feeling. Her anxiety, her dejection and her disappointment were radiating around his body as he tried to communicate with Robyn who was hidden deep within the witches cave.

"Eric, can you tell if Robyn is inside?" Bill asked him, their weapons tucked close to their chests as they prepared to face their enemy. Eric just shook his head, Robyn's silver light flickering in his mind as he looked towards Bill. He simply nodded. "Okay, watch the back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, stop, stop!" A voice shouted. Eric moved his weapon towards his feet as he took in the breathless form of Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother and one of Robyn's close friends. He bent over, his hands going to his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

"Jason?"

"Stop, stop! You can't blow that place up. Put that down. Sookie and Robyn's in there." Jason breathed, waving towards Jessica who was holding a large rocket launcher on her shoulder as she prepared to do her makers bidding.

"Sookie? I told her to stay away." Bill snapped as he waved his hand in the air before running through his hair in distress as he tried to think of what he could do. Eric just looked down in frustration at Sookie's inability to do as she was told.

"And you expected her to listen? And you wonder why Robyn has fallen out with her." Eric sighed as he dropped his arm that was holding the firearm, spoke to Bill and then turned away from him.

"Fucking Sookie." Bill snapped, "Put it down!" Bill ordered as he pressed his hand towards Jessica's weapon as she let it drop from her shoulder.

"Fucking Sookie?" Jason voiced with a frown on his face, his eyes positioned towards the ground before he lifted them back towards Bill who had a hard expression on his face as he looked towards Jessica. "Fucking Sookie?" Jason shouted, his anger having risen to the surface as he faced Bill.

"Yeah." Pam smiled as she gained Jason's attention "Fucking Sookie. As usual, she's in the goddamn way."

"Pamela, don't get involved." Eric breathed as he looked towards her and then away.

"I don't believe this. Sookie may not be perfect but she shows her kindness to people that take advantage of it. Bill, how many times has Sookie saved your life? Letting you drink her blood like it was your own private soda fountain. And now you'd even think about hurting her just to settle some score."

"You forget yourself Jason, that it is not just your sister we have to think about." Bill expressed as he took a cautious look towards Eric who was still regarding at the building in front of him.

"I don't understand."

"Eric has proposed to Robyn. She is the woman we have come to retrieve for she belongs to one of my subjects. She is a Fiancée and a sister of two vampires living in my area. We need to retrieve her and if Sookie is to get in the way we are unable to deal with the consequences." Bill explained, his expression voided of all emotion as he spoke to a visibly angry Jason as Eric and Pam shared a knowing glance with each other as Robyn was connected to both of them.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Jason screamed.

"Bill, maybe it is a better idea to try and retrieve the both of them." Eric stated as he tried to reason with Jason and convince Bill that this was the best plan of action.

"Holy shit gentlemen. Please do not tell me you'd put our entire species at risk for a gash in a sundress."

"We are not Pamela, for we are considering Robyn also."

"We have to find another way." Bill expressed as he raised his eyebrows at Eric's sarcastic progeny. Pam just glared at her king before she walked towards Eric who was still pacing as he continued to feel Robyn within the building.

"And just so you know, Marnie put a spell on the whole place." Jason voiced with a deflated air around him as he raised his hand over his head. "Watch this." He said with a half smile as he took out his penknife from his pocket, flung it around in his hand before he flung it towards the shop.

A golden barrier caused the vampire's to squint as they watched the object connect with the magical barrier that was keeping them from Marnie and her coven. Eric just let out a heavy sign, knowing that it was going to be more difficult to get to his lover.

"Goes around the whole dang place." Jason finished, his hands moving around the building as he brought the group up to speed. Bill studied Jason with a frown while Eric turned his tall body to face his authority.

"We have to disable it."

"Damn straight." Jason replied as he watched Bill walk over towards Eric as they tried to come up with another plan.

"We have to think about the girls." Eric held. His weapon was firmly pressed into his right hand that was held out a little from his figure due to his broad shoulders. His face was angled towards the smaller vampire that was standing in front of him as King Bill tried to come up with an idea.

"Well, then we can't use explosives." Bill replied. However, they were taken from their conversation by a sudden ambush. Eric was taken from his feet, a pair of strong hands grasped hold of his jacket and shoved him to the ground at such a speed he was unable to counter their attack until he saw a female vampire holding him to the ground, the pair of them growling, their fangs barred as they squared up to each other.

Eric's age came in handy as he overpowered her strength as he raised his torso, flinging her body from him as he got to his feet.

0-0-0

Robyn followed Marnie into the front room; bookcases full of jars of herbs and spices lined the shelves as Marnie watched Jesus grabbing things he needed. However, Robyn knew the girl to be dead, for she held the same smell as Danny and Rupert, and the hybrid could not hear a heartbeat. She knew Jesus to be up to something and Robyn just watched as Marnie tried to defend herself.

"I told you I was no murderer." Marnie defended as Robyn came to stand behind the till with Sookie and Holly standing next to her.

"That remains to be seen Marnie." Robyn expressed.

"It was self-defense."

"You keep claiming that Marnie. I killed Rupert and Danny out of self-defense for they physically attacked me. All of you saw that."

"And so did Casey, for she lunged for the knife."

"You taunted your coven to pick up the knife and leave. How did you know that she wasn't doing what you had asked her to do. You didn't give her a chance to explain herself. You killed her in cold blood because you wanted to."

"You know nothing!"

"I know a great deal. You mistake me for a common werewolf because that is all Daniel told you. But I must inform you Marnie that I am a Packmaster, I command the local werewolf pack right here in Shreveport. They know that I have gone missing, my brother is sure to be preparing my Pack for an assault to come and retrieve me. It isn't just Vampires that you are to go up against. My well trained wolves will be coming into the mix and you have no power over the living. What then? How will you get out of the mess that you have gotten yourself into?"

"You will not jeopardize everything I have worked for."

"Marnie, you already did that when you got Daniel involved. I'm trying to not get involved, to look at this situation from an outsiders look, but you attacked me Marnie. You kidnapped me and allowed Daniel to have his way with me. I wish I could hold some sense of sympathy for you, to feel sorry for you. But I can only look at you as the enemy."

"You will not take my power from me."

"I'm not being funny Marnie but you are controlling Antonia's power. I gained mine by fighting for what is right and good in this world. People like you take the piss out of everything it takes to command and look out for people who look up to you. Now, the men outside know me. I can convince them to stop whatever it is that they are planning. I mean a great deal to Eric and I know that he will listen to me. It's time to end this."

0-0-0

Eric growled down at his feet. One of his shoes pressed to the chest of Bill's sheriff who was lying on her back, her fangs barred, growling up at the Viking who was glaring down at her at the same time. The 1000-year-old Viking had noticed Bill shoving a wooden stake directly into the heart of the vampire who had attacked him, the vampire's body disintegrating into a pile of steaming blood on the tarmac, his hands covered in stringy skin as he stalked towards Eric's prey.

"Do you see?" Bill started "Do you see what awaits you if you walk with Antonia?"

"Don't bother." Eric voiced as he looked down at Bill's crouched figure, the vampire on the floor smiling up at him. "That witch had complete control over me. She's a robot. She must die." Bill growled, leaning down towards her as if to end her life until Pam interrupted.

"Wait!" Pam sat down onto her knees, her hand going to the vampire's neck as she looked at the elegant necklace pressed to her skin. "Vintage Cartier. I'll take good care of this." Pam finished as she rose to her full height and apologized. Eric simply looked towards Pam.

"Is there no way she can be saved the way you were?" Bill asked as he looked towards Eric who was holding a small smile on his lips, his eyebrows raised as he looked down towards his king.

"Well, it's possible, but I…." Eric started, moving his head a little before the vampire cut him off at his feet.

"It's you who needs saving. I serve Antonia Gavilan de Logrono. You will all walk in the sun and roast like pigs!" She shouted, laughing evilly towards them before Bill grasped hold of her, chucked her into the air and shoved his foot to the back of her shoulders.

"Antonia!" Bill shouted, addressing the woman he needed to as he awaited her to face him. "Show your face, witch. Hiding behind magic like a coward does not become you."

However, their attention was caught by the white door of the shop opening. Eric couldn't help but take a few quick steps forward, his dead heart hammering in his chest as his eyes fell upon Robyn's figure. It had been two days since he had seen her. He had witnessed the televised interview she had done about her current situation of her information leaking in to the press and she had failed to arrive home that night.

He had no idea what had happened to her. He had been unable to feel her, her light in his mind was pale and she was not responding to his calls. He came to the conclusion that Daniel must have had something to do with it, and by looking at the wound on her neck he had been correct about that guess.

Eric could only look over her. It seemed that she had otherwise been left undamaged, her vampire healing able to keep her protected as she stood next to the witch who had cursed her, erased his memory and then worked alongside her rapist and kidnapper.

"Eric! You need to listen to me. Marnie wants to negotiate." Robyn voiced, her hair curling around her shoulders as she came to stop at the side of the pavement, the witch coming to stand next to her as they all looked up at the hybrid.

"Sookie? Where is she?" Jason shouted as he watched Robyn's appearance.

"I'm here." The fairy spoke as she came from behind Marnie.

"How may I serve Antonia?" The vampire at Bills feet grunted.

"Be quiet!" Bill snapped as he shoved his foot deeper into her back. However, Robyn snapped her head to look up towards Marnie who chanted something into Latin and vampire was flung from her position on the floor and was shoved into the barrier. Her agonizing cries radiated around the empty town as she hung on the barrier, fitting from the power of the barrier before she burst into flames. They could only watch as she met the true death.

"Oh my god." Sookie whispered her eyes transfixed on the vampire while Robyn gazed directly over at Eric who was staring at her.

"Amazing, isn't it? The power of the sun harnessed. The protection spell is impenetrable to most humans, and not fatal. But to vampires, one touch, death sentence." She voiced, clicking her fingers before she stated the conclusion to vampires coming into contact with the barrier. Robyn could only listen, her unhappiness on show as she showed the anger and the hatred she held for the woman on the sleeve of her jacket.

"It makes no difference what you hide behind. You've killed your last vampire."

"How optimistic."

"Please, just let Robyn go." Eric implored, his face full of emotion. He normal vacant expression broken as he visibly displayed everything he was feeling as he took a few steps towards Marnie, trying to show her how much his fiancée meant to him, demanding she allow her to walk free.

"Oh, so you'd like to negotiate?" She chuckled which caused Robyn to pull her watery eyes from Eric and towards the witch.

"Let the girls go!" Bill snapped.

"Fine. The girls can go." Marnie stated as she lifted her hands towards Sookie and Robyn before she clasped them towards her tummy. "But I'll need something in exchange."

"What?" Bill asked

"Anything." Eric voiced.

"Your lives. Kill yourselves and they walk free. Both of you."

"Good one." Pam said with a large smile, unable to control her laughter as she stood behind her maker who was staring intently towards his lover.

"Don't laugh too much. You wouldn't want your lips to fall off." That statement immediately shut her up.

"Are you being completely serious? They will never agree to something like this." Robyn said, her panic shining in her voice as she moved to face Marnie who was ignoring her. That was when Robyn took in Sookie's expression as she looked over at Bill and then towards Eric. Marnie had taken everything she had said to her to heart. She wasn't just punishing Bill and Eric for their actions. It seemed Robyn's words had cut deep into her emotions as Marnie was punishing Robyn, as she had to witness the death of the only man she had ever loved.

"I accept." Bill said as he looked towards the wet ground.

"Fine." Eric stated, his eyes only regarding Robyn as she flung her head in the direction of his body, as she understood what he was agreeing too and she could not let him do it.

"What?" Pam and Jessica snapped at the same time.

"No!" Robyn shouted, "I will not let you do this! You will not die for me!"

"Quiet!" Marnie commanded causing Robyn to bite her tongue, fuming with anger, her eyes glowing an extravagant violet as the wolf within her started to stir, preparing to fight for the one thing that she would die to protect.

"I have your word? You will set them free?"

"Free as a resurrected bird." Marnie said as she answered Bills question.

"Bill, you can't." Sookie voiced, tears falling from her eyes as she watched her ex-boyfriend.

"You realize if you renege, you will never leave this building alive? Everyone that you ever cared for will be slaughtered without mercy." Bill stated passionately. Marnie just nodded her head in understanding, a smile on her expression. Robyn looked towards Pam; the pair of them sharing their pain as they turned their attention towards Eric who simply turned his attention towards Robyn. "Very well."

Bill turned towards Eric who refused to move away from Robyn. Her breathing was beginning to rise as her anxiety and her extreme devastation washed over her body. Eric flicked his eyes away from her, understanding the feelings that Robyn was directing towards him. He moved his head towards Bill before his body followed, taking a few long strides towards him so he was standing in front of his king.

"I will shoot you and then, Pam, you will shoot me." Bill instructed. "Agreed?" Bill nodded towards Eric before the Viking nodded his own head. Eric moved his face back towards Robyn who had her hands pressed over her mouth. Her eyes were filling with unshed blood tears, a huge lump in her throat as she prepared herself for the death of the only man she had ever loved more than anything.

"No, oh god please Marnie spare him!" Robyn begged as she pulled her eyes from the man kneeling in front of Bill. A single blood tear falling from her eye as she looked towards Marnie who was suddenly shaken by the pure emotion the singer was showing her. However, Marnie shook her away and Robyn could only look towards Bill's saddened features before she looked towards Eric who gave her a very large and comforting expression. Waves of comfort washed over her, undying love taking over her heart as she realised Eric was passing her his feelings via their telepathic link as he smiled at her. She understood that he was to die a happy man for she had shown him what it meant to love and to be loved in return.

Bill lifted the weapon. Aiming it directly towards Eric's heart and chest as he turned to face his King, his arms pressed to his sides as he awaited his execution.

"Eric? Suicide? Don't chuck your life away because some witch tells you so!" Pam snapped, her emotions getting hold of her as she struggled to watch what was in front of her. She suddenly disappeared from her spot and towards the back of the van, lifted the weapon and caused Eric to snap his head towards his progeny.

"Pam! I forbid you!" Eric shouted, lowering the gun as Pam launched the rocket that was shoved directly into the sunlight barrier. Sookie screamed, cowering away from the rocket that was unable to get to them. The barrier bending from the extreme pressure before the rocket exploded causing the vampires and Jason to be flung from their feet, burns exposed on their skin as they wallowed in momentary pain.

0-0-0

She felt Marnie's strong hands on her forearms. The witch surprisingly strong as Robyn fought with the hold she had on her body as she was shoved back into the room, her hair covering her features as the witches continued to look at Marnie with apprehensive looks on their expressions as Marnie seemed to be smiling.

"Did you see that? They don't care about you." Marnie pointed accusingly, her eyebrows rose as she voiced her statement with hate dripping from her words.

"You mistake yourself Marnie. It was not Bill or Eric holding the weapon!" Robyn screamed as she tried to get her to see where she was going wrong.

"You cannot negotiate with them."

"Because you should make a proper fucking offer!"

"They see it as weakness." Marnie continued, ignoring Robyn's statement while Holly, a friend of Sookie's was coming towards her, obviously noticing her unpredictable emotions. "I am not weak."

"You sure as shit ain't." Roy voiced, pointing a snide glare towards Robyn who gave a dark one of her own. "You friend that one fanger like a moth in a bug zapper. That was fucking awesome." He smiled as he held his hands on his hips before he raised his palm into the air. Marnie simply looked at him before she raised her own hand and clapped the other in an awkward high five.

0-0-0

Eric's fury was directed towards a single person. He shoved his body towards his progeny, his figure moving at his vampire speed before he stopped directly in front of her. His eyes were clouded with anger, his eyebrows knitted into an angry frown as he prepared to reprimand his progeny.

"You disobeyed me." Eric snapped darkly, venom dripping from his words as he watched Pam dropping her weapon from her shoulder.

"I am not gonna let you die for Robyn."

"You could have killed her." Eric shouted, his normally even voice rising in pitch and volume as he took a step towards her, his large torso leaning towards her as his angry expression was directed right into her face as he showed her his fury. Pam just looked down, a small whimper falling from her lips as Eric continued to reprimand her.

0-0-0

Robyn curled her hair around her ear so she was able to observe the witches better. But, she was pulled from her conflicted thoughts when Marnie claimed she had witnessed the future within the puddle of blood on the floor. She had claimed that Eric and Bill were planning on killing the group whereas she knew they only wanted her and Sookie.

She watched as the witches grouped together in a circle, their hands clasped together as they prepared to cast their spells. Robyn outright refused while Sookie was simply following her lead. Marnie just looked towards the pair of them, impatience shining in her eyes as she studied them. She let go of Roy's hand and walked towards the two of them.

"I wish for everyone to leave here alive." She stated, her face softening a little as she looked towards Robyn who moved her eyes too look at her.

"Release me and Sookie and you can walk free." Robyn voiced, her arms folded across her chest as she stood her ground.

"I don't guarantee it." She waited for Robyn to say something smart, when Robyn did not say anything she turned around before Robyn looked towards Sookie as the Fairy walked towards them. Robyn stood exactly where she was. Her loyalty to her lover shining deep within her body. Sookie completed the circle.

0-0-0

It felt like is had much like it had the first time. His figure grunting as his fangs unsheathed on their own accord, unable to control his own body as a force was shoving itself over his body and he was unable to fight it.

He fought with himself, his limbs awkwardly moving forward towards the barrier. He could see Bill trying to reach for the building, to hold onto something while Pam reached for the van. Jessica had literally just finished given Jason her blood before she started moving away from him.

"What the hell's going on, guys?" Jason asked as he heaved his weary body to its feet, taking in their struggling movements as they headed closer and closer towards the sunlight barrier. "What the fuck, folks?"

"Aah! Jason! Jason!" Jessica screamed as she forced her torso towards him, her hands reaching out for him as he grasped hold of her hands and attempted to pull her back to him. He was unsuccessful. He skidded across the floor, the wet concrete causing his trainers to travel over the floor as he reached out for Bill, clinging onto his hand as he tried to stop him from reaching the barrier. "What's happening, Bill?"

"I can't fight it!"

0-0-0

Robyn continued to watch the other witches chant their spells. Their eyes closed as they chanted their Latin words. The hybrid un-tucked her arms as she concentrated her hearing. She could hear the grunting and the fearful cries of people who were fighting something.

She frowned, her heart hammering in her chest before her link between Eric and herself flared into life and shoot towards each other, their minds joining together.

"Eric?" Robyn insisted "Eric what is going on?" She raced through the darkness, crystal and silver firing around them, lighting their way as the pull of each others minds held tight to each other. Their thoughts focused on their partners as they both reached out to their lover at the end of all things.

Robyn's eyes flashed with an image. Eric held a large frown on his face, unsure as to whether he had really heard her voice within his mind. Robyn couldn't help a small smile engulfing her smile, her silver light pulsating with life as she witnessed Marnie's spell taking hold of his body. He was struggling to fight her power as he was pulled towards the barrier.

"Robyn? If that was your voice, stop this. My love, I need you." He voiced flaring crystal in the direction of Robyn. She knew what she needed to do. She wound her silver light around Eric's crystal strands, winding the protection around his light, suffusing her strength around him. She felt Eric lending support to her as she shot forward towards the circle of people, grasped hold of Sookie and shoved her away from the witches. The circle had been broken.

0-0-0

Eric's lips moved into a large smile. He collapsed a little, his large trying to regain its balance as he felt the unrelenting force removing itself from his body as the other vampires around him stumbled and looked towards the other. Robyn had managed to stop the spell for the barrier suddenly stopped shining the brilliant gold as they took a few steps away from it.

"Wait. Did I fucking do that?" Jason voiced, confusion evident on his expression as he looked around him.

"I am so sick of this necromancy shit!" Jessica screamed, jumping on the spot as if she were a teenager having a tantrum.

"When I get that witch, I am gonna rip her heart out!" Bill snapped as he looked towards Eric's barred fangs, his eyebrows knitted into a frown as he looked at his king.

He felt Pam taking a step towards him, her heart heavy with emotion as she tried to apologies.

"Eric, I'm sorry, okay? Robyn's fine."

"Get out of my sight." Eric grumbled, his voice gruff with exhaustion as he tried to regain the un-needed breaths he had lost.

"But there was a protection spell. It wouldn't hit her."

"Get out of my sight before I kill you." Eric snapped, his voice low and dangerous as he rounded on her. Pam just took a few steps away from her, never knowing he would direct his anger and his fury towards her. She just ran away from him at vampire speed. Eric sheathed his fangs and concentrated on how he was able to get Robyn back into his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

"You crossed me!" Marnie shrieked in ferocity as she pointed her hand towards Robyn who suddenly tried to think of words that would be able to get her out of this situation for she had no idea what she had just experienced.

"I am not prepared to let you destroy the man I love!" Robyn barked as she looked towards the witches around her who started to sit up or get to their feet. "Marnie, you seriously need to listen to me because all of this can be sorted without anyone of you dying."

"She's telling the truth Marnie." Tara started, the black woman getting to her feet as she tried to defend Robyn who was smiling towards her "I've seen Eric let people go once Robyn has been able to change his mind."

"Be quiet!" Marnie yelled towards Tara, never letting her eyes fall from Robyn.

"Yeah, shut up, Tara." Roy voiced as he pulled up his jeans.

"Fuck you, you Uncle Tom. Yeah, I said it." The fiery woman snapped while Holly clung onto her arm trying to stop her from punching the man.

"I am not about to apologize to something I know to be right." Robyn explained as she took a step towards the witch who was pacing around the room, addressing her coven.

"You have all betrayed me." She retorted before she faced Robyn, one of her hands raised, her palm facing the brunette woman while the other was bent at the elbow and positioned underneath her chest. Robyn could only prepare herself for a fight. She uneasily readjusted the positioning her feet had held while her hands curled into fists as she prepared herself. Marnie simply chanted in Latin once again, Robyn unaware of what was about to happen.

She snapped her hands to her sides, her coven flung towards the walls, screams of panic and terror washing over her ears as their backs were flung towards the brick walls and a sudden warmth washed over her body.

What she witnessed next scared her to death. Her heart pounded in her chest, horror washed over her body as she called out for Eric, frantically searching for him, demanding he help her as she watched the magical flames of the fire encasing her in a tight circle, cutting off any chance of escape as she spun around, trying to find any weaknesses in the spell.

"What are you doing?" Robyn shouted, her voice barely able to be heard over the roaring of the flames that towered over her body, her hair flying around her as Robyn screamed at anybody who would listen.

"Stop it!" Sookie yelled as she tried to help her friend.

"Marnie, for god's sake!"

"God has nothing to do with it." Marnie voiced as she walked around her spell. Robyn wrapped her arms around herself, her clothing starting to stick to her body as she took cautious steps towards the flames, trying to fight her way out of this. However, she knew that fire was something that could kill her, ending her very short life as a vampire and she couldn't help her confidence and strong composure slipping as she thought about the prospects of dying.

"Please! Marnie listen to me! I can help you! I can convince Eric and Bill to let you live."

"You words mean nothing." Robyn just cringed away from her as the circle of fire continued to get smaller, gaining on her body as the black smoke began to get to her, her lungs burning for oxygen as she choked. Her eyes stinging as the smoke started to affect her, the heat lapping at her skin as she felt herself burning alive.

"Seriously Marnie. If you let me die Eric will personally want his revenge. I will be unable to stop him from causing you insufferable amounts of pain. If Eric does not deal with you himself, the human police and authority will track you down and imprison you. The media will notice my disappearance!" Marnie refused to listen and Robyn couldn't help succumbing to the smoke as she called out to Eric whose panic was suddenly washing over her. "Help me! Oh god, help! HELP!"

0-0-0

"Robyn." Eric breathed, his eyes flashing towards the door, his body pacing the barrier as his body called towards his progeny who was screaming for anyone to help her. He could feel her fear, he could feel her anxiety and the terror that was swimming around his body as he anxiously paced around the sides of the barrier, not like the feeling of being so close but unable to help her.

"What? What is it?" Bill questioned as he looked towards Eric with a look of worry shining on his features.

"It's her fear. She's trapped." Eric cried restlessly as he continued to walk around.

"Sookie is feeling so helpless." Bill whispered as he looked towards Eric who was frantically trying to think of something to do to save Robyn.

"Is it Robyn?" Jason questioned as he walked towards Eric whose brows were in a frown once again but still not standing still.

"She's petrified. We have to get in!" Eric resounded, his voice gruff with emotion and fury as he prepared to deal with the woman who had captured and tortured his fiancée. He was not going to reign in his anger when he faced her.

But, Eric's attention was caught elsewhere. The barrier shimmered; it's power diminishing as it flickered a few times before dissipating. Eric glanced at Bill and then back to the faded barrier.

"She's safe." He mumbled as he felt Robyn's terror fade.

"The shield is gone." Bill replied before they looked towards each other and then bolted towards the shop at vampire speed.

They shoved their bodies to a stop. Their vampire speed blurring them so the humans were unable to see them clearly but Robyn just looked towards the door, her arms clinging around her body as she tried to regain her breath, her emotions still going wild around her body as she collapsed a little.

Eric smiled towards her, pushing through the group and away from Bill as he moved his long legs towards Robyn who was reaching out towards him.

"Eric." She whispered, the adrenaline flowing through her body as her legs gave way a little. Eric just wrapped his long arms around her, supporting her weight as she clung onto him, shaking with terror due to what she had just been exposed to. Eric rested his cheek on the top of her head, his hand reached for the back of her hair as he stroked her comfortingly, nodding towards Bill in thanks as his King smiled at their reunion. The witch and Marnie could only watch as the pair of them were reunited and Robyn weakly walked towards Bill, still wrapped firmly in Eric's arms.

"You have no need for your weapon Bill. Marnie was the one holding them hostage. She is the one you want. The others had nothing to do with this." Robyn voiced gently, her hand going to Bills arm to lower his weapon while she stood deep within Eric's embrace. Eric just nodded at him as they turned their attention to Marnie who was holding out her hands in terror.

"Just Marnie." Bill snarled, raising his weapon again and trained it directly at Marnie who suddenly started to shake out of terror. Eric and Robyn just stood there looking at her, feeling no sympathy or empathy to try and help her.

"Bullshit. Listen, bloodsuckers, you want to get to Marnie you got to go through me" Roy started as he stood protectively in front of the witch. Robyn rolled her eyes as she felt Eric placing her firmly on her feet quickly before he rushed towards Roy. His hand penetrated the man's chest cavity and pulled out his heart and his spine. The man's body convulsed a little, his eyes rising towards Eric's finally before he collapsed to the ground.

Eric dropped the removed appendage before he walked back towards Robyn, wiping his bloodied hand on the bottom of his shirt as he took his fiancée back into his arms, knowing she was still struggling to stand as he allowed Bill to conduct his business with the witch who was now unable to hide behind anyone.

"No one lives forever. Not even you."

Bill growled. Lifted his weapon once again before he pulled the trigger and the bullet travelled and impacted directly into Marnie skull. She was dead before she hit the ground.

0-0-0

"Your majesty, I've glamoured those you requested." Eric expressed as he headed towards Bill's crouched figure that was leaning over Marnie's dead body. There was a hive of activity around him. The wiccan's all going about their business, some of them unaware of the situation that had occurred over the last 3 weeks while others were nervously looking around, unsure as to how to react now that everything was over.

The ancient vampire could see that Robyn was standing in one of the corners, one of her arms across her chest while her elbow was resting on her arms, chewing on her thumbnail as she looked at whatever it was she was looking at.

Bill continued to talk with Eric before he noticed his subject was a little distracted. He could only smile when he followed the direction that Eric was looking to see Robyn standing on her own. He smiled, placed his hand on his shoulder, finally understanding Eric and Robyn's relationship and allowed him to leave.

"Go to her Eric. I fear she may have been put through to much these last few weeks." Bill expressed with a small smile.

"Thank you, your majesty." Eric replied before he headed towards Robyn. He walked around to her back, his arms going around her waists, resting his head on her shoulder as he placed a small kiss onto her cheek out of comfort. Robyn simply leant into him, her hands moving to cover his own that was resting on her stomach as she looked down at Daniel's body.

She could feel Eric watching her; she could feel the Wiccan's watching her. She could hear the way their voices grew hushed when she came near. Jesus had managed to bandage her sutured scalp, her hair a little messy from where the large bandage disrupted its normal placement but she was glad she was now not bleeding.

She wished she could walk the site, as she would have any other place she had fought in or commanded her wolves. But this evening too much had happened for her to compose her emotions. She had looked in his knapsack and recorded everything he had brought with him. Scalpels and clamps, retractor and gloves. Her mind fogging with some many different ways this evening could have turned out, each scenario getting worse and worse.

Robyn just let out a large sigh, allowing her head to drop onto Eric's shoulder as she leant her body into his, finally allowing herself to relax and let go as she allowed herself to be held.

"Rupert has been working for Daniel ever since that night in the woods. I don't know why I had been so stupid to allow him to stay in the pack." Robyn breathed as she tucked her head closer to her lover, their heads resting together as they still stood away from the other inhabitants of the room and down at the bodies of two men who had been a huge influence in Robyn's life.

"You knew you needed to be credited as the new Packmaster. The only way to gain their trust and loyalty was to keep him involved. You had no choice. You're problems have been resolved. You no longer have to fear Danny."

Robyn just looked towards him, looked down at the dried blood where Daniel had been shot and died. A few yards away was the smaller stain where Rupert had fallen. His limbs heavy and motionless.

"How are you, Robyn?"

"I'm fine," She said. "A few stitches on my scalp, a few sore muscles and silver burns around my wrists, and a really bad case of the uglies." She waved vaguely at her bruised face and laughed. Eric could only smile a little know when Robyn was trying to hide her feelings and wrapped his arms around her waist again and started to move her from the building.

"Come on, I think it's time to go home." He said with a smile before the pair of them walked from the shop and headed home.

0-0-0

The rain clouds had parted to let the moonbeams shine onto there surroundings. Rays of moonlight were shining into the luscious shrub borders and flowering plants that grew into delicate shapes that attracted many insects into their front garden.

The moon casted an elegant shadow as it shone through the branches of the large tree that rested on the left side of the house. The tree blowing gently in the wind, the leaves rustling together and casting elegant patterns on the light cobbled driveway exciting the firefly's as they danced together. The sound of various different grasshoppers like the Carolina and the candy-striped leafhopper singing to each other radiated around them as Eric delicately placed Robyn back to the ground, making sure her feet were firmly pressed to the ground before he let her go.

However, Eric refused to remove his arms from around her waist. It had been a troubling few weeks with his amnesia and her continuous struggle with Danny. The vampire knew that Robyn was struggling emotionally and physically and what she had to do when Marnie captured her seemed to be causing her some emotional stress.

The vampire knew her well enough to know that with the resultant death of Danny, Robyn's biggest fear had been eradicated. For years she had struggled with the knowledge that he was still out there. That she would still be categorized as one of his victims. But, what she really wrestled with was her dreams and memories of the event that led her to Packmaster. Daniel had taken advantage of her as he took her virtue and as she tussled with him Robyn had received the disfiguring scar that littered the left side of her face. She had to struggle with the consequences of her rape and the sudden prejudice she received from strangers as they took one look at her scar and judged her.

Now, with the death of Daniel and Rupert he knew Robyn must have been feeling peculiar. He just wished she had more time to deal with that sudden emptiness that Daniel had filled; but as usual Robyn is shoved into another dangerous situation resulting in old wounds being unable to heal.

Eric would be at her side for however long she needed him.

With his arm still wrapped firmly around her, her body lying heavily on him for support as the pair of them walked slowly up the hill of their driveway and towards the large oak door that needed unlocking.

Eric heaved open the door, the house in complete darkness due to the blinds having been pulled over the windows. He knew it was ridiculous thought but Eric felt like he hadn't been home in weeks. He knew he had, when he had no memory of who he was both Robyn and Eric stayed here for a few days before everything with Marnie and the Silver business had started.

But now the pair of them were home ready to continue with the life they shared together. Everything with the press had been sorted. Daniel Smithers had been dealt with. Bill was getting off his back finally understanding just how special Robyn was too him and finally they were both together once again.

While Eric had been lost in his thoughts Robyn had gone around the house, switching on the lights before she headed towards the kitchen. Eric simply pulled of his shoes, careful not to dirty the cream carpet before he headed towards their living room, the dim light shining with warmth as the bright walls were littered with elegant hanging pictures while magazine had been piled onto the coffee table in the middle of the room.

As he sat himself into the large sofa Robyn came though the archway and into the room, holding out a bottle of Tru Blood towards him. He took it, giving her his thanks before she took a sip of her own bottle, grimacing at the taste before she positioned it on the table.

Eric did the same as he noticed Robyn sitting next to him, adjusting her position as she lifted her legs onto the sofa, her hands resting by her cheek while her head was resting comfortably on his lap. Eric just smiled down at her, one of his arms resting in the curve of her side while his other hand went to her hair as he soothingly stroked her hair away from her face as she sighed heavily.

He had no idea how long they sat in comfortable silence. He was contently listening to Robyn's breathing, feeling her chest rising a falling as she lay on his lap, seemingly solaced by his embrace.

"What if I can't do it?" Robyn stated suddenly, pulling the pair of them from their thoughts as her hand curled around the material of Eric's jeans. He just continued rubbing her head gently as he questioned her; unsure as to what she was asking him.

"Can't do what love?" He asked just as Robyn readjusted her features so she was looking up towards Eric over her shoulder.

"After everything my life has thrown at me, from my father, to Danny to the pressures of being the Packmaster what happens if I can never get over the fear that Danny always held over me when he was alive."

"All I can say is that I will always be here to help you through any situation that you need help with. Your happiness if one of the most important things to me, and I want to see and make you happy. I want too see you fulfill your dreams."

"And what if I fulfill my dreams?"

"Well, that's the good part. You get to find a new one." Eric replied with a smile as Robyn moved herself so she could press her lips delicately to his.

"I think we have some things that need to be discussed though." Robyn voiced with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Eric asked as the pair readjusted their posture. Robyn leaning her back against the arm of the chair but her thighs laying across his as Eric placed his other arm around Robyn's shoulders as she slotted her body between his and the sofa. Eric couldn't help but play with her hair a little as she rejoiced in having him so close, his relaxing smell soothing her as the pair conversed with the other.

"I can't be Packmaster any more." Robyn started once they were settled. Eric knew that Robyn was serious for Robyn never joked about her position of authority. Robyn was a very honorable and devoted woman who thought about others more than herself which is why she was such a fantastic alpha and her pack adored her. She loved being able to spend time with her pack and with her saying something like this made Eric realize she must have been thinking about this for some time.

"Why do you say that?" Eric questioned as he stopped playing with her hair and moved his eyes to focus on hers.

"Well, you've probably noticed that I'm not a full werewolf anymore" Robyn answered with a small smile as she looked towards Eric's whose blonde hair was falling over his forehead beautifully. "We have only just begun to look into the possibilities of the new gifts I have been given when you turned me. We have no idea if I am able to shift into a wolf. We have no idea if I can still eat normal food; we still have so much we need to discover. I don't think my pack will appreciate being led by someone who is not completely wolf as it is the highest honor for our kind and I don't want to dishonor them by lying to them."

"They already know what happened. Your brother has kept them in the loop."

"That does not change anything. I think it is time I stand down from my responsibilities as Packmaster."

"Well, you explained to me that a Packmaster is lifted to that title once they have killed the old Packmaster. You have not been killed by a member of your pack my dear."

"I am well aware. I can only do what I believe to be right. Now Alcide is my beta wolf. Not because he is my brother but because he is a strong and very honorable wolf who knows how to look out for younger wolves and the pack members. He also asked you to turn me, so in a way he was the one who stopped my reign as Alpha. Alcide is the logical and right choice to take my place. If he becomes Packmaster I know that my Pack will always be safe."

"If this is your decision, I will stand by it. You seem to have made your peace with the decision and I will not argue with it." Eric replied just for Robyn to smile, kiss his jaw again before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I may have to apologies to Pamela." Eric voiced a few moments after they had relaxed again.

"What did you do?"

"I may have lost my temper at her after she fired the rocket towards the Moon goddess emporium. I was so focused on getting you away from Marnie and Smithers I was determined to do whatever it took. At the time agreeing to Marnie's terms seemed to be the only way. I misjudged Pam's loyalty to me and I fear I may have upset her more than I realised."

"Pam has always adored you and I have no doubt she would die to protect you. She craves your attention and the unique love that your provide her."

"She almost killed you Robyn, you must understand my point of view."

"Of course I do, but don't forget that Pam was devastated at the prospect of loosing you. You mean just as much to her as you do to me. You guide her and love her in a way very differently that you do with me. But it's a love that she needs."

"Why are you always right?"

"What can I say?" Robyn said with a cheeky smile "It's a woman's instinct." However, the pair of them was pulled from their small conversation when a knock on the door resounded around the walls of the house. Robyn frowned when she took in the time displayed by her clock.

Eric lifted Robyn from his lap, heading towards the door while Robyn cautiously came to stand by the door, hiding behind Eric a little as they were unaware of who it could be. The large bulky form of her brother removed herself from her anxiety when she looked at him in surprise.

"Alcide?" She voiced, "What the hell are you doing here so late?" However, her heart dropped when she lifted her eyes to his dark orbs that reminded her so much of their father she knew something terrible had happened. His tanned skin seemed to radiate with colour in the warm light of their house.

Eric saw the desolated expression framed by Alcide's stubble beard and immediately allowed him into their home, having come to consider Alcide a close friend after years of disagreements.

"I said the words."

"I don't understand Alcide." Robyn expressed as she headed towards Alcide, struggling to see her strong brother crumbling with emotion as she placed her hand to his cheeks to make him look at her.

"I said, Debbie Pelt. I abjure you. I see you no longer. I'll hunt with you no longer. I'll share flesh with you no longer." As Alcide repeated what he had said, desolation and a deep sorrow took over her body as she realised what her brother had done. A heartbroken expression washed over her features as she took in the crumpling form of her brother who was looking at her.

"Oh my god, Alcide." Robyn breathed before she crashed her body against his, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck as he consoled him. Her brother simply stood their before his sister felt his large palms placed to the middle and top of her back before she felt him shaking as he let out all his emotion. It was the first time Eric had seen Alcide crumble with emotion before and he felt very dejected with the image in front of him. He always knew Alcide to be strong and fearless, the qualities he shared with Robyn. But looking at the pair of them, both having had a difficult evening he realised that this strong family stayed so strong because of the close relationships they shared as a family.

He excused himself as he allowed the two of them to discuss the things that needed to be spoken while he headed to Fangtasia to deal with his own Progeny.

0-0-0-

Robyn didn't sleep well that night. Having Eric's arms wrapped around her, her body folding into his was perfect because she had missed him over the last few weeks, but an action that normally calmed her had been unable too. He was still fast asleep when she had been lying there at about 3 in the afternoon, wide-awake.

She cursed herself before she quietly moved his arm away from her and headed down the stairs. Her mind was fogged with last night's events. Marnie, Danny, Alcide and Pam were filling her mind with so many different things she was struggling to stay focused on one thing.

However, the house was quite and dark due to the blinds, as she trudged down the magnificent stairway, her feet clapping against the wooden flooring as she moved down the hallways and into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine to make a hot drink.

She had poured two mugs of coffee, pouring one for her brother who had stayed the night in a guest bedroom before she dropped a spoon from the counter due to her shaky hands. She cursed herself before she ducked down to pick up the spoon when a set of feet came into her view due to the narrow and small kitchen that she had very little use for now.

"Hey there Robyn." Alcide mumbled as he trudged towards the counter, rubbing at his eyes as he went. He hadn't replaced his shirt, his toned and rather muscled chest was on display as his sleepy state headed deep into the kitchen. Robyn could only look at him with a weak smile. "You get any sleep?" He finished as he raised his hand, his thumb rubbing against her cheek bone a little as he took in the large purple bruises shining under her eyes and the tangled mess that was her mahogany hair.

"Not much." She breathed with a small smile and a shake of her head. She turned back towards the counter, replacing the spoon back to the marble before she lifted the two mugs of coffee and headed into the dining room while Alcide followed her groggily. "Still feeling funny after last nights near death experience again. I just feel so shaky" She started as she sat down on the opposite side of the table to Alcide. He just plunked himself on the other side, a small understanding smile on his lips as he looked towards her.

"After everything we've been through it's a miracle we're not screaming in a padded room somewhere."

"This is gunna sound like a stupid question, but do you think Mum's in heaven?"

"Well, we've never really believed in stuff like that being werewolves, but id like to think she is. Why you thinking about that anyway?"

"Don't know to be honest." Robyn said with a weak smile. "I guess, having been away I'm having to catch up on what the tabloids have written about me and a major one has been Mum and Dad. I guess I just have her on my mind. I also heard her singing to me while I was turning. I just keep feeling like she's here."

"You mean keeping an eye on you."

"No I mean like, 'here' here. Can't you feel it?"

"I feel a little off it that's what you mean."

"Kinda. It could just be some residual weirdness from everything that's been going on but I just can't shake this feeling."

"If she was here, she would saying something profound like we have to stick together during our shared troubles. To play nice with others." Alcide started with a relaxed smile

"And to stop getting into so much trouble." She finished with a smile, the pair of them remembering their mother's words as they conversed with each other.

"I swear being a werewolf is never easy. We always seemed to be in some crazy shit or emotional trouble."

"I hope to god were not. By the way Alcide, I don't think I've thanked you for trusting Eric to do what he did."

"You never have to thank you for anything. I can't deal with living a life without you in it Robyn."

"I'm just thankful that the pair of you are finally coming to understand each other."

"He may have his moments where I despise him. But he has your safety and best interests at heart. I just wish Debbie was as sensitive."

"We both believed she had changed Alcide."

"People don't change. They just find new ways to lie."

"People always say follow your heart."

"What if your heart keeps telling you to do the same stupid shit over and over again? What if my heart can't be trusted? If it's my brain I should be listening to?"

"You're hurt and angry at what happened Alcide. You can't give up on everything you want just because Debbie manipulated you again."

"But I think I'm seeing clearly. Debbie's out of my life. For good this time. I'm done with the drama."

"You can't change who you fall in love with Alcide. You should know that better than anyone, and right now you need time to heal, and in time you will see that giving your heart to someone completely can be the best and strongest thing in your life."

"Is that what it is like with Eric?"

"His strength is my strength, his love it my love and our lives are spent together."

0-0-0

Later that day at about 9 in the evening both Robyn and Alcide were pulled from their conversation when a rather rushed knock on the door resonated around the building once again. Alcide made sure Robyn was standing behind him when he answered the door and looking at the frantic and panicked look shining on Sookie's features he couldn't help but letting her in.

Robyn was far from impressed with Sookie's arrival, the pair of them still struggling to mend their broken friendship after the stunt she had pulled with Eric but Robyn simply folded her arms over her chest as she looked towards Sookie, Holly and Tara who piled in through her front door.

"Sookie, what a surprised. Here to start more trouble?" Robyn sighed sarcastically as Sookie looked at her with teary eyes at her hurtful words.

"Look, I know you are not my biggest fan right now, and I wish I had the words that expressed my deepest apologies but you need to listen to me."

"What is it this time?" Robyn asked as she motioned for them all into her front room.

"So all day, I just had this terrible feeling in my gut, this dread? I was sure it was just a hangover from everything that happened with Marnie." Holly voiced, Robyn finally turning her attention towards her and her fairy costume attired as she addressed Robyn directly, knowing the authoritive and impressive woman she was.

"Really?" Robyn replied with a surprised tone. "I've had that same feeling. Eric just blamed it on my nerves from the last couple of weeks."

"Well we think she's back." Sookie expressed and watched as the frowns of confusion started shining on to Alcide and Robyn's expressions.

"Whose back?" Alcide asked.

"Marnie."

"How's that possible? She died right in front of us." Robyn stated, finally understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"She killed Jesus. I think she's inside Lafayette." Tara whispered and as soon as the words had left Tara's mouth Robyn shot to her phone. Sookie could only watch, understanding the panic that was washing over Robyn's body, her purple eyes holding the anxiety in her eyes as she frantically dialed the number that she knew off by heart. A few moments later she placed it back to the receiver.

"Ginger says Eric's been missing since nightfall." Robyn said to the woman in front of her. "Shit, I knew he was heading towards Bill's to sort some things out for the wedding."

"Then that is where we start." Alcide expressed before he headed towards the door and the woman all followed him and bundled into his van.


	24. Chapter 24

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Robyn was struggling to focus her sensitive eyes as Alcide frantically drove his van down the winding lanes that led from Shreveport towards Bon Temps. The darkness of the familiar forests radiated with despondency as the plants, trees and shrubbery was voided of insects and other animals that wondered through the tree's deeper within the forest, avoiding the roads and their untimely deaths by aggravated drivers like her brother.

The hybrid was constantly falling back into her mind. Eric's crystal light was pulsating inside her mind, radiating with emotion and life as he fought or lived through whatever trouble he had gotten himself into. Robyn wished she was able to communicate with him again, the same way the pair of them had conversed during Marnie's spell casting. When she looked back at the memory she had been feeling very different complicated emotions that she knew led to the message and connection being made between the two of them.

Robyn lifted her arms, pulling her long hair into a messy bun, strands from her fringe framing the sides of her face as she prepared herself to fight for her fiancée. But, as the van passed the welcoming sign of Bon Temps Robyn couldn't control the uneasy feeling of her mother's presence once again.

She had been feeling it all day, making her uncomfortable and uneasy as she tried to express how she had been feeling to both Eric and Alcide. She was trying to be logical about it knowing that her mother had been far from her thoughts for many years so why she was suddenly grieving for her mother was unbeknown to her. Robyn's only explanations could have been due to hearing her mother singing her favorite lullaby while she was turning from werewolf to vampire, the fact the press had latched onto her mothers death suddenly; trying to make more money from her as they speculated the difficult relationship she shared with her father and finally after the situation she had been through all she wanted was to talk with her mother, to hear her voice and soothing words as she encouraged her in ways she had when she was only a teenager.

The singer shook herself from her thoughts when she took a brief look behind her. She noticed Holly was shuffling around for things in her bag while Sookie was removing her phone from her ear, a large sigh falling from her lips as she looked towards Tara's questioning eyes.

"Bill not at answering his phone?" She asked her as she shifted her eyes from Sookie towards Robyn and Alcide who were observing the fast moving surroundings that was shoved past the van.

"No." She breathed causing Robyn to give Alcide a nervous glance as she tried to push past the uncomfortable feelings that were littering her body. However, Robyn was drawn from the windscreen of the van and towards Holly who finally pulled out what she was looking for from within her large bag. The hybrid just frowned towards her as she took in the object that she held.

"I knew it was in here somewhere." Holly mumbled, her voice quivering with anxiety as she looked towards Robyn who was studying the woman sitting behind her.

"You carry salt in your purse?" Alcide asked as he looked at Holly through his rear view mirror. Holly just moved her eyes towards the large man she had never met before. She had been rather nervous around him to start with, but as she watch his eyes soften whenever he looked towards Robyn he knew they were related as they shared very similar features.

"Yeah, and sage and a lock of my Aunt Josie's hair." She voiced as she held out the objects she had mentioned, a very worried look on her features as she looked towards the siblings in the front seat. "It's like a Wiccan first aid kit. Hey, any of you three got a mirror?"

Robyn just shook her head, a small half smile on her lips as she watched Sookie look down into her own bag, pulling out a small folded brush that was attached to a mirror. Typical.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Robyn questioned as Sookie passed her the mirror, the witch whispering her thanks as she continued preparing herself, her eyes flickering occasionally towards Robyn who had asked her question.

"Goddess, no." She said looking at her lap, Robyn and Alcide sharing a brief, uneasy expression before they turned back towards Holly. "Usually, I just light a candle and ask the spirits to make sure my boys don't end up in jail of knock somebody up, but so far, that's worked out okay."

"You must understand Robyn that we believe Marnie to have inhabited Lafayette's body. You can't let Eric or Bill hurt him." Sookie panicked as she looked at the urging look Tara was shooting in her direction as she got her friend to speak with the celebrity and Packmaster.

"I have no way of knowing if Bill or Eric know that Marnie is inside him. But, with what we have been through at the hands of Marnie, I have a feeling they already know." She replied with a small smile before she turned her attention back towards Alcide and the road in front of her.

0-0-0

He had planned a simple and quiet evening that saw him preparing the first things needed for the wedding, dealing with his neglected duties at Fangtasia and spending some time with Pam as all he wanted to do was stay in with Robyn for a few hours as the pair of them reacquainted with the other with their memories and abilities intact.

But, with most things, they don't quite go to plan. Bill's newly remodeled home was sitting within the clearing of trees of the neighboring graveyard, the lights shining brightly against the snow white painted wood, the blue shutters bringing attractive colours to the house that had its hedges and gardens swarming with various insects and wildlife.

Eric however, was standing in the middle of the grassland that was Bill's front garden. His t-shirt had been removed to expose his pale but sculptured torso so he could be more secure to the wooden pier, chains of silver embedding deep into his skin as he was held their, his back pressed against his kings while his guards were littering the ground around them.

It seemed that their problem with Marnie had not been resolved. She had appeared to Lafayette as a spirit, having had something holding her from passing over to the underworld as she reached out to communicate to the only person she thought she could. Lafayette, a medium.

"Any idea how to get us out of this one, Your Majesty?" Eric asked, his broad shoulders standing 4 inches taller than his Kings as he stood there, his shoulders slumping forward a little due to his large height.

"You could summon Pam or Robyn." Bill expressed, rolling his head on the wood, his eyebrows raised as he addressed his subject. Eric just retained his composure, his own forehead in creases, as he understood what Bill was asking him.

"You could summon Jessica." Was his brief response. Bill removed his head from the wood, moving to look away from Eric who had a small, rather teasing smile on his lips as he toyed with his king. "Oh, so you'd sacrifice my children, but not your own? How very un-kingly of you."

"I liked you better when you were brain-damaged." Bill retorted. However, just at that moment his body shivered with familiarity, his blood singing towards the woman who he had exchanged blood with. A woman who he had claimed as his, and the woman he was completely devoted too. Bill had mirrored his movements but instead of calling Robyn's name he had whispered Sookie's.

Alcide had shoved his van towards the green. His foot connecting with the break of the vehicle causing it to skid across the wet grass from the tropical storms they had been having due to the intense heat of the summer. The car had barely come to a stop before Robyn had flung her body from the passenger seat and was running towards the wooden pyre.

Nonetheless, Robyn had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she had not detected Lafayette's arrival and her brother had to grab hold of the top of her arms to stop her from colliding with the man.

"As your friend Lafayette would say, what goes around comes around, bitches."

"Lafayette!" Tara resounded, her voice quivering with emotion as she looked at her cousin. Alcide still had his arms pressed to Robyn, the pair of them watching the conversation before the Packmasters eyes shifted up towards Eric who was looking down at her with worry evident on his normally vacant expression. "And Marnie. Please don't do this." Tara finished as the couple turned their attention towards the woman.

"After all they've done to you, you protect them."

"Killing Bill and Eric isn't gonna make any of that go away."

"Revenge will never bring you peace." Eric voiced, his eyes boring deeply into Marnie's as he spoke from personal experience after the situation with Russell.

"There can't be peace until there is justice for me, for Antonia, for all the woman you tortured and burned for centuries." Marnie uttered using Lafayette's voice. That's when Robyn felt Alcide moving his hands from her shoulders, the pair of them turning around to see that Holly was muttering to herself as she littered the salt granules to the grass in a circle. She had done it so Marnie was unable to see her, Lafayette's body facing Eric and Bill whose attention was caught by Holly and her spell casting. "All to repress a magic that's older and more powerful than your very existence."

Robyn had managed to catch Bill's attention. The vampire king moving his eyes from Holly to Robyn as she waved her hand in a small motion, mouthing her words quietly as she tried to get him to prologue his interaction with Marnie who was fuming with anger, spitting her words towards the vampires.

"Marnie, what will this serve?" Bill asked, a large frown on his eyebrows as he looked over his shoulder to her. "There are millions of us, more being made every night. You cannot win."

"I'm already dead, vampire. Thanks to you, I have nothing left to lose." Marnie snarled before she raised Lafayette's hands, held out towards his sides as she chanted in Latin, the same spell that had encased her in fire. "Incendia of sanctimonia!" he bellowed, the fire rose high onto the wood that was piled in the middle of the grass. Robyn's heart leapt into her throat, her mind throbbing with agony as Eric unconsciously passed his agony down towards her via their link that they shared, his crystal light refracting and hemorrhaging against her silver light that was reaching out for him.

"No!" Robyn screamed as she lunged forward, her brother trying to stop her, grappling at her but not able to stop her as she flung her body in the direction of the flames that was licking at Eric's body, towering over his figure as he burned.

But as Robyn got closer to the flames Marnie narrowed her eyes at the flames, the force and the power of the inferno caused Robyn to shield her face with her arms, stumbling from the intense heat. Alcide grasped hold of her waist and pulled her away as the pair of them moved around the bonfire to try and find a weak spot within the spell, ignoring Eric and Bills cries of agony as Holly finished preparing her spell.

Robyn had been unaware of Sookie lifting her hands, her friend Tara wrapping her hands around her pale wrist, pulling Sookie away to look at her as she prevented her from hurting her cousin.

"Sookie! It's still Lafayette!" She bellowed, her voice barely audible over the roar of the flames as the friends bickered.

"I can't just stand here and let them die" Sookie screamed in reply as she spun around, raising her hands and calling for her power. A great hum of power was admitted from her hands as she shoved her fairy light towards Lafayette who was flung from her feet, his back arching when he hit the ground.

Robyn watched as Lafayette heaved himself to his feet, her anxiety being shoved towards Alcide who had a low growl rumbling from his chest. He took hold of her hand as she looked at him, her sadness radiating around her as Eric's cries of agony cut into her heart. She flashed her eyes towards Holly, needing to be of some use.

"Holly! You need to hurry! We can't hold her off for much longer!" Robyn ordered just as she took a step over her salt line, her hands reaching out for the siblings who rushed to her side.

"Give me your hands. Now!" She shouted, the pair of them grasping hold of her hands while Sookie and Tara joined her. Robyn lifted her eyes to Eric, his body was squirming, his skin black from the soot and the burns. She sniffed, ignoring the water filling into her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the task at home.

"Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, ancestors, guardians of the gate."

The 5 of them continued to chant the words. Their voices echoing around them, building with meaning and power as they rushed their words. Alcide and Robyn looked towards each other, trusting Holly and her magic to aid them as said the words with them.

"With this rite we evoke thee. Through the veil of Samhain we call thee forth. Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, ancestor, guardians of the gate. Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, ancestors, guardians of the gate."

Robyn could only watch. Her head was pounding with emotional and physical turmoil. Her thoughts and emotions concerning Eric were swimming around her but he was unable to hold back his own feelings. She was suffering with everything he was and she was barely able to prevent a tear from falling down her disfigured cheek.

"Hang in their Eric. We're almost there." She whispered to herself, her voice quivering with emotion, her brother's hand squeezing hers out of comfort. But she was pulled from her emotions when she heard the whisperings of people calling out for Marnie.

Her mouth dropped open when she noticed everything that was happening in front of her. People dressed in all matter of attire were standing in front of them by the gravestones. People in Victorian dresses, modern day clothing and men in military uniforms could be seen in front of her. Robyn knew this was the only graveyard for a few of the towns. Her own mother had been buried here for there was no chapel in Shreveport.

"Marnie." A voice sang pulling the attention of the witch. A slender and petite woman was standing in bare feet, her worn robes brown with age and dirt, her olive skin radiating with warmth in the glow of the flames. "My sister." Robyn understood her to be Antonia.

"You came back to me." Marnie expressed, having stolen Lafayette's voice once again. "I knew you would." However, the spirit simply moved her attention from Marnie and towards the vampires who were screaming in torture. She smiled a little before she let the air out of her lungs, the flames extinguishing from existence as Marnie turned around in bitterness. "Antonia no!" She screamed.

Robyn simply released the hold she had on the hands that she had grasped hold off. Her feet rushed towards the pyre of burnt wood, the vampires sizzling and smoking from the heat, the overwhelming scent of burning flesh overwhelmed her as she struggled not to gag.

The hybrid struggled to keep her balance, the scorched wood struggling to hold her weight as she rushed to Eric who seemed to writher with left over pain. Robyn just sniffed, lifting her hand to her nose to wipe any emotion from her voice as she pulled down the sleeve of her jacket to cover her hands and removed the silver from his bare chest. His resounding scream caused her to whimper a little as she removed the silver from both Bill and Eric.

Robyn ordered Alcide to help evacuate Bill from the pyre while Robyn lowered her shoulders, moving Eric's painful arm around her shoulder and aided him to walk knowing the pain he was going through. As soon as she had managed to get him onto the grass she pulled the pair of them to the ground, Eric lying in her arms a little as she placed his head on her thighs so he was resting; he did not want to drink from her just yet as too much could go wrong.

"All creatures have their purpose, even vampires." Antonia voiced as Robyn sorted Eric, her hand running through his hair as she tried to comfort him. He could only smile at her, his body too weak to move as he looked up at her upside down reflection, noticing how Alcide came to sit next to her.

"How can you say that? They murdered us." Marnie snarled bitterly as she faced Antonia who had walked towards her.

"Their cruelty serves it's purpose: To bring you and I together. And now I am here to take you home."

"I'm not finished yet!" Marnie snapped, stepping away from her. But, something happened next that none of them were expecting. Robyn and Alcide flung their head in the direction of the voice that echoes around the trees. Eric tensed as he watched the mixture of emotions that fluttered across Robyn's features and via their bond.

"Let go Marnie, it's time to come with us!" The voice shouted allowing her figure to appear in front of Marnie who had her mouth hanging open in fear. An older woman at the age of 60 was standing in front of her. Her sandy blonde hair fell to her shoulders, her grey eyes showing so much familiarity to the ones she shared with her daughter while she had passed the shape of her face to her son.

Raven Herveaux, Robyn and Alcide's mother was standing in front of her children as all the darkness and the rage that she had held when it came to protecting her children in life shone within her eyes. Sookie and her friends could see the sudden stiffness that took over Robyn's and Alcide's posture, the shock registering in their expressions as they took in the form of their mother who floated towards Lafayette, plunged her hand down his throat and pulled Marnie's essence from his figure causing Tara to rush to his side and Marnie stumbled to get her footing.

"Mum?" Robyn breathed, her hands still pressed firmly into Eric's hair as she looked at her with watery eyes.

"Holy goddess." Holly mumbled as Alcide turned his attention towards Robyn, his own emotions going haywire as the siblings laid their eyes on their parent once again.

"I don't want to go." Marnie whimpered, her body still lying on the ground as Raven and Antonio converged around her. "I am not ready. Please." She urged as she heaved her figure to its feet.

"I was trapped between worlds for 400 years, lost and driven mad by my rage. I do not want that for you."

"And what about what I want? Nobody cares what I want. All my life, I've been afraid. And who wouldn't be? With dead people murmuring in my ears who are making me deliver your message." Marnie snapped, her last part shouted towards the figure of Raven who could only smile gently towards her, knowing full well her children were sitting on the ground with Robyn's fiancée. "Making me into a freak. A creepy, pathetic, terrified mess, muttering to herself in the corner."

"But that is not who you are anymore."

"No. That's right. I'm not afraid anymore. I've got real power now. And you want to take that away from me? You want them to win?" Marnie breathed emotionally as she lifted her hand to point towards Eric who was lying painfully within Robyn's arms, the hybrid still studying him and his blistering skin, her hand running through his hair as she hummed a familiar song down towards him. Raven turned to face what her fellow spirit was pointing towards and she couldn't help the contented smile falling onto her lips as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"Oh Marnie. Marnie, can't you see? Life is pain. But soon all you have suffered and feared will be meaningless. You will be at peace. But them…." Antonia trailed off again, allowing Marnie too look towards the wounded vampires.

"They'll be stuck here. Forever. "

"And there is no victory in that." Antonia said simply as she allowed Marnie to look over at the ghosts standing to her left, and then towards Raven and back to Antonia. Robyn and the group were still watching the people talk. Tara had Lafayette cradled into her arms while Robyn was still monitoring Eric who continued to watch her as she flickered her eyes up to look at her mothers figure. That's when Marnie let out a harsh wail of emotion causing Raven to smile at her and step towards her.

"That's it honey. Just let go, let it all out. For there is no need for that where we will be going." Raven chimed with a large smile as she rested her hands on her shoulders so Marnie could look at her.

"Oh this fucking sucks." Marnie cursed as she looked away from the both of them.

"Change is hard." Antonia said with a smile as she reached out for Marnie's hands. The witch smiled as the pair of them sighed and headed back towards the graveyard. Antonia gave a brief look towards Raven who smiled at her before she asked for a few minutes. She was granted that and she turned around to head towards her children who lifted their heads to watch her approach, neither of them sure of how to react to her and unable to move due to Eric's critical condition.

"My children." Raven voiced with a loving tone, a large smile on her features as she knelt down in front of them. She got a good look at the pair of them. She had died when Robyn was only seventeen. She had been at the age where she needed her mother to guide her and comfort her and it had been a devastating blow to the pair of them when that essential relationship that the pair of them needed had been taken from the pair of them.

But, as she watched Robyn care for the man in her arms she knew that her daughter had grown into an exceptional young lady and she could not deny her anything. She watched as so many emotions flickered across both Alcide and Robyn's expressions before she raised her hand and placed it gently on the vampire's forehead.

Robyn could only watch as her mother rested her hand by Eric's hair, a low golden glow illuminating from her hand before it washed over Eric's body. Her breath hitched within her lungs as she watched as Eric's burnt body began to phase out of focus before his injury's had been removed and replaced by his healed skin.

The young hybrid let her mouth hang open in bewilderment as she watched what happened in front of her, her happiness radiating around her as she realised Eric had been saved and she helped pull him into a sitting position as she placed her hand delicately to his cheek, her arm wrapping around his waist to help his sit, his body still weak as he needed human blood to sustain him. Eric just lifted his hand, his thumb resting at the start of her jawline, his large palm cupping the bottom of her face while his fingers rested at the back of her neck.

"Are you okay my love?" Eric questioned soothingly, Robyn just nodded her head with a small smile as the pair of them were pulled back to face Raven.

"A gift my dear Robyn, for fighting for him." Raven said with a smile as she looked at Robyn and Alcide and Eric.

"Please don't go." Alcide whispered as he reached out for his mother and then stopped himself, not knowing what the consequences could be.

"I have to. But I have asked for these precious moments so I can speak with you, for my death was an untimely affair that has been unfair on our family." Raven said gently again. "I know that your father blames you for my passing."

"He renounced me mother. I do not blame him for that decision. You died because of me. If I had only done something."

"You could have done nothing to help me my child. Do not blame yourself, as it was my time to go. I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. You have created a wonderful life for yourself my dear Robyn. I knew your voice was a gift from the angels and you have used your talent to create beautiful music. You have stayed so true to yourself and not allowed your fame to get to your head and you have not let anything come between you and true love, regardless of him being a Vampire."

"Then you will know that I am no longer a purebred of wolf, for I have vampire blood swimming in my veins."

"I am aware of what you have become. But do not worry my dear for this is what you were meant to be. Your bloodline is so different to that of your ancestors; the strength you hold having been sent to you from the ancient wolves of our kind. It aided you in your transformation for it was not your time to die. No matter what it is you do or change into you will always be my daughter."

"She has done you proud mother, for she is the strongest Packmaster in America." Alcide praised with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Robyn's shoulders, the two closest men she had in her life were looking at her with large smile on their features as she listened to the words her mother said to her.

"Do not overlook your own achievements Alcide, for you have grown into a strong, confident young man who has done a wonderful job protecting and supporting your sister. But Robyn was right in what she said this morning. Do not give up in what your heart is telling you. Debbie manipulated you in many different ways Alcide for she was not the woman you were meant to spend your life with."

"I understand." Alcide smiled.

"Tell Janice that I admire her for her talents. I am proud of all of you. You have all grown into wonderful people with bright futures ahead, don't thrown them away because of stupid decisions."

"What if we don't know what to do?" Robyn asked gently, Eric studying her mother for this was the only time he had met her.

"Then you will know that the answer's is where it has always been. In your heart." Raven finished, a large smile on her features as she sat on her knee's preparing to depart their company for the last time. But, instead of looking at Robyn or Alcide she turned her attention towards Eric who moved his own eyes to look at her. An uncommon genuine look of kindness shining on his expression as he conversed with Raven.

"Look after her." Was all Raven said. Eric just lowered his head in an acknowledgeable bow.

"You have my word." Eric said with all the meaning that it needed. Raven smiled at him, understanding his true feelings about her daughter. As she got to her feet she took a brief look towards her children before she followed Antonia and Marnie and vanished from view.

Robyn and her small family could only watch her go before everything came hitting down onto their hearts and shoulders as they realised what they had just done. All of Robyn's pent up emotion came barrel rolling from deep within her heart and she was unable to withhold the sobs that raked her body as she cried. Eric just looked towards Alcide who was also very teary. He grasped hold of Alcide's shoulder before he pulled Robyn into his chest, curling her body into his as he held her and allowed her to cry and grieve for her mother once again.

0-0-0

Bill had invited Robyn and Eric into his home. Alcide had dropped Tara and her companion's home after the problem had been resolved. But, like him, Eric was still very weak. Robyn's mother may have healed him but it seemed that even though physically he was fine and healthy he still needed blood to sustain him.

He had offered him to stay in the second living room until he had fully recovered and Robyn had only been too thankful to him for allowing them to stay until Eric was ready to leave. That was how she found herself sitting with her back against the arm of the black lounger that dominated the room. Eric had his head resting on her lap, his hair falling away from her forehead as he looked up towards Robyn who was once again singing to herself.

"You need to feed Eric." Robyn observed, her voice hesitating to string the next few notes together as she looked down at the fragile form of her fiancé.

"There is no one here."

"We could always try my blood? Again, we are unsure as to whether it will help. I guess you could try and if it does not work we can call for one of Bill's blood donors." Robyn stated as she ran her hands through his hair gently. Eric nodded his head with a faint smile as he held out his hand. Robyn lifted her own arm as she let him take hold of her wrist.

She continued to wrap her other arm around his shoulders, resting it gently on his collarbone, which had been covered by Alcide's pleated shirt once again before she jumped a little at the sensation of Eric piercing her skin with his teeth. She just breathed a sigh of relief as he kept drinking.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows o'er lullaby bay." Robyn sung gently, her voice reaching the soothing notes of the song as her voice calmed his weary body. "It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away." Eric briefly removed his fangs from her soft skin as he listened to her elegant voice caressing the notes with elegant beauty, her words full of beautiful emotion as if her mind was replaying memories of her childhood. "It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing soon they will fly your troubles to sea." Robyn sang tenderly, brushing her fingertips across his forehead, over his pronounced cheekbones and the soft skin of his cheek, a loving smile shining on her lips as Eric gazed up at her.

He felt her filling her lungs as she sung the next part of the melody, the power behind her voice still evident as the volume of her singing rose for a moment as she sung the passionate words that radiated with feeling.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the days, and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from lullaby bay." Robyn finished, the last 6 words whispered for an emotional impact as she leant down and pressed a very loving kiss to his lips once she finished singing the lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child.

Robyn and Eric snapped their head in the direction of the archway when they heard someone coughing and clearing their throat. It was Sookie, holding a rather embarrassed look on her features as if she had not wanted to interrupted the moment of sweetness between the two of them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to speak with you Robyn." Sookie suggested, watching as Eric lifted his torso, heaving himself to his feet as he prepared to leave, Robyn just grabbed hold of his hand, pulling her own figure onto it's feet as she refused to let him go, the pair facing Sookie as Robyn faced her.

"Go ahead Sookie." Robyn whispered gently as she still held onto Eric's hand for support and comfort. He eagerly gave it to her.

"I know this might not mean an awful lot to you but I need you to know that I am deeply sorry for what happened between me and Eric. I have no idea what came over me, I think I started to see the Eric that you always see and I guess I wanted someone I could see in that way and I was idiotic enough to try and take it from you. It was really very stupid of me because it is obvious to everyone that no one can have the relationship that you two have. We all have to find out own and I know that now. I am sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I appreciate what it is you are saying Sookie and its good that you have finally recognized your mistake. I accept your apology Sookie but you need to regain my trust that you were so willing to betray. You will have to do a lot more than just apologies to have it back." Robyn replied as she listened to what the young fairy had to say. She watched as the emotions flittered across her face, from hope, to happiness to understanding and realization as she listened to Robyn's words.

"I understand." Sookie replied with a small smile, Robyn just offered one of her own.

"Now, you must excuse us for it has been a very challenging couple of weeks and I want nothing more than to sleep and spend time with my family." Robyn expressed noticing how Sookie nodded her head and allowed Robyn to walk with her arm looped through Eric's out of the room and through the front door and back off home.


	25. Chapter 25

Memories of Midnight

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

As she stood in front of the bay windows, she couldn't help the relaxed smile falling onto her lips as she looked up towards the stars and the moon that was shining through the thick branches of the tree that over hung her home. Everything seemed to have got back on track, with her violin in her hand, her boyfriend milling around in the kitchen and her brother staying with them Robyn knew her life was starting to fall back into normality.

She had been left a message on her answer phone from England and she had been unable to stop herself from returning Sam's phone call. It seemed Sam had been trying to get hold of her over the last few weeks but with everything that was going on Robyn was barely at home long enough to answer her phone. She apologised to her friend and the pair of them had a small conversation, but Robyn being Robyn knew that Sam was hiding something from her. But, with everything else in her life, Robyn knew that Sam would tell her within her own time.

She lifted her bow, relishing in the relaxing feeling of the notes falling from her elegant instrument as she moved her fingers over the neck of the violin, her bow moving effortlessly across the strings as she played, reading the notes on the music paper she had written earlier. She smiled after the notes she had stringed together, nodding in acceptance as she adjusted her grip on her violin, removing the wood from her jaw and shoulder as she placed the notes onto the correct places on the music paper.

But, she was pulled from her writing when she noticed Eric coming into the large archway, calling up to Alcide who trotted down the steps of her large hallway. Robyn just came to stand by the doorway, her hand that did not hold her violin or bow came to rest on the wood as she took in the hushed whispers of Eric and Alcide before Alcide picked up whatever it was Eric had given him and rushed out of the door with a smile pointed in his direction.

Eric turned around at that moment as he looked in the direction Alcide had turned to see that Robyn was looking at him, a confused expression shining on her features as she looked at the small smirk that took hold of his lips as he held out his arm to Robyn who stepped into his embrace, curiously still radiating in her eyes.

"You going to tell me what you're up too?" She asked as Eric turned her around in his arms so his hands were resting either side of her waist.

"Now that would ruin the surprise." Eric replied before he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Go fetch a jumper, we will be leaving soon." Eric replied before he headed further into their home to retrieve the most important thing that was needed.

0-0-0

2 hours later Robyn found herself grasping hold of Eric's hand as he guided the two of them through the dense forest that littered the back of their home. Robyn had tried to get more information from her lover, but for once in his life it seemed that Eric was refusing to tell her what he was up to which caused her suspicions to rise as her enhanced eyesight suddenly took in a growing light that was engulfing the pair of them.

Eric helped her over a fallen tree that was lying in their way, his large hands taking both of hers as she lifted her legs so she was standing onto of it before she jumped down, not losing her balance due to his aid before they headed towards the clearing.

The light encased her, the twinkling lights radiating bright yellow as they dominated the canopy of trees like the sculptured archways of an ancient temple. She could feel the small breeze blowing the leaves of the trees. She could see handsome trees and flowering plants by the edge of the lake were shining like her handsome garden that was back home. Large potted roses engulfed the sides of the clearing, an elegant picnic blanket was resting on the ground in the centre with an old wicker basket sitting next to champagne glasses, candles and a single red rose.

"Oh my god. Eric, this is incredible!" Robyn breathed as she took a few steps towards the lake, her words tumbling from her lips but unable to string any words together to express how incredible everything looked.

"I can't take all of the credit. I needed Alcide's help to put it all together." Eric replied as he held out his hand towards Robyn and the pair of them positioned themselves on the blanket. Robyn watched as Eric delved into the picnic basket, his hands curling around a large flask that held a sparkling red liquid in the bottom. Robyn could only smile.

"Could I treat you to the delightful taste of a carbonated blood?"Eric asked as he held out the flask, a large smile taking hold of his lips as he watched the happy smile spread across her features.

"How could I refuse an offer like that?" Robyn laughed as she took hold of the two glasses so Eric was able to pour the liquid into the glasses, the thick liquid staining the sides of the glasses. She passed one to him once he had replaced the flask before the pair of them clinked their glasses and took a sip of their own drink.

"It's good." Robyn mussed once she removed the glass from her lips and looked down at her drink.

"Well, I could say something smart by saying how the person who donated the blood ate nothing but oranges for a whole year, but then, I couldn't care less about how the blood came to be in my bar." Eric mussed, Robyn just smiled at him

"Romantic Eric, very romantic." Robyn teased before Eric just leant closer with a seductive smile

"What can I say?" He joked before he rested his lips to hers softly. "I'm just that kind of guy" Eric whispered not moving back completely as he let his eyes fall onto Robyn's whose breathing had stopped with emotion. Eric smiled, pressing his lips to hers once again before he moved away.

"So, what else have you got in that basket of yours?" Robyn asked him as she readjusted her feet so she was more comfortable.

"Well, let me see." Eric mumbled before he pulled out their first course. Robyn could only smile. He had prepared them a traditional blood meal. For starters they shared Blood Chilato, for their main meal they shared a readymade blood soup that was still warm within a coffee flash and for desert they shared a dish of blood briskit. When she had finished Robyn couldn't help but feel sated.

"Wow, that was incredible." Robyn breathed, her eyes twinkling with the life due to the fairy lights, her beautiful features glowing in the light as she smiled towards Eric who could only admire her, his love for her swelling in his dead heart as he felt the small object in his pocket.

"I will confess to you Robyn that I did not just treat you to our blood meal because I wanted too."

"What's the catch? Are you trying to sweeten me up to deliver bad news?"

"I would never do something like that to you my Robyn, for I have yet to give you something that I have always wanted to give you."

"What are you saying?" Robyn asked, a frown engulfing her features as she watched Eric heaving his large form to his feet, holding out his hands to his lover who took them gracefully as he heaved her to his feet. He raised his hand, his palm engulfing her disfigured cheek as he made sure she was looking at her.

"What I am saying my dear Robyn, that a few weeks ago I asked you to marry me." He stated, watching as understanding and affection washed into her features as Eric repositioned his large form as he tugged at the top of his jeans as he got down onto one knee.

Robyn couldn't stop her rapidly beating heart as she watched Eric get down onto his knee. She couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as she looked at the sincerity and the unwavering affection that he held on his face as he reached into his pocket and held out a small velvet case that he had opened. She took hold of his hand, barely able to breathe as she took in the beautiful engagement ring that was tucked comfortably into the velvet box.

"Robyn, you have bewitched me body and soul and I do not wish to hide my claim I have with you. I am asking you if you will accept my hand, for I wish to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"It would be my honour my Eric, for I wish to never be parted from you." Robyn whispered, a single blood tear falling from her eye as she watched the relief washing into Eric's features as he removed the ring from the box and pressed it onto her finger.

Robyn could only admire it. She could see the 14 carrot yellow gold ring held a beautiful diamond trinity knot that was engulfed by elegant Celtic patterns on top a white gold mount.

"It was my mothers." Eric voiced as he got back to his feet, taking in the bewildered but blissfully happy expression Robyn was holding. "I have been getting it restored for the last few months for I have been thinking of proposing for a while my dear."

"It's beautiful; I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Eric replied before Robyn smiled and took a step towards him, her small hands pressed to the curves of his sides, relishing in their contact. Eric made no reply, and Robyn could only guess his expression. She knew that if she he had a heartbeat it would be beating in double time and she could only look up at him, her side fringe sweeping across her forehead as she looked up at Eric whose shoulders were slumping over her a little due to their height difference.

Robyn moved her hands to the base of his shirt, lifting the material a little so her hands were positioned underneath the material as she began to slide her fingers across the skin of his stomach. She smiled as she watched the darkness take over his eyes, his desire spiralling around him as he fought for control, determined not to unsheathe his fangs as she took control of this situation.

But Eric refused to move. Never removing her eyes from his as she studied his reaction to her teasing. She briefly removed her hand from his skin, watching the disappointment washing into his features as she pulled his blazer from his shoulders. He made no move to stop her and his hand even landed on her hip. Emboldened, Rose slid her entire hand underneath his shirt again and splayed her fingers over his stomach. Gradually, she slipped her hand lower, admiring the feel of his skin, of the thin line of hair that led down into his trousers. Her own heartbeat rocketed as she glanced down to see that he was quite obviously aroused, she looked back up towards him, bemused by his reaction to his touches, noticing his fangs had still remained hidden.

"Robyn Herveaux, why do I find you in a teasing mood this evening?" Eric asked with a small smile as he looked down towards Robyn who was looking up at him.

"The reason my dear Mr Northman is you always have control. Tonight it is my turn." Robyn replied with a small wink, Eric just shook his head with a smile as he watched her tongue grazing her dry lips sending a spiral of desire around his vampire body as he looked down at her. He was about to change the game. His eyes were so dark he could not help but moving the hand that had been placed on her hip, sliding it up and under her jumper, and she responded with a sharp intake of breath as the coolness of his fingers touched her burning skin. Robyn's blood turned to honey in her veins and a searing ache welled up from her core. Her nipples grew taut as his fingers travelled up higher, exposing her waist to the sweet breeze of the forest. Rose let out a breath sigh as her eyes drifted close.

"It will never be your turn." Eric whispered sultrily, his breath tickling Robyn's hair as the pair of them lost themselves to each other. But, Robyn raised her hand, wrapping her fingers around the waistband of his jeans and pulled him even closer to her smaller body knowing what she wanted.

"I don't think so." She chimed as she plunged her hand back through the opening of his shirt, slid her hand further up his chest before she removed his shirt from his torso, Eric never refusing her.

Eric watched her, and when she had finished, he lifted up his elbows so he could slide completely out of his shirt. He settled back and Robyn drank him in; his muscles, the lean planes of his body, the contours of his chest, his long, toned arms with hands resting on his abdomen. How human he looked. She knew better though as she reached out to touch his forearm and met with cool skin. She felt him watching her in that predatory way of his–a curious hunter, fascinated by his prey. She could just imagine the thought running through his brilliant mind.

Robyn lost her ability to hold back, and dipped her head down to the little dip at the base of his neck. She kissed him there, and up his throat, over his Adam's apple, and to his jaw. Her hand slid over his chest and up to cradle his face as she brushed her lips over his. He caught her bottom lip between his, kissing her with as much unrestraint, objective observation no longer as satisfying. Her tongue grazed his upper lip and he opened for her completely. Their kiss deepened further. Eric's hands had made their way up her back and through her hair as he crushed his mouth over hers. Robyn whimpered at the ferocity of his kiss and slung a leg over his waist to straddle him. His free hand found her thigh, held her in place. She grinded over his erection, making him groan, and each movement only increased their need. It was torture through her jeans.

Robyn broke the kiss and climbed off of him so she could slip her jumper over her head and add it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. A smile took hold of Eric's lips as his eyes scanned over her exposed waist, and up further to her lace-clad breasts. He swallowed and with what appeared to be great effort, shifted his gaze up to her eyes. Robyn smiled at him and moved in close, resting her hands on his bare shoulders. She brushed her fingertips over his skin and slid her hands down his arms until she had his hands clasped within hers.

"My beautiful Robyn, why is it we find ourselves making love in the forest once again?" Eric asked as he brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"The wolf and the Vampire. That is all I'm going to say." Robyn smiled before Eric dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers once again.

0-0-0

It seemed Eric had wanted to feel the comfort of their bed then the stabbing and uncomfortable pricks and prods of the sticks and tree roots. So that was how Robyn found herself lying on her back, the mattress dipping at her weight as Eric leant in to kiss her stomach, just above her navel. It had been a struggle to remain in control of his body's responses to her touches. A niggling notion that he'd wanted to lose control was brushed aside as he rested his hands on her hips. His thumb stroked over the soft skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Robyn responded with her own soft touches along the nape of his neck. He placed another kiss on her hip bone, and more along her lower belly. The smell of her arousal so nearby drove him mad. Desperately, he wanted to taste her, the press of his lips not sufficient enough to gather the elements he needed to build a complete mental resource. Robyn slipped her hands through his hair again, and he sighed, his eyes falling closed. He rested his cheek against her, just below her breasts. It felt so good to be touched like this. For a moment, he'd allow himself to feel worthy of it. But as he looked up once more to see Robyn watching him, lip caught in her teeth, he could no longer remain idle.

Robyn was first to act, however. She withdrew her hands from his hair and brought them to her jeans, unfastening them and sliding them over her hips, her bum. Her thighs. Eric caressed each area of skin as it was exposed, hooked his thumbs in the straps of her knickers. Instead of pulling them down, he straightened his posture and pressed a series of kisses on her chest and over the gentle curve of her breasts. He felt her move to unclasp her bra, and it fell away from her body without much of a second glance as she arched against his touch. His hands moved up to caress her breasts, thumb circling one nipple as he moved his mouth to close over the other. Robyn's blissful sigh encouraged him further, and he swirled his tongue around the taut peak, drawing it into his mouth with slight suction. His teeth grazed her nipple as her moan incited him to suck harder, then released the sensitive bud to move on and repeat the action to her other nipple.

Eric was increasingly aware of how uncomfortable his trousers had become. Tasting her skin was even more intoxicating than tasting her mouth. He wanted to sample every part of her, to obtain a full analysis. Someday it would help make his memory of her all the more profound. Not again… He cursed his mind's ability to focus on layers of action, meaning and possibility. Lifting away from the nipple he'd been tending to, he blew across it, making her gasp. Her gasp of pleasure was exactly what he needed to keep him from spiraling into thoughts of the inevitable.

"You've been holding out on me," Robyn said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Eric looked up at her with a grin. "It seems your teasing has stirred something within me." Blimey, how he loved her. With that, he stood and slid his hands through her hair, pulling her mouth against his. Her lips parted for him easily, and she pressed her body against his. He was momentarily stunned by the sensation of her breasts against his chest, and went very still. Her hands slid down his shoulders, his back, around his waist and to the front of his trousers. She pressed her hand against his arousal, massaging along its length. He broke the kiss and hissed, lowering his head to burrow in her neck. Finally, she had touched him.

He rocked his hips, pressing himself against her hand. But it didn't bring relief. Robyn removed her hand from him and toyed with the button of his trousers, popping it open. She almost slid her fingers through the opening, but Eric stopped her. He gently drew her hands away so he could remove the rest of his clothes himself. It'd been so long, that her direct touch alone might have done him in. Robyn seemed to understand as she went to step out of her knickers and positioned herself back onto the bed.

Eric turned towards her and her eyes dropped to his erection. She curled her legs on the bed so he'd get a full view of the swell of her hip and the cleft of her bum. He watched as she caressed her thigh, her lower abdomen, and soon her fingers disappeared to dip into the shadow that hid her sex.

Eric's jaw grew slack, but he tore his eyes away and climbed on the bed, hands resting on either side of her shoulders. He needed her now, too far gone to play such coy games. Robyn rolled over to her back as he hovered over her. Her hand went up to touch his face as she looked into his eyes. He returned her gaze, drinking her in. Her hair fanned out on the pillow, a corona of dark curls surrounding her head. Her violet eyes were sparkling, her eyes hooded and lips parted in need.

Eric kissed her lips; it was chaste, but lingering. More kisses were trailed down her neck, her chest. Her breasts rose and fell with each labored breath and she rubbed her thighs together. Amazed that all of this was for him, because of him… he gently placed his hands on her knees. Robyn's legs fell open without resistance. She moaned, rolling her hips. He'd never forget the sight of her like this; would likely continue to stroke himself to this memory for many incarnations to come. He caressed her thigh, keeping his eyes on her face.

"Please," she breathed, hips shifting again.

Eric obliged, and lowered his head between her legs to place a kiss on her inner thigh. He took two fingers and slid them through her folds, on either side of her clit, all the way from her curls down to her core. He intentionally avoided touching her most sensitive spot directly, wanting to follow her cues. She moaned, head tilting back. She was already so wet and dripping that it didn't take much effort to coax moisture up from her core over inner folds. He continued to avoid her clit, circling and growing ever closer, but not quite making contact. She bit her lip and rolled her hips, urging him on. She begged for him to touch her where she wanted him to most. Now. He watched her face and the rise and fall of her breasts the entire time. His hand drifted down once more, and then back up, this time to deftly stroke her clit. Robyn cried out at the jolt of pleasure and reached down to his head, fingers sinking into his hair. He removed his hand from her sex and rested it on the bed for leverage and to keep from trembling. The smell of her arousal made his mouth water, and he leaned in to swipe his tongue over her swollen clit again and again.

Robyn moaned, her hips rocking against each curl of his tongue. She tasted exquisite. Her breathy sighs and urgent moans made him twitch. He grinded against the sheets, seeking relief, almost couldn't take it anymore. His tongue dove into her core, drawing out more moisture as he moved his mouth up to close it over her clit. Robyn was very close to coming undone, she panted, her moans higher, breathier, driving him mad. Her hips continued to roll against his face, his mouth now closed over her clit, sucking and licking. Unable to stop himself, he slipped his hand down and stroked himself. He moaned at the relief it brought, and the vibrations of his moan caused Robyn to stiffen. Her legs trembled and she became quiet as she reached the edge. All it took was one last pull of his lips against her clit and she cried out, her body arching. Her hands gripped the sheets as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed through her body. He continued to lap at her sex, drawing out aftershocks, making her soar. He pulled away at last to watch her come down, locking in the memory of how her skin was glowing with sweat, the way her face twisted in pleasure.

Eric's own need for release became so great that he felt like if he held out any longer, he'd make a mess all over the sheets like an inexperienced teenager. He climbed over her again, placing kisses along her neck, up her jaw, forehead, her cheeks, paying close attention to her scar and finally her lips. She returned the kiss lazily, every cell in her body sated. He rested his forehead against hers. "I need you," he said, his voice hoarse.

Robyn nodded and stroked his back. "I want you." She sighed, lifting her hips.

But he was just out of reach. He barely brushed her entrance, but it was just enough to set him on fire. He jolted forward, causing his length to slide up through her slick heat and graze over her clit. His eyes shut tightly as he ground his teeth. His arms shook with the effort to hold back, to keep himself from slamming into her.

He lowered his body over hers as she removed her hand; he was finally resting at her entrance. He pressed in slightly and shuddered as he buried his head to the crook of Rose's shoulder. Her breasts brushed against his chest as she gasped and it all became too much for him to bear. She undulated beneath him, making him sink in further.

"Stay still, please," Eric rasped as he tried to get ahold of himself. He kissed her temple and longed to establish the mental connection that would make it all complete, to experience the pair of them together mentally and physically. He drew out of her slowly, partially, and thrust back in until he was buried so deep he could push no further. She moaned, tossing her head back and locking her legs around his hips.

He withdrew and slid back in, repeating the pull and push, setting up a steady rhythm that kept his satisfied just enough. She sought his neck with her lips and her teeth caught a bit of flesh. He felt her core tighten around him in reaction to him hitting a particularly good spot. He groaned and tried it again. She arched into him, moaning.

He propped up slight so he could rub her clit. She quickly began to unravel beneath him, so lost in the pleasure; her breathy pants and cries of ecstasy urged him on. Eric found himself at the edge as he watched her come undone beneath him. He leaned in a caught a nipple in his mouth, pulling it in and tonguing the peak into a tight pebble.

Her core muscles squeezed around him with each pull of his mouth on her breasts. He grinded into her, his pelvis brushing against her clit. She threw her hands over her head to grab the headboard as he plunged further and further into her, their bodies rocking together as he hit her sweet spot again and again. She cried his name as she fell apart underneath him. He bucked into her uncontrollably at the sound of his name on her lips. With just a couple more thrusts he was spilling inside of her. The world went black for a moment, and he collapsed against her.

Robyn watched as Eric fell from her sweaty body and lay next to her, the pair of them heaving for air as they recovered. The hybrid wound her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck as Eric rested his hand on her arm that was lying lazily over his chest.

"I love you." Eric said tenderly as he looked down at her, his hand rubbing against her clammy skin as Robyn moved her face to look up at him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she watched Eric's true emotions flowing freely over towards her via their link.

"I love you too." She replied as she leant up towards him and kissed him. He responded with more tenderness that she'd ever feel worth of, her lips so soft against his. Her hands touched his face, fingertips brushing along his jaw, his sideburns and around the shell of his ear.

Robyn smiled once again, curling her arms around him, her head lying comfortable on his shoulder and the side of his chest as she nuzzled closer towards him. He kissed the crown of her head and ran his hand up and down her arm as the pair of them gave in to the lull of unconsciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Memories of Midnight**

True Blood Fanfiction

Written by Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

She had done and achieved so much in the last six months she was barely able to comprehend the enormity of the social gathering she was required to attend. She had written and recorded the song for the last of the Lord of the Rings movies, 'Into the West' having shot to number one in the charts in many different countries and rated as one of the best songs written of all time.

Robyn was unable to believe how well it had done. She had been so privileged to work for Howard Shore and she was overcome with such a sense of honor to be asked for by name by Peter Jackson. It seemed that the director had heard her work and demanded she provide her creativity into his monumental project that was a huge success across the globe. Robyn had a huge amount of pressure placed onto her shoulders for she knew this was the closing song of the trilogy, knowing that Howard Shore and Peter Jackson had pretty much won all of the awards that Lord of the Rings had been nominated for.

So, this was how she found herself preparing herself for her evening at the Oscars. She was feeling a little awkward by the whole thing for she had only just started entering into the acting side of her career, only staring in 5 movies and most of them were crossed with her singing talents. Eric had only encouraged her, supporting her as they both prepared themselves to get ready for their evening in front of the press and the world. She knew they were to be in the limelight this evening as they had announced their engagement earlier in the week.

Robyn grabbed hold of her bag that was resting on the bed before she headed towards the mirror to make sure she was looking presentable. She had brought along her simple black dress, however it was far from boring. The sides and the back had been replaced with a lace-covered cutout, from the top of the dress to the high slit on the bottom for a sexy dose of skin. Her large black heels were also pressed to her feet so she did not look so small when she stood next to Eric.

She headed into the other room that was built next to the room she was sharing with Eric, the vampire hotel having aided in their protection as Eric had also gotten himself ready for the evening. Robyn had been so thrilled to receive her invitation and she was thankful that the sun would have already have set, meaning Eric was able to attend with her. After all, she was to perform tonight as well as having been nominated for an award.

Eric turned to face her once she had evacuated from their room, a small smile engulfing his features as he took in her elegance as she seemed to be deep in thought as she continued to get her ready. The pair of them had gone out together to find their attire for the evening. Eric was currently standing in a rather expensive Yves Saint Laurent wool suit with a fitted khaki dress shirt. Robyn had been the one to pick out the satin tie and brown dress shoes with double monk straps. It seems that Robyn wanted him to look different from the other men who he knew would be dressed in a typical black suit.

His fiancée was running her hand through the loose curls that dominated the ends of her long hair, her stress and anxiety evident on her features for she never liked going up in front of the press and the media. Especially today when the whole world would be focused on her and the award that she had been nominated for.

The Viking walked over to her, taking hold of her hand, noting how it was shaking a little so she looked up at him, his smile trying to calm her as he realised she was now just fretting about everything.

"Robyn, you need to calm down, getting yourself worked up like this will not achieve anything." Eric voiced gently as he squeezed Robyn's hand.

"I know, I just wish sometime that the vampire trait of being unable to feel nervous was handed down to me." She replied with a weak smile as she moved her eyes to look up at Eric.

"I'm going to be right beside you. Nothing is going to happen." Eric finished as he leant down and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips.

0-0-0

She was experiencing a strange sense of Déjà vu as she sat in the back of the limousine with Eric positioned next to her. Her drive was humming to a song that was playing on the radio, the air conditioning keeping her cool as she they slowed towards their destination.

Large, expensive houses lined the sides of the roads. Thousands of people were screaming and cheering. Anticipation radiating around them as they awaited the arrival of their favorite stars, wanting to see which car they were seated in. Robyn could only hold onto Eric's hand more firmly as she nervously looked out of her window at everything that was happening before the car pulled to a stop in front of a large crowd and photographers.

"Well, I guess this is it." Eric breathed with an encouraging smile as the camera's started flashing. Her watched as the driver removed himself from he car, coming around to his side of the door as he opened it for Eric. As people watched him emerge out of the car a deafening howl erupted from the crowd, people screaming for Robyn, cries of happiness and adoration vibrating around him as he held out his hand for his fiancée, curling his fingers around her hand as he helped her out of the vehicle.

She smiled at him as she sorted the hem of her dress, her hand momentarily removed from his hand as she smiled and waved towards the crowd, all of fear and worry vanished from her expression as she heard their screams, the paparazzi yelling for her to look towards them. She simply turned back towards Eric who had just closed the car door, the singer holding out her hand for her fiancée who took it into his hand as the pair of them headed towards the large que of stars that were heading towards the main entrance.

As they were waiting Robyn was directed towards the people she needed to be with. Robyn and Eric greeting Liv Tyler who played Arwen in the film along with Howard Shore, Peter Jackson and the other actors and people all related to the creation of Lord of the Rings. Robyn's anxiety dropped dramatically.

The young singer was blown away from the reception she was getting from the crowd and from the stars of Hollywood as she stood in the queue for getting into the building. People were coming up to talk with her, praising her work and her work within the film industry. She could not help but show her bewilderment as people spoke to her. However, a smaller woman who was known to be a presenter on American television spotted Eric due to his height and pulled the pair of them over as she started their interview.

Robyn couldn't help but smile, her arm wrapped around Eric's waist as the pair of them stood in front of the woman who was facing the camera man who was recording and streaming live television.

"Hello everybody. I am trying not to be blown away as I am standing here with what has to be the most beautiful couple of the carpet tonight and with somebody I admire so much Robyn, welcome baby." She said with a large smile, her small form dwarfed by both Robyn and Eric as she moved the microphone over towards her so she could be heard.

"Hello." Robyn stated with a huge smile, taking a brief look behind her to see Peter Jackson and the group looking towards her.

"Hi, you know what, I have to congratulate you, 5 films and a fantastic new album. It seems that so many different things are happening for you right now, what do you expect to happen next?"

"Oh, I really have no idea to be completely honest. 2012 was so busy and hectic what with all the films being produced and my world tour. I have a feeling 2013 and 14 are going to be just the same."

"So true, after all you two released a statement announcing your engagement! I have never seen so many fans rejoicing over the happy news, you must be so excited."

"Thank you, we're both very excited but we still have lots of planning to do" Robyn replied with a smile before she looked up towards Eric who beamed down towards her.

"Now, you are performing tonight." The young lady stated, looking towards Robyn and Eric who were nodding their heads with large smiles on their features as Eric continued to support his fiancée "Do you ever get nervous about performing in front of such big crowds?"

"Oh of course, I think everybody in my industry does but once I'm out there, once I'm singing I enjoy it so much that I can't help but have a good time. The rehearsals have gone really well so I just hope the song is received well and everybody enjoys it."

"I guess controlling your nerves are not really helped when you hear the screams of the crowd."

"Oh defiantly, I'm shaking like a leaf, I think I might have fallen over if Eric wasn't here."

"So this is kind of like the ultimate date night." She replied with a smile as she pointed the microphone towards Eric who was smiling towards her as Robyn ran a hand through her hair.

"It's one of them." He started as Robyn curled herself closer towards him as he spoke, his smooth voice vibrating with happiness as the pair of them stood in front of her. "I always enjoy celebrating Robyn's career with her in all kinds of her social commitments but this one defiantly tops it off."

"Now I can't help it but I'm feeling very small next to you and I'm sure everyone is dying to know but how tall are you." Eric just smiled at her question.

"Lots of people ask us this, I guess it's because Robyn is quite small when she stands next to me but I'm 6 ft 4."

"Well, I'm so happy to see you and I hope you both have a fantastic time tonight." She finished as Robyn and Eric said their goodbyes and joined their group once again.

0-0-0

Photo's were taken. They spoke with people, they were interview with people but now they were sat patiently sitting at the side of the large theatre as they paid their attentions to the people that were performing or presenting the awards that were being given.

However, about an hour and a half later, after Adele had performed her nominated song 'Skyfall' someone came walking down the side of the theatre room, asking the people sitting next to Robyn to get her attention. She looked towards him, understanding what he was saying and nodded her head. Eric pressed a kiss to her lips before she headed from the room to prepare herself for her performance. She was feeling a little competitive as she waited to walk onto the stage.

Adele's song had been very well written and performed, but as she watched and being a singer she realised that Adele did not sing properly for she sang from her throat and not her chest. Robyn came to the conclusion that this must have been the reason why the British singer had already had a throat operation to counter effect the damage she had caused to her voice. Robyn just hoped she could trump her performance to show the world not to under mime perfectly well trained and singers who sang with skill and the correct way.

Robyn watched as Liv Tyler walked onto the stage to present. She placed her glasses over her eyes, a very sweet smile playing on her lips as she introduced her friend onto the stage.

"Our third nominated song is from a film that holds a very special part in my heart. Peter Jackson's the Lord of the Rings the Return of the King. The song 'Into the West" was written by Oscar nominee's Howard Shore and Robyn Herveaux. Here to take us back to a magical and wondrous place please welcome Robyn Herveaux." She said with smile as she looked towards Robyn who smiled towards her. The people in the crowd were clapping and cheering as the lights were still hiding them from view as Robyn prepared to perform.

The first few notes were strumming on the guitar as she took the steps she needed towards the microphone, getting into the right frame of mind as she grasped hold of the emotion she wanted and needed. A spotlight finally found her, the music grew louder and she prepared to sing.

She smiled as she looked at the hidden faces of the crowd, her hands moved to the microphone stand as she awaited the correct beat and timing of the song. Robyn continued to smiled as she tried to find her friends from the production and her fiancée. She brought in a huge lungful of air as she sang the first verse.

"Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You've come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across the distant shore"

She closed her eyes happily and calmly, her body moving with the gentle music as she let her voice ring out across the concert hall in soothing quiet notes as her voice complemented the music. She brought in another lungful of air as she dropped to a few lower notes as she moved into the mid section of the song, a smile sweeping across her lips as she sang.

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

Robyn had pulled a huge lungful of air into her lungs and she prepared to force the next words of the chorus passionately and with power in her voice for this was the most prominent part of the song, delivering the message behind the words of the song. As she sang the first line, the large orchestra behind her was brought into life, the musicians sitting and standing on different tiers as behind them was the clips of Frodo's goodbyes to his friends and family as he followed onto the ship.

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

The singer dropped the dynamics of her voice as she lowered how loud she sag as she reflected on the double meaning of the lyrics from the chorus. She had written the words to the majority of the song about her and Eric. She had reached her journey's end as a human and had awoken as Vampire; she was being called across the distant shore in her dream as she passed into her vampire life.

Eric had wept for her before his fears had been washed away when she awoke, he is safe in her arms, like she is in his as they sleep. On the horizon with the white gulls reminded her of being called home, being called to her vampire Maker who was her lover, a pale moon rises for she had been a wolf, rising on her new journey, the ships were indeed calling her home.

And all will turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say: «We have come now to the end»

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

And all will turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the West

Robyn could hear the last few note strumming as she dropped her eyes and her face to look at her feet, taking slow and deliberate steps away from her microphone stand as the lights dropped into darkness. Robyn could only laugh and smile as the loud eruption of applause erupted around the concert hall as the actors and musicians and everyone who had been invited got onto their feet applauding her performance and her co-written piece of music with Howard Shore.

As the lights brought her appearance back into full view she could not help but smile as she looked at the applauding crowd, she could see people turning to look towards the other, commenting on the music before she smiled and evacuated the stage as Hugh Jackman headed back onto the stage to present the next section of the Oscar's show.

0-0-0

As soon as Robyn had moved back into the main hall after her performance as was bombarded with whispered praise as she headed back to her vacant seat. Eric had taken hold of her hand, resting a kiss delicately onto the back of her hand as she gave his own individual congratulations. A further few more awards were handed to the relevant winners before Jack Black and Will Ferral headed onto the stage, joking around before they presented the next award.

"The nominees for Original song are. Belleville Rendez-vous from The Triplets of Belleville. For the Lord of the Rings, the Return of the King, Into the West, music and lyrics by Robyn Herveaux and Howard Shore. From a mighty wind, A kiss at the end of the rainbow, music and lyrics by Michael King and Annett Mcking. From Cold Mountain, Scarlet tide, music and lyrics by Tebone Bernette and Miss Costello. From Skyfall, Skyfall music and lyrics by Adele."

"And the Oscar goes too…" Jack Black voiced as he pulled open the top of the envelope, a large smile on his features as he pulled out the sheet of paper embedded within the sashay. "Howard Shore and Robyn Herveaux, for Into the West from the Lord of the Ring the Return of the King."

Another eruption of praise and happiness exploded around the concert hall as everyone evolved on the Lord of the Rings project suddenly rejoiced with such enthusiasm, thankful and joyful as they celebrated another win; having one every other award they had been nominated for this evening.

Robyn could only laugh, unable to believe it as she looked toward Eric who had wrapped his arms tightly around her figure as Robyn's mouth fell open in astonishment. She looked around her once they had pulled away too see Peter Jackson coming over to congratulate her, the pair of them rising from their seats as Howard and Robyn rejoiced in their accomplishments.

Robyn looked down towards Eric again as he heaved himself to his feet as Howard Shore was engaged with his wife. Robyn smiled up at Eric as she lifted her face and rested a very gentle kiss to his lips as he whispered his congratulations. Robyn could only smile before Howard reached for her hand, the pair of them moving from their isle as they headed towards the stage, the crowd still cheering and clapping as Robyn smiled at the people applauding around her.

She looped her arm through Howards as they headed towards the stage, as they reached the steps Robyn rested her hand to the material of her dress as she lifted it from her feet and headed up towards the stage and the podium.

Robyn was guided towards Jack Black who was smiling towards her as he held her Oscar Award in her hands, handing her the golden statue as she said his congratulations before he handed the other to Howard as the pair of them headed toward the microphone to state their thank you.

"Wow, I'm not really sure on what to say as I stand in front of you." Robyn managed to breath with a laugh as the crowd in front of her laughed with her; she looked down at the piece of paper she was handed as she spoke in front of the crowd, looking towards Howard who was encouraging her forward. "The pair of us want to thank the academy for everything they have given us, and I would like to thank Peter Jackson so much for inviting me to get involved with this fantastic project that has captivated me for the last two years, it was like a dream come true when you had expressed and interest in working with me, giving me something to work for in a very difficult period of my life. Howard, you have been so expiring as you guided me and aided me to creatively write this piece with you, and I hope you guys enjoyed the song when I sang it for you earlier tonight. I also have one massive thank you that must go to the most important person in my life who had encouraged me to work for my dreams, who had supported me through the high and low points of my career and who is never scared to say when my music is dreadful, Eric, my darling fiancée, this is for you." Robyn voiced breathlessly as she said her dues before she was guided from the stage, her song playing on violins as the crowd applauded and allowed her to head into the back.

0-0-0

Robyn barely had any time to herself after her work had been proclaimed with the highest of awards in the form of an Oscar. People were hanging around all over the place. Tables with high stalls standing by the walls of backstage, camera's flashing, people laughing and celebrating and people determine to make friends and meet the people they had always wanted but never got the chance too.

The young singer wanted nothing more than to head back into the main area, to watch the rest of the show and the live acts. This was her first time in experiencing the Oscars and she wanted to share it with the people she wanted to, knowing that she wanted to be with Eric once again. She was thrilled that Eric had managed to attend. Due to the lateness of the ceremony the sun had already set and he had been able to encourage and support her as they walked down the red carpet having their picture taken, meeting with friends she had worked with during the production of 'Into the west', and also meeting with the cast and crew of the Lord of the Rings trilogy that she had met and celebrated with after the project had been completed.

So, this was how she found herself being directed towards a man sitting behind the desk, with a large camera preparing her for an interview. It seemed that every winner had to complete this ritual and Robyn was only too happy to oblige.

"Congratulations!" The man smiled, his greying hair styled perfectly as he rose to his feet, holding out his hand for Robyn who placed the heavy award into other hands before shaking his firm hand. She could only smile, greeting him with kindness as she repositioned her long dress and sat herself into the tall stall, which she had struggled to jump onto due to her small frame.

"Hello, so nice to meet you." Robyn replied as the pair of them adjusted their positioning.

"So what you think?"

"To be completely truthful I'm very speechless about the whole thing. This is what every little girl dreams about when she's little and now, sitting here with this Oscar sitting in front of me I can't help but think that I've done it."

"And you have, so soon after the success of your new album too."

"Oh, you have no idea. Nature's Call was written and recorded much sooner than I had planned having wanted a quite year to spend to myself and my family, but it seems everything is just as crazy as last year."

"Now, you have a foot within the film industry as it is with your musical performance in Disney's Tangled which saw you with your 5th Grammy, you have also stared in the newest film Cowboy's vs Aliens and you also stared in Tron Legacy another film created by Disney. You've been nominated with MTV movie awards, hold the record as being the only musician to have a Grammy in every single category, you are one of the only few American's with 2 Brits awards and all three of your written albums have the biggest selling ratio than anyone; it seems that you are very quickly becoming an international performer. How does that make you feel?"

"When you say it like that all those things sound incredible and it fills me with pride and an overwhelming sense of achievement, but I write music because I get inspired. I mean, all of my albums are based on events that I live through and I express my emotions through music. I think that is the reason Nature's call came so easily to me as lots happened over the last year that I couldn't help but write."

"Would you have ever imagined any of this?"

"Absolutely not!" Robyn said with a shake of her head, a large smile on her features as she moved the loose strand of her hair away from her face. "I was just sitting in my dressing room, getting myself ready after my performance and I realised that after the rather disappointing childhood I had my life could have turned out so differently than it has."

"When will we see another album?"

"All I'm going to say is I have lots going on this year, what with my wedding to plan and I have lots going on with my new foundation that needs planning and launching. I have no doubt that I will become inspired to write more music. But then again, I said that about Nature's Call and look where I have ended up. Lets just say, I know what I wanna write, I know how I want it to sound and I'm really going to delve deeper into my classical side with the next album."

"Well Robyn, it was fantastic to meet you and I wish you all the success in the future."

"Thank you."

0-0-0

Robyn collapsed into the sofa chair once her and Eric headed into their hotel room at 5 in the morning. They had attended the Lord of the Rings after party of the Oscar's, answering more questions that revolved around her personal relationship with Eric and any information they were willing to give. Robyn and Eric did not divulge their curiosity.

Eric smiled as he took in her exhausted figure as she hung her arms and hands over the side of the chair, her high heels hanging off her fingertips as she raised her other hand over her head, letting the air out of her lungs as she folded her body into the sofa.

The vampire smiled over at her, walking around the sofa and prodding her legs away from the chair so he was able to place his own body to the cushions before he placed her legs over his thighs, his hands resting on her ankles as he looked towards her.

"You were fantastic tonight my dear." Eric replied to her lovingly as Robyn removed the hand from her face to look at him

"You really think so?"

"Robyn, I know so. Your performance was faultless and it's amazing to see your career finally getting the attention of the people included in such a competitive industry."

"Thank you Eric, but you must know that without your support I don't think I would be as level headed as I am."

"I have no doubt." Eric smiled as he leant forward, meeting Robyn halfway as the pair of them shared in an intimate kiss. However, the pair of them was pulled from their moment as a knock on the door resounded around the room. Eric sighed, pulled away and allowed the intruder into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Northman, but I have some important information I need to give to you."

"What is it?"

"Your King requires your attention, it appears to have something about Russell Edgington?" The boy voiced. Understanding washed into both Eric's and Robyn features as the said those words. Eric nodded and waved the boy away as he looked towards Robyn who was just as worried as she was.

"It seems my dear Robyn, that our work is never done."

"So it seems." Robyn replied

"Come my Robyn, for we are needed." Eric replied as he rested his lips to hers again before the pair packed their belongs and headed back to Bon Temps where they were to dive head long into another disastrous situation.


End file.
